Quiero estar contigo
by adenisse
Summary: Ichigo jamás se imaginó que al ser un excelente médico, estaría ante un caso muy peculiar y la portadora de dicha enfermedad resultará ser la persona a quien quiere mantener con vida para vivir a su lado, una historia de IchiRuki. Lemmon.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic publicado, espero que sea del gusto de ustedes. La historia es un IchiRuki, definitivamente es mi pareja favorita. Espero sus reviews solo que no sean muy crueles por favor T_T.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es obra maestra de Kubo Tite, solo deseo hacer esta historia para diversión mía y de los que les agrada este tipo de historias.

Título: _**Quiero estar contigo…**_

Capítulo 1

Primer día y ya con emergencias

Un día lleno de vida se respira en la ciudad de Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra leyendo el periódico en el parque tranquilamente cuando de pronto es sorprendido por Inoue Orihime.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun- saluda Orihime efusivamente acercándose más al chico.

-Inoue?- Se extraña Ichigo al verla. Fue desde la universidad que no se veian, aunque los dos estuvieran en la misma universidad, al llevar diferentes carreras sus facultades quedaban un poco lejos una de la otra. La chica tenía el mismo corte de cabello, se veía algo cambiada, ya no era la misma niña de la secundaria, sino que ahora es toda una mujer. Simplemente Ichigo no pudo quitarle la vista de encima.

-Iba para el trabajo y vi esa cabellera naranja y no pude quedarme con la duda-.

-Ah, cierto que estás trabajando en la primaria que está por aquí cerca-.

-Cuando volviste de Inglaterra?- pregunta la chica llena de curiosidad.

-Mmm, tengo una semana de estar en Japón, hasta ayer pude llegar a Karakura-.

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso, hay que contactar a Chad-kun, a Ishida-kun y a Tatsuki-chan-.

-No soy bueno para las fiestas Inoue- decía Ichigo rascándose la cabeza tratando de evadir ese tipo de compromisos. De pronto se escucha la sirena de una ambulancia y ambos vuelven a ver hacia la misma para saber la dirección. _"Una distracción"_ se dijo Ichigo para sí mismo. –Bueno Inoue, debo irme, al parecer está un poco turbulento el día-.

-Espera Kurosaki-kun, en serio debemos reunirnos, aun trabajas en la clínica de tu padre?-.

-Ehmm, pues clínica ya no es, debido a los buenos ingresos de mis hermanas, han logrado hacer de ese lugar un hospital, pero sí, la verdad decidí volver con el viejo y ayudar a la familia con ese negocio-. _"Será acaso que insistirá en que vaya a una fiesta, de las cuales no soy muy amante?"_

-Entonces no te quito más tiempo, es probable que la ambulancia fuera para el hospital, nos estamos viendo-. Y se marchó despidiéndose animadamente como era su costumbre en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía él.

Al llegar a la entrada principal del hospital, la ambulancia se estaba retirando. Ichigo simplemente examinó la escena pero no notó algo por lo cual alarmarse, entonces por qué tanto alboroto con sirenas y todo?

Al entrar, varios de los doctores y enfermeras que están en los corredores lo saludan amigablemente aunque él no sea muy amigable con todos… Cuando llegó a su oficina, lo estaba esperando Karin con su encanto de siempre.

-Ichi-nii-.

-Karin, te veo de buen humor, por lo menos me tratas mejor que ayer-.

-Ah, es porque aun no he tenido que atender a niños que se tratan de meter juguetes en la nariz, el chico de ayer hasta un soldadito tenía- lo decía con rabia en su cara debido al esfuerzo extra que tuvo que hacer para poder extraerlo.

-mmm, supongo que lidiar con ese tipo de urgencias te molesta, pero no entiendo como trabajas de enfermera si mejor estás en algun bufete de abogados peleando con todos por tener la razón…-

-Prefiero estar cerca de papá y de Yuzu… Ichi-nii, cuándo piensas comenzar con tus labores de una vez por todas?- lo decía cada vez más molesta al ver que Ichigo simplemente se acomodaba la gabacha blanca para estar uniformado con el resto del personal.

-No creo que eso te incumbe, pero dime entonces, cuáles son los pacientes que debo ver el día de hoy?- No terminó de decir eso cuando Karin le señalaba el montón de expedientes sobre el escritorio.

-QUE? Pero hay más de 30 casos… Karin, es que acaso me quieres explotar?- lo decía con cierta furia en sus ojos.

-No te quejes, eres el hijo del dueño del hospital, deberías estar dando el ejemplo en lugar de quejarte, la verdad es que si sigues reprochando mañana te pongo el doble- se levantó de la silla y se encaminaba a la puerta cuando Ichigo le hizo una pregunta.

-Hace poco escuché unas sirenas, cuando llegué la ambulancia se estaba yendo y al parecer no hubo mucho alboroto, que fue todo eso?- decía Ichigo mientras veía cada expediente para ubicarse con los casos de los pacientes.

-Ah, es una paciente que ha tenido varios periodos de una enfermedad extraña, aún papá no ha podido resolver el caso pero lo que sí es definitivo es que es un caso confidencial que solo papá ve, entonces mejor sigue con tus papeles, que esos son solo los de la mañana- y cerró la puerta.

"_Caso confidencial? Igual no creo que deban hacer tanto alboroto, lo mejor será comenzar de una vez con estos pacientes"._ Y así ordenó los casos de leve a grave y en cuartos para ir revisando por salas.

Transcurría el día normalmente, ya iba a darse su descanso de la tarde cuando escuchó un alboroto en la recepción. _"Será que hoy no podré descansar ni 5 minutos?"_ se decía mientras iba en dirección al alboroto.

-Señor, disculpe. Es que en estos momentos no podemos ayudarlo con esa petición- decía uno de los enfermeros.

Cuando Ichigo llegó vio a tres enfermeros tratando de detenerle el paso a un joven alto de cabello rojo amarrado a una cola alta. Tenía ciertos tatuajes en su frente y en sus brazos. El chico estaba un poco malhumorado.

-Pero es que acaso no me reconocen, yo he venido todos los días a verla y ahora debo hacerlo- decía molesto y tratando de caminar por el pasillo.

-Disculpe, yo entiendo su situación Abarai-kun, incluso yo lo he guiado a verla pero son órdenes directas del director del hospital, él está llevando el caso de la chica pero al parecer las visitas están restringidas por el día de hoy, si gusta yo lo llamo para cuando ya pueda tener visitas?- decía una de las enfermeras tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Visitas restringidas? Ella no se está muriendo o sí?- preguntó Renji con una cara de preocupación.

-Eso no lo sabemos aún, sí vino en un estado muy delicado pero como le dije yo lo llamo-.

-Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo-.

-Creo que eso es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Ichigo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Cómo dices? Lo que haga con mi tiempo no es de tu incumbencia-. Y así los dos estaban un poco malhumorados.

-La joven le dijo que en cuanto se puedan recibir visitas ella lo estaría llamando. Si quiere puedo preguntarle al director si es que la paciente está muriendo o si no es nada peligroso-. No esperó a que Renji dijera que sí cuando tomó el teléfono y llamó la extensión.

-_Diga_-.

-Viejo, al parecer tienes una paciente que está bajo la etiqueta de visitas restringidas, es que acaso se va a morir pronto o fue idea tuya?- decía sin la más dulzura ante la situación.

_-Ah, no creo que muera, es solo que por el estado en el que vino, no quiero que nadie la vea-._

-Entendido- cuelga –Bueno, me dicen que no va a morir, es solo que por la condición en que la trajeron, no quiere que nadie la visite para que pueda recuperarse como debe ser, así que mejor acepte la propuesta de la joven enfermera y ella lo llamará cuando pueda visitar a quien anda buscando-.

Y así como así Renji se fue.

-A este que le sucede? La verdad ya me voy al descanso, me importa muy poco lo que piensen- y así como así se fue a la cafetería a descansar un poco.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de esta historia, ya casi tengo listo el capitulo 2 pero primero quiero saber que les parece para ver en que mejorar o simplemente dejar de publicarla jajaja. Si les gusta la historia, estaré publicándola cada semana. Saludos!


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Pensaba que no iba a ser del agrado de nadie pero ya vi que les ha gustado, gracias en especial a jessy_moon_15, Hikaru-Ringo, vickyallyz, Lighting_Cullen y a metitus por su apoyo en este primer cápitulo. Ya en este capítulo aparecerá un poco de la actividad entre nuestros protagonistas favoritos.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Capítulo 2

_Yo soy el doctor y tú la paciente_

Cae la noche y todos los Kurosaki han salido de su jornada laboral. Todos se reúnen en un restaurante cercano para poder comer algo en familia. Una vez servida la comida, comienza la conversación interesante entre ellos.

-Definitivamente me encanta mi trabajo- decía Yuzu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, como solo debes escuchar a la gente, no debes lidiar con cortadas ni con emergencias reales- le recriminaba Karin.

-Eso no es cierto, muchos de los problemas crónicos de salud física ocurren por un deterioro de la salud mental-.

-Bueno, yo creo que Yuzu es una excelente psiquiatra y Karin hace muy muy bien su labor de enfermera- decía Ishiin orgulloso de sus hijas –Y mi hijo es un excelente médico, casi igual a su padre- se voltea y trata de abrazarlo pero Ichigo simplemente le puso la palma de la mano en la frente para que no intentara su meta.

-Deberías comportarte papá, estamos en un lugar público, deberías tener la actitud del director del hospital- le decía Ichigo tratando de comer su tempura.

-Es que ahí debo mantener mi apariencia pero ya cuando está toda la familia reunida, no puedo evitar expresarles todo mi amor- sin que ninguno se diera cuenta los abrazaba a los tres y todos en el restaurante los volvían a ver un poco extrañados.

-Ya viejo, mejor dime porque te ausentaste durante toda la mañana y en ocasiones en la tarde- le decía Karin- tuve que organizar de nuevo los expedientes para dárselos a Ichi-nii porque no los pudiste atender-.

-Su padre es una persona muy ocupada, debo dar el ejemplo ante todo- lo dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero a los pocos segundos apareció la seriedad –lo que pasa es que el caso de esa chica me tiene un poco extrañado-.

-Te refieres a la paciente B-06?- le dice Yuzu.

-Así es hija, ella padece de un problema muy grave de salud, su sistema nervioso no está funcionando como debería, muchas veces no siente su brazo derecho a pesar de que se le estén haciendo pruebas de sensibilidad muy severa, a veces se desconecta de la realidad, sinceramente es un caso muy interesante, al rato podría ganar algún premio por descubrir esta nueva enfermedad- dice Ishin mientras se imagina en un futuro con mucho éxito, reconocimiento y mujeres alrededor de él, su cara es de felicidad absoluta.

-Papá, si es un caso tan interesante por qué mejor aprovechas todo el conocimiento que Onii-chan tiene para que te ayude?- dice Yuzu inocentemente mientras sus otros hijos lo vuelven a ver, en ese momento el rostro de Isshin se alegra más.

-Yuzu, esa es una excelente idea, así podré trasmitirle mis conocimientos a mi hijo y pasaré más tiempo con él-.

-Me niego…-.

-Hijo, pero es una gran oportunidad para ti, podrías conseguir un prestigioso lugar en esos premios que ganan los médicos, imagínate, tú un hombre joven, guapo, con buen futuro, igual al de tu padre, teniendo tu primer descubrimiento a favor de la ciencia- lo dice mientras lo abraza, el rostro de Ichigo solo se enfurece más hasta que al fin reacciona para golpearlo como lo hacía cuando era un adolescente.

-Mira papá, si tanto quieres que te ayude, solo lo haré si me dejas trabajar a mí por mi cuenta, o sea, nada de abrazos ni momentos padre e hijo innecesarios, tú harás tus pruebas y yo las mías- dice Ichigo terminando de pagar la cuenta para irse a casa.

Isshin simplemente accede siempre pensando en un nuevo plan para compartir con su hijo. Así todos se marchan del restaurante.

En el apartamento, Renji solo pasa pendiente del sonar del teléfono. Sabía que esta vez sí la había estropeado, sabía que no se la iban a perdonar fácilmente.

"_Necesito analizar los hechos para saber que decirle a él. Veamos, ella se alejó de mi vista, no sabía que cruzaría y… No Renji, no seas tonto, era tu deber protegerla, es por ese motivo que aun puedes estar a su lado, te contrataron para que la protegieras de esos matones… Veamos Renji, ok, mañana vas al hospital y tratas de verla, ajá y después qué? Si él se da cuenta seguro nuevamente la aleja de mi vida, ayyyy, que voy a hacer"_

Y con ese pensamiento pasó la noche hasta que se quedó dormido de ese cansancio mental que obtuvo.

Todo parecía salir de mil maravillas con Ichigo. Vio a los 45 pacientes que Karin le había asignado durante la mañana, solo debía ir adonde su padre para que le diera detalles de la famosa paciente B-06, cómo existía una paciente con un número de código, mejor que le dijeran algún apodo como loca, demente, rara, o lo que sea pero antes de ponerle un apodo mejor revisaba su historial médico. Cuando iba pasando por una de los tantos cuartos le pareció escuchar un ruido que provenía de adentro.

_-Dónde estoy? Hay alguien ahí, ya me cansé de este juego, por favor enciendan las luces-._

Se acercó al cuarto y escuchó nuevamente.

_-Ya me quiero ir, si quieren revisarme lo que quieran solo enciendan las luces-._ Ichigo observó la habitación y las cortinas estaban abiertas y de la ventana salía una luz natural que iluminaba todo el espacio, entonces porque la chica decía esas cosas, abrió la puerta.

-Quién es?- preguntó la chica que estaba sentada en la cama esperando una respuesta. Ichigo la vio y no pudo quitar la mirada de ella, su cabello largo color negro azabache, esa tez blanca que la hacía lucir como un ángel y esos ojos color… violeta o azules… es difícil definir… sentada con miedo en sus ojos y un brazo vendado -Ya me cansé de la broma, quiere encender la luz por favor?-.

-Oh, disculpa, soy el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo, al parecer estás bajo alguna especie de ceguera temporal-.

-Mmm, ceguera temporal… Y piensas que ya me creí el cuento de eso, señor secuestrador por favor por favor, solo déjeme libre-.

-Parece que no me quieres creer, mira- se acercó a ella la tomó del brazo pero ella por un acto de instinto lo agarró fuertemente con el brazo que tenía en excelentes condiciones y lo lanzó a un metro de distancia.

-Mira pervertido, si piensas hacerme algo en la oscuridad, créeme que no será nada sencillo, toda mi vida he aprendido a defenderme de personas como tú- le decía la chica poniéndose de pie. Ichigo vio lo pequeña que era pero lo fuerte que podía ser.

-Mira niñita solo quiero que me creas, tienes un episodio de ceguera temporal, dime tu nombre, creo que es justo, te he dicho el mío-.

-Mmmm, no creo que ese sea tu nombre, viejo pervertido-.

-Dr. Kurosaki- dice una joven enfermera que pasaba por ahí y veía la escena un poco horrorizada.

-Dígame, Hinamori-san- decía Ichigo un poco irritado mientras se levantaba del piso y se sacudía un poco su ropa.

-Disculpe, pero usted no debería estar aquí, quien atiende a esta chica es su padre-.

-Espera un momento, dijiste Hinamori-san y mencionaste al Dr. Kurosaki?- decía la chica un poco asustada –Hinamori, eres tú?-.

-Hola Rukia-chan. Creo que el chico te estaba diciendo la verdad, él es el hijo del Dr. Kurosaki- decía la enfermera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces estoy ciega? No puede ser! No puedo quedar ciega…-

-Es solo algo temporal, tonta, te lo he dicho muchas veces en menos de tres minutos- dice Ichigo con un gesto de total irritación en el rostro.

-Cuánto tiempo es temporal?-.

-Veamos- se acerca el doctor y le examina los ojos, claro, la chica con cierto miedo y desconfianza –Ehmmm, según la dilatación de las pupilas debe ver en unas tres horas-.

-Ajá, ya me creí el cuento-.

-Bueno, si no me quieres creer podríamos apostarlo-.

-Dr. Kurosaki, no debería comportarse de esa manera, ella es ante todo una paciente- dice Hinamori con cierto miedo ante la soberbia de ambos.

-Espera Hinamori, me parece que es una buena apuesta, pero qué apostaremos- Rukia lo dice mientras le sale una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, si yo gano, tu dejarás de comportarte tan ruda con los demás-.

-Eso es imposible, tienes que apostar algo porque igual no lo cumpliría-.

-Bueno bueno, eres la paciente de mi padre, que quieres?-

-Mmmm, si yo gano, me sacan de este hospital, solo quiero estar en casa-.

-Está bien, pero entonces si yo gano, te quedarás el tiempo que sea necesario y serás amable con las enfermeras-.

-Yo siempre… Está bien-.

-De acuerdo, Hinamori-san, puedes venir en 3 horas y corroborar que he dicho la verdad?-.

-Está bien-. Al salir la enfermera un poco preocupada le dice al doctor que no debería comportarse así.

Al pasar las tres horas, Hinamori se acerca al cuarto de Rukia y la ve tranquilamente con su cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana.

-Rukia-chan, cómo te sientes?-.

Rukia solo suspira.

-Pasa algo?-.

-Detesto admitirlo pero el cielo está muy lindo hoy-.

Hinamori solo la pudo ver con una cara de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Eso significa que ya puedes ver?-.

-Mmmm, como dije, es algo que detesto admitir. Pero, cómo lo logró?-.

-Ah, es sencillo, soy demasiado listo como para saber cosas tan predecibles- Ichigo entra en la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver al derrota de la pequeña.

-Está bien sabelotodo, deja de andar hablando de más- dice Rukia con esa cara de rencor al perder una pequeña apuesta.

-Bueno, como gané, ahora debes quedarte en el hospital para que se te traten y estés mejor- se acerca y le pone su mano en la cabeza haciéndole un pequeño cariño como a una niña pequeña. Rukia únicamente baja la mirada y deja salir una pequeña lágrima casi invisible; sin embargo, Ichigo si notó ese cambio.

-Hinamori-chan, podría dejarnos solos? Ah y de paso pueden llamar al chico que hacía mucho ruido ayer, supongo que quiere verla-.

-Claro doctor-. Hinamori se retira. Ichigo se sienta en la silla que está contiguo a la cama y toma el expediente de la paciente, el cual se encuentra en el escritorio cerca de la silla. Al verlo, nota demasiada información, al parecer es un expediente bastante grande, con mucha información confidencial.

-Sabías que eres muy descortés?-.

-Mmm, por qué lo dices? Perdí y acepté la derrota, creo que deberías saber que no puedo tener ese tipo de actitudes-.

Ichigo salió por un momento de la habitación, Rukia solo lo miró extrañada de esa repentina acción y cuando intentó levantarse se golpeó el brazo vendado.

-Ay-.

-Ajá, pensabas escaparte verdad mentirosa-.

-Mentirosa? Te fuiste y pensé que te había insultado o algo- decía mientras se frotaba el brazo, al verlo notó que las vendas tenían un poco de sangre.

-Solo iba por el carrito de las enfermeras para cambiarte el vendaje del brazo-

Ichigo acerca el carrito a la cama, mientras Rukia se sienta nuevamente en ella. Él le toma el brazo y lentamente va retirando el vendaje del brazo de ella. Rukia solo mira la herida que tiene en ella, como si algún objeto se hubiera metido en su piel ya que la tenía con tres puntadas que cerraban una cortada que no se ve que sea tan profunda.

-Qué fue lo que me pasó?-.

-Ehmmm, no sé exactamente, pensé que tal vez tú podrías decírmelo?-.

Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, antes de lo previsto terminé el capítulo dos de esta historia tan entretenida. El lemmon vendrá un poco más adelante porque aun deben conocerse más nuestros personajes.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, disculpen por la tardanza pero el día que iba a escribir porque andaba inspirada, me llevé un golpe fuerte cerca de una costilla y se me fue la inspiración, pero ya tengo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a jessy moon 15, metitus y a NamiJess por sus reviews, la verdad es que me motivan a seguir escribiéndola porque cada vez se va profundizando en la historia. Rukia lamentablemente está enferma pero esperemos que se haga buena amiga o algo más del doctor Ichigo para que le pueda ayudar.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, simplemente me gusta la serie.

Capítulo 3

_Podré conocerte?_

Rukia estaba sentada en su cama tratando de recordar el motivo que la tenía ese día en esa cama, con esa herida. Sin embargo, al tratar de recordar únicamente podía pensar en la manera tan agradable que la hacía sentir ese hombre que tenía a la par, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera.

-Oye enana, es que acaso no puedes recordarlo?-.

-No me digas así, no te conozco como para que me digas apodos y tampoco me gusta que me digan así-.

-Bueno, deberás acostumbrarte a mí ya que soy un doctor de aquí-.

-Pero no eres mi doctor privado, ese es tu padre-.

-Descuida, tampoco es que deseo serlo pero el director del hospital me propuso la opción de llegar a serlo aunque francamente, con estos modales créeme que lo rechazaré- decía ya Ichigo muy enfadado por el tipo de conversación, no se explicaba como una joven tan linda podía ser tan grosera y como le mataba su paciencia tan fácilmente.

_toc, toc…_

Ambos volvieron a ver hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el joven Renji abriendo la puerta con un ramo de orquídeas en su mano.

-Hola Rukia, cómo estás? Cómo te sientes?- dice acercándose hacia la chica.

-Bueno, ya terminé, ya te cambié el vendaje así que ya podrás descansar un poco, le pediré a la enfermera que venga para que te den los medicamentos- Ichigo corre a un lado el carrito y se levanta. Vuelve a ver a Renji y éste solo lo mira con esa cara de pocos amigos. –Más tarde le diré al Dr. Kurosaki que venga a darte la vuelta de rutina, mientras me llevo el expediente-.

-Gracias doctor- dice Rukia con esa mirada de… desilusión? Será que ella ha tenido alguna ilusión. Vuelve a ver a Renji y lo mira con cierta tristeza –Hola Renji-.

Renji espera a que Ichigo se vaya de la habitación y se sienta en el campo donde antes estuvo sentado el doctor.

-Cómo estás?- le tomaba la mano mientras hacía la pregunta.

-Mmmm, creo que bien, ese brazo que me estas tomando me duele- decía con un frío en su tono de voz.

-Rukia, lo siento mucho, qué puedo hacer para compensártelo?-.

-Aún hablamos de mi accidente o de lo que realmente me lastimó?-.

-Bueno… por ambas-.

-Aún no sé si quiero que lo compenses. No sabes que una cosa llevó a la otra?- decía la joven con una tristeza en el rostro.

-Rukia, en serio te pido que me des otra oportunidad, aún no le digas nada a tu hermano. Quiero estar a tu lado aunque sea como tu guardaespaldas, quiero quedarme a tu lado- dice Renji apretando más la mano de la joven.

-Renji, qué fue lo que me pasó?-.

-Te refieres al accidente?-.

-Si-.

-Te intentaste escapar de mí mientras hablábamos en la cafetería, no lo recuerdas?-.

-La verdad no, antes de que llegaras el doctor me preguntó lo mismo pero no pude responderle, por más que hacía memoria no lo podía recordar, pensé que me habían secuestrado-.

-Estás loca! Si eso te hubiera pasado… En realidad jamás hubiera permitido que eso te pasara-.

-Ajá, y cómo es que pude escaparme de tu lado ayer?- decía como tratando de que la conversación no estuviera tan tensa, deseaba no hablar de ese asunto y que llegara una enfermera que le pidiera a Renji retirarse porque lo que menos quería era verle la cara.

-Bueno, te escapaste y cuando descubrí que ya no estabas divisé por todo el lugar a ver si te encontraba y cuando lo hice estabas cruzando la calle y de pronto un auto casi te atropella. Digo casi porque un hombre alto, moreno y corpulento se puso en medio y lo atropellaron a él pero supongo que mientras caías te cortaste con algo porque tenías el brazo y todo tu vestido manchado en sangre-.

-Ah…- es lo único que podía decir mientras recordaba cada escena de ese trágico accidente. _"Lo que no entiendo es por qué estuve ciega por unas horas? Ese Dr. Kurosaki debe saber lo que me pasa o por lo menos podría ayudarme pero no está dispuesto a hacerlo, que cólera, no quiero rogarle pero tampoco quiero quedarme con esta incertidumbre sobre qué es lo que tengo"._

-Rukia? Me estás poniendo atención?-.

-Ah… perdón, solo trataba de recordar pero por el esfuerzo me está dando un poco de dolor de cabeza, podrías pedirle a Hinamori que venga para que me de los medicamentos que necesito?-.

-Claro, dame un momento y ya vuelvo-. _"Si quieres no tienes que volver"_ era lo que pensaba Rukia mientras Renji se iba en busca de Hinamori.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba en su oficina revisando el expediente de Rukia. _"Extraño, no tiene el nombre de la paciente por ningún lado, lo he revisado y papá únicamente le pone B-06"._

-_Kurosaki Ichigo, favor atender la línea 234- _decía la recepcionista por el altavoz.

-Buenas tardes- decía Ichigo un poco molesto porque le interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-_Kurosaki-kun-._

-Quién habla?-.

_-Ehmmm, perdón pensé que me reconocerías, soy Orihime-._

-Ah, hola Inoue- _"Pensé que ya no llamaba"._

_-Hola, Kurosaki-kun, recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer? El motivo de mi llamada es para informarte que hoy pasaremos por ti a tu trabajo para que estés listo, nos vamos de fiesta Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Mizuiro-kun y Keigo-kun-._

-Ah, vienen aquí?-.

-_Bueno, si no es molestia, es que Keigo-kun dijo que lo más probable ibas a inventar alguna excusa para no ir por eso mejor te recogemos al salir del hospital-._

-Inoue, tan sincera como siempre. Bueno, al parecer no podré escaparme como pensaba Keigo pero está bien, eso sí, no sé a qué hora saldría porque estamos en temporada donde hacen falta doctores y a veces hay que doblar turnos-.

-_No hay problema, si quieres yo te puedo esperar hasta que termines y los chicos pueden ir adelantándose-._

-Ehmm, mira Inoue, si quieren pueden pasar por mí como a las 8 de la noche- "_No quiero comprometerla a algo"._

_-Bueno, llego con los demás a esa hora para irnos de fiesta jajaja, nos vemos Kurosaki-kun-._

-Hasta luego Inoue- Ichigo cuelga y se hace pequeños masajes en su sien, al parecer ese tipo de situaciones lo estresan de sobremanera. Ante tal situación observa el reloj y son las 6 de la tarde, "_por qué no me fije en la hora antes de decirle algo a Inoue? Bueno, es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que hacer así que al mal paso darle prisa"._ Se levanta de su asiento y camina por los corredores, el pasillo en donde se encuentra la habitación de Rukia es bastante solitario a estas horas así que se fue a dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Al pasar por la habitación observa con sumo cuidado la habitación de esa chica que le hizo enojar tan fácilmente. Al observar no ve a nadie, abre la puerta por completo y en efecto no hay nadie en la habitación _"Será que le dieron la salida y no me avisaron?"_ Cierra la puerta y sigue su camino un poco extrañado y con un poco de… tristeza? Será que acaso la chica le tocó el corazón? Eso es imposible, a él eso nunca le ha pasado y ya se siente bastante grandecito como para sentirlo.

Cuando Rukia despertó ya Renji se había ido, al parecer los medicamentos le causaron un efecto de sueño inmediato porque solo recordó cuando llegó una enfermera con una bolsa de suero y se la instaló en una vía para que pudiera penetrar más rápido en su organismo. Se sentó en la cama y movió sus piernas, al parecer aun podía desplazarse sin ningún problema, así que se levantó con cuidado, se miró al espejo, se hizo en el cabello una trenza, se puso una ropa limpia de paciente y se encaminó a su misión imposible: conseguir una galleta de Chappy el Conejo.

(Imaginense la canción de misión imposible mientras se da la siguiente escena)

Rukia abre la puerta de la habitación cuidadosamente y vuelve a ver hacia ambos lados del pasillo, no ve a ningún doctor o enfermero y se dispone a caminar lentamente porque por alguna razón tenía un hormigueo en sus pies pero eso no la detiene en obtener lo que quiere.

Se va caminando lentamente y cuando ve que se acerca alguna enfermera se pone en posición de no tener ninguna enfermedad y las enfermeras simplemente la vuelven a ver, así va caminando con su trayectoria a la cafetería. Antes de doblar se golpea con el filo de la pared pero no se detiene, es persistente.

(Termina música de misión imposible)

Ichigo sigue su recorrido hasta llegar ver una figura pequeña que camina con dificultad y que trata de pasar desapercibida mientras se dirige a algún lugar que desconoce. Reconoce a la persona y solo trata de seguirle el paso sin que ella se dé cuenta. Se ríe para sus adentros cuando saluda a las enfermeras tratando de ocultar la vía y las vendas de los brazos. Al doblar y ver que se golpea ríe nuevamente pero ya sabe hacia dónde se dirige la pequeña.

(Nuevamente la música de misión imposible)

Al parecer Rukia es persistente y decide apresurar su paso al ver la máquina con los chocolates, parece una niña en una confitería aunque solo haya una máquina de dulces. Al llegar admira esa máquina de confites con sus ojos brillantes de la ilusión pero a los 10 segundos esa mirada se volvió en desilusión al ver que se necesitaban monedas para poder comprar algún chocolate de esa máquina.

(Finaliza la canción de misión imposible)

Al dar vuelta para ir de regreso a su habitación nota que el joven médico le extiende la mano con monedas para que se compre uno de los chocolates.

-Doctor- dice sorprendida.

-Supongo que un chocolate no te caerá mal-.

-Mmm- se acerca para ver las monedas de la mano – con eso no me alcanza-.

-Qué? Pero si todos los chocolates están al mismo precio-.

-Sí pero esos no son los que quiero-.

-Definitivamente eres caprichosa, deberías quitarte eso. Dime entonces, cuál es el chocolate que quieres?- le dice mientras se acerca mucho a ella que hace que ella se ruborice pero trata de controlarlo y le señala con la mano que tiene la vía para el suero el gran chocolate de Chappy.

-Ese es el que he querido desde hace mucho-.

-Pero es el más caro enana, jamás pensé que fueras tan golosa-.

-Ah y eso que no sabes en qué otras cosas puedo ser muy golosa- lo mira con ojos de culpable.

-Es… te… bueno… te compraré el chocolate tranquila- lo dice totalmente rojo y avergonzado ante tal reacción. Mete cada una de las monedas hasta tener la suma exacta del producto y éste sale sin dificultad, lo recoge y se lo da a Rukia en sus manos –Andas descalza, debería llevarte a tu habitación ahora-.

-Gracias doctor- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios –pero no quiero ir a ese lugar aún, me aburro mucho estando en un solo lugar, aparte que es muy solitario. Preferiría quedarme un tiempo aquí en la cafetería y poder sentirme como una persona normal no una enferma-.

-Ahh (suspira), de acuerdo. Puedes sentarte un tiempo y dentro de unos 30 minutos le pediré a Hinamori-san que venga por ti-.

-Doctor, podría acompañarme un momento, es que no me agrada tampoco que las personas me vean raro, generalmente aquí no vienen los enfermos sino solo los acompañantes-.

-Está bien, de por si necesito tomarme un café o sino la noche podría matarme-.

Rukia busca un campo para que los dos puedan sentarse por un momento para poder salir de sus rutinas del día. Pasan 10 minutos y ninguno habla (los dos son bien orgullosos).

-En vista de que no quieres comenzar con algún tema de conversación para poder amenizar un rato el lugar, puedo preguntarte algo doctor?-.

-No soy tu doctor porque al parecer no quieres entonces dime Kurosaki o Ichigo como quieras-.

-Mmm, no estaría tan segura de tratarte con esa confianza ya que voy a pedir que me asignen con tu paciente, claro si asi lo quieres-.

-En serio? Pensé que no querrías a alguien como yo para que te examinara-.

-Bueno… Aceptas o no?- dice ya una Rukia molesta.

-Por mí está bien aunque eso significaría más trabajo entonces espero que en verdad podamos llevarnos bien porque sino ninguno cooperaría- dice Ichigo viéndola con el rabillo del ojo mientras sorbe su café.

-Eso espero yo también, ya quiero estar sana, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero con esta condición no puedo por el momento-.

-Ah, tienes sueños, eso es bueno-.

-Acaso tú no tienes?-.

-Yo… Acabo de terminar uno que es convertirme en médico, ahora debo independizarme y especializarme en neurología para cumplir otro-.

-En serio, eso suena algo complicado-.

-Cuál parte? La de independizarme o la especialización?-.

-Supongo que la segunda, yo medio estoy independizada, por lo menos ya no vivo con mi hermano aunque su atención y sobreprotección me acompañan todos los días, por ejemplo, el chico que llegó temprano a visitarme…-.

-Ah, el que causa alborotos-.

-Mmmm, exactamente, él es…_"Si le digo que es guardaespaldas me preguntará o confirmaría muchas cosas…"_ es un amigo de toda la vida, al cual mi hermano le ha encargado cuidarme porque tiendo a meterme en problemas, y más ahora con estos problemas de salud. Antes era una chica muy activa, hacia ejercicio todos los días, estudiaba, salía con mis amigos, visitaba a mi familia, trabajaba… en fin, tenía una vida muy agitada-.

-Puede que tu enfermedad sea por causa de estrés, ahora que actividades realizas?- dice Ichigo intrigado por saber más acerca de la vida de la joven.

-Ejercicios ya no puedo hacer hasta nuevo aviso, tu padre me los prohibió. Ya terminé de sacar mi carrera pero la ejerzo muy ocasionalmente ya que en los últimos tres meses he pasado casi todas las semanas aquí, aún salgo con mis amigos pero igual que el trabajo, ocasionalmente debido a esta situación, desde hace un año no he tenido contacto directo con mi hermano porque él desea que vaya a América a tratarme con algún doctor experimentado pero no quiero irme, aquí tengo mis raíces o por lo menos las que he hecho a lo largo de estos diez años…-.

-Vaya, has dado un giro de 180 grados, supongo que te sientes muy frustrada-.

-Algo… por eso quiero salir de esto, si es algo que puedo tratarme quiero hacerlo ya- golpea la mesa por la frustración.

-Cuidado con esos movimientos, pudiste tirarme el café encima- dice Ichigo mientras sostiene el vaso con la mano.

-Disculpa. Pero dime, cómo piensas independizarte?-.

-Ah, yo llegué al país hace poco, aun no he tenido tiempo para conseguir algún apartamento cerca de aquí, el dinero para comprar todo lo tengo pero lo que me ha hecho falta es tiempo-.

-Yo soy vendedora de bienes raíces, bueno, es parte del negocio familiar, si quieres puedo conseguirte algo, cómo qué quisieras?-.

-En verdad, ehmmm, estará bien? Es decir, no quiero aprovecharme de ti ni que tú te aproveches de mí- la mira dudosa de las intenciones.

-Aprovechada? Me estás llamando así?-.

-Mmm disculpe Dr. Kurosaki, pero tiene visitas- dice Hinamori un poco asustada por la reacción de Rukia – quería aprovechar para llevar a Rukia-chan a su habitación, ya son las 8:30 y creo que es tarde, además está haciendo un poco de frío y no debe hacerle mal-.

-Quién me busca?-.

-Es la señorita Inoue Orihime, está esperándolo en la recepción, me indicó que tenía una cita con usted-.

-Cita… _" Esta Inoue, acaso seguirá enamorada de mí"-._

-Bueno, Hinamori tiene razón, lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación- se levanta con dificultad.

-Ocupas ayuda Rukia?- dice Ichigo mientras está ayudándole para que se apoye en él.

-Tranquilo, es solo que sentí que se me durmieron las piernas pero me están reaccionando, no quiero quitarte más tiempo-.

-Yo la ayudo doctor, vaya usted a atender a la chica, es de mala educación dejar a una mujer esperando- decía Hinamori mientras tomaba el brazo de Rukia y lo pasaba por sus hombros para que pudiera apoyarse sobre ella.

-Bueno, pero vamos por el mismo lugar entonces puedo ayudarlas un poco-.

-Tranquilo doctor, Hinamori me tiene bien sujetada, gracias por el chocolate-.

Así se fueron caminando por el pasillo, mientras pasaban por la recepción, Rukia trató de mirar hacia la recepción para ver a la chica que esperaba al doctor, suponía que podría ser la novia, ya que el doctor es un hombre con una profesión, y es apuesto… Cuando la vio casi le da algo ya que vio a una chica con el cabello claro, largo, alta y con una buena delantera, vestía muy a la moda. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Ichigo se acercaba y ella lo abrazaba con mucha energía. Así terminó su día, un poco desilusionada por la situación, deseo esconderse para llorar y lamentarse por su situación en todos los aspectos pero debía ser fuerte para estar sana.

Bueno, qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews con todo tipo de comentarios. Ya casi llegamos al lemmon, supongo que dentro de dos capítulos más o menos, para ese sí debo estar inspirada. Nos estamos leyendo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos, trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible pero esta vez me ha tocado leer bastante en los cursos que llevo en la universidad; sin embargo, trato de subir los capítulos los miércoles para no tenerlos en tantas ascuas. Agradezco a los que dejan reviews, es demasiado lindo saber que a las personas les gusta la historia. A los que preguntan sobre la enfermedad de Rukia he de decir que es un poco complicada, lo he tomado del caso que tiene un conocido de mi amiga y de un programa de televisión que estuve viendo hace un tiempo. Gracias a metitus, yuky16, Hikaru-Ringo y a Kurosaki Anne por los reviews del capítulo anterior y para no quitar más tiempo, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite, no me pertenece.

Capítulo 4

_No he logrado olvidarte_

Llegando al lugar donde los esperaban los demás, Inoue agarró a Ichigo del brazo y corrió para poder llegar a tiempo antes de que todos empezaran con sus historias. Buscó por los alrededores y vio a sus amigos dándole la orden al mesero de lo que querían para tomar.

-Amigos, ya llegamos. Kurosaki-kun se atrasó un poco-.

-No hay problema, acabamos de sentarnos, el lugar está muy lleno para ser jueves y no encontrábamos un lugar para que todos pudiéramos disfrutar- dice Tatsuki.

-Ichigooo!- Sale Keigo y abraza al pelinaranja pero justo en ese momento Ichigo le brinda un buen golpe en la cara.

-Como siempre, ya vengo preparado- dice Ichigo mientras se sienta a la par de Tatsuki e Inoue se sienta a la par de él.

De esa manera los antiguos compañeros de colegio, hablan acerca de lo que ha pasado en estos últimos 10 años. Ishida es ahora todo un ingeniero, Chad es profesor al igual que Inoue, aunque él da en la secundaria de Karakura. Tatsuki es una administradora que trabaja en un reconocido bufete de abogados. Keigo es entrenador personal y trabaja en las más reconocidas cadenas de gimnasios de Tokio. Hablando de sus proyectos futuros y de sus metas a muy corto plazo salió una conversación un poco incómoda para Ichigo.

-Inoue, cuál es tu meta? Al fin tener novio?- le dice Tatsuki ya bastante tomada por tanto alcohol que había en la mesa, en realidad todos andaban algo parecidos.

-Tatsuki-chan, qué cosas dices- con la cara roja como un tomate, volteaba a mirar a Ichigo, quien lo noto y se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Ah, me vas a decir que no estuviste esperando todo este tiempo a Ichigo? Mira ya llegó y ya nos comentó que no tiene alguna relación con alguien- decía Keigo mientras abrazaba a Ichigo y éste se ponía rojo como un tomate, o sea, la situación perfecta para seguir molestando.

-Ichigo, en serio no has estado con nadie en todo este tiempo?- pregunta Ishida con los lentes empañados por la borrachera pero aun así con ganas de saber.

-Bueno… Durante mi estancia en Inglaterra conocí a una chica que estudiaba pediatría, no fue algo muy serio pero sí tuvimos algo muy íntimo-. Inoue pasó de estar avergonzada a sentir una cierta tristeza y celos pero trató de disimularlo.

-En serio, pero ya desde antes habías estado con una mujer, ya sabes, en lo íntimo- decía Keigo ya con ese tono de pervertido en su voz.

-Ah… Keigo, hay chicas presentes, creo que no es necesario hablar de esos temas-.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, ya estamos acostumbradas, Inoue y yo ya pasamos por eso también-.

-Sí Ichigo, deberías hablar más a menudo con nosotros, la semana pasada nos dimos cuenta que Tatsuki se acostó con un chico del trabajo, al parecer tenía novia pero…-.

-Ya Keigo, en verdad te interesó la historia- dice Tatsuki un poco molesta.

-No es eso Tatsuki-chan, es que no sé si es que no sabías o no te importaba la verdad-.

-Bueno, el chico es muy agradable y no sabía que era el novio de la hermana de mi jefe. Igual, él decidió echarse la culpa porque no quería que yo tuviera problemas entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta él le dijo que fue con una chica por fuera, que no era quién ella pensaba aunque tuvo sus dudas pero creo que lo que más le dolió fue el ego, ya que esa familia es de mucho prestigio-.

-Igual a Tatsuki-chan le sigue gustando, no creo que sea algo pasajero. Además, es solo cuestión de esperar a ver que decide, verdad amiga?-.

-Claro Orihime, pero no cambiemos el tema, Ichigo, cuéntanos tu primera vez-. Todos los chicos se le quedan viendo y el pobre de Ichigo estaba tragando grueso.

-Bueno…-_ Ring, ring "Salvado por esta bendita llamada _–Esperen, buenas?-.

-_Onii-chan, dónde estás?_-.

-Yuzu, aquí estoy con los chicos. Ha pasado algo?-.

-_Ah, no precisamente, es que me dijeron que saliste con tu novia pero me extrañó ya que no tienes que yo sepa-._

-Ehmmm, era Inoue, la enfermera la confundió-.

-_Bueno, entonces te dejo algo de comer en la cocina por aquello, buenas noches-._

-Buenas noches- Ichigo cuelga y al volver a ver hacia la mesa ya los chicos se disponen a irse.

-Esperen!-.

-Ichigo, acaso no has visto la hora, algunos tenemos que trabajar temprano- dice Ishida ya repuesto.

-Bueno, me voy con Ishida porque me va a dejar cerca de la casa- dice Tatsuki despidiéndose de todos.

-Ichigo, tendrás que llevar a Inoue porque Chad y yo vamos por una ruta totalmente alejada de donde vive Inoue- así se despiden los otros dos chicos.

Ichigo mira a Inoue y la ve un poco triste, entonces éste le sonríe y se pone a la par de ella.

-Vamos?-.

-Cla…claro, más bien disculpa Kurosaki-kun-.

-Tranquila Inoue, por cierto, aún vives en el mismo apartamento?-.

-Pues sí, he decidido no cambiar el lugar de residencia por aquello de que mi hermano decida volver-.

-Ah, ya han pasado 7 años y aún no ha decidido qué hacer supongo-.

-Así es mi hermano, está decidido en quedarse en los Estados Unidos y aunque quiera que me vaya con él, no deseo hacerlo-.

-Tus razones tendrás Inoue, eso es algo que hay que respetarlo, ven sube al auto mientras yo le pago al chico-. Ichigo le da las llaves a Inoue y ella abre para sentarse. Mientras espera vuelve a ver el interior del auto, es un Volkswagen Yetta plateado, al parecer solo Ichigo podría tener un auto así. Ichigo le toca el vidrio para que le abra y ella se asusta de momento pero le abre de inmediato.

-Kurosaki-kun, este vehículo es del extranjero verdad?-.

-Pues sí, es el que tenía en Inglaterra y la verdad quise traerlo-. Así enciende el auto y va conduciendo mientras sigue la conversación.

-Inoue, te noto extraña, pasa algo malo?-.

-No, es solo que me dio un poco de vergüenza lo inapropiados que fueron los chicos con esos comentarios-.

-Inoue, eso no es algo que me preocupe, claro, en su momento estuve un poco incómodo pero la verdad son temas que se tocan en las conversaciones-.

-Kurosaki-kun… no… mejor no… olvidalo-.

-Quieres preguntarme algo?-.

-Sí pero no lo creo que sea algo apropiado-.

-Veamos, querrás saber acerca de la chica que mencioné antes en el bar?-.

-Perdón, es solo que me quedé intrigada-.

-Jajaja, mira, se llama Annie. Ella también estaba estudiando como extranjera, ella es de Estados Unidos. Es dos años menor que yo. Ambos estudiamos neurología, entonces estuvimos esos dos años compartiendo horas de estudio. No fuimos nada más allá que amigos pero sí tuvimos intimidad, al final todo resultó como una amistad-.

-Kurosaki-kun, la llegaste a amar?-.

-Pues, amar como a una pareja no. Ella es alguien especial pero pertenece a mi pasado, la quise mucho pero así como amarla no. Y tú, Tatsuki me había comentado que andabas con un ingeniero o un arquitecto, no recuerdo bien-.

-Ingeniero-.

-Ah, perdón. Y que tal resultó esa relación?-.

-Bueno, descubrí que no podía estar con él porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-.

-Y quién era Inoue?-.

-Ishida-kun-. Ichigo paró de golpe y no pudo articular alguna palabra.

-Ishida y tú estuvieron juntos?-.

-De hecho, estuvimos juntos como por tres meses pero no era justo para él si aún tengo algo pendiente que debo resolver-.

-Mira, llegamos a tu apartamento, wow, pensé que no lo recordaría-.

-Bueno Kurosaki-kun, gracias por traerme hasta la casa-. Se baja del auto.

-Espera- baja igualmente y la acompaña hasta la puerta.

-No tenías que hacerlo- dice emocionada.

-Digamos que te lo compenso por pasar a recogerme al trabajo, bueno Inoue, buenas noches- en eso Inoue lo agarra del brazo y lo atrae hacia ella.

-Te he extrañado mucho, no ha habido un día en el que no haya dejado de pensar en ti Kurosaki-kun- se pone de frente a él y le planta un beso en esos labios que ha deseado tanto besar – Sabes, a pesar de todo aún eres el dueño de mi corazón.

-Inoue, ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto-.

-Lo sé pero es que no te he podido olvidar, discúlpame pero cuando te vi hace unos días mi corazón casi se sale de mí-.

-Bueno Inoue, no puedo decirte que sentir o no-.

-Kurosaki-kun, acaso no sientes lo mismo o es que no me quieres ya?-.

-Inoue, me dices esas cosas porque estás un poco tomada, mira mañana hablamos de este asunto de acuerdo?-.

-No estoy ebria!- al decirlo se tropieza con sus propias piernas, Ichigo tuvo que sostenerla y abrirle la puerta, entró con ella y la dejó en la cama.

-Ves, no estás del todo bien… Lo mejor será que me vaya para que descanses y después hablamos de todo esto, de acuerdo?-.

-Mmmm…- no pudo decir nada más porque apenas tocó la cama se acostó y de quedó totalmente dormida.

Ichigo salió del apartamento, asegurándose que cerró bien y subió a su auto. Mientras conducía de regreso a casa solo podía pensar en que Inoue estuviera con Ishida, le dio un poco de tristeza por su amigo ya que no se imaginaba que su presencia estuviera tan arraigada en el corazón de Inoue. Pensó que alejándose de ella por un tiempo, haría que se olvidara. A decir verdad, su relación con Inoue fue algo muy extraño, ellos estaban en la universidad y aunque no se vieran en mucho rato por no pertenecer a la misma facultad, trataban de matricular los cursos generales para no sentirse tan solos.

Inoue hacía amigos muy fácil pero por alguna razón que no entendía en ese momento, siempre estaba cerca de él para ayudarlo. Al tiempo, ellos salían ocasionalmente y decidieron que saldrían como pareja. En una noche de celebración por salir bien en un examen, salieron a tomar y se pasaron de copas, él la fue a dejar al apartamento y ella le agradeció, se dejaron llevar por la situación y él la besó. Fue un beso apasionado, lo cual nunca había ocurrido entre ellos. Ella cerró la puerta y lo invitó a su dormitorio. Él se dejó llevar y la acostó, la besó y recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta hacerla suya.

Cuando amaneció, él se levantó y la vio con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, pensó que había hecho mal por aprovecharse, más porque ella era virgen hasta ese momento pero al verla tan alegre decidió no arruinar el momento. Al pasar los meses, ambos se graduaron pero él no la quería del modo en que un hombre debe querer a una mujer que es su novia; sin embargo, Inoue se veía feliz, cada vez más enamorada. Él decidió concentrarse más en sus estudios para distanciarse pero ella esperaba paciente a que él la visitara aunque pasaran semanas sin poder verse. Al final, su deseo de superación le abrió las puertas para optar por una beca a Inglaterra a especializarse en neurología.

Él le comentó la propuesta que se le había presentado, esperando que así esa relación que los estaba dañando terminara porque no tenía las agallas de hacerla sufrir más; no obstante, ella le dijo que podría ir y que cuando llegara, lo esperaría. Así que la situación no dio para más y él le dijo que no la amaba, que trató por todas las maneras de hacerlo pero que, al no poder hacerlo, decidió alejarse para que ella dejara de sentir eso por él. Que se iba y que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría afuera, así que no lo esperara, que ya no quería seguir en esta situación. Le dijo que sabía que esa actitud era lo más cobarde pero que ya no podía seguir en una relación en la que no se sentía cómodo. Al ver que Inoue lloraba desconsoladamente sentía que era la peor de los insectos y del peor mal de la humanidad pero sabía que solo así podrían ser libres.

Dejó de verla por tres semanas y durante ese tiempo obtuvo la respuesta para ir a Inglaterra a estudiar. El día en que iba a salir, ella lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto, le agradeció la sinceridad de ese día y le deseaba lo mejor en su nueva travesía.

De vez en cuando, recibía un mail de ella contándole las cosas que pasaban pero nunca tocaron el tema de su amor por él. Pensó que ya se había esfumado y así pasaron 4 años. Jamás se imaginó que después de todo ese tiempo ella sintiera aún lo mismo por él. Nuevamente tendrá que alejarse…

Con ese pensamiento llegó a casa, parqueo el auto y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Ichigo estaba en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos, lo que pasó ayer lo tenía molesto y el no poder dormir sus ocho horas habituales lo ponía de peor humor. Al ver llegar a Karin sin expedientes se extrañó.

-Y ese milagro? Pensé que hoy me pondrías más trabajo para cerrar el día con broche de oro-.

-Créeme, eso era lo que quería hacer pero papá pidió que te encargaras de la paciente B-06-.

"_Al menos algo bueno está saliendo hoy"._

-De acuerdo, qué quiere que haga-.

-Dice que al parecer ayer no pudo dormir muy bien, sería interrogarla o algo así, yo no soy la doctora- diciendo eso cerró la puerta.

Tocó la puerta una vez, al ver que no recibía contestación abrió de una vez. La imagen que tenía era hermosa pensó, ver a esa chica durmiendo mientras las cortinas blancas casi transparentes se mecían al compás del viento, dejaban entrar una luz que la hacía parecer un ángel. Se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, ya que no era bueno que pegara tanto viento de frente a ella. Acomodó un poco las cosas que habían por allí sin hacer ruido. No sabía por qué pero el estar cerca de ella lo podía poner de buen humor o de mal humor en menos de un segundo, tampoco entendía por qué sentía ese deseo o necesidad de protegerla, la veía tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo, no sabía como una chica en tan solo un día podía hacer que sintiera eso, ni siquiera con Inoue le pasó eso.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y comenzó a estudiar el expediente de Rukia. Vio que tenía varios episodios de perder sensibilidad en sus brazos y uno que otro accidente. Le extrañó que no hubieran pruebas, aunque veía que las fechas entre cada revisión que le hacían era muy discontinua, a veces dos veces por semana y de pronto la siguiente a un mes de diferencia, luego eran tres meses sin saber nada, eso se lo preguntaría a su padre más tarde o podría preguntárselo a la chica que dormía cerca suyo…

De pronto ve cómo Rukia abre sus ojos lentamente y se mueve un poco pero hace un movimiento un poco brusco y se golpea el brazo que tiene vendado.

-Auch…-.

-No deberías hacer esos movimientos si sabes que tienes el brazo lesionado-.

Rukia voltea el rostro hacia donde se dirigía la voz, al mirarlo se sonrojó un poco.

-No recordaba que estaba en esta situación-.

-Suele suceder, dormiste bien?-.

-Mmm, algo. En la noche me dolía bastante las puntadas del brazo y estaba incómoda-.

-Por qué no pediste la calefacción?-.

-No quería incomodar más. Sé que no soy del agrado de muchas enfermeras por acá, no sé de los médicos pero definitivamente solo Hinamori es la única que al parecer me tolera-.

-Será por tu actitud?-.

-Por qué lo dices? Acaso me estás llamando pesada?-.

-Hoy no quiero pelear, es solo descartar la primera fuente, si no eres tú es algo que tienes lo que puede molestarlas-.

-Ahhh…- Rukia se quedó callada de la vergüenza que le dio su actitud ante la madurez de Ichigo – Doctor, y eso que esté aquí tan temprano?-.

-Son las 11 de la mañana, no creo que sea tan temprano- dice mirando el reloj –Voy a llamar a Hinomori-chan para que te ayude a bañarte, cuando termines te estaré esperando para cambiarte las vendas-.

-Eso es parte de tu trabajo doctor? Eso debería hacerlo las enfermeras-.

-Ya veo porqué no le agradas tanto a las enfermeras. En efecto ellas deben hacerlo pero en tu caso lo haré yo, no me gusta cómo tenías sucia la herida ayer, se te pudo haber infectado-.

Ichigo se levanta y sale a buscar a Hinomori. Mientras la busca, Rukia se queda pensando en lo preocupado que es Ichigo y es algo que no se explica, la única persona que era así era su hermana pero ella ya no estaba, Renji algo podría preocuparse pero después de lo que pasó no quería ni acordarse de él.

-Hola Rukia-chan-.

-Hinamori, buenos días-.

-Cómo seguiste? Perdón por no estar ayer contigo pero Toshiro estaba con un poco de dolor de espalda-.

-No te preocupes, es tu novio. Digamos que estoy bien. Hinamori, sabes cuándo me darán de alta?-.

-Eso no me lo han notificado. Según tu historial, ya al segundo día estás saliendo, eso podría ser hoy dependiendo de lo que diagnostique el Dr. Kurosaki. Por cierto, veo que te está cuidando mucho-.

-Lo crees?- dice Rukia un poco ruborizada.

-Ah, te gusta el doctor verdad- Hinamori la ve con cara de pícara.

-Mmm, está guapo pero…-.

-Sé que es temprano para sentir algo por una persona, cómo estás con Renji?-.

-He decidido que por ahora no quiero volver con él-.

Hinamori ayuda a Rukia a bajarse de la cama, ella se apoya en Hinamori y caminan hasta el baño. Ahí Rukia se quita la bata y se mete a la ducha.

-Te ayudo con la vía?-.

-Creo que es lo mejor, la verdad me estorba bastante-.

-Tranquila, creo que ya no la necesitas- Hinamori le quita la vía con mucho cuidado y le desata la trenza que tenía en el cabello-.

-Gracias!-.

-Tranquila, después de todo te debo mucho Rukia-chan-.

-No digas eso Hinamori, eres más amiga de Renji que mía- ella le comenta mientras se está bañando.

-Pues sí, lo conocí antes de conocerte a ti, es más, por él te conocí Rukia-chan. Pero gracias a ti soy la mujer más feliz-.

-Solo porque te presenté a Toshiro?-.

-Pues sí, también porque nos ayudaste con la casa-.

-Ah, no te preocupes, es un placer ayudar a mis amigos. Aparte, no soy de tener muchos, la mayoría de ellos es porque Renji me los presentó-.

-Bueno, pero has hecho tus propios méritos. Por ejemplo, ayudarle de cantante al grupo de Ikkaku-san cuando Rangiku no puede, ha hecho que te ganes unos puntos con ellos-.

-Ni que fuera para tanto, solo porque le ayude una vez no significa que deba llamarme su amiga-.

-Si tu lo dices. Por cierto, ya le avisaste a tu hermano que estás aquí?-.

-Creí que el hospital era el encargado de hacerlo-.

-Ah, es cierto. Ahora lo llamo y le informo-.

-Mejor no Hinamori, si el hospital no lo ha hecho es porque probablemente me den de alta hoy-.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero si hoy no te dan de alta le avisaré-.

-De acuerdo, no me agrada mucho la idea pero tiene derecho a saberlo- Rukia sale de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo –Podrías pasarme la bata por favor?-.

-Ah, sí perdón. Estaba pensando en cómo se podría comportar tu hermano si supiera que estás de nuevo en el hospital, se suponía que había contratado a Renji para que te cuidara-.

-Nii-sama no contrató a Renji, yo le pedí ese favor. Me sentía sola después de la muerte de Hisana nee-san y Renji siempre ha estado ahí-.

-Bueno, vamos porque debo hacer otra ronda en 15 minutos-.

-No le comentes nada a Renji por favor-.

-Soy como una tumba, tranquila-.

Así se fueron a la habitación donde las esperaba Ichigo. Rukia se sentó en la cama, aún con el cabello mojado sobre sus hombros, lo que hacía que se resaltaran sus pechos por el agua que caía del cabello. Al sentarse se puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a secarse bien ese cabello azabache que la hacía resaltar de las demás.

-Gracias Hinamori-san-.

-De nada doctor, voy a traerle el desayuno a Rukia para que coma algo-.

-No te preocupes, ya traje algo para que desayune-.

-Ah… Bueno, entonces más tarde vengo a ponerle sus medicamentos, supongo que por ahora no necesita-.

-Bueno, tal parece que no pero gracias Hinamori-san-.

-Con gusto doctor, nos vemos Rukia-chan-.

-Gracias Hinamori. Doctor, podría pasarme el cepillo que está en esa mesa por favor?-.

-Claro Rukia-.

"_Rukia… Me llamó por mi nombre, no me dijo enana ni ningún otro sobrenombre…"_

-Anda, tenemos muchas que hacer el día de hoy y ya se nos fue la mañana-.

-Me van a dar de alta hoy?-.

-Es probable, siempre y cuando hagamos algunas pruebas y te sientas mejor puede que te dé de alta-.

-Está bien- Así terminó de peinarse y se dispuso a desayunar el delicioso sándwich que Ichigo le trajo.

-Vaya, tienes apetito-.

-Ayer no comí nada sólido-.

-Ven, te voy a cambiar las vendas mientras te comes eso- Rukia le extiende el brazo para que pueda cambiarle las vendas que están mojadas por el baño que se dio – Veamos, estaba viendo tu historial clínico. Tienes alrededor de 5 meses de visitar el hospital pero no estás en control. Por qué?-.

-Mmmm, son episodios de esta enfermedad, no son muy comunes y llegan de un pronto a otro. No he estado en control porque en este hospital no hay médicos especialistas en lo que tengo-.

-Bueno, hasta ahora-.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Significa que de ahora en adelante yo llevaré tu caso-.

-En serio?-.

-Sí, la verdad es que me parece algo inadecuada la atención que te han dado, entonces quiero compensarte eso-.

-Doctor…-.

-Llámame Ichigo, me incomoda que las personas jóvenes me llamen docto-.

-Lo lamento, es que cada vez que veo a alguien con el uniforme de doctor debo hacerlo, sino me sentiría extraña-.

-Rukia, mira esa herida, va sanando poco a poco, creo que lo mejor es quitarte las vendas para que la herida respire un poco y sane naturalmente. Sanas fácilmente-.

-Eso si doc… Ichigo-.

-Desde hace cuánto sientes esos episodios que hablas?-.

-Hace como 6 meses, lo que me pasa es que pierdo la sensibilidad en alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo. Puedo pasarme algún objeto frío pero no siento nada-.

-Y lo de hace poco fue la ceguera. Ya te había pasado?-.

-No, y me asusté bastante-.

-Es normal. Mira, te voy a hacer una resonancia magnética, después de eso puedes llamar a tu novio para que venga por ti, hoy te podrás ir a casa siempre y cuando vengas todos los días a cita para darte el seguimiento debido-.

-De acuerdo pero el joven de ayer no es mi novio. Es solo un amigo- "_Y a él que le puede importar, de por sí ya tiene novia"_.

-Bueno, yo pensé que sí estabas ocupada jajaja, entonces estamos igual-.

-Ichigo, me vas a decir que no tienes novia? Y la chica de ayer? Es una joven muy linda, pensé que ese era tu tipo de gusto-.

-Inoue, veamos… Ella y yo… Es algo complicado pero no tengo pareja-.

Así Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a bajarse de la cama y le pidió que se apoyara en él para llevarla a la sala donde hacen ese tipo de tratamientos. Ambos iban extrañados ante la situación de ambos de decirse las cosas sin ocultar nada, pero… por qué lo hacían?...

Bueno, esta vez me inspiré y hablé mucho de la relación entre Ichigo e Inoue pero quería dejarlo claro de una sola vez. Mis disculpas si no fui más explícita con la escena entre ellos pero es que no es una pareja que me guste entonces no quiero ahondar más en ese tipo de detalles, siento que cada vez los capítulos son más extensos, el ánimo que me dan para seguir la historia me inspira jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo. Prometo que para el otro capítulo exista mas IchiRuki…


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola, mis disculpas si a alguno no le gustó el capítulo anterior pero es que era una parte esencial de la historia y mejor tocarla al principio que después, cuando se ponga más interesante la historia entre nuestros protagonistas.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach o sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kubo Tibe. Solo me encanta esta historia.

_Capítulo 5_

_Por qué me haces tanta falta?_

Ichigo llevó a Rukia a la sala donde hacen las resonancias magnéticas y éste le pidió que ingresara tranquila, que no iba a doler y que se relajara. Rukia asintió y se colocó en la máquina y estaba un poco nerviosa pero recordó las palabras de su doctor y se relajó. Cuando estuvo dentro, Ichigo revisó minuciosamente cada resultado que daba la máquina y vio una especie de masa cerca de su columna. Ichigo le pidió al encargado que sacara toda la información que pudiera y que apenas llegara se la hiciera llegar.

Ichigo entró a la habitación y ayudó a sacar a Rukia de ahí, la sujetó de la mano para que no cayera, acto al cual ella contestó con un gracias un poco ruborizada y la llevó de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba ella.

-Te dije que no dolería-.

-Tienes razón pero en qué nos ayudará?-.

-Es fácil, podremos detectar si tienes algún problema en el sistema nervioso o en algún otro órgano y así saber cómo tratarte-.

-Vaya, eso es muy inteligente- lo dice con asombro porque anteriormente no le habían aplicado algún tratamiento.

-Vas a decirme que esta es la primera vez que te hacen una resonancia magnética?- dice Ichigo con asombro.

-Pues sí, generalmente me dan de alta antes de que comiencen las pruebas-.

-Bueno, yo te doy de alta hoy porque se ve que estás mejorando bastante bien Rukia pero sí te voy a dejar consulta cada 2 días por el momento- dice mientras llena unas fórmulas para que Rukia pueda irse del hospital.

-Entonces, ya hoy me iré a casa, que alivio-.

-Exacto, si quieres puedes llamar a tu novio para que venga por ti-.

-Le diré a Hinomori-.

-Sabía que era tu novio el chico pelirrojo de ayer- lo dice mientras escribe un poco más duro en la hoja.

-Jajaja, Renji no es mi novio, ya te dije que es un amigo pero tienes razón en una cosa, solo él puede venir por mí en estos momentos-.

-Es la única persona a la que puedes recurrir?- Ichigo deja de escribir.

-Hay más personas, pero él es quien puede venir por mí en estos momentos-.

-Ah, ya voy entendiendo, es un amigo incondicional 24/7 supongo-.

Ichigo se levanta para buscar a Hinamori pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hinamori-san, justo en este momento iba a buscarla, ya la señorita Rukia puede retirarse el día de hoy, puede llamar al chico que ha estado pendiente de ella?-.

-Disculpe doctor, pero ya había llamado el joven y debe venir en camino, quería saber a qué hora comenzaba la visita y como es en 10 minutos es probable que ya esté llegando, justo le venía a informar a Rukia-chan-.

-Gracias Hinamori- Así la enfermera sale de la habitación.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a ver a mis otros pacientes, ya sabes Rukia, tienes cita para el… veamos… hoy es viernes, sería para el lunes a las 10 de la mañana-.

-De acuerdo, gracias doctor-.

-Ya te dije que me llames Ichigo, tenemos la edad parecida entonces no debería haber una diferencia de trato entre nosotros, no me acostumbro-.

-Mis disculpas, por cierto podría alcanzarme ese bolso que está en la mesa por favor?- Ichigo va hacia la mesa y se lo da- Ichigo, ayer me dijiste que andabas buscando un apartamento y me ofrecía en darte mi ayuda si así lo deseas entonces toma mi tarjeta- Ichigo la toma y lee:

_Ambientes Confort_

_Bienes Raíces_

_Tel. 29043567789 o 86574034571_

_Le ayudamos a encontrar el lugar perfecto…_

-Gracias pero…-.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, es mi empresa y debo darle publicidad en cualquier ocasión-.

-Bueno… gracias por tratarme como a un conejillo de indias- dice un poco indignado ante el comentario.

-Jajaja, así somos en el ambiente de negocios-.

_Toc, toc... _Ambos vuelven a ver hacia la puerta y ven a Renji.

-Otra vez interrumpo algo?- lo dice con tono irónico.

-No para nada- dice Rukia viéndolo tranquilamente.

-Ehmmm, sólo que ya le daba de alta a tu amiga-.

-En serio! Excelente noticia doctor, ves Rukia ya puedo llevarte a casa y dormir cómodamente, hoy te prepararé algo delicioso para celebrar que ya estés mejor-.

-Hey Casanova, ella está de alta pero aún necesita ciertos cuidados, no puede comer algo muy pesado- dice Ichigo con un poco de molestia ante los detalles que Renji iba a tener con Rukia.

-Renji… De casualidad trajiste algo de ropa limpia para mí?-.

-Claro, pensaba que mañana te darían de alta y como estaba en el apartamento decidí traer algo de ropa- le enseña la bolsa que está en su mano. Ichigo se molestó aún más por el comentario de Renji.

-Excelente, puedes llenar el papeleo y pagar mientras yo me alisto?-.

-Claro Rukia, entre más rápido te saque de aquí mejor- así sale de la habitación dejando a un Ichigo muy molesto por toda la conversación.

-Bueno, mejor me retiro, ya sabe el lunes a primera hora- Ichigo se disponía a irse para no estar más enojado cuando…

-Espera… Eto… Puedes hacerme un favor?- dice Rukia un poco avergonzada –Es que el turno de Hinamori ya terminó, puedes ayudarme con esto?- Ichigo la volvió a ver y se sorprendió al ver que le enseñaba su ropa, tanto la interior como la casual.

-Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? Mejor te llamo a una enfermera, no quiero tener problemas-.

-Mmmm, tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando- en eso Ichigo recordó su conversación de ayer cuando Rukia le comentaba que las enfermeras eran un poco descorteses con ella, por eso enfatizó a Hinamori, la cual es la única que estaba ahí para atenderla.

-Tranquila, sé porqué lo dijiste, pero no creo que pueda ponerte ese sostén- dice un poco ruborizado al imaginarse la escena.

-Eso puedo hacerlo, solo que en estos casos necesito la ayuda de alguien para que me talle atrás. Mira, siéntate detrás de mí y yo te aviso cuando necesito tu ayuda- lo dice más ruborizada porque también pensó en la situación.

Así Ichigo se sentó detrás de ella, para no verla directamente y no incomodarla, aunque desde luego, él era el que estaba incómodo con la situación y peor aún, sus pantalones se sentían cada vez más apretados. Rukia comenzó a quitarse la bata que dan en los hospitales para dejar al descubierto una espalda color marfil. Ichigo cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en otra cosa y no en la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Ichigo… Ichigo?-.

-Ehmmm, sí?-.

-Ahora si puedes ayudarme? La cicatriz no me deja avanzar más porque ya me está doliendo- Ichigo abrió los ojos y vio como Rukia le colocaba el sostén por la parte de atrás para que le abrochara en la espalda, a Ichigo le temblaba un poco el pulso y tenía las manos frías, situación que hizo que Rukia emitiera un leve gemido al sentir sus frías manos contra su espalda cálida. Ichigo a como pudo abrochó el sostén y se alejó un poco –Ahora puedes ayudarme con la blusa?-.

Nuevamente comenzó el martirio del doctor, ya que si se levantaba Rukia podría ver el bulto que tenía en sus pantalones pero se abotonó la gabacha de médico para disimular, se puso frente a ella y le ayudó primero pasando la blusa por la cabeza, luego por el brazo sano y por último pero con más cuidado, por el brazo que tenía herido. Rukia solo se sonrojó ante tal delicadeza.

-Gracias doctor, perdón, Ichigo. No suelo pedir ayuda pero me dio un poco de miedo que se abriera la herida-.

-Tranquila, ha sido una situación nueva para los dos, espero que no te haya incomodado- lo decía viendo hacia la ventana porque sí estaba un poco avergonzado ante la situación, cómo era posible que una chica lo haya puesto así, se sintió igual que el día en que perdió su virginidad.

-Un poco pero era necesario. Lo siguiente es el pantalón holgado que trajo Renji, la combinación de esta ropa es pésima, pero eso si puedo hacerlo- lo dice mientras se levanta pero no puede mantener el equilibrio e Ichigo la sostiene para que no caiga.

-Creo que si te ayudo por lo menos a pasarlos de tus pies a tus piernas puedes levantarlos sin dificultad, prometo no ver- Así fue como Ichigo se puso de cuclillas para pasarle los pantalones a Rukia, mientras ella se apoyaba de la espalda de Ichigo. Él le puso sus pantalones subiendo por los tobillos mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco, deseo ver esa perspectiva que tenía pero prometió no hacerlo y así Rukia encontró sus manos con las de él cerca de los muslos de la chica y él las quitó de inmediato, así ella pudo ponerse sus pantalones sin mucha dificultad. Rukia solo deseaba que esa sensación tan cálida de las manos del doctor acariciando sus piernas, aunque solo fuera para ayudarla en eso, fuera eterno. Ambos estaban sintiendo cosas que no deberían sentir según ellos.

Ichigo ayudó a sentarse a Rukia nuevamente y ambos se vieron fijamente. Tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus corazones se estaban acelerando.

-Rukia, ya podemos irnos- apenas escucharon esa frase ambos se separaron, dejando a Rukia en la cama y a Ichigo cerca de la mesa donde simulaba estar llenando información en el expediente de Rukia –vaya, te ayudaron a cambiar de ropa rápidamente- en eso ve a Ichigo y mientras imagina lo que en realidad pasó Rukia se le adelantó.

-Exacto, una enfermera me ayudó mientras el doctor terminaba de llenar ese papeleo, podemos irnos ya Renji?-.

-Claro, quieres que te traiga la silla de ruedas o te llevo alzada o puedes caminar?-.

-Lo mejor sería que le trajera a la señorita una silla de ruedas, no sería muy bien visto que la saqué como en las películas de romance o que ella caminara, ya que con tanto medicamento, aún no es capaz de caminar con facilidad. Tranquila, el efecto estará hasta la noche pero mientras no hagas un sobre esfuerzo- Renji va por una silla de ruedas con esa actitud rebelde pero no quería poner en riesgo la salud de Rukia, ahora que la dejaban salir quería cuidarla él todo lo que pudiera.

-Gracias pero podría estar ejercitando mis piernas mientras salgo de aquí, no me gusta sentirme tan dependiente de alguien, pido disculpas por lo pasado pero no quiero que me traten como a una inválida- dice Rukia un poco molesta.

-Ah, ya veo. Quieres estar más días aquí?- ya irritado Ichigo.

-Bueno, solo porque así no lo veré hasta dentro de un tiempo, me sentaré en esa silla-.

-Verdaderamente eres orgullosa- así Ichigo salió de la habitación golpeando a Renji, el cual lo mira con mucha ira en esos ojos.

-Renji, llévame a casa ya por favor-.

-Claro, pero pasó algo? Te dijo algo malo?-.

-Solo que me trató como a una inválida-.

-Ah, eso sí es un problema, pero sabes que los doctores siempre dicen lo mismo- Renji alzó a Rukia y la sentó en la silla de ruedas, echó todo en la bolsa y se marchó del hospital.

Ya una vez en el auto de Renji, un Chevrolet negro 4x4, ella se recuesta en el asiento del copiloto mientras él maneja con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla.

-Renji, en cuánto salió la bromita?-.

-No te preocupes de eso Rukia, yo lo pagué. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberte ocasionado tal lesión. Esta vez no son tantos los medicamentos que te envían-.

-Supongo que es porque ahora sí me tienen en control-.

-Eso me alegra Rukia, quieres que llame a Byakuya para darle la buena noticia?-.

-No por favor, todo este tiempo he estado ocultándole todo, no quiero que me lleven de nuevo a la residencia Kuchiki, allá no tengo la independencia que quiero demostrarle a nii-sama que puedo tener. Quiero agradarle por mis esfuerzos, no por mi enfermedad-.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero supongo que también te quiere tener a salvo de aquellos que quieren ver a los Kuchiki muertos. Pero bueno… Rukia, debemos hablar de lo que pasó-.

-Renji, no quiero hablar de eso-.

-Pero es necesario hacerlo, sé que fue error mío-.

-Ya diste en el problema, fin de la discusión- Rukia ve hacia la ventana.

-Pero debemos hablar del por qué lo hice-.

-Porque eres un desgraciado en ese sentido, porque querías humillarme, porque solo debemos ser amigos, porque querías hacerme sufrir…-.

-Basta, lo que pasó es porque nunca he sentido hacia ti ese amor de pareja y otra persona me lo brindó, me hizo sentir amado, que en verdad le importaba…-.

-Renji, basta! Sabías las consecuencias de esos actos y aún así actuaste. En verdad me esforzaba en quererte más que a un amigo pero no me diste tiempo, ya veo que lo mejor es solo seguir siendo amigos-.

-Rukia, pero yo te quiero-.

-Renji, es cierto que me quieres pero no de la manera en que piensas, esa chica en verdad te está gustando-.

-No Rukia, te equivocas, yo quiero estar contigo pero parecieras que eres tú quien no quiere estar conmigo-.

-Renji, te quiero mucho pero has hecho que mis sentimientos hacia ti vuelvan a como estuvieron desde niños-.

-Dame otra oportunidad, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-.

-Renji, no te voy a contestar nada, primero déjame aclarar todo, no quiero pensar en cómo me sentí, revivir esa situación me duele-.

-Qué te duele? Lo que sentías por mí o tu ego de Kuchiki?-.

-Si nii-sama se diera cuenta de lo que hiciste, te habría matado-.

-Ja, tu hermano ni siquiera tenía que darse cuenta de que fuimos novios-.

-Es por eso que mejor no volvamos a serlo, en verdad te quiero demasiado Renji pero lo mejor es que sigas conservando tu trabajo, sabes que lo necesitas-.

-Lo que necesito es estar a tu lado-.

-Por eso, si nii-sama se da cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado, te transferirá y seguramente me enviará a otra persona a cuidarme. Sé que elegí bien al tenerte a mi lado, eres quien me conoce más pero si ese sentimiento que tienes hacia mí interfiere con esa labor, mejor pido a otra persona-.

-De acuerdo, igual mañana no me verás, tu hermano mandó a llamarnos para dar reportes-.

-Está bien, no pienso salir de todas maneras. Si algo pasa le diré a Hinamori-.

Así, con ese comentario llegaron a la casa de Rukia. Él le ayudó a bajarla y la ayudó a llegar a la sala.

-Quieres estar aquí? O te llevo a tu cuarto?-.

-Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?-.

-Sí Rukia, no pienso dejarte sola hoy, mañana no me queda de otra pero por hoy te cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho-.

-Quiero ir a la cama, estoy sumamente cansada, quiero acostarme en mi cama, sentir mis sábanas y el calorcito de mi camita pero antes debo ir al baño-.

-Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve?-.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo sola-.

-Te voy a preparar una crema de tomate para que comas algo liviano pero rico y te acuestes un rato-.

Ichigo se quedó encerrado en su consultorio pensando en su día, pensando en Rukia… Pensaba que el comportamiento de él no era el apropiado para un médico pero por qué con ella podía irritarse y ser la persona más atenta al mismo tiempo. Por qué se excitó cuando le ayudaba, pensó que era un pervertido por pensar en aprovecharse de la situación pero ante todo, pensaba en la falta que le estaba haciendo esa enana.

De algo estaba seguro, ella le gustaba y mucho. También estaba convencido en que podría dejar de sentir atracción por ella si solo dejara de verla pero solo habían pasado 3 horas desde que ella se fue del hospital y ya la extrañaba. Volvió a ver a su escritorio y encontró la tarjeta que ella le había dado. Podría aprovechar la oferta que le hizo porque quería independizarse, quería demostrarse también que al verla en una situación donde ella fuera la experta y él estuviera en la otra situación, eso que siente por ella desaparezca, puede que solo sintiera compasión por la situación de ella…

También estaba la situación con Inoue, a decir verdad, no quería ni acordarse de eso. El recordar todo lo ponía de mal genio, debía parar los sentimientos de Inoue aunque estaba seguro que no quería lastimarla de nuevo… La mejor opción que tenía era hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era tarde…

-_Hola, buenas tardes, Ambientes Confort, en qué podemos ayudarle?…-._

…

-_Buenas tardes?-._

-Ehmmm, disculpe, está la señorita Rukia?-.

_-Ah, Rukia-san, ella no está, algún mensaje?-._

-Ehmmm, no gracias, solo que ella me dejó la tarjeta para pagar los servicios de bienes raíces y…-.

-_Ah, tiene la tarjeta con dos números telefónicos o me equivocó?-._

-Sí, esa misma-.

_-Entonces, si gusta contactarla directamente llame al otro número, ese es el número de su celular-._

-Muchas gracias señorita-.

_-Con gusto, ojalá pueda ayudarle-._

-Por supuesto, adiós-.

Esa chica lo libró de cometer un error pero aún tenía esa espinita de llamarla, saber si llegó bien, si está bien o si le duele algo… Pero no, él debía quitarse esa ilusión que tiene, no puede involucrarse sentimentalmente con una paciente y antes de involucrarse en alguna relación, debería llamar a Inoue y aclarar todo este problema…

Renji preparaba la cena cuando escucha un sonido proveniente de su celular.

-Buenas noches-.

_-Abarai-._

-Kira…-.

_-Puedes hablar?-._

-Dame un momento- coloca su celular en el bolsillo sin colgar la llamada y se asoma a la habitación de Rukia – estaba haciendo la salsa para los espaguetis pero corroboré que no tienes especias, voy a salir un momento, no hay problema?-.

Rukia estaba acostada muy cómodamente en su cama cuando Renji le hizo el comentario, a cómo pudo lo volvió a ver para no incomodarse demasiado y le asintió con un sí, el cual solo es un lenguaje corporal que ambos desarrollaron con el tiempo y que significaba, no hay problema ve. Así Renji salió del apartamento y se dispuso a hablar con Kira tranquilamente.

-Listo, es que no puedo hablar tan tranquilo con Rukia cerca-.

_-Deberías informarle de tu situación Abarai antes de que…-._

-No creo que se entere y no quiero decirle ya que sé que es capaz de alejarme de su lado y no quiero, sea como sea, ella siempre se preocupa por mí. A ver, dime Kira, qué tienes que comentarme?-.

_-Kuchiki-sama va de viaje en estos días por eso ha pedido un informe de los movimientos en las cuentas incluyendo la de su hermana-._

-Por el momento no hay problema, este último incidente lo pagué con mi dinero-.

_-Ha estado pensativo ante la situación económica de la empresa de bienes raíces, al parecer las ventas no han subido y no se explica el por qué si Rukia-san le dice que todo está bien-._

-Con el estado de salud en que se encuentra Rukia, no ha podido seguir con su trabajo a cabalidad-.

_-En fin, Kuchiki-sama te está convocando a reunirte con él mañana a primera hora pero sin que Rukia-san se dé cuenta-._

-Lo sé, estoy contratado por ambos para proteger a Rukia pero también para vigilarla, eso es algo que no me agrada para nada- decía mientras le pegaba a la pared.

_-Abarai, es eso o que no la vuelvas a ver, ya sabes lo que desea hacer Kuchiki-sama con ella-._

-Eso también lo sé Kira…-.

Rukia miraba la televisión pero sin ponerle atención, su mente estaba en blanco, sentía que algo le hacía falta pero no sabía precisamente qué era, en eso su celular comienza a emitir un sonido poco familiar para ella, es el ringtone que le tiene a las llamadas no registradas en sus contactos y, como generalmente no la llaman desconocidos, no se acordaba de la melodía.

-Hola…- dice con la voz un poco ronca debido a la postura que tenía.

_-Rukia…-._

-Quién es?-.

_-Ehmmm…-._

-Espera, ese "ehmmm" lo conozco, Ichigo?-.

_-Me atrapaste-._

-Hola, te puedo ayudar?- decía con un leve rubor en su rostro y descubrió lo que le hacía falta, alguien que se preocupara por ella como lo hacía él, sabía que era su obligación como doctor pero tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse así, claro, ella sabía que Renji la protegía y se preocupaba por ella pero no se sentía igual…

_-Estuve pensando en tu oferta y si te sientes bien mañana entonces podríamos ver algunos de los_ _apartamentos…-._

-Claro, solo déjame ver cómo sigo de salud porque tampoco quiero exponerme mucho, puedo guardar tu número para confirmarte mañana temprano?-.

_-No hay problema, cómo sigues? Perdón más bien porque está debería ser la pregunta con la que_ _debía iniciar esta conversación, como tu doctor-._

-Ah, descuida. Estoy bien, desde que llegué he guardado reposo porque no me gusta estar muchos días sin hacer absolutamente nada-.

_-Está bien, solo recuerda guardar reposo y descansar lo más que puedas, por eso te digo que_ _tampoco debe ser mañana…-._

-Trataré de que sea mañana pero no te prometo que temprano porque debo organizar todo-.

_-Bueno, sino descuida, podemos dejarlo para otro día-._

-De acuerdo, yo te confirmo mañana-.

_-Buenas noches Rukia, descansa bastante-._

-Buenas noches Ichigo y gracias-.

De esa manera Rukia finaliza la llamada y pone cara de enamorada adolescente y ríe para sus adentros, mañana tiene la posibilidad de ver a su doctor favorito, claro, es una salida de negocios pero aún así está emocionada. En ese momento, entra Renji con una bandeja y un plato con comida para ella.

-Lo que tanto te gusta!-.

-Gracias Renji, aunque sabes que no debo comer cosas muy pesadas-.

-Tranquila, por eso te serví poco y le eché pocas especias-.

-Entonces provecho, gracias!-.

-Rukia, mañana no voy a poder estar contigo, tengo que hacer unas diligencias del auto y de la propiedad, no hay problema?-.

-No veo el porqué, igual el fin de semana es parte de tus días libres, nunca los tomas pero son tuyos-.

-Gracias hermosa- se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a Rukia, la joven que ni se imagina los planes que tiene él mañana. Otra verdad que debía ocultarle pero era eso o perderla para siempre.

_**Hola, como un miércoles más, subo un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado. Pensaba que Renji podría ser un simple guardaespaldas que no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero decidí ponerle más historia a este personaje. Pues Ichigo y Rukia están conociendo ese lado que pensaron no volverían a revivir pero el destino y el corazón a veces mandan más que la razón.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_Hola, primero que todo mis más sinceras disculpas por tanto atraso pero la semana pasada fue de locos y deje mi pequeña historia en el trabajo y no podía seguir el fin de semana. Veo que les ha gustado más el IchiRuki, a mí También pero no todo puede ser color rosa porque deben haber conflictos para que las reconciliaciones sean mejores :-D. Vickyallyz, sabes, a mí también me gustó y sé que los médicos deben estar preparados a eso pero Rukia no es una chica normal para Ichigo; además, al parecer hace ciertas cosas sin pensarlo pero solo porque es ella. NamiJess, no te preocupes más bien me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y que la sigas leyendo. Yuki-kagamine solo me imagino a Ichigo con esa bata así como algo emocionante para Rukia y además de eso bien vestido, más maduro, etc, ese hombre está demasiado guapo como para que Rukia no aproveche. Naoko Tendo, en efecto Renji oculta algo muy serio pero no quiere que Rukia se de cuenta de eso. Kuchikii-san gracias por tus ánimos. Ahora a lo que venimos._

_**Disclaimer: **__Bleach no me pertenece. _

Capítulo 6

_¿Es nuestra primera cita?_

Renji terminó de limpiar un poco la cocina y se acercó a la habitación de Rukia. La vio y le pareció ver a la Rukia de hace 15 años, cuando él tenía 12 y ella 10 años.

***Flash back***

Por aquellos tiempos, Rukia aún no era una Kuchiki y vivía con su hermana Hisana. Habitaban una pequeña casa, reconfortante para dos personas y más siendo familia. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo en Sendai, en un lugar muy tranquilo y rodeado de personas no muy adineradas sino una clase media. Ella iba a la primaria mientras su hermana trabajaba durante el día. Rukia pasaba mucho tiempo sola más que todo en las tardes, por eso es que su hermana le sugirió que ingresara a algún club en la escuela, así conocería a más personas y no estaría tanto tiempo sola en la casa.

Cuando Rukia decidió entrar a algún club fue al de artes marciales. La sensei era una mujer muy extrovertida. La llamaban Yoruichi Shihōin y era una mujer sumamente bella y joven para ser profesora. Yoruichi vio desde un principio la falta de coordinación que Rukia tenía con sus piernas y brazos y decidió ponerle a un compañero para que la ayudara, su nombre era Abarai Renji.

-Hey Abarai-kun- decía Yoruichi volviendo a ver a Renji y llamándolo también con la mano.

-Si sensei!- se acercó un chico con su cabello rojo recogido en una cola que lo hacía parecer el más experimentado de la clase.

-No es necesario que grites, estoy aquí cerca –decía mientras se tocaba la oreja- mira, ella es Satō Rukia. Es nueva en el club y no es muy diestra en las artes marciales…-.

-Y entonces para qué entró si no sabe nada- dice Renji interrumpiendo a la sensei.

-Ehmm –volvió a ver a Rukia quien estaba con una cara de vergüenza –niño tonto, así eras tú hace dos años así que mejor escúchame bien. Necesito que le ayudes a mejorar su técnica de coordinación, sé que en el momento en que lo sepa coordinar puede alcanzarte o porque no, llegar a superarte jajajaja- los niños la veían impactados ante las palabras de la sensei.

-Entonces por qué debería ayudarle?- dijo ya molesto.

-Bueno, te lo estaba pidiendo por las buenas, ve y ayuda a Rukia y si ella no avanza tú cargaras con su castigo- lo volvió a ver con esa mirada retadora que siempre ha tenido la sensei.

-… de acuerdo, vamos niña- y tomó a Rukia del brazo y la llevó a una esquina. La hizo hacer unos ejercicios como de levantar el brazo derecho con la pierna izquierda y viceversa, cosa que se le hacía difícil a la niña. También a saltar la cuerda y a brindar alzando y bajando los brazos mientras lo hacía.

Al principio, cada ejercicio era una pérdida de tiempo para Renji ya que Rukia no avanzaba mucho. A la semana desistió y la trató de inútil, cosa que hizo que la niña no quisiera volver al club. Y en efecto, habían pasado dos semanas y no se sabía noticias de Rukia.

-Renji, puedes venir un momento- dijo la sensei bastante seria para su comportamiento habitual.

-Dígame sensei-.

-Renji, sabes algo de Rukia?- ella ya sabía lo que había pasado pero quería que Renji viera su error.

-No sensei, al parecer la niña no aguantó jajaja…-.

-Pero sí le explicaste y le ayudaste?-.

-Claro, pero no aprendió-.

-Seguro que hiciste todo para que se sintiera cómoda?-.

-Ehmm. Bueno, creo que sí- dijo ya con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-Ah bueno, porque esa niña en verdad necesitaba estar en un club, ha estado muy sola y no ha hecho amigos fácilmente, creo que es muy tímida-.

-Si la llego a ver yo le pregunto- y así se retiró a terminar la clase.

De vuelta a casa, Renji pasaba por un minisúper y vio salir a una chica de cabezo color azabache con unas bolsas de compras. Era Rukia y parecía que le hacía falta una ayuda porque las bolsas sí eran muy pesadas.

-Hey Rukia- dijo Renji mientras corría a ayudarla –déjame ayudarte-.

-No!-.

-Cómo?-.

-Dije que no!- decía ella. Renji la observó y notó que algo había cambiado en ella, ya no era la niña introvertida y tímida de hace dos semanas sino que se veía más segura de sí misma.

-Pero están muy pesadas-.

-No te preocupes por esta inútil mocoso-.

-Ah, mira quién habla, eres la mocosa entre los dos-.

-Mira niño, no creas que porque estés en dos cursos más avanzados eres más maduro. No eres más que alguien despreciable al tratar tan mal a los más indefensos- así, Rukia agarró sus bolsas y las acomodó de manera que pudiera caminar sin botar algo.

Renji solo se le quedó mirando con cara de bobo mientras ella caminaba y se alejaba. Algo había hecho ella que lo impresionó.

Durante la siguiente semana, cada vez que Renji la veía en la escuela se sentía raro y comenzaba a sentir que el corazón le palpitaba a mil por minuto, su rostro se ponía rojo y cambiaba el curso de su vista. A mediados de la misma vio que Rukia volvió al club y la sensei le ayudaba con sus ejercicios.

-Vaya Rukia-chan, has avanzado mucho. Ya logras coordinar perfectamente los movimientos de piernas y brazos. Bueno, intégrate a los demás niños y has los ejercicios-.

Ese día Renji no podía dejar de ver a Rukia pero no era por su destreza sino por su belleza… Renji se enamoró de Rukia ese día. Sin darse cuenta, ese día la siguió y descubrió que por las casualidades de la vida, ella vivía a dos casas de la suya. Nunca lo había notado por estar pendiente de sí mismo. Tocó la puerta de la casa de ella y ella le abrió.

-Otra vez tú?-.

-Mmm-.

-Qué quieres?-.

-Perdón…-.

-Cómo?-.

-Perdón, por mi culpa te comportas como una odiosa y sé que es por lo que te dije. Perdón por tratarte de inútil, descubrí que eres capaz de muchas cosas Rukia-. Rukia solo veía a Renji, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y rojo de la vergüenza.

-Te estás disculpando conmigo?- decía Rukia ya avergonzada.

-Sí, es más quiero compensártelo, déjame ser tu amigo- al decir eso, la volvió a ver con ojos de perrito arrepentido.

-Quieres ser mi amigo?-.

-Si me lo permites-.

-Mmm, claro- dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera que hizo a Renji sonrojarse más.

De esa manera, se creó el vínculo entre los dos, cada día se iban y se venían juntos. Él la buscaba en los recesos y comían juntos. En las tardes, ambos se ayudaban con las tareas ya que Renji no era muy diestro a pesar de llevar avanzados unos cursos.

Cuando Hisana tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, Renji se quebada con Rukia y veían televisión hasta que los padres de Renji lo buscaran por lo tarde que podía ser. En más de una ocasión Rukia se quedaba dormida recostada a él y al verla, su semblante era idéntico al de un ángel y eso hacía que la amara más.

*** Fin Flash back***

-Rukia- Renji trataba de despertarla sin causarle algún susto.

-Humm…-.

-Rukia…-.

Rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Pasa algo? Qué hora es?-.

-No pasa nada, solo que estabas dormida en una posición no muy adecuada para ti. Déjame ayudarte y después de esto me marcho tranquila-.

Así Renji alzó a Rukia y la acomodó en la cabecera de su cama queen size, trató de alzarla con solo una mano para poder acomodar las cinco almohadas que tiene en la cama y las cobijas. Rukia solo le rodeó los brazos al cuello y las piernas a la cintura del chico para que pudiera tener mayor movilidad con los brazos. Renji la bajó y la acostó en la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y la cobijó tiernamente.

-Sabes, nunca te dije que en verdad eres muy diestra con tus brazos y piernas-.

-Claro, tuve un excelente sempai-.

-Duérmete, y mañana nada de hacer tonteras, trata de descansar todo lo que puedas-.

Renji se despidió y le cerró la puerta de la habitación y más tarde la de la casa. Rukia solo se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

**Cambio de escena**

Ichigo no podía creer lo que su impulso lo obligó a hacer. No pudo entender en qué momento decidió marcar el número telefónico y en qué momento espero a que diera tono para escucharla. Recordaba que estaba sentado totalmente irritado pero no sabía por qué. Luego se levantó, dio una última ronda de trabajo y antes de que pudiera entrar a su auto, estaba marcando el teléfono nuevamente.

Cuando escuchó su voz enmudeció y decidió hablar ya que se había ido de cabeza por desesperado. Sin embargo, dio las gracias a ese impulso porque probablemente mañana podría verla.

Iba conduciendo muy bien pero solo pensaba en Rukia, en esa joven que le quitó algo desde que la conoció y no explicaba que podría ser. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su casa. No había nadie. Al parecer su padre iba a trabajar tarde ese día y sus hermanas le habían invitado a salir con ellas pero ya había tenido suficiente con la salida de la noche anterior. Así que únicamente subió a su habitación, se puso unos pantalones para dormir y una camiseta blanca. No le molestaba la idea de andar vestido formalmente pero sí le gustaba estar cómodo en todo momento.

Ya una vez cambiado, bajó a la cocina y se alistó un delicioso pollo terikayi, hacía tiempo que quería comerlo pero hasta ahora pudo sacar el tiempo. Ichigo tiene una buena sazón para la cocina, desde que su madre falleció tuvo que ocuparse de sus hermanas, con el tiempo Yuzu llegó a cocinar muy bien y le gustaba entonces decidió cederle el puesto.

Mientras picaba las verduras y el pollo pensaba en qué tipo de casas le podría enseñar Rukia, si preferiría algún apartamento típico de Japón o le gustaría algo más estilo occidente. También en cuánto podría salirle la compra o el alquiler del mismo. Si lo prefería cerca o lejos del hospital, aunque el hospital estaba muy céntrico, de pronto sonó su celular y casi se corta porque todo estaba en un absoluto silencio.

-Increíble, quién podrá ser a estas horas? Buenas noches?- decía un Ichigo ya muy malhumorado.

-_Kurosaki-kun-._

-…Inoue-.

_-Perdona por llamarte tan tarde pero es que en verdad no puedo dormir pensando en lo que pasó_ _anoche-._

-Ya te dije que lo mejor es olvidarlo-.

_-Déjame aclarar todo ya en estado de sobriedad, por favor-._

-Descuida, no es necesario-.

_-Pero permíteme hacerlo por favor, así podré calmar mi conciencia-._

-Ehmm, de acuerdo-.

_-Podemos tomar un café mañana en la tarde?-._

-En la tarde?- _"Mmm, pero mañana saldría con Rukia…"_ –Tengo que hacer unas diligencias personales en la mañana y parte de la tarde…-.

_-Si quieres puede ser entonces una cena-._

-Bueno, está bien. Paso por ti como a las 8 p.m. para cenar te parece?- _"Sino no podré quitármela de encima mañana en toda la mañana"_.

_-Excelente, muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun-._

-Buenas noches Inoue-.

_-Buenas noches-._

Ichigo colgó antes de prolongar más esa llamada. Y no era que le cayera mal Inoue o no la quisiera, es que no quería ser otra vez ese ser que le destrozó el corazón. Se sacudió la cabeza esperando que ese pensamiento saliera de su cabeza y terminó de cocinar. Se sentó, comió y se fue a acostar, claro un poco ansioso por la salida del día siguiente.

**Cambio de escena**

Había dormido tan delicioso, como días antes no lo había podido hacer en esa cama tan pequeña y con las voces de los enfermeros y médicos pasando por ahí. Abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de seguir el sueño un poco más pero sin éxito, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente descansado para dormir más. Así que se sentó y se estiró, bostezó una vez y se incorporó. No podía caminar muy rápido pero si podía desplazarse ya sin tanta dificultad.

Tomó una toalla y se fue directo al baño. Allí se desvistió con sumo cuidado por los hilos que tenía en su brazo. Se metió a la ducha y dejaba que el agua corriera, mojó su cabello largo y lo lavaba con sumo cuidado, ya que tenía días de no hacerlo, de igual manera pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo y de pronto… su pensamiento se fue hacia el doctor que la había llamado ayer. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. Tomó el jabón líquido y lo roció en su esponja, pasaba la esponja con sumo cuidado por cada uno de sus senos, mientras ella imaginaba que podrían ser las manos de Ichigo que las acariciaba.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente de su celular la hizo despertar de su imaginación y buscó la toalla para secarse un poco antes de contestar.

-Hola-.

-_Kuchiki-san-._

-Ya te dije que no me llames así Ayame-.

-_Perdón, es la costumbre jefa-._

-Tampoco así, recuerda que soy Rukia y punto-.

-_Bueno Rukia-san, como te sientes hoy?-._

-Ya mucho mejor Ayame-.

_-Hoy vas a trabajar o a descansar?-._

-Bueno, no llego a la oficina si a eso te refieres sino hasta el lunes pero si voy a ver a un cliente. Aprovecho para pedirte el catálogo de los apartamentos que tenemos a la venta y en alquiler-.

-_En alguna categoría?-._

-Mmm, no. Puede ser desde lo más barato, aunque tampoco tan pequeño, hasta lo más costoso y de tamaño que no sea tan pequeño como te dije y tampoco muy grande. Es para una persona soltera con posible pareja- dijo esto con un poco de celos al acordarse de la pechugona del otro día.

-_Muy bien, te lo estoy enviando al e-mail y ahí lo revisas, que sigas mejor Rukia-san-._

-Ayame, gracias. Es más, puedes tomarte el día libre-.

_-Muchas gracias porque no tenía citas para hoy y me iba a aburrir otra vez-._

-Jajaja, está bien-.

Así Rukia volvió a terminar de bañarse para desayunar un poco y ver los posibles apartamentos que le podrían gustar a Ichigo.

**Cambio de escena**

Los rayos de sol le daban directo en su rostro, lo que hizo molestarse en gran manera porque significaba que ya no podría dormir más. Era su día libre y aún así debía levantarse temprano.

Ichigo se sentó en su cama y se rascó la cabeza mientras bostezaba. De pronto, sus ojos de abrieron hasta más no poder al recordar el porqué debía madrugar ese día también: Rukia. Vio el reloj despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran las 8:30 a.m. un poco tarde porque él debía levantarse todos los días a las 6:30 a.m. para prepararse e ir a trabajar pero temprano para verse desde buena mañana con Rukia.

Decidió levantarse y desayunar algo. Luego se metió al baño y pasó ahí como una media hora aprovechando a bañarse y alistarse muy bien por la ocasión. Mientras se enjuagaba el cabello con el champú recordó que probablemente no tendría la cita si Rukia no se sentía bien. Ante todo estaba la salud de ella y si se sintiera en buenas condiciones, tendría auto o la llevaría el chico de cabello rojo? El pensar en eso hizo que se le resbalara un poco de la espuma y ésta se le metió en uno de sus ojos, cosa que hizo a Ichigo maldecir al chico. Al vestirse, no sabía cómo ir. Si muy formal o ya más informal.

-Onii-chan, si vas a salir con una chica lo mejor es que vayas como te sientas más cómodo y si vas a ir a alguna cita médica entonces ve más formal- decía Yuzu desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo.

Ichigo se sintió un poco avergonzado al sentir que hacía el ridículo y su hermana lo estaba viendo desde hace rato. La miró atentamente y descubrió que su hermana ya no era aquella niña pequeña que usaba vestidos rosas y que jugaba con muñecos. Ahora era toda a una jovencita que usaba su cabello lacio y bien cuidado. Al parecer estaba saliendo con uno de los enfermeros del hospital pero lo ha mantenido en total secreto. Era esa misma chica quien ahora le da consejos en el amor.

-Mmm, tienes razón Yuzu. Hey, hoy no tienes planes supongo-.

-No del todo, he querido estar en casa. Más tarde puede que salga pero nada confirmado. Suerte, onii-chan- y se retira del cuarto de su hermano.

Ichigo volvió a ver su ropero y examinó cada prenda que tenía colgando en él. Volvió a ver a exterior, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que quería evitar por vergüenza.

-_…Aló?-._

_-_Rukia, cómo estás? Cómo amaneciste? Te sientes mejor?- "_estúpido, no suenes tan desesperado"_ era lo que pensaba mientras su boca se movía por voluntad propia.

-_… Pues… Estoy bien, amanecí con hambre y por eso creo que ya me siento mejor, he podido caminar un poco más por el efecto de los medicamentos pero si llamas para preguntar si está en pie lo de hoy, por mí no hay problema-._

-Por eso llamaba, para saber si podrías llegar al final-.

-_Ah, claro. Negocios son negocios-._

-Cómo vas a llegar? Puedes manejar o te van a llevar?- _"Ichigo, tonto, no suenes tan desesperado, espero que no vaya el idiota pelirrojo"._

_-Tomaré un taxi, nos vemos en el parque que está cerca del Café Eleganzza, como en una media hora?-._

-Claro, ya sé donde es. Nos vemos enana- y sin querer le cortó la llamada a Rukia. Estaba tan nervioso después de haberla llamado y sonar tan desesperado. Regresó al ropero y tomó una camisa azul marino de tipo polo y unos jeans, para no sentirse muy extraño se puso unos zapatos casuales y terminó de alistarse para ir al lugar acordado.

**Cambio de escena**

El día estaba hermoso, el cielo azul, un sol que irradiaba energía a todos, en especial a los niños que jugaban en el parque. Ichigo buscó un lugar adecuado para parquear. Cuando se bajó del auto trató de buscar a esa enana pero por tanto niño no podía encontrarla.

Estuvo caminando por los alrededores del parque y cuando por fin se iba a devolver la vio. Estaba sentada con un sombrero de verano y un vestido blanco muy sencillo, definitivamente estaba viendo a su ángel. Se acercó a ella un poco incrédulo y se sentó a la par de ella. Rukia estaba viendo a una pequeña niña jugando con su hermana mayor y la hizo recordar a su hermana, por eso se asustó cuando Ichigo se sentó a la par suya.

-Ay- lo volvió a ver asustada.

-Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte y menos asustarte-.

-Pues al no saber que habías llegado me puse a disfrutar del día y dándole un poco de sol a mi herida- le enseñó el brazo que tenía las puntadas.

-La tienes muy bonita jajaja-.

-No te burles-.

-Es en serio, está muy limpia y se ve que está sanando muy rápido- le tomó el brazo y se acercó para examinarla.

-De hecho, mírala, no está enrojecida sino que está tomando el color natural de tu piel- Rukia agachó la cabeza tratando de ver que es lo que le quería decir Ichigo pero un mal cálculo hizo que Ichigo volviera a verla al mismo tiempo y ambos quedaron en una posición un poco incómoda.

Ichigo solo le veía esos jugosos labios mientras que Rukia veía directo a sus ojos. Rukia reaccionó de inmediato y se irguió para ver hacia otro lado, sentía que su rostro estaba sumamente caliente y sabía que estaba avergonzada. Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando vio la reacción de Rukia y del mismo modo trató de disimularlo.

-Solo mantenla unos días más con bastante higiene y ya el miércoles podré quitarte los hilos, de acuerdo-.

-Si doctor-.

-Ehmm, ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas doctor, me haces sentir mayor. Rukia cuántos años tienes a todo esto?- hablaba tratando de esquivar este incómodo momento.

-Tengo 25 años-.

-Ah, entonces si soy mayor. Te llevo tres años-.

-No lo parecieras, pero sí estoy en buenas manos entonces-.

-Dudas de mí? Eso dolió Rukia-.

-Mmm… así como cuestiono un poco de ti, cuestióname con lo de mi profesión entonces-.

-Bueno, qué quieres saber?-.

-Ichigo, qué tipo de lugar andas buscando?-.

-Veamos… Quiero un apartamento en un lugar tranquilo, que tenga garaje. Puede tener dos dormitorios, algo no tan pequeño para no sentirme atrapado pero tampoco tan grande para no sentirme tan solo cuando esté ahí-.

Rukia solo analizaba lo que él decía.

-Qué tan costosa puede ser?-.

-Mmm, no me molesta el precio pero trata de no pasarte por favor-.

-Jajaja no te preocupes. Entonces vamos por el camino que tengo trazado- Rukia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la derecha.

-Es por aquí cerca?-.

-Claro, por eso te cité por aquí, tranquilo, tu auto estará bien cuidado, aquí no hay delincuencia entonces no se lo van a robar créeme-.

Así Ichigo se le siguió el paso a Rukia mientras caminaban por el vecindario. Rukia le enseñaba cada apartamento como si fuera un tesoro. Le enseñaba cada habitación y le decía los pros y contras de cada lugar. De verdad se notaba que a Rukia le encantaba lo que hacía. Ichigo la escuchaba atentamente, le agradaba sentir que era un inexperto y que ella le enseñaba muchas cosas. No se sentía así desde que había dejado de ver a Annie. Pero era algo incluso distinto ya que se sentía que él también podría enseñarle muchas cosas a Rukia.

-Ichigo…-.

-…-.

-Ichigo sordo!- dijo Rukia acercándose a él para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Qué pasó?-.

-Te gusta este lugar o deseas seguir viendo más lugares-.

-Este apartamento me agrada bastante pero el lugar está muy cerca del hospital y no me agrada que me busquen muy seguido- en realidad Ichigo cayó en la razón de que este vecindario estaba realmente cerca de donde Inoue y no quería tener problemas en un futuro.

-Ah, pensé que querrías algo cerca del trabajo para no gastar mucho combustible todos los días, sería como algo de ahorro-.

-Y de cuándo acá te preocupa eso?-.

-Ay perdón. No lo hago más, mis disculpas por entrometerme. Si gusta vamos a otro lugar donde hay más propiedades a la venta-.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano.

-Disculpa, no quería que sonara como algo grosero. Más bien me extrañaba que te preocupara eso-.

Rukia miró el brazo de ella sujetado al de él, siguió el brazo de Ichigo con su vista hasta llegar a su rostro. Esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía hacían que ella ruborizara con mucha facilidad.

-He estado un poco sensible, mis disculpas. Si quieres vamos a otro vecindario como a unos 20 minutos de aquí en auto. Te veo allá entonces, la calle…-.

-Hey enana- interrumpió Ichigo- te vas a ir sola? Acaso andas tu auto?-.

-No. Voy en taxi-.

-No hagas eso, es un gasto innecesario, tú misma me lo dijiste. Vamos en mi auto, es más cómodo y así me vas hablando de los demás apartamentos-.

-Bueno pero…- volvió a ver su brazo, el cual seguía atrapado bajo el brazo de Ichigo. Él lo notó también y la quitó de inmediato.

-Perdón-.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- Claro que si pasaba algo, era algo totalmente extraño para Rukia, solo se sintió así con su profesor de la universidad pero era algo tan platónico así como lo es el doctor.

Caminaron hacia el parque donde Ichigo había dejado el auto. Al llegar, Ichigo le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rukia, un gesto muy caballeroso a lo que Rukia se sintió preciada y la invitó a sentarse. Al hacerlo, él cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto, se sentó en el del piloto y puso en marcha al vehículo.

-Tu auto es muy bonito- "igual al dueño" se decía.

-Gracias, me gusta este auto-.

-No es de aquí, tiene ciertas características que denotan que lo trajiste del extranjero-.

-Ah, entonces también sabes de autos-.

-Algo… Mi hermano tiene una gran afición a los autos y los colecciona-.

-Debe tener una gran colección de autos a escala-.

-Mmm… no sé si llamarlos a escala pero sí tiene su colección-.

-Ya pensaba que estabas sola en este mundo, bueno, con excepción del chico pelirrojo pero al ver que no llegaba nadie a visitarte ya lo estaba pensando, por cierto, adonde vamos?-.

-Ah, perdón. Vamos a como tres kilómetros al norte-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Rukia, quién eres?- Rukia lo volvió a ver extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Cómo? Soy un ser humano y femenino-.

-No tonta, quién eres? De ti solo conozco tu nombre, estoy estudiando la enfermedad que tienes y ahora que eres toda una conocedora en bienes raíces y un poco en autos pero, aparte no sé nada, ni siquiera tu apellido sé-.

-Ah, eso. Veamos, te conté acerca de mis aficiones y de lo que solía hacer-.

-Ah pero es información general-.

-Hagamos una cosa, te enseño los dos últimos apartamentos y después vamos a comer algo porque no he desayunado muy bien y ya me está dando hambre-.

-De acuerdo, trato-.

-Ichigo, dobla en esta esquina y parquea frente a ese apartamento color terracota-.

Ichigo hizo lo que Rukia le dijo y apagó el auto. Salieron ambos de ahí.

-Este es uno de los apartamentos más costosos que tengo, pero su precio lo vale-.

-En todos has dicho lo mismo- la miró incrédulo.

-Bueno, es que cada precio lo vale pero éste en especial tiene un significado especial- lo dice con melancolía en sus ojos.

-Si vale tanto para ti… entonces supongo que me gustará-.

-Claro tonto, vamos entremos-.

Así los chicos entraron al apartamento, el cual estaba tan limpio que parecía que alguien habitara ahí, estaba semi amueblado y la decoración era muy meticulosa, parecía en verdad que alguien se esmeró en hacer de este apartamento un espacio muy acogedor.

-Comencemos, es muy estilo occidental pero tiene ciertos rasgos japoneses, por ejemplo, debes quitarte los zapatos para entrar como en cualquier lugar- ambos se quitaron los zapatos y se internaron al pasadizo que estaba frente a ellos –Ichigo, después de este pasillo hay dos habitaciones, puedes usarlos como oficina y sala o comedor, el estilo se presta para hacer esas habitaciones. Además- entra más a la casa –aquí encuentras un medio baño y la cocina, al fondo está la habitación de lavandería-.

-Rukia, y las habitaciones?-.

-Ah, están en el segundo piso, las escaleras están tan a la vista pero tan bien decoradas que no pareciera que están ahí a tu derecha- Ichigo se volteó y en efecto, las escaleras tenían una baranda de madera tan bien tallada que parecía un mueble más- Subamos-.

Al subir, Ichigo quedó maravillado al ver que tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo era todo tan espacioso, también tenía la misma decoración y todo parecía en armonía.

-Tres habitaciones, una principal y dos secundarias, y un baño más- Rukia no entró a las habitaciones, sino que dejó que Ichigo las viera.

-Rukia, tienes razón, esta casa es perfecta pero… y el garaje?-.

-Cierto, mira por la ventana de la habitación principal- Ichigo volteó y vio la puerta que disimulada el garaje desde afuera de donde podían entrar dos autos sin problemas. Volvió hacia donde Rukia estaba, ella estaba viendo hacia la habitación con ternura en sus ojos. Sintió que la veían y volteó la mirada hacia el doctor.

-En cuánto está?-.

-La vas a alquilar o a comprar?-.

-Mmm, eso depende de lo que cueste- Rukia le extendió la mano con un papel. Ichigo al verlo se sorprendió.

-Ese es el precio por venta, si lo quieres alquilar tendrías que pagar el cinco por ciento del monto total por mes. Mientras lo piensas podemos ir a ver el último apartamento-.

-Qué tiene de especial ese apartamento a este?-.

-Mmm, es un poco más pequeño y más barato-.

-Hay algo en este apartamento que pide que lo tenga-.

-Mmm, eres la primera persona que me dice eso. Cuando lo muestro, hay ciertas cosas que tiene que no les agrada a los compradores por eso la pasan por alto-.

-Viene con los muebles o es solo por exposición?-.

-Por supuesto que viene, esa es la condición, el lugar está ligado a los muebles-.

-Mmm, me parece muy razonable, sin esta decoración, el lugar no me parecería tan acogedor-.

-Entonces, te enseño el otro apartamento?-.

-No… Me gusta este, quiero este-.

-Ichigo, sabes que este apartamento no es precisamente un apartamento, más bien por poco ya es casa-.

-Pero no lo es, además, me gusta la decoración, el precio está accesible si es alquiler y si llegado el tiempo me agrada pues…-.

-Te la podría vender y llegar a un arreglo para que no tengas que pagar todo ese dinero-.

-Sabes hacer negocios Rukia, trato hecho pero con una condición-.

-Cuál será?-.

-Déjame invitarte a almorzar-.

-Cómo?-.

-Por agradecimiento- _"inventa algo tonto, dejaste que tu instinto hablara por ti nuevamente"_ se decía mientras trataba por todos los medios de no sonrojarse.

-Bueno, pero solo porque en verdad tengo hambre y hay que celebrar que en verdad conseguí a una persona digna con este lugar-.

De esa manera Rukia extendió su mano para darle las llaves de su nuevo apartamento a Ichigo, éste las tomó como agradecimiento y la acompañó a la puerta, en donde ambos se montaron al auto.

-Dónde quieres comer?- preguntó complacido ante la confianza que Rukia le estaba mostrando.

-Veamos, hace mucho no como hamburguesas y papas fritas, podemos ir a un restaurante que está como a dos cuadras de aquí?-.

-Un chico te invita a comer y pides comer una hamburguesa? Eres rara enana-.

-No soy ni rara ni enana, solo tengo la estatura perfecta para mí-.

-Lo que tú digas, vamos entonces-.

Rukia le sonrió ante lo condescendiente que era él, algo que hizo a Ichigo ponerse sus gafas para el sol y disimular todo lo que pasaba dentro de sí mismo.

_Hola a todos, pensaba hacer el capítulo más largo pero necesitaba cortarlo aquí porque si no se extendería al doble. Espero que les haya gustado, y espero subir el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible._


	7. Capitulo 7

_Hola a todos, cada vez más lenta con las actualizaciones, discúlpenme pero en este capítulo se me fue la inspiración porque tengo la idea para el próximo pero debía hacer el enlace para que exista la coherencia. Como siempre me detengo un poco para agradecer los reviews y contestar algunas cosas que dicen. Por ejemplo, Metitus ya está la continuación, en efecto, el pasado de Renji y Rukia juntos es muy emotivo, en este capítulo se resalta más acerca de eso. Kyoko-chan2010 gracias por seguir mi historia ____. A Yuki-kagamine, gracias también por las buenas vibras. Naoko tendo, en este capítulo sí hay IchiRuki pero no tanto como yo quisiera, es que sino debía hacerlo del doble… Ahora sí, los dejo con la continuación…_

_Bleach no me pertenece, solo la idea general de esta historia pero los personajes son de propiedad de Kubo Tite._

_Capítulo 7_

_El pasado se sienta de nuevo a mi lado…_

Mientras conducía hacia su destino, Renji solo pensaba en qué decirle a Kuchiki Byakuya si preguntaba por las cuentas que pagaron en el hospital. Debía idear una coartada para que no los separaran otra vez. Ese último pensamiento lo hizo pensar en su pasado nuevamente.

***Flash Back***

-Renji, qué voy a hacer ahora que vas a la secundaria?-.

Rukia le hacía esa pregunta mientras estaban ambos sentados en una rama muy fuerte de un árbol que estaba en la escuela primaria a la que asistían. Renji, quien ya había ido a su graduación y estaba muy bien presentado, la volvió a ver desconcertado ante la pregunta.

-Por qué preguntas eso Rukia? Seguiremos haciendo lo mismo-.

-Lo digo porque ahora te vas a otro lugar y solo te podría ver en las tardes-.

-Ah, lo dices porque estarás sola durante las lecciones-.

-Exacto, ya me estaba acostumbrando a pasar contigo los recesos y la hora de almuerzo-.

-No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a estar juntos en esos ratos, por ahora trataré de seguir adelante para no perder tiempo y acompañarte-.

-En serio?-.

-Claro, incluso sacaré ratos para venir a visitarte-.

-Renji, eres mi mejor amigo!- y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Renji no pudo mantener todo el equilibrio y casi cae.

Y en efecto, cuando Renji podía, iba a visitar a Rukia. Al pasar el tiempo, Rukia logró graduarse y pasar a la secundaria, así ya los dos estaban juntos nuevamente y ya con esa edad, muchos de los chicos los molestaban pero al único que parecía incomodarle era a Renji, quien aún seguía enamorado de Rukia, más porque ella se estaba desarrollando y dejando su cuerpo de niña por uno de adolescente. Incluso su actitud era más maduro y ya hablaban de temas un poco más serios.

-Renji, vas a ir a mi casa como de costumbre hoy?-.

-Claro, tengo que ayudarte con tus deberes-.

-Es que onee-san tiene una noticia que contar y quiero que te quedes a cenar-.

-Vas a hacer tú la comida?- pregunta incrédulo, ya que ella no cocinaba regularmente entonces solo había podido comer algo hecho por ella una vez y en esa ocasión, ella le echó vinagre a todo pensando que era aceite.

-Claro, onee-san me ha estado enseñando y me pidió hacerla hoy-.

-Mmm…-.

-Renji, me estás ofendiendo-.

-Bueno, vamos y te ayudo también-.

-Pero tienes que entrenar con el sensei Kenpachi-.

-Es cierto, bueno yo trataré de llegar pronto y te ayudaré-.

-Está bien-.

Así ambos se fueron a cumplir con sus compromisos. Renji no pudo salir antes pero trató de alistar todo y llegar un poco presentable. Cuando llegó vio a Rukia a través de la ventana cantando mientras cocinaba algo. Rukia volvió a verlo y le abrió la puerta.

-Ya terminé, solo hacía un poco de comida extra para mañana, siéntate Renji-.

-Vamos a esperar a tu hermana supongo-.

-Ya tiene que estar llegando-.

-Rukia, por cierto, hoy me di cuenta que tu cumpleaños es en una semana-.

-Ah, lo recordaste-.

-Por supuesto, esa fecha la tengo muy presente-.

_Toc, toc…_

-Esa debe ser onee-san-. Rukia fue a abrir la puerta y vio que en efecto Hisana era la que estaba tocando pero no era la única al otro lado de la puerta. Un hombre sumamente apuesto estaba a su lado, era más alto que su hermana, con el cabello largo y negro y su vestimenta es sumamente elegante.

-Hola Rukia-chan, él es Kuchiki Byakuya-.

Rukia se sorprendió de ver a un hombre que le transmitiera tanto respeto, pero reaccionó inmediatamente y le hizo una reverencia a lo que el hombre respondió con una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

-Kuchiki-san, bienvenido a nuestra casa-.

-Rukia-chan, él es el chico del que te he hablado estos últimos meses- lo decía mientras ambos entraban a la casa –ah, Renji-kun no te había visto-.

-Hisana-san cómo está?-.

-Bien bien, mira él es Kuchiki Byakuya, mi novio. Byakuya-san, él es Abarai Renji, el mejor amigo de mi hermana-.

-Mucho gusto-.

Algo en Renji apareció y sintió mucho respeto pero recelo ante ese hombre.

-Rukia-chan, veo que hiciste la cena-.

-Claro, ya todo está preparado, solo me faltaba la porción de Renji pero pueden sentarse a la mesa. Renji, puedes ayudarme un poco?-.

-Claro- sabía que Rukia no pedía ayuda a menos que fuera algo necesario.

-Viste a ese hombre?-.

-Si- lo dice mientras mira con recelo al hombre que se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Cuál será la noticia de onee-san?-.

-No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-No seas así Renji, ven ayúdame-.

-Ese tipo se está comiendo mi porción verdad?-.

-Sí pero no le iba a decir, es de mala educación. Aparte, así puedo servirte más-.

-De acuerdo-.

Ambos llevan lo que hacía falta a la mesa y todos comen. Al parecer a Rukia le quedó buena la cena puesto que no hubo malos comentarios.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, les voy a dar la buena noticia-.

-Si onee-san, ya estoy muy intrigada-.

-Rukia, Byakuya me pidió que me casara con él y le dije que sí-.

-En serio onee-san, muchas felicidades a los dos-.

-Bueno, esa no es toda la noticia. Byakuya es un importante empresario y tiene que viajar mucho por eso es que pidió que nos mudáramos con él-.

-…-.

-Rukia-chan, debemos mudarnos a Tokyo-.

-Pero… Onee-san, tengo toda una vida hecha aquí-.

-Eso es algo que podemos arreglar, igual Renji puede visitarte cada vez que quieras-.

-…- Rukia no podía decir nada, no podía hacer un berrinche porque ese hombre estaba presente y no podía decir que estaba contenta porque no lo estaba. No quería dejar las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora en un pasado, no quería dejar a Renji. Gracias a él, ella era una persona diferente, ya era más extrovertida y había dejado la timidez a un lado…

-Igual, aún no nos vamos, sino que hay que hacer todo el papeleo de tu traslado y…-Hisana trataba de cortar un poco la tensión que había en el aire.

-Disculpa Hisana. Rukia, de hecho vas a tener un mejor estudio, vas a lograr muchas metas que tu hermana me ha comentado que tienes y vas a pertenecer a una excelente familia. De hecho Hisana al convertirse en mi esposa tendrá mi apellido pero quiero que tú también lo tengas, por eso es que quiero adoptarte como parte de los Kuchiki-.

-Byakuya-sama. Eso no me lo habías comentado- Hisana lo veía con un rostro extrañado ante tales palabras.

-Quería conocerla antes de hacer una proposición seria-.

-…- Rukia aún no sabía que decir, le parecía tentador ese nuevo mundo, aparte, ella más que nadie deseaba la felicidad de su hermana pero…

-Hey Rukia, todo te está saliendo muy bien, ya quisiera yo esa suerte tuya-.

-Renji…-.

-Bueno, debo marcharme. Fue un placer conocerte Rukia, igual para ti chico-.

-Gracias por todo Kuchiki-sama-.

-No me trates tan serio, puedes llamarme por mi nombre-.

-Disculpe- decía Rukia un poco avergonzada. Ese hombre a pesar de ser de tan alta clase social, era una persona muy amable.

-Nos vemos entonces. Buenas noches Hisana-.

-Te acompaño a la puerta Byakuya-sama, Rukia podrías ayudarme un poco a levantar la mesa?-.

-Claro onee-san-.

Hisana camina detrás de Byakuya para acompañarlo y despedirlo como una novia lo hacía. Mientras Rukia comienza a recoger los platos y demás cosas que estaban en la mesa, Renji la ayudaba a lavar los platos. En la última tanda de platos sucios, Rukia los llevó en absoluto silencio, algo extraño en ella.

-Rukia, te sientes bien?-.

-…Digamos que era una sorpresa que no me esperaba-.

-Jajaja, todas las sorpresas son inesperadas, por eso son sorpresas-.

-No te burles Renji, sabes de qué hablo-.

-Pero es una gran oportunidad para ti, para salir de este hueco de vecindario-.

-Lo llamas hueco porque eres más adinerado que todo los del vecindario, por eso las chicas del instituto piensan que estoy contigo por dinero…-.

-Bueno, yo sé que no es por eso, incluso a mi madre le encanta la idea de que seamos tan unidos-.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, siempre he estado muy cerca de ti, por eso no me hago a la idea de separarnos, eres mi mejor amigo Renji-.

Renji solo lavaba los platos, no podía creer que a pesar de tantos años, ella lo siguiera viendo solo como al mejor amigo; sin embargo, él cada día la quería más y más. Tuvo en su oportunidad la proposición de muchas chicas, pero a todas las rechazaba. No sabía sí lo buscaban por su cabello, por su actitud, por su agilidad o por su dinero pero sabía muy bien que Rukia estaba a su lado de manera desinteresada pero él quería que fueran más que amigos.

-Rukia… Piensa bien la propuesta nada más-.

-Vaya, al parecer estar en el último año te ha hecho madurar- Rukia le hacía esos comentarios para molestarlo más.

-Pues, es posible jajaja-.

-Ustedes siguen llevándose bien a pesar de los años-.

-Onee-san, no sabía que tu novio fuera tan apuesto y…-.

-Tan adinerado jajaja- Rukia y Hisana lo volvieron a ver con cara de asombro ante el comentario de Renji –perdón, es solo que me pareció muy peculiar-.

-Ignóralo, onee-san- le decía Rukia mientras le jalaba el cabello a Renji.

-Descuida, ya lo conozco tan bien como tu Rukia-chan- Hisana volvía a ver hacia el reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina y eso era para Rukia la señal de que era tarde y Renji debía irse.

-Bueno Renji, gracias por la ayuda, quieres un poco de postre extra?-.

-Claro…-.

-Ah bueno, porque te lo voy a servir junto con el de tus padres y el de tu hermano-.

-Pensé que…-.

-Estás loco, ya es muy tarde, si quieres seguir comiendo entonces que sea en tu casa- Rukia le sacaba la lengua a Renji y este solo podía sonreír.

-Bueno, yo le digo a mi familia que les mandas saludos también-.

Con el paso del tiempo, Renji se graduó y ahora estaba listo para ir a la universidad. Mientras iba tras Rukia para hablar con ella y festejar con ella esa graduación pensaba en lo desanimada que había estado su amiga desde hace unos días. Pensaba también que en la noche la llevaría a algún lugar para que se despejara. Al llegar al pasillo donde quedaba el aula de ella, vio que todas las chicas lo miraban enamoradas, y no era para menos, ya Renji era todo un hombre, su cabellera cada vez estaba más larga y bien cuidada, su cuerpo estaba bien definido por todos los ejercicios que hacía con el club de Zaraki Kenpachi, era el líder de dicho grupo y se había convertido en el chico más popular del año superior.

Al llegar adonde estaba Rukia, ésta estaba recostada en el barandal del segundo piso viendo hacia la nada, Renji no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, ya Rukia estaría sola de nuevo en este instituto y él ahora debía decidir ir a la universidad porque su padre ya le tenía advertido que así como se esmera en tener una excelente capacidad física así también debe tenerla en lo intelectual.

Al verla tan pasiva, su corazón latió a mil por minuto. Ella ahora era toda una joven mujer, su cuerpo también estaba muy bien acondicionado por el mismo club de lucha, su cabello seguía corto, bueno, como siempre lo ha tenido, la falda que usa como parte del uniforme le dejaba mostrar sus hermosas piernas y su blusa le ayudaba a modelar el cuerpo tan definido que tenía.

-Rukia!-. Rukia volvió a verlo tranquilamente.

-Renji… Ya… ya te graduaste! Felicidades!- Renji se acercó y la abrazó.

-Sí, eso venía a decírtelo-.

-Bueno, ya se te abre un mundo de posibilidades-.

-Te he notado extraña en estos días, hay algo que no me has comentado?-.

-Mmm, bueno, te acuerdas aquella cena cuando onee-san nos presentó al novio?- Renji asintió. –Te acuerdas de la propuesta que me hizo en aquella ocasión?- Renji solo sudaba frío ante el mal presentimiento y volvió a asentir –pues se casan en una semana, lo que significa que me van a adoptar terminando este curso-.

Renji se lo imaginaba, soñaba con este día desde aquella ocasión pero deseaba que nunca llegara y justo hoy tenían que darle esa noticia.

-Rukia, cómo me alegro!-

-Eh…-.

-Claro, ahora tendrás una gran familia, tendrás una gran oportunidad de estudio y de salir adelante, aparte, yo también me voy. No te lo quería decir pero ya elegí una universidad fuera de este lugar-.

-Por qué no me lo habías mencionado?-.

-Porque…-intentando pensar en alguna excusa- porque no me había decidido si en una de aquí o en una en Estados Unidos-.

-Ya veo, estás siguiendo adelante. Gracias Renji- y así Rukia le dio un tierno beso a Renji en la mejilla mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

Renji no pudo hacer nada más, se quedó como de piedra en ese lugar. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se fue a casa y le comunicó a su padre que iría a la universidad que más le convenía. Al día siguiente, se levantó sin mucho ánimo y fue a buscar a Rukia para disfrutar con ella los últimos días juntos pero al llegar, vio una casa vacía… Todo había terminado, Rukia se había ido. Y no sabía cómo encontrarla… La había perdido, cómo no pudo entender que ella se estaba despidiendo el día anterior?

***Fin del flash back***

Renji apretó sus manos contra la manivela del auto. Si debía hacer algo que no quería con tal de estar al lado de Rukia, lo haría definitivamente. Al darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la residencia Kuchiki y al parecer lo estaban esperando.

Bajó del auto y saludó a su sensei.

-Zaraki-sensei-.

-Muchacho, sabía que tenías madera. Muchos de los miembros de esta familia están contentos por tu buen desempeño-.

-Gracias sensei-.

-Bueno, adentro te espera Kira con tus órdenes a cumplir-.

-De acuerdo-.

Así se adentro a la residencia donde en efecto, Kira lo esperaba.

-Abarai-kun-.

-Kira-.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías-.

-No, solo es decir las palabras justas en el momento justo-.

-Rukia-chan no sabe que estás aquí verdad?-.

-Si lo supiera ya no tendría empleo-.

-Tienes razón. Te iba a decir tus órdenes pero acabo de recibir la noticia de que ya Kuchiki-sama te está esperando-.

-Es mejor no hacerlo esperar, hablamos ahora Kira-.

Así Renji se encaminó al salón de reuniones que había en la residencia. Ahí ya lo esperaba la cabeza de la familia más poderosa en el mundo de los negocios en Japón y en otras partes del mundo.

-Kuchiki-sama- Renji hace la reverencia frente a él.

-Renji, te esperaba más temprano-.

-Mis disculpas. Debía dejar todo listo para que tu hermana no sospechara que venía a verlo-.

-Siéntate. Voy a ir directo al grano, he recibido noticias de que las ventas del negocio de bienes raíces están marchando bien-.

-Sí señor, Rukia le ha puesto mucho esfuerzo a eso ya que no quiere decepcionarlo-.

-Como sabes, estoy a cargo del bufete de abogados y me entero de todo lo que pasa, por eso me comentaron que hubo un pequeño lío en estos días-.

-Kuchiki-sama, mis disculpas por eso. Es solo que…-.

-Lo sé, Rukia es un poco egoísta y no soportó verte con otra persona-.

-Kuchiki-sama…-.

-Aparte, ya te dije que lo tuyo con mi hermana no es posible, aunque vengas de una familia prestigiosa no está al nivel de los Kuchiki, debemos seguir las reglas. Ya sé lo que es quebrantarlas y no quiero que Rukia pase por eso-.

-Mis disculpas. Algo más?- decía Renji molesto ante el comentario de Byakuya.

-Renji, no quiero que Rukia se meta en problemas. Ella no me habla mucho por el incidente de hace algunos años, pero ha sido lo mejor para ella-.

-Disculpe Kuchiki-sama pero usted está controlando la vida de Rukia, déjela vivir-.

-Qué has dicho? Acaso cuestionas mis actos?-.

-No es eso señor, es que no cree que lo mejor para ella sea experimentar las cosas, si tiene que sufrir, lo hará. Rukia es una persona impresionante, solo déjela florecer-.

-Basta. Sabes, por eso también quería que vinieras, te has ablandado mucho y la has dejado hacer lo que le gusta y no necesariamente lo que debe, pienso relevarte del puesto-.

-Kuchiki-sama, sabe que si me releva ella sospechará-.

-A mí no me interesa, ella debe comportarse como una Kuchiki-.

-Señor…-.

-Ahora, te quedarás un tiempo por aquí, te necesito para hacer unos trabajos en el exterior-.

-Pero… qué le diré a ella?-.

-Inventa algo, ella siempre te cree. Ahora vete, necesito idear un buen plan para la misión que te tengo-.

-Está bien-.

Renji le hace reverencia y sale del salón. Al estar fuera golpea con sus fuerzas contra una pared causando una obertura en la misma. Ahora debía pensar en qué decirle a Rukia, a veces hubiera sido mejor no hacer tratos con el demonio y buscar a Rukia por sus propias fuerzas. Pero, lo hecho, hecho está, lo mejor será llamar a su amigo para que le eche una mano con todo este problema.

Ichigo siempre había considerado que estar todo el día en un restaurante y más siendo este de comidas rápidas era una pérdida de tiempo pero no con ella, no con Rukia. Hablar con ella le resultaba muy emocionante, era como de otro mundo. Tenía bastante tiempo de no pasarla tan bien con alguna mujer, así se sentía siempre que estaba con Annie.

-Oye, tienes cara de tonto, qué pasa por tu cabeza?-.

-Qué dijiste?-.

-Olvídalo, estás muy concentrado en tus pensamientos-.

-No es eso-.

-Entonces…- Rukia se frotó la sien de la cabeza.

-Te pasa algo?-.

-Es solo que estoy un poco cansada y ya me está doliendo la cabeza- revisó en su bolso y no encontró el medicamento –Ichigo, me disculpas si me retiro? Es que no traje el medicamento y la cabeza me está doliendo, no quiero que me duela más-.

-Te llevo a casa?-.

-No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi-.

-No seas tonta Rukia, yo te puedo llevar, así puedes llegar a descansar más rápido-.

Al levantarse, Rukia sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y tuvo que sentarse de inmediato. Ichigo preocupado se levantó y se acercó a ella, con una mano le tomaba la mano derecha de ella y con la otra le tocaba la frente por aquello de la temperatura corporal.

-Te dije que lo mejor es que yo te lleve. Vamos-.

Rukia lo vio con vergüenza.

-No puedo moverme ahora, dame un momento y me recupero-.

-Descuida, no te voy a pedir un esfuerzo extra de tu parte. Déjame ayudarte- así Ichigo se agachó un poco para poder cargar a Rukia en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para que ella no se mareara más de lo que ya estaba.

Al llegar al auto, con una mano aún sostenía a Rukia mientras que con la otra abría la puerta del copiloto para acomodarla bien y llevarla a casa. Una vez que se aseguró que ella estaba bien, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Muy bien Rukia, dónde vives? Te voy a llevar a tu casa para que descanses-.

-Mmm, veamos… toma a la izquierda en la próxima intersección y…- así lo fue dirigiendo a su casa, ella no es buena dando su dirección ya que siempre era Renji quien la iba a recoger o ella misma llegaba en su auto.

Hasta que llegaron a la calle donde estaba el apartamento de Rukia fue que ella lo reconoció un poco y le dijo en seco que parara.

-Estás loca? Casi pudimos ocasionar un accidente-.

-Esta calle no es muy transitada por si no lo notaste-.

-Y cuál es tu casa?- dice aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Es esa blanca de ahí- Ichigo sigue la dirección y solo ve casas blancas.

-Rukia, me estás tomando del pelo?-.

-No, por qué dices eso?-.

-Todas las casas son blancas!-.

-Ah… bueno, es la que tiene esa entrada de flores-.

-Ves, eso es diferente-.

-De hecho todas las casas son distintas Ichigo, la mía está de blanco, las demás son color crema-.

Ichigo solo la mira desconcertado ante el comentario de ella. Definitivamente ninguno de los dos le daría la razón al otro en una discusión.

-Gracias Ichigo, ya me siento mejor- Rukia se trata de bajar del auto pero Ichigo velozmente se baja del auto y lo rodea para ayudarle a Rukia a bajarse.

-Me sentiré tranquilo cuando estés en tu casa, vamos yo te ayudo- Rukia lo miró con agradecimiento a lo que Ichigo volteó la mirada por el sonrojo que estaba teniendo en sus mejillas.

Así ella se levantó lentamente, mientras Ichigo la tomaba del brazo. Él cerró la puerta y la llevó despacio hacia la casa que tenía frente a ellos. Rukia sacó de su pequeño bolso las llaves y abrió un pequeño portón que da la entrada al pórtico de la casa. Ese pórtico está lleno de flores y un pequeño camino a la puerta principal. Ichigo ayudó a encaminarla y al llegar a la puerta, ella le pidió que la abriera ya que no sentía el movimiento en su mano.

-Pero estás bien? O será por la cicatriz?-.

-No, es que en ocasiones dejo de tener sensibilidad en el brazo pero como a la media hora vuelve-.

-Rukia, eso no es normal-.

-Nada en mi vida es normal Ichigo-.

-Por qué lo dices? Por tu enfermedad- dice eso mientras abre la puerta y ve de reojo los aposentos de Rukia.

-Es por eso y por muchas cosas en mi vida. Ichigo muchas gracias, no quería ser una carga, quería ayudarte y como siempre terminaste ayudándome de nuevo-.

-No digas eso, me has ayudado mucho. Ese lugar me gustó mucho y ya quiero mudarme para poder estrenarlo-.

-De acuerdo, voy a ver cómo gestionar el papeleo para que tengas las llaves lo antes posible- Rukia se recuesta sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Rukia, estás bien? Te veo cada vez más pálida- Ichigo la mira con su preocupación habitual hacia ella lo cual hace que Rukia lo note y se voltee para no verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, solo necesito descansar un poco-.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme un rato mientras te recuperas-.

-Descuida, debes tener otros planes para la tarde así que no quiero ser yo quién te los estropee-.

-No seas tonta. Permíteme- Ichigo volvió a cargar a Rukia en sus brazos, a lo que Rukia se sonrojó en gran medida.

-Tonto, bájame, yo puedo caminar-.

-No seas testaruda, te voy a dejar solo cuando te sientas mejor-.

-Ichigo, bájame en estos momentos!-.

-Ya veo, ya estás mejorando-.

Rukia no pudo decir una sola palabra más porque ya se encontraban dentro del apartamento. Ichigo le preguntó en donde quedaba la habitación para que pudiera descansar. Rukia solo le señaló una puerta al fondo del pasillo. Cuando Ichigo entró quedó maravillado de ver lo grande de su habitación, parecía tener una sala, comedor y cocina juntos. La bajó en la cama, la cual estaba perfectamente acomodada, con sábanas blancas y muchas almohadas.

-Duermes con todas esas almohadas?-.

-Me gusta dormir arropada. En serio Ichigo, muchas gracias. Ahora sí tengo mucha vergüenza contigo-.

-Dónde están los medicamentos?- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de ignorarla.

-Mmm, en el botiquín en el baño de ahí- dijo señalando hacia el lugar, resignada ante los cuidos de Ichigo.

Ichigo fue y se sorprendió al ver que el baño no era tan grande pero sus acabados eran de lujo. Definitivamente ella es adinerada, lo que lo hacía recordad que aún no sabía su apellido. Se preguntó que si preguntarlo ahora sería inapropiado o no se molestaría. Buscó el botiquín a al abrirlo notó que hay muchos tipos de medicamentos pero por ahora se concentró en buscar la del dolor de cabeza. Al fin los encontró y llegó hacia donde se encontraba Rukia.

-La cocina?-.

-La entrada a mano izquierda-.

Ichigo nuevamente fue a la cocina, la cual era de un tamaño razonable y con lo necesario, todo igual en acabados de lujo, se sentía como en otra dimensión, definitivamente tenía mucho que preguntarle a Rukia no tanto por saber de dónde venía ella sino por conocerla más a fondo. Saber cómo fue su niñez, que hacía antes de tener esa enfermedad… En fin, pero por ahora debía llevarle el agua. Abrió uno de los estantes, por suerte ahí estaban los vasos, tomó uno y lo llenó de agua. Llegó a la habitación y Rukia estaba en la misma posición a como la dejó.

-Gracias Ichigo- le decía mientras agarraba el vaso y tomaba la pastilla.

-Esas pastillas son muy buenas, sé que vas a sentir mejor-.

-Sí, por eso es nada más de descansar un poco. Puedes irte, ya voy a estar mejor-.

-Bueno, en vista de que no me quieres ver más, ya entendí. Por lo menos sé que me voy con mi conciencia tranquila de que te dejé mejor de cómo estabas-.

-No te estoy echando-.

-Pero desde hace 10 minutos lo estás haciendo Rukia-.

-Me siento incómoda por quitarte tiempo-.

-Si me quedé es porque no tengo que hacer nada por el momento-.

-Ah, discúlpame, yo pensé…-.

-Asumiste algo que no es-.

-Bueno, si gustas puedes quedarte un rato, claro, si no tienes que hacer nada más- Ichigo solo la volvió a ver resignado a que iban a pelear por lo mismo de nuevo. Rukia entendió el error y decidió quedarse callada.

-Me iré dentro de un rato, tengo un asunto pendiente y debo alistarme-.

-Está bien, siéntete como en casa. Perdón por no ser una buena anfitriona en estos momentos pero necesito descansar-.

-Te vas a dormir?-.

-No, solo quiero sentarme un momento mientras la pastilla me hace efecto pero podemos conversar no hay problema-.

-Segura?-.

-Claro Ichigo, esta es mi humilde morada-.

-Humilde, claro…-.

-Claro, deberías conocer las casas de mi familia, esas sí son bastante ostentosas-.

-Entonces tu familia es adinerada-.

-Bueno sí…-.

-Quién es tu familia?-.

-Ichigo, pensé que en el hospital tenían esa información-.

-Tu caso es algo curioso, solo tiene el código del paciente-.

-Ah, ya veo-.

-Es que acaso tu familia es muy importante o son de la mafia jajaja-.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte en mi cama Ichigo, me incomoda verte ahí de pie-.

-Gracias, pero no me cambies de tema- Ichigo se sentó cerca de Rukia-.

-Mi nombre es Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia-.

Ichigo no solo la miró y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar el eco de las palabras de Rukia _"_…Kuchiki Rukia". Ella pertenecía a esa familia? Por qué precisamente ella también estaba envuelta con esa familia y lo peor de todo es que era un familiar directo. Porque el destino le está dando una mala jugada por segunda vez…

_Y bien, que les pareció? Esta vez sí me costó sacar este capítulo, simplemente no supe cómo iniciarlo. Pero espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews. En serio espero sacar el próximo capítulo más rápido porque ya lo tengo en mi cabeza._


	8. Capitulo 8

Hola a tods! Mis disculpas por tanta tardanza, utilicé todo este mes para mi trabajo de investigación acerca de la muerte y ya una vez presentado, tengo tiempo para revivir la inspiración.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por tener paciencia durante todo este mes. Espero ya entrar en la historia a partir del capítulo 9 o 10. Estos capítulos son introductorios para ubicarlos en la tormenta que se desatará muy pronto, por ahora es como la calma antes de dicha tormenta.

Gracias por todos los reviews y espero más en este capítulo. Sin atrasar más, aquí está el capítulo. Hago la aclaración de que los personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, mas la historia altera sale de esta cabeza extraña.

Capítulo 8

"_Ángel o demonio…"_

Ichigo pensó que le estaban dando una mala jugada, "_cómo es posible que alguien como Rukia sea parte de la familia Kuchiki? Cómo es posible que tenga la misma sangre que ellos?"_

-Debo irme- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Dije algo que te pudo incomodar?- dijo Rukia preocupada ante la extraña reacción de Ichigo.

-No, de hecho recordé que hoy quedé en salir con unos amigos y debo llegar a casa-.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Entonces yo preparo los trámites para la casa-.

-Claro… Nos vemos Rukia-.

Ichigo solo se limitó a salir lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta y vio que en una pequeña mesa habían fotografías de varias personas y reconoció entre ellas a la persona que estaba tras todo lo malo que sabía que tenía la familia Kuchiki. _"Byakuya"_ fue el nombre que pensó apenas vio la imagen.

Se montó al auto y salió de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía. Como una película, veía o más bien recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado hace pocos minutos. Cómo olvidar a la familia que tuvo el poder para destruir la carrera médica del mejor cirujano neurólogo: Joseph Law.

Joseph Law es el vivo ejemplo de lo que Ichigo quería a alcanzar, era un médico reconocido en el campo de medicina en la especialidad de neurología. Se encontraba laborando en Inglaterra, en un reconocido hospital donde se especializaban en enfermedades neurológicas, también daba clases en la universidad adonde Ichigo fue a estudiar. Joseph Law también era conocido por Ichigo por ser el padre de Annie Law, la chica de quien le comentó a Inoue la vez anterior.

Ichigo solo trataba por sus fuerzas de llegar pronto a su casa, estaba cansado de esa broma cruel del destino. Al hacer el alto en un semáforo volvió a recordar algo más que pasó entre los Law y los Kuchiki.

***Flash Back***

-Ichigo, debes prometer que esta vez te vas a comportar de buena manera ante mi papá, recuerda que él es alguien ocupado y no creo que le agrade que un hombre que se comporta como un niño llegue a entrevistarlo-.

-Bue… bueno… discúlpame, es que tu padre es Joseph Law, Annie-.

-Bueno, pero ante todo es un ser humano Ichigo. Compórtate como si se tratara de mí-.

-Trataré-.

Los chicos están en la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que el Dr. Law terminara de atender a unos pacientes. Ichigo de vez en cuando se mostraba desesperado por la espera, no podía creer que estuviera a punto de conocer a su ídolo por así decirlo. Sin embargo, unos ruidos extraños provenientes del consultorio del doctor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Le inquietaba esa parte, volvió a ver a Annie, quien estaba más preocupada que él. Entonces Ichigo la tomó de las manos y le sonrió, ella trató de hacer lo mismo pero no podía disimular la preocupación por su padre.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y ya la conversación era más audible. Un joven de cabello negro y largo salió enfurecido del consultorio.

-Sr. Kuchiki no malinterprete los resultados…-.

-Usted claramente me está diciendo que no sabe qué tiene mi esposa, aún después de haberle hecho exámenes por más de tres meses, exámenes que no son alternativas. Doctor usted tiene la idea de lo que esto significa para su carrera!-.

-Es un caso muy interesante…-.

-Estoy cansado de que me diga eso! Mi esposa no es algún conejo de indias con el que pueden hacer experimentos-.

-Sr. Kuchiki me está ofendiendo! Las pruebas que le he hecho a ella son avaladas por bastantes médicos, ellos están también interesados en salvarle la vida a su es…-.

-Me está diciendo que rompió con la parte del contrato donde se pedía discreción en todo momento?-.

-La información de la enfermedad es verídica pero créame que nadie sabe que es a su esposa a quien se le ha detectado tal enfermedad-.

-Espero que así sea, le daré un mes más para que tenga algún resultado positivo o sabrá con quién se ha metido-.

De esa manera el hombre camino en dirección a la salida. Ya una vez que no se veía cerca, el Dr. Law se volvió y se topó con su hija y con Ichigo.

-Ah, doctores. Qué pena que tuvieran que ver todo esto-.

-Papá, no me digas así-.

-Bueno pero al Dr. Kurosaki si debo referirme, creo que mucho le costó el título como para no tratarlo con respeto-.

-Gracias Dr. Law-.

-Venían por la entrevista verdad? Entren entonces al consultorio-.

Ya una vez dentro, el doctor cierra la puerta y los entrevistadores se sientan en las sillas que están frente al escritorio. Ichigo aún nervioso por estar delante de ese doctor y además por la escena que presenció hace algunos minutos, decidió empezar la entrevista. Al principio le hacía las interrogantes con un poco de torpeza pero después comenzó a sentirse en confianza y siguió haciendo las consultas que tenía.

-Dr. Law, existe algún caso que no haya podido resolver?-.

El doctor lo miró y el joven Ichigo se sintió apenado por el tipo de pregunta que le había planteado.

-Doctor, sé que he sido bendecido con mucha sabiduría para seguir con esta especialidad pero tampoco soy Dios jajaja… De hecho, el señor que se fue muy molesto tenía toda la razón para irse enfadado. Lo que le voy a comentar deseo que no lo indique en su investigación, solo indique que estoy trabajando en un caso particular que aún no he podido resolver-.

-Por supuesto, más bien, disculpe si lo ofendí nuevamente- dijo el chico totalmente avergonzado.

-Descuide, el señor que se fue tiene la razón de molestarse por lo que ha ocurrido. Él es Kuchiki Byakuya, uno de los hombres más poderosos de este mundo, pero a pesar de poder tenerlo todo, aún no ha podido tener la salud de su esposa. Ella está muy grave, hace cinco años ha venido con una serie de problemas en el sistema nervioso, pero cuando estoy a punto de descubrir cuál es su enfermedad, aparece un nuevo síntoma que tiende a destruir todo lo que habíamos creado-.

-Habíamos? Entonces usted trabajaba con otras personas?-.

-De hecho sí. Sé que estoy quebrantando esa parte del contrato pero también sé que no puedo hacerlo todo y en este caso mis conocimientos están limitados pero con ayuda de otros colegas he podido ir más allá con este reto-.

-Puedo entenderlo-.

Ichigo decidió no seguir hablando más del tema a menos que el Dr. Law siguiera con el tema pero en efecto, el doctor no lo hizo más.

Él siguió con la entrevista que lo ayudó a obtener su doctorado en la especialidad de neurología. El día de la graduación, él invitó a Annie para que llegara como invitada ya que ella no pudo continuar con sus estudios debido a que decidió ayudar a su padre con el caso de los Kuchiki; sin embargo, ella no apareció en toda la ceremonia.

Ichigo la encontró recostada en el auto de él, con un semblante totalmente lúgubre.

-Annie…-. Ella volvió a verlo como si hubiera una esperanza, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar –pero que pasa?-. Ichigo ya estaba preocupado. Su amiga no lloraba por tonterías, ella siempre se mantenía optimista ante las circunstancias por lo que el escucharla y verla así lo dejó aturdido.

-Ichigo, esa persona es horrible, es un desprecio de persona, verdaderamente merece lo que le pasó!- decía mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos y se aferraba a Ichigo como si él fuera el salvador.

-Cálmate Annie, por favor. Primero cálmate y me comentas para poder ayudarte-.

Después de un tiempo que para Ichigo pareció eterno, ella finalmente se calmó y lo volvió a ver ya no con ojos de tristeza sino con ojos de ira y de odio.

-Mi padre está en la cárcel, Ichigo-.

-Cómo?- Ichigo no podía creer eso.

-Ese Kuchiki Byakuya lo acusó de mala praxis y lo envió a la prisión-.

-No te lo puedo creer. Eso significa que no obtuvo un buen resultado con la esposa de ese hombre y él decidió vengarse. Era de esperar que ante tal amenaza la de aquel día, se podría tomar en serio lo que dijo ese hombre-.

-Sé que mi padre hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a esa mujer, a alguien que ni conocía y aún así ese Kuchiki no vio el sacrificio que estaba haciendo mi padre-.

-Supongo que es solo demostrar con todas las pruebas que él es inocente, que solo fue cuestión que el tiempo le ganó la batalla-.

-Ichigo, aunque se probara que eso fue lo que pasó, ya su prestigio como doctor ha quedado enterrado. Quién llegaría a verlo si se sabe que fue acusado de no salvar una vida. En ese sentido, los seres humanos somos crueles, no ven los esfuerzos y los estudios sino solo resultados. Bien lo decía mi padre, ese Kuchiki Byakuka es una persona peligrosa-.

A Ichigo le calaron esas palabras en el corazón y en su mente. "_…los seres humanos solo ven los resultados" _se decía "_todo lo que puedes construir durante toda tu vida puede ser destruido por alguien sin escrúpulos"…_

-Annie, te prometo que esto no será tan sencillo para ese Kuchiki. Yo seré el mejor doctor y diré que todo fue gracias a mi maestro: el doctor Joseph Law. Te prometo que seré el mejor y el nombre de tu padre volverá a estar dentro de los tres mejores médicos neurólogos del mundo-.

-Ichigo…- ella solo podía ver cómo en su rostro se veía esa determinación, ese deseo de venganza. En ese momento, ella lo vio como la persona más segura que había conocido. De ese modo, Annie le dio un beso y pasó a ser una larga noche para ambos.

**Fin del Flash Back***

Ichigo estacionó su auto frente a la casa. Abrió y nadie se encontraba en ella. Era algo de esperarse, todos tenían planes en su día libre. Subió a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Así con la oscuridad de la habitación, él solo pensaba en todo lo que pasó una y otra y otra vez. _"Es que acaso Rukia es igual a su hermano? Acaso ella también es alguien sin corazón? Acaso la vida lo pone a prueba para que demuestre nuevamente la promesa que hizo?"_ Tenía todos esos pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Sacó del bolsillo el celular y vio el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

-Hola Inoue- en estos momentos debía lidiar con alguien más y ya estaba cansado.

_-Hola Kurosaki-kun. Te interrumpo?-._

-Para nada. Acabo de llegar-.

_-Te llamaba para confirmar la salida de hoy, claro si aún no has cambiado de opinión-._

-Inoue…- Ichigo estuvo a punto de cancelar su salida pero no quería perder más tiempo con esos pensamientos –claro!-.

_-Excelente, pensaba que podríamos ir a un club que abrieron cerca del centro, dicen que hoy hay una guerra de bandas o algo así jajaja-._

-Como quieras- claro, para Ichigo el ruido es lo que necesita, no estaría al tanto de sus pensamientos y podría disfrutar un poco de su tiempo libre. No fue que con Rukia no lo pasó genial pero no acabó como deseaba.

_-Muy bien, entonces te veo o…-._

-Inoue, yo paso por ti como a las 9 p.m. te parece bien?-.

_-Excelente, entonces te espero a esa hora-._

-Nos vemos Inoue-.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y después de un suspiro de rendición, decidió darse un baño.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rukia dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesita que está al lado de la cama. Rukia se levanta molesta por el sonido y por no haberlo apagado antes de dormirse.

-Excelente, número privado. Hola- contesta al fin.

_-Hey Rukia-._

-Quién habla?-.

_-Al parecer no estás de buen humor-._

-Esa no es la respuesta que estoy pidiendo-.

_-Vaya, en verdad estás molesta. Bueno soy yo Madarame Ikkaku-._

-Ah, hola…-.

_-Y es que aún sabiendo mi nombre no cambias de actitud-._

-No dije que lo hiciera. Si buscas a Renji, hoy no está conmigo- "_ahora que lo pienso, no ha llamado y no sé si vendrá hoy"_ pensó.

_-Mmm, algo así supe pero no era a él a quien buscaba sino a ti-._

-A mí? Y eso?-.

_-Quiero pedirte un favor-. _Rukia se mostraba sorprendida al saber que un amigo de Renji le pidiera ayuda, generalmente ella no es del agrado de muchos amigos de Renji y pensaba que Ikkaku era uno de esos.

-Dime, que será?-.

_-Verás, Rangiku hoy no puede ayudarnos como cantante principal del grupo y yo…-._

-Me niego-.

_-Qué? Si aún no te he dicho de qué se trata-._

-Supongo que quieres que te ayude como en aquella ocasión, ese día estaba un poco pasada de copas y no me dio vergüenza sino hasta que me contaron lo que sucedió-.

_-Rukia, pero no cantas mal. En serio sabes cantar, claro no sería tu profesión pero sé que podrías ayudarnos por lo menos hoy-._

-Se supone que eso es un cumplido o lo contrario?- dice Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

_-Bueno, cantas bien para no haber recibido lecciones y no es lo que quieres de profesión-._ Ikkaku estaba tratando de adularla para que les ayudara el día de hoy.

-Qué tienen tramado hoy?-.

_-Veamos, es una presentación. Renji me había comentado que estabas un poco delicada de salud pero es una presentación de 30 minutos nada más-._

-De acuerdo… No me siento mal, de hecho acabo de dormir y se me quitó el dolor de cabeza-.

_-Excelente. Pasamos por ti en una hora más o menos-._

-Y cómo debo ir vestida?-.

_-Algo casual, pantalones, blusa, yo que sé-._

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-.

Rukia entra al baño nuevamente para refrescarse, al salir recuerda su día de hoy y sonríe inconscientemente al recordar lo guapo que se veía su doctor favorito. Pensó que había hecho algo malo cuando salió de repente. Suponía que el lunes se verían y corroboraría los hechos de este día, por ahora, quería disfrutar con sus amigos o más bien, hacer buenas amistades.

... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ichigo llegó al club con Inoue, él vestía una camiseta de vestir negra y unos jeans negros. Ella siempre mostrando sus atributos con una blusa al cuerpo y una linda enagua. Ese día Inoue pensó muy bien la ropa que usaría para poder llamar la atención de Ichigo.

Ambos se sentaron a una distancia prudente del escenario pero no tan cerca para que las luces que apuntaban cerca del escenario los incomodasen. Inoue le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, también le hablaba acerca de los niños que tenía como alumnos, de su amiga Tatsuki. Ichigo la escuchaba para no tener que pensar y se pidió un par de tragos, el de él más fuerte que el de ella, ese día solo quería olvidar.

-Te quise traer aquí, me dicen que las guerras de bandas son muy buenas-.

-Mientras toquen música que me agrade-.

-Quiero que disfrutemos de un tiempo como lo hacíamos antes-.

-Inoue-.

-No me refiero al tiempo de cuando fuimos novios sino de antes, cuando compartíamos con todos los chicos-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Oh, ya va a comenzar-.

Ichigo no veía el escenario, sino todas las mesas que poco a poco se iban llenando de personas jóvenes. Un aplauso hizo que volteara a ver al escenario para recibir al primer grupo que tocaría. Eran unos chicos muy jóvenes e Ichigo solo rió para sus adentros, al pensar que aún eran muy jóvenes para estar en eso. Ellos tocaron unas tres canciones pero al no recibir los aplausos necesarios del público, fueron retirados del escenario.

Inoue parecía disfrutar mucho ese momento y para Ichigo estaría bien, pidió un trago más, el cual ya era el quinto de la noche.

-Kurosaki-kun, no sé si deba decírtelo pero si tomas mucho, no podrás manejar-.

-Sabes manejar Inoue?-.

-No. Mi hermano me iba a enseñar pero se fue para el extranjero cuando ya lo iba a hacer-.

-Bueno, ahí veremos qué hacer, sino nos vamos en taxi-.

-De acuerdo- Inoue no quería sonar como una madre que debía decirle a su hijo cómo actuar.

En eso una nueva oleada de aplausos le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo musical. En este caso, el escenario se apagó y de pronto la luz central enfocó a una hermosa joven. Ichigo la vio con el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar volver a verla por completo al saber de quién se trataba. Era Rukia la joven que estaba en el escenario vestida con unos pantalones negros de cuero, el cual le marcaban sus piernas, también vestía una blusa de tres cuartos de manga blanca y encima llevaba un chaleco de botones, de igual manera llevaba puesto unas botas negras a la rodilla y además su cabello estaba agarrado con una cola de cabello, definitivamente parecía una rock star.

Ichigo solo la veía, era increíble verla vestida así cuando hacía unas horas atrás parecía un ángel, ahora era ver a ese mismo ángel pero negro. Definitivamente se fue a los extremos y aún así él la veía hermosa.

-Buenas noches, muchas gracias por estar aquí, disfruten del show-.

Las luces fueron encendiéndose cada vez más al igual que las notas musicales que tocaban los chicos con las guitarras, el bajo, el teclado y la batería la canción de Salvation de The Cranberries. Ichigo se pidió un trago más pero no dejaba de ver al escenario. Inoue detectó que la mirada de Ichigo iba directo hacia la joven que cantaba. Sintió mucha envidia pero tampoco podía culparlo ya que la joven vestía muy bien y además era muy linda.

Terminó la primera canción y el público aplaudía incrédulos ante lo bien que escuchaba el arreglo que le hicieron. Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar It's my life de Bon Jovi. Rukia cantaba con mucho sentimiento esa canción ya que recordaba cada experiencia que había vivido en los últimos meses. Al terminar igualmente recibieron el aplauso del público. Los chicos parecían emocionados y tocaron la canción Exgirlfriend de No Doubt. Ichigo no podía creer la energía que recorría el cuerpo de Rukia al estar en el escenario, de hecho no parecía que pertenecía a la familia Kuchiki, ella era diferente pero aún así no debía engañarse, sea como sea ella es una Kuchiki.

Rukia estaba emocionada, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, ella misma sabía que su voz no era un privilegio que tenía pero por lo menos le ayudaba a los chicos y a ella misma a salir de la rutina del día y en el caso de ella, de la rutina desde que estaba enferma. Al terminar la canción, ella tomó nuevamente el micrófono.

-Gracias a todos, sé que es un poco arriesgado pero si alguno tiene alguna petición que hacernos, sé que los chicos van a poder con el desafío-.

Las luces se posaron sobre el chico que se levantó. Rukia volvió a verlo pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que era su doctor favorito.

-Ah, veo que tenemos petición, cuál es tu canción- Rukia notó que Ichigo se tambaleaba un poco al estar de pie, cosa que la molestó un poco.

-Señorita… Toquen Lay Down de Priestess si es que pueden-.

No terminó de decirlo cuando Ikkaku comenzó con el sonido de la batería, seguidamente por el chico de la guitarra. Rukia los miró extrañada pero sí se sabía esa canción. Así que el momento clave estaba a punto de darse.

Ichigo solo veía como pudieron arreglar la canción para que sonara casi a la original. Claro, el cantante es un hombre pero Rukia pudo llegar bastante al tono que la voz original pedía. Al terminar dicha canción el público eufórico aplaudía ante el gran espectáculo que el grupo dio.

-Gracias a todos por asistir, espero que esta pequeña presentación haya sido de su agrado, nos vamos interpretando para ustedes esta última canción- dijo una agitada Rukia, viendo al público en especial al joven doctor que solicito la última canción. De igual manera, Rukia comenzó cantando You give love a bad name de Bon Jovi.

El público emocionado ante tal interpretación se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió como si se tratara del mismo cantante en persona. Algo que alegró en sobremanera a todos los chicos de la banda. Ichigo no podía abrir más sus ojos ante la interpretación de su canción favorita. Era coincidencia o era el destino? Simplemente solo observó la interpretación de la banda. Orihime se levantó al igual que el resto y aplaudió con mucha emoción.

Rukia se dirigió tras bastidores y todos estaban celebrando porque sabían que esa noche si se habían lucido. Ikkaku estaba al borde de la excitación ante tal experiencia.

-No sé que sienten ustedes pero yo estoy al borde de la locura!- exclamaba muy entusiasmado.

Yumichika se acercó a Rukia, quien estaba sentada agitada ante tal experiencia. Ser una Kuchiki la había privado de ese tipo de emociones y su enfermedad también hasta cierto grado; sin embargo, en ese momento olvidó todo y se sintió tan viva que hubiera deseado que sus amigos y su familia la vieran. Fue entonces que pensó en Ichigo…

-Rukia-chan, gracias a ti por todo. Sé que Rangiku si estuviera aquí estaría igual de agradecida que todos nosotros, se no haber venido hoy no habríamos dado todo-.

-Yumichika-san, más bien les agradezco por haberme invitado- decía totalmente agradecida por todo lo que había sentido.

-Estoy tratando de llamar a Renji pero no contesta, Rangiku ya viene de camino y ahora vamos a celebrar nosotros también- decía Ikkaku –Hoy invito yo!-.

Todos aplaudieron y salieron de los bastidores. En el escenario ya estaba haciendo su presentación otra banda y el público escuchaba atento al haberles dado una excelente interpretación anteriormente.

Orihime se acercó más a Ichigo y notó que este estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Kurosaki-kun- decía para poder entablar una conversación con él, de todas maneras para eso salieron, para conversar –estás bien?-.

Ichigo se limitó a verla y contemplarla. Se percató que todo pudo haber sido un sueño o más bien una alucinación pero la adrenalina de todos los presentes le decía lo contrario.

-Sí. Esa interpretación estuvo muy buena verdad?-.

-Fue excelente, sé que son aficionados pero nos han dado un excelente show- decía la chica sonriendo.

-Inoue, discúlpame por andar tan extraño-.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que ha sido una semana dura y yo tampoco lo he puesto tan fácil-.

-Por qué dices eso, más bien gracias por invitarme a venir- y de hecho Ichigo le agradecía, jamás se imaginó ver a Rukia con ese atuendo tan sexy, tan irreal. No se parecía a la chica con la que estuvo en la mañana. Él volteó su vista hacia su alrededor buscando al bartender pero al tratar de encontrarlo, vio cómo se acercaban los chicos de la banda anterior los cuales parecían los guardaespaldas de Rukia. Todos se sentaron en una mesa donde los esperaba otra joven atractiva de grandes atributos. Solo pudo contemplarla sin decir una sola palabra.

-Es linda esa chica- decía Orihime un poco celosa ante la atención que su acompañante le dedicaba.

Ichigo reaccionó y volvió a ver a Inoue.

-No es eso- "_mentiroso" _se decía para sus adentros –la interpretación de ese grupo sí estuvo muy buena. Ven, brindemos por esta noche-.

-Creo que mejor dejamos de tomar, recuerda que estás conduciendo y…-.

-Inoue, no creo que pueda conducir más esta noche, cuando nos vayamos le pediré a alguien que cuide de mi auto y nos iremos en taxi-.

-De acuerdo pero…-.

-Nada, sigamos con nuestra salida. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos-.

-Ok. Brindemos por el presente entonces-.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos tragos y brindaron. Rukia volteó su vista hacia la mesa de ellos y fue cuando se percató que nuevamente estaba con la chica del hospital. Sintió que le hervía la sangre pero no pudo hacer nada más, el pensamiento de que ella no era del interés de él pasó por su cabeza. Y cómo no pensarlo, aquella chica era tan femenina, tan agraciada, lo que todo chico busca en una mujer.

La noche transcurrió normalmente y ya el bar se estaba quedando sin clientes por la hora.

-Disculpen un momento, voy al baño- dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie.

-Quieres que te acompañe Rukia-chan?- dijo Rangiku bastante ebria.

-Descuida, Ikkaku, ya no le des más alcohol a Rangiku, sino nadie la podrá levantar-.

De esa manera Ichigo vio cómo la chica de esos hermosos ojos violetas se levantaba y estaba sin guardia.

-Inoue, puedes llamar a un taxi mientras voy a pagar la cuenta?-.

-Claro-.

Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar por el consumo de hoy, apenas canceló fue hacia el baño de mujeres a esperar a Rukia. Ella salió al instante en que él llegó y lo vio.

-Hola-.

-Hola…-.

-No imaginé que fueras tú el que pidiera esa canción-.

-No imaginaba hicieras este tipo de espectáculos- en ese momento Rukia notó que su doctor estaba en un grave estado de ebriedad.

-Ichigo, has tomado mucho supongo-.

-Para nada. Sabes, te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa- se acercaba cada vez más a Rukia quien se sentía cada vez más temerosa pero también excitada ante tal hecho. Ichigo se apoderó del espacio que había entre ellos, dejándola a ella entre él y la pared.

-Ichigo. Creo que mejor te retiras, no sabes lo que dices ni lo que haces-.

-Rukia…- en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y éste se separó de la chica.

-Dime- dijo un poco molesto.

-_Ya está el taxi aquí-._

-Vete si quieres, me encontré con un paciente- volviendo a ver a Rukia –y me está platicando acerca de su problema. Nos vemos mañana Inoue, tenemos que hablar y hoy no se pudo, pido mis disculpas-.

_-Descuida, primero el deber, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun-._

Ichigo solo colgó y se alejó del lugar. Rukia lo volvió a ver y se fue tras él, temía que si lo dejaba solo podría hacer alguna estupidez.

-Ichigo, ya te vas?-.

-Claro. No tengo nada que hacer por aquí-.

-Te vas en taxi?-.

-Jajaja, traje mi auto, tengo que llevarlo-.

-De ninguna manera. Yo te llevo-.

-Rukia, acaso traes tu auto?-.

-No. Pero no puedo dejarte conducir en ese estado, yo te llevo en tu auto y desde tu casa tomo un taxi-.

-No eres mi madre para decirme qué debo hacer- Ichigo sacó sus llaves del bolsillo.

-Eso lo sé- le arrebató las llaves –pero tengo conciencia, por eso no te puedo dejar conducir así, si quieres hacer una estupidez, hazla sin que me dé cuenta-.

Rukia sacó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigos de que se retiraba y que esperaba que ganaran.

-Rukia. Dame mis llaves-.

Rukia se acercó a Ichigo a tal punto que estaban a unos dos centímetros de su boca. Él se sintió mareado y ella lo notó.

-Si ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de mí sin tambalearte, no eres capaz de conducir-. Se alejó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y montó a un Ichigo ya avergonzado al auto. Él simplemente se sentó y no la miró.

Rukia se subió al auto, lo encendió y salió del parqueo del bar. Ya una vez en la carretera, encendió la radio y puso un poco de música para relajar el ambiente.

-Ichigo, dónde vives?-.

-…-.

-Ichigo, te he hecho una pregunta- Rukia lo miró y notó que Ichigo estaba totalmente dormido.

Sacó de su bolso el celular y marcó un número telefónico. Dio el tono pero nadie contestaba. Al final salió la contestadora.

_-Hola, en estos momentos no puedo contestar, deja el mensaje-._

-Renji, supongo que debes estar ocupado, no te preocupes por mí, hoy me cuidan unos amigos-.

De esa manera y dejando el mensaje a su amigo se dirigió a su apartamento. Sabía que posiblemente no era correcto llevar a un hombre que apenas conoció hace una semana a su casa pero también sabía que no podía dejarlo a merced de su estado de ebriedad. Sólo esperaba que Renji no se apareciera para no tener que dar explicaciones.

De esa manera parqueó el auto en su propio garaje a la par del de ella. Al estar el otro espacio del garaje desocupado, le dio gracias a su suerte porque sabía que Renji no llegaría ese día. Salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Sacudió a Ichigo para que éste se despertara pero no fue posible, así que se quitó sus botas y ya con toda su fuerza, se echó a Ichigo al hombro. Había algo peculiar en Rukia, desde joven, ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar así a las personas, ya que, de vez en cuando, su hermana llegaba agotada a casa y ella le ayudaba a subir. Sabía muy bien que no era el mismo peso que había entre su hermana e Ichigo pero no tenía que subirlo a un segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta interna que conecta el garaje con su sala y puso a Ichigo en un sillón. En la sala, ella tenía un sofá cama para casos como este, no precisamente con Ichigo pero sí cuando tenía visitas y en este caso, él era una visita.

Desmontó el sofá para hacerlo cama, nuevamente lo levantó y ya Ichigo comenzó a despertar un poco.

-Pero qué?- vio a su alrededor y notó que no era su casa, luego olió ese aroma que lo tenía hipnotizado y notó que era cargado por Rukia.

-Al fin despiertas-.

-Qué hago aquí?-.

-Te pregunté dónde vivías pero te quedaste dormido, así que te traje a mi casa-.

-Debo irme- lo dijo al recordar que estaba ante una Kuchiki.

-Puedes irte cuando duermas un poco y se te baje un poco ese estado. Por ahora descansa-.

-Rukia, no puedo quedarme aquí-.

-Si crees que me voy a aprovechar, no lo creas. Deberías bañarte antes de dormir-.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en un estado de ebriedad tan alto que no podía mantenerse en pie, sabía que debía bajarlo un poco y tenía que bañarse, pero no era su casa, era la casa de Rukia, aquella chica que le ha vuelto su mundo al revés en tan solo una semana.

Rukia llegó con una toalla de baño y se lo tiró, Ichigo por reflejo lo atrapó.

-Ven, sígueme-. Ichigo solo la siguió y fue entonces cuando cayó en la razón de que el único baño que había era el que estaba en la habitación de ella.

-Rukia, pero este es el único baño que hay?-.

-No. De hecho tengo dos, el mío es más grande pero no quiere decir que el otro no sirva- lo llevó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, este baño era el de huéspedes.

Rukia se fue a su habitación, en ese momento Ichigo comenzó a quitarse la camisa y justo en ese momento, ella apareció con una ropa para él. Ichigo se giró y la vio en la entrada de la puerta.

-Disculpa, pensé que ya te irías a acostar- dijo un poco apenado por todo.

-Mmm, la luz puedes encenderla aquí –encendió en toma que estaba en la pared- te traje algo para que puedas dormir- dijo sin verlo ya que al contemplarlo sin camisa algo en ella quería desearlo con toda su fuerza.

-Gracias-.

-Antes de que preguntes algo o pienses mal, es de mi mejor amigo. Él tiene mucha ropa por acá entonces supongo que no habrá problema, aparte, son de una contextura parecida entonces sí te puede quedar. Ahora sí me voy a acostar, descansa Ichigo-.

-Buenas noches-.

Al llegar a su habitación ella solo podía pensar en el cuerpo de Ichigo, trató de hacerse a la idea de que no podía pasar nada entre ellos. Encendió el televisor para centrar su atención en otra cosa y de hecho funcionó, ella comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas, se puso un pijama cómodo y se acostó. Casi de inmediato, ella se durmió.

Ichigo se bañó y ya con la cabeza más fría pensó que lo mejor era dormir ahí y bien temprano irse. De igual manera pensaba que Rukia era alguien distinto a Byakuya. Era como si fueran las dos caras de una moneda. Ahora, él estaba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba su promesa de hundir a los Kuchiki pero también sabía que Rukia podía no tener la culpa de todo eso.

Por ahora mejor no pensaba más en eso. Salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa que ella le brindó. Se preguntaba cómo era la relación entre ese chico y ella, tan cercana como para compartir un mismo espacio cosas personales.

Salió del baño y pasó por la habitación de Rukia, su puerta estaba un poco abierta, lo necesario para que él se acercara un poco y la viera dormir tan plácidamente. Entró para apagar el televisor y así descansara. Mientras se iba la contempló como a un ángel. Eso era. Ella era un ángel, su ángel. Puede que sea algo platónico o no pero definitivamente no le era tan indiferente. Debía pensar bien qué hacer. Ella era su paciente pero también había pasado esa línea que los dividía como tal.

Llegó al sofá que ella le había preparado con cobijas y almohadas, definitivamente no es igual a la impresión que tenía de Byakuya, será acaso de que Byakuya es el único que es un prepotente o será que ella es la que no se amolda a una vida de Kuchiki. Eso lo descubriría cuanto antes.

Ahora sí, ya terminé el capítulo 8 de esta historia. Igual al final espero les guste, perdón por la tardanza. Espero subir dos capítulos esta semana.


	9. Capitulo 9

Buenas, nuevamente traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero se torne más interesante a partir de este capítulo.

Sin esperar más les traigo el capítulo 9 de **Quiero estar contigo…**

**Nota: **Nuevamente indico que Bleach no me pertenece, la historia del universo alterno sí. Disfruten.

_Capí__tulo 9_

_Recuérdame a la distancia por favor…_

La noche o lo que quedaba de ella pasó relativamente rápido debido a que ambos estaban cansados. Sin embargo, antes de que dieran las 8 de la mañana, Ichigo despertó, tomó sus pertenencias y se fue de la casa.

Rukia solo escuchó cuando el auto fue encendido y cómo lentamente se escuchaba lejos de su propiedad. Se sintió un poco triste pero recordó que en primer lugar él no tenía que estar en su casa, que todo fue por un juego del destino. Estaba a punto de dormir un poco más cuando su celular sonó.

-Buenas- dijo aperezada.

_-Hola Rukia__, buenos días-._

-Renji, te llamé ayer por la noche, disculpa si era muy tarde pero no sabía nada de ti desde hace dos días- en realidad ella lo llamó para asegurarse de no tener problemas si llevaba a Ichigo a su casa.

_-Ah sí__, es que donde estoy no puedo contestar muy seguido, te pido disculpas-._

-No importa, sabes, estuve pensando acerca de lo que pasó con aquella chica y no debí…-.

_-Rukia…-_ fue interrumpida _–De eso quería hablar, lo que pasó pasó y de hecho sé que fue mi culpa. El viernes me llamaron de la residencia de los Kuchiki y quieren que haga un entrenamiento por un tiempo, así que no podré estar cerca de ti de ahora en adelante; sin embargo, me pidieron que te dijera que en estos momentos lo mejor es que vengas a la residencia o bien que aceptes a otro guardaespaldas…-._

-No!-.

_-No? Qué__ significa eso?-_

-Desde hace mucho le dije a nii-sama que no necesito de ningún guardaespaldas. El que estés conmigo es porque así lo he pedido pero para que estés a mi lado como el amigo que eres pero no necesito a nadie más cuidándome. De igual manera, por un tiempo Zaraki senpai me enseno lo necesario para defenderme pero no quiero que se preocupen por mí, voy a estar bien-.

_-Rukia. No puedes decir eso, sabes muy bien que tu salud no te ha __permitido vivir la vida que tenías antes, necesitas a alguien que te cuide y en este momento yo no puedo hacerlo. Pensaba que Kira podría estar ahí para lo que necesites-._

-No es necesario. Renji, no quiero. Estas igual que nii-sama. Simplemente quiero vivir mi vida, si es necesario aprender a valerme ante estas circunstancias entonces no…-.

_-Rukia, escú__chame. Deja de actuar como la mujer que no necesita ayuda, tal vez hace un año podías decir eso pero no ahora. Te puedes quedar ciega en algún momento como la última vez, o bien podrías quedarte sin la sensación de los nervios y podrías quemarte cocinando o te quedarías sin la respuesta de tus piernas-._

-Cállate! No tienes que repetirme todos los días de que mi enfermedad me está quitando todo, me está quitando mi independencia y ahora necesito siempre de alguien para que me cuide-.

_-Disculpa,__ pero no puedo dejar que algo más te pase. Hoy mismo llega Kira para ayudarte y cuidarte. Nos vemos pronto y Rukia solo cuídate por favor-._

Renji no permitió que ella siguiera con la conversación porque sabía que no era lo apropiado, deseaba que ella se fuera para la residencia y poder cuidar de ella. Sabía que por más que Byakuya le pidiera que le inventara algo, ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que le estaba mintiendo. No quería que nadie más cuidara de ella, si se descubría que ella tenía esa enfermedad se lo diría a su hermano y la enviarían a occidente a practicarle mil exámenes de los cuales ella no quería ser parte. Lo mejor sería que su amigo Kira estuviera al tanto y así evitarle ese gran problema a Rukia.

-Renji, te ha ido mal diciéndole a Rukia que no vuelves?-.

-Kira, justo el hombre que quería ver- dijo el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

-No pienso ser parte de tus planes extraños-.

-No son planes extraños, sabes quién es la persona que estará a cargo de Rukia en estos momentos?-.

-Aún no. Zaraki debe darle las opciones a Kuchiki-sama para que éste decida-.

-Entonces lo mejor será hablar con Zaraki para decirle el perfil de esa persona-.

-Sí que te preocupas por ella. Supongo que ahora que vas para China, estarás muy pendiente de ella- dijo el blondo al reconocer lo importante que era esa joven Kuchiki para su amigo.

-Exacto y no puedo permitir que cualquier persona estuviera a su cuidado. Kira, te voy a recomendar para que seas su guardaespaldas- dijo Renji mientras tocaba el hombro de Kira.

-Estás loco? Si tú no la cuidas, buscarán a alguien con todo el porte de un guardaespaldas, incluso me atrevería a apostar que Zaraki senpai sería esa persona-.

-Jamás. Eso es algo que ella nunca aceptaría y su hermano lo sabe a la perfección. El motivo del porqué yo soy esa persona es porque paso desapercibido. La persona de confianza para Rukia debe ser alguien que no aparente ser su guardián sino un amigo más- decía Renji mientras recordaba que su amiga nunca ha podido hacer amigos por sus propios méritos. Las personas que Rukia conocía eran aquellas que él les había presentado. Desde pequeña no fue capaz de lograrlo y desistió de la idea y en el momento en que obtuvo el apellido Kuchiki, las personas se le alejaron más al saber el gran poder y fama que tiene esta familia.

-Tendrás que decirle eso a Zaraki senpai. Si logras convencerlo yo la cuidaré, te lo prometo-.

-Iré ahora mismo, no sé en qué momento Kuchiki Byakuya me envíe para allá y debo ponerte al día de la situación actual de Rukia- Renji se despidió de Kira y fue de inmediato hacia la oficina de Zaraki Kenpachi para que éste sugiriera a Kira para que cuidara de Rukia en su ausencia.

Tras largos minutos tratando de convencerlo, Zaraki lo meditó y al final accedió. Llegó a reunirse con Byakuya y le expuso las ventajas y desventajas de poner a Kira como el guardián de su hermana menor. Byakuya deseaba que alguien cómo el mismo Zaraki cuidara de su hermana pero sabía muy bien que eso es algo de lo cual su hermana nunca lo perdonaría. Al final accedió y mandó a llamar a Renji y a Kira.

-Ya saben por qué los mandé a llamar- dijo Byakuya sentado en su escritorio y estos de pie ante él –Zaraki Kenpachi ha sugerido a la persona que cuidará de Rukia en la ausencia de Renji. Ese eres tú, Izuru Kira. Sin embargo, he de decirte que no debes tener una relación de amistad con ella, sino simplemente de guardián-.

-Si señor- dijo Kira totalmente erguido e inmóvil.

-He relevado a Renji de su puesto debido a la amistad que tiene con mi hermana. Eso hace que ella le tenga mucha confianza para…-.

-Señor, mis disculpas por interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, usted sabe que su hermana no es una persona que confíe fácilmente en las personas, pensé que si en efecto era su amigo en todo momento, ella podría confiarme muchos de los asuntos y cuidarla de una mejor manera. Estar cerca de ella y que le permita a uno también mantenerlo informado de todo-.

-Renji. Puedo entender eso que dices, de hecho tienes razón; sin embargo, tu amor por ella ha hecho que la consientas más de la cuenta, eso es algo que no puedo tolerar-.

-Kuchiki-sama, daré lo mejor para que ella me tenga la confianza necesaria para mantenerlo al tanto de todo pero siempre tendré presente que ella también es mi señora y debo respetarla-.

-Confío en eso que me dices Izuru Kira. Renji, en cuanto a ti. Tu partida es mañana en horas de la mañana. Viajarás junto a Hitsugaya Toshiro para revisar que todo esté en orden y si hay problemas espero que puedas resolverlos-.

-Sí, Kuchiki-sama- Renji hace reverencia.

-Es todo, Kira, sales hoy mismo para Karakura. No quiero que alguien se dé cuenta que Rukia está sin protección-.

-Sí. Kuchiki-sama- de igual manera Kira hace la reverencia.

-Pueden retirarse- dice Byakuya dándoles la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Si hay algo que no soporta la menor de los Kuchiki es que le cuelguen el teléfono en su cara. Ése día parecía no ser del agrado de ella. Hizo una llamada de inmediato.

_-Buenos días-._

-Ayame-chan, buenos días-.

_-Oh, Rukia-san. Cómo le fue ayer con la venta?-._

-Muy bien, de hecho para eso te llamo. Ocupo que tengas listo el contrato A-54 por concepto de alquiler- dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba hacia la cocina.

_-Escucho bien? Creí que esa casa no estaba ni en alquiler ni en venta-._

-Yo también lo creí, no sé porque accedí. Sí sé que el inquilino la cuidará bastante, supongo que a mi hermana no le molestará que esa casa esté alquilada por un tiempo, aparte, una casa inhabitada se deteriora más rápido y no puedo darme ese lujo-.

_-Ya veo. Ahora en la tarde le hago llegar los documentos-._

-No es necesario. Mañana llego a la oficina para hacer otros trámites, nada más te lo digo para que lo tengas listo-.

_-De acuerdo, Rukia-san-._

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana-.

Rukia colgó y se sobó su sien ante el dolor de cabeza que nuevamente aparecía desde temprano. Se preparó el desayuno y tomó el medicamento, ese día era posible que no saliera de su casa en todo el día.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ichigo solo pensaba en lo que había pasado horas antes de llegar a su casa. Nadie le hizo una sola pregunta del por qué había llegado tan temprano al día siguiente de su salida. De todas maneras, él ya era todo un hombre como para no dar explicaciones acerca de su vida personal.

Trató de dormir un poco más. Ese día debía hablar también con Inoue acerca de todo lo que ella siente. También quería aprovechar el día y hablar con Ishida, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y quien más que su amigo de años.

Se bañó, se alistó y fue a casa de su amiga. Al llegar, tocó la puerta y ella salió a abrirle.

-Kurosaki-kun, no te esperaba- dijo un poco apenada al encontrarla en pijamas.

-Quise hablar contigo-.

-Estás bien? Pareces muy cansado. Pasa Kurosaki-kun-.

-Gracias. De hecho no he podido dormir muy bien, ando con una resaca muy fuerte-.

-Ayer tomaste mucho. Acaso querías olvidar algo? Fue lo que te dije hace unos días?-.

-No, bueno algo de eso. Inoue, siempre me has parecido una mujer muy atractiva y sé que soy muy afortunado porque tengas esos sentimientos hacia mí a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado en el pasado- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Ichigo, yo soy una ingenua por sentir esto por ti aún. Sé que cuando terminamos, lo hiciste porque no querías jugar conmigo. En estos días estuve pensando y sé que el Kurosaki que hoy está ante mí, ha cambiado mucho-.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-.

-Para mí lo es. Te has vuelto más apuesto, más serio y más entregado a lo que haces. Casi apuesto a que incluso puedes tener un problema amoroso. Por eso de tu actitud ayer- decía Inoue alegre porque aún lo conocía pero triste porque si acertaba, significaba que ella ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estar en su corazón.

-No creo que sea un problema amoroso sino más bien un asunto de promesas y lo ético-.

-Ya veo. Es grave-.

-Inoue, no quiero que sigas esperándome. Continua con tu vida, te quiero pero como a una gran amiga. No puedo permitirme que estés aún con esperanzas. Tienes a muchos hombres detrás de ti, incluso el mismo Ishida-.

-Gracias- Orihime comenzó a llorar.

-No quiero que llores Inoue, no soporto que una mujer llore- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No Kurosaki-kun. Sé que duele pero una vez más haces lo más difícil para que yo sea feliz. También que soy una egoísta por aferrarte indirectamente a mí. Gracias por liberarnos-.

-Inoue, siempre has sido una gran amiga y no quiero que eso deje de serlo; sin embargo, debes entender que debemos seguir nuestra vida-.

Después de un tiempo, Inoue logró calmarse y nuevamente le agradeció a Ichigo lo que hizo.

-Quieres tomar un poco de té?- dijo ella ya más calmada y con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Me encantaría- dijo Ichigo sabiendo que ya las cosas serían distintas pero que lo mejor era decirle la verdad. Ya sabía que era algo menos en qué pensar.

Después de un tiempo, Orihime volvió con una tetera, galletas y dos tazas. En ese momento, Ichigo recordó que su amiga hacía siempre experimentos con la comida y que probablemente esta no sería la excepción.

-Inoue, una pregunta- decía mientras la chica le servía el té –este té de qué es?-.

-Descuida, hice té verde. No tenía para hacerlo de judías- dijo con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Ah… de acuerdo-.

-Kurosaki-kun, crees que Ishida-kun esté molesto conmigo por no darle muchas esperanzas?-.

-No lo creo. En ese sentido Ishida es muy comprensivo. Aún no he hablado con él pero supongo que pronto me dirá lo que pasó entre ustedes-.

-No te molesta o sí?- dijo un poco preocupada.

-No. Me alegra que alguien como Ishida te pueda llegar a hacer feliz- dijo un poco melancólico, no por el hecho de que se sintiera aun atraído por Inoue sino porque él quisiera tener ese tipo de felicidad también.

-No quiere decir que le vaya a decir que sí. Algo me atrae Ishida-kun pero, debo centrarme en muchas cosas para poder estar a la altura de él-.

-Eso no es cierto, solo aclara tus sentimientos y si deseas le puedes dar una oportunidad-.

-Kurosaki-kun, acaso te gusta alguna chica?-.

-No sé si deba hablar de esto contigo Inoue-.

-Antes de todo éramos muy amigos. Creo que aún podemos serlo-.

-De acuerdo. Hace unos días conocí a una chica. Ella tiene una extraña enfermedad pero aún nadie sabe qué es-.

-Acaso no ha ido con otros doctores?-.

-No lo sé. El caso me lo dio mi padre hace algunos días. Parece ser algo en el sistema nervioso pero hay que practicarle exámenes-.

-Aún no veo el problema-.

-Justamente este fin de semana me di cuenta que ella pertenece a una familia con un poder económico tan grande que he conocido de alguien al que le quitaron sus sueños. No sé si sería mejor no involucrarse o podría acabar como esa persona-.

-Kurosaki-kun. Tu ética profesional te dice que debes tratarla verdad?-.

-Exacto, pero también tengo una ética moral. Hace un tiempo le hice la promesa a Annie que esa familia pagaría por lo que le hicieron al padre de ella-.

-Entonces estás entre la espada y la pared. Ella merece que la trates?-.

-Ese es otro punto. Ella es una joven muy agradable. Desde que la conocí he tenido problemas con ella porque no es una chica sumisa sino tiene un espíritu indomable. Hace unos días la vi muy activa. Ella me había comentado que, antes de tener esa enfermedad, ella hacía mucho con su vida. Al parecer es muy activa y es muy amable o por lo menos conmigo lo ha sido. No sé parece nada a un pariente suyo que conozco-.

-Se nota que te atrae; sin embargo, y sin sonar celosa o lo que sea, ella es una paciente. Es correcto que te relaciones con ella de esa manera?-.

Ichigo la vio con mucha seriedad. En ese aspecto, ella tenía razón. Perdió ese punto de vista. Rukia es su paciente. Si trataba su enfermedad y la curaba, es lo más probable que pudiera cumplir con los dos tipos de ética. Le comprobaría a la familia Kuchiki que estaban equivocados al destruir a la familia Law y ayudaría a Rukia con la enfermedad. Por ahora, ella era su paciente y ese deber es más fuerte. Lo mejor será dejar de verla como a una chica de la cual él pudiera enamorarse perdidamente.

Nuevamente, recordó a Rukia y su corazón latió a más de mil latidos por segundo. Ya sabía qué debía hacer.

-Gracias Inoue. Hablar de esto con alguien me ha ayudado mucho. Quieres ver alguna película? Podríamos invitar a Tatsuki y a los demás-.

-Claro. Voy a llamarlos-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kira preparaba todo en su auto cuando Renji se le acercó. Éste dejó lo que hacía para recibir unas últimas instrucciones de su compañero.

-Kira, por favor cuídala-.

-Abarai, de haber sabido lo de Rukia antes de hablar con Kuchiki-sama, no hubiera aceptado esa misión-.

-No te va a pasar nada, lo prometo-.

-No prometas eso, ya mis días están contados-.

-Qué te pasa? Lo único que necesitas es que ella te vea como su aliado y no como su enemigo. Además… -dijo Renji un poco triste –necesito que seas su amigo. Ya sabes que ella no es capaz de hacerlos con facilidad y en este momento al yo no estar presente, ella se sentirá muy sola y su enfermedad podría agravarse-.

Kira suspiró ante la súplica y petición de su amigo.

-Si es tan importante para ti, entonces lo haré. Si te digo que en el momento en que ella esté más grave de su enfermedad, le diré a Kuchiki-sama. Es mejor que él lo sepa para poder ayudarla y no perderla como perdió a Hisana-sama-.

-Está bien. Ah, un último favor –Renji se acercó a unos arbustos y Kira abrió sus ojos a más no poder –quiero que le des esto de mi parte a ella, por favor-.

Kira observó que le entregaba unas hermosas flores que solo crecían en la residencia Kuchiki y en Brasil. Byakuya había pedido a sus jardineros que sembraran ese tipo de flores para que Rukia se sintiera contenta y pudiera cuidarlas siempre que estuviera en la residencia, aunque de eso fueron ya tres años. Además de las flores, Renji le dio una pequeña caja blanca con un lazo azul que, además de adornarlo, lo amarraba de una manera que una vez que se abriera no podría cerrarse.

-En qué momento tuviste el tiempo para comprarle todo eso?-.

-Las flores las recogí en la mañana, traté de ponerle las más bellas y de todos los colores posibles. Y este regalo fue ya un pedido que tenía desde hace un año pero que no había tenido el tiempo para venir acá y retirarlo. Quería dárselo yo pero debido a las circunstancias no se podrá. Además –miró al cielo, el cual ya se estaba oscureciendo –le hice algo que pudo haberla lastimado mucho, puede que eso sea un regalo para que me perdone en algún momento y seamos tan buenos amigos como antes lo éramos-.

-De acuerdo Abarai, se las daré de tu parte. Me voy, no quiero sorprender a Rukia-chan tan tarde-.

-Suerte-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En el hospital todo marcha como de costumbre, personas que ingresan con emergencias, otros que vienen de visitantes, otros para cita de control como es el caso de Rukia. Esa mañana, todo había comenzado muy ajetreado. Primero, no pudo dormir muy bien de lo molesta que estaba con su hermano y con Renji por enviarle a Kira, se sentía como extraña. Debía llegar temprano a la oficina para finiquitar los papeles para el apartamento de Ichigo, debía confirmar con el contador acerca de los movimientos financieros del mes, además debía llegar a su cita con el doctor.

Sabía que estaba con muchos nervios pero no se explicaba el por qué. Será porque le darían los resultados de la resonancia magnética practicada días atrás o bien, porque no había tenido muy buena relación con Ichigo desde el fin de semana, he hecho estaba molesta con él porque se fue sin decir nada.

Al llegar al hospital, se dirigió a la recepción y le comunicó a la joven que venía por una cita de control con el Dr. Kurosaki. Mientras esperaban, se sentó a la par de Kira y este se veía nervioso.

-No debes estar nervioso Kira-kun- dijo, tratando de sonar calmada y comprensiva.

-No son nervios Rukia-chan. Lo que pasa es que creo que no soy de su agrado-.

-No es que no me agrades, de hecho fue un error mío comportarme tan mal contigo ayer. Lo que pasa es que en verdad pensaba que Renji haría algo para que no me enviaran a alguien-.

-Abarai trató de hacerlo pero no le fue posible, ya sabe cómo es su hermano. Sin embargo, debe sentirse tranquila. Renji me comentó de su situación actual no por chismoso sino porque quería que lo ayudara con la tarea-.

-Entonces estás al tanto que no estoy muy bien de salud?-.

-Si Rukia-chan. Como le dije, no soy su enemigo pero sí quería que lo supiera-.

-Kira-kun, mi hermano lo sabe?-.

-No señorita. Hasta donde sé, solo Renji y yo sabemos eso-.

-Mmm, de acuerdo. Supongo que si Renji te recomendó es por algo, trataré de confiar en ti-.

-Supongo que eso es algo bueno-.

Rukia no pudo seguir con la conversación porque Karin llegó a buscarla. La condujo al consultorio y ella esperó a que el doctor apareciera. Estaba más nerviosa que antes de llegar al hospital, lo vería nuevamente pero qué le diría? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho porque la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar al doctor.

-Rukia-san, buenos días-.

Rukia estaba de espalda hacia la puerta, por eso, en el momento en que escuchó la voz del Dr. Kurosaki sintió una leve decepción. En efecto, sí era el Dr. Kurosaki pero el padre.

-Buenos días, Dr. Kurosaki. No me hubiera imaginado del todo que usted nuevamente estaba a cargo de mi caso-.

-Para mí también lo es, pensaba que mi hijo iba a estar al tanto de tu caso pero me informó que aún debe terminar con otros pacientes que se le han asignado para dedicarse a tu caso-.

-No importa. Y bien, he estado toda la semana pensando en los resultados-.

-Antes quisiera hacer las preguntas de rutina. Rukia-chan, has tenido algún problema de salud después de salir del hospital?- dijo Isshin con su rostro serio.

-A decir verdad, el fin de semana tuve dolor de cabeza, el mismo dolor que he tenido desde hace dos meses-.

-Ajá… algo más?-.

-Tuve un cosquilleo en mis piernas pero se me quitó a los quince minutos de haber comenzado-.

-Ya veo. Hasta hace poco revisé los resultados junto con Ichigo. Iré directo al punto- el corazón de Rukia se aceleraba cada vez más y sentía como se ponía cada vez más fría, tenía miedo –sí presentas algunos problemas en tu sistema nervioso. Lastimosamente, la resonancia no permitió ver qué es. Como doctor te recomiendo que estés en tratamiento-.

-Dr. Kurosaki. Lo que tengo es malo? O puede ser malo?-.

-Rukia-chan- Isshin le había tomado mucho cariño a Rukia. Cuando llegaba, ella se comportaba como una persona humilde a pesar de su poder económico – no puedo decirte si es algo bueno o malo. Ichigo sí está involucrado con tu caso, por el momento yo me encargo de verte y realizarte los exámenes pero Ichigo es quien los revise minuciosamente, recuerda que él es especialista en neurología. No es coincidencia que mi hijo haya vuelto, sé que él te puede ayudar-.

-Isshin-san… de cuántos exámenes estamos hablando? Recuerde que no quiero preocupar a mi hermano-.

-No sé exactamente-.

-No quiero vivir toda mi vida haciendo exámenes o estando a la expectativa de qué dirán. No quiero sonar odiosa pero solo me haré tres exámenes más-.

-Rukia-chan, solo tres? Eso puede que no sea suficiente-.

-Eso lo entiendo pero es que no quiero vivir mi vida miserablemente. Si después de los tres exámenes aún no se sabe lo que tengo, prefiero vivir sin saberlo-.

-Pero si los síntomas se llegan a complicar, cómo lo podremos tratar?-.

-Como usualmente lo hacen. Si ya estoy agravando mucho, me iré a pasar con mi hermano lo que me queda de vida-.

-Rukia-chan, no quiero que seas tan pesimista. De acuerdo, ese es un trato entre nosotros. No se lo diré a mi hijo porque me imagino que estará molesto contigo si no te sigues haciendo las pruebas necesarias-.

-Claro, él podrá ver los resultados pero no quiero seguir siempre con lo mismo-.

-Te doy mi palabra que daremos lo mejor para que en esos tres exámenes más tengas el resultado exacto y así te podamos tratar y que así sigas gozando de mucha salud-.

-Gracias Isshin-san. Entonces me voy-.

-Cuídate mucho Rukia-chan-.

Rukia se marcha del consultorio bastante deprimida, ya cuando parecía que podrían darle resultados positivos, todo fue lo mismo. En el momento en que iba a retirarse recordó que aún tenía que hacer algo.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo está en el consultorio con los resultados de Rukia en sus manos, analizando una y otra vez el por qué no pudo conseguir muchos resultados. Podía ver cómo algunos nervios se veían levemente alterados pero no encontraba el motivo. Se sintió impotente ante la idea de que Rukia tuviera que recibir esa mala noticia y se sentía como un cobarde por no darle la cara en la consulta. Aunque aceptó trabajar en el caso de ella, ese mismo día le había dicho a su padre que no podía atenderla personalmente pero que sí la ayudaría a interpretar los resultados que dieran las pruebas. En ese momento, sintió una gran necesidad de verla, de decirle que contaba con todo el apoyo de él. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido de su pensamiento cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Pasa Karin, aún me falta esta ronda, espero que no me traigas más expedientes por el momento- dijo molesto ante el abuso que a veces cometía su hermana contra él al colocarle tantos expedientes para revisarlos el mismo día.

-No soy Karin- dijo la joven al abrir la puerta. Ichigo no podía creer a quien veía. Era Rukia.

-Rukia, no te esperaba por acá- definitivamente Ichigo no sabe mentir, ya que fue él quien le programó la cita, Rukia notó esa debilidad pero prefirió no decir nada y seguirle la corriente.

-Hoy tenía la cita de control. Por un momento pensé que me atenderías porque ambos tienen el mismo apellido pero es tu padre quien tiene mi caso-.

-Yo también, aunque por el momento debo quitarme unos casos de encima para poder dedicarle el tiempo que se merece el tuyo-.

-A veces desearía que fuera un caso como del montón- dijo melancólica al recordar lo que habló anteriormente con Isshin.

-Rukia… -definitivamente, deseaba ayudarla. No por lo que pudiera sentir hacia ella… Un momento, Ichigo sí siente algo por ella y lo descubrió al verla tan indefensa –haré lo imposible por sanarte. Mereces una vida totalmente saludable y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo-.

-Ichigo…- Rukia no podía creer la determinación con la que Ichigo decía cada palabra.

-También te pido disculpas por irme ayer tan temprano y sin despedirme, de hecho tenía mucha vergüenza por lo sucedido el día anterior y…-.

-No te disculpes por esas cosas. Más bien, solo venía a dejarte esto- Rukia sacó de su bolso un sobre de manila y se lo entregó en las manos. Ichigo abrió el sobre y encontró el contrato de su nuevo apartamento y las llaves de este.

-Vaya, en verdad entregas pronto las propiedades-.

-Esa es la eficacia de mi personal. Solo debes firmar aquí y aquí- dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba a Ichigo para mostrarle los lugares donde debía firmar. Ichigo pudo oler el perfume que tanto lo volvía loco. Su corazón se aceleró y no podía escuchar lo que Rukia decía ya que solo podía contemplarla.

Sin darse cuenta, él se fue acercando más a ella, al punto en que ambos estaban tan cerca que cuando Rukia giró su cabeza para verlo y verificar que estaba poniendo atención tenía su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de él. Levemente ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Discúlpame en serio Rukia y gracias por lo que hiciste por mí- decía susurrándole sus disculpas.

-Ichi…go- Rukia solo podía ver esos ojos color ámbar mirando hacia los labios de ella. Se sintió tan deseada que quiso besarlo. Cada vez Ichigo hacia lo posible por acortar el espacio que había entre ellos, cuando de pronto… Sonó el celular de ella. Ambos salieron de esa ensoñación y ella contestó el teléfono.

-Diga?- dijo mientras veía hacia otro lado para quitarse un poco el rojo de sus mejillas.

_-Rukia. En la oficina te espera el abogado. Además, llamó una pareja que desea saber de los lofts que tenemos en venta-._

-Ayame, voy saliendo de la cita. Dale al abogado los contratos de las nuevas propiedades que compré, se encuentran en mi escritorio y ayúdame a buscar los archivos de los lofts, llámalos y dales una cita para hoy en la tarde, eso sí, diles que no son para la venta sino solo de alquiler-.

Ichigo solo la podía escuchar mientras hablaba como toda una profesional. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella también es independiente y sabe manejar un negocio. Simplemente la admiraba. No se dio cuenta cuando ella cortó la llamada y ahora lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Ya firmaste?-.

-Ah…- volvió a ver el contrato y no lo había tocado.

-Ichigo, te lo resumo. El pago es a principios de cada mes. Generalmente solicito un depósito el cual es igual a la cuota de alquiler mensual pero me caes bien, entonces no te lo cobraré. Igual sé donde trabajas y puedo llegar a cobrarte jajajaja- decía para poder cortar la tensión que había entre ellos.

-Puedo pasarme en cualquier momento?-.

-Claro. Lo único es que debes recordar que no tiene muchos muebles, debes comprar algunos. Igual te ofrezco un equipo calificado que te puede ayudar con la carga de los muebles y la escogencia de los nuevos que combinen con el apartamento y la decoración del mismo-.

-Eso me lo cobrarías como extra?-.

-No, es una opción que tienes pero es tu decisión si lo quieres aceptar o no-.

-Tanto personal tienes para dar servicios especiales sin cobrar?-.

-No es eso. Es algo que tiene mi empresa y de lo cual carecen muchos hoy en día. Trato de darle al cliente la mejor atención que pueda-.

-Bueno, te puedo aceptar los servicios-.

-Excelente, adónde iremos a comprar los muebles?-.

-Iremos?-.

-Sí. En ningún momento dije que tuviera muchos empleados. De hecho, solo somos Ayame y yo jajaja-.

-Entonces tú te encargas de esa parte del trabajo-.

-No. Eso lo hace Ayame; sin embargo, de ese apartamento me encargo solo yo-.

-Es que acaso es muy importante para ti?-.

-De hecho sí- dijo la joven mirando hacia la nada con mirada melancólica.

-Rukia, por qué entonces me lo alquilaste?- Ichigo quería saber las verdadera intenciones de la joven que tenía frente suyo, de alguna manera quería escuchar y saber más de ella.

-Verás. Ese apartamento tiene todos mis recuerdos con mi hermana. Ella fue quien me regaló ese lugar para que pudiera estar más cerca de mi familia. No es a cualquiera a quien se lo alquilo, a decir verdad, nunca he podido encontrarle un buen inquilino hasta ahora. Supongo que soy muy exigente con quien estaría en este apartamento-.

Ichigo no podía creer nuevamente en todo lo que la sorprendía la joven Kuchiki. De hecho, ella era muy distinta a ese Byakuya.

-Debería sentirme halagado por confiarme el lugar-.

-Descuida, es algo que no sé por qué te lo habré dicho. En fin, debo irme pero necesito que firmes el contrato-.

-Rukia. Primero debo leer el contrato. Toma las llaves. Cuando ya lo tenga firmado me las das-.

Rukia vio como Ichigo le entregaba las llaves sin titubear. Rukia las tomó.

-Incluso deberías tener más cuidado de no entregar las llaves sin antes firmar el contrato- dijo el joven riendo ante la inocencia de la joven.

-Eso lo sé pero no suelo hacer eso. Primero les envío los papeles a firmar. Ellos llegan a la agencia y me los entregan firmados y ya así les entregamos las llaves. Incluso, ese mismo día deben cancelar el depósito cuando es alquiler y el dinero de contado cuando es por venta-.

-Entonces, me tienes muchas consideraciones. Si alguno de tus clientes se da cuenta, es probable que te denuncien-.

-Bah. No es por alardear pero no hay alguna otra agencia de bienes raíces que le ofrezca mejores precios por inmuebles de calidad. Incluso, les doy el mantenimiento cuando lo necesitan cuando es alquiler y cuando es por venta, les doy una garantía de cinco años-.

-Pero tú no construyes las casas o sí?-.

-No. Yo las busco minuciosamente, las reviso y si tienen algunos desperfectos, las mejoro. Si están en excelentes condiciones, les doy un valor agregado a la propiedad. Solo soy un poco exigente de quienes son los inquilinos y los requisitos mínimos que tienen que cumplir. En este caso, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Incluso Ayame me dice que porqué tengo tantas consideraciones para contigo pero supongo que has sido la primera persona, después de tu padre, que me ha tratado muy bien-.

-Gracias pero también Hinamori te trata bien-.

-Hinamori no cuenta. Ella es conocida desde antes que ingresara al hospital. Ha sido lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga-.

-Pero, el fin de semana te vi con muchas personas- dijo un poco molesto al recordar que estaba con muchos chicos esa noche.

-Ellos son amigos de Renji. Yo los conozco y son buenos conmigo, pero no son mis amigos. De hecho- tomó asiento al suponer que abriría un capítulo de su pasado con esa persona que no sabía el por qué pero que la llenaba de mucha confianza –Renji, Yachiru y Hinamori son las únicas personas que yo tengo por amigos-

-Rukia no puedo creerlo. Eres más agradable que esta persona que tienes enfrente- señalándose a sí mismo –y cómo es posible que solo tengas tres amigos. Pensaba que las personas adineradas tenían más amigos-.

-Jajaja… Incluso si estuviera el dinero de por medio para hacer "amigos" yo tampoco tuve la suerte de tenerlos. Supongo que la familia Kuchiki no es muy querida por las personas ni de media ni de alta clase social y no es algo que he sacado de la nada sino por teoría. Durante mis años de secundaria y de universidad, lo experimenté. Mis profesores me ponían las tareas más difíciles, mis compañeros me ignoraban y casi siempre estuve sola. Hoy en día eso no me estresa- dijo con su mirada melancólica y su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ichigo solo podía verla, sabía de lo que estaba hablando porque incluso él detestaba a los Kuchiki pero no sabía que ella podría sufrir eso, no sabía si se lo merecía o no. Ella no nació queriendo ser una Kuchiki pero tampoco había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para que eso no pasara. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

Quiso abrazarla pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonar de la puerta.

-Ichi-nii- Llegó Karin con muchos expedientes para mortificar la vida de su hermano un día más.

-Dime Karin- Karin se dio cuenta que estaba con la paciente. Pidió disculpas y entregó los expedientes. Ichigo no hizo muy buena cara pero en eso su hermana vio a Rukia.

-Usted es Kuchiki-san verdad?-.

-Así es-.

-Hay un joven rubio afuera esperándola-.

-Ah, entonces me marcho. Dr. Kurosaki –no sabía cómo llamarlo en frente de algunos empleados del hospital –ya tiene mi número, solo lea bien los documentos y cuando estén listos, paso por ellos cuando llame-.

-Gracias, Kuchi… Kuchiki-san-.

Sin decir más, Rukia se fue. Karin volvió a ver a su hermano con esa mirada de saber que lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Sin decir más se fue. Ichigo sintió como si la necesitara, se acercó a la ventana para meditar en eso que ella le hacía sentir, en como toda su confianza se iba cuando ella se acercaba a él y podía oler ese perfume que lo volvía loco. Dio un vistazo hacia la vista que esa ventana le daba al parqueo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando observó como la pequeña joven hermosa se subía a un vehículo en compañía de otro joven de traje negro, probablemente ese era su nuevo guardaespaldas porque, aunque ella no se lo había dicho, sabía que alguien con tanto poder económico y social debía tener algún guardián. La veía subirse al auto con tanta elegancia, como si fuera toda una mujer que no padeciera alguna enfermedad. Definitivamente todo en ella lo volvía loco.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Estoy sumamente encantada por este capítulo. Se los dejo de una vez para que se deleiten también.**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece.**

_Capítulo 10_

_Mi ángel_

Durante los días siguientes Rukia no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar. Después de estar ausente por más de una semana en sus labores debía ponerse al día. Tuvo reuniones con los accionistas de la compañía de Bienes Raíces, los cuales también eran socios de muchas de las compañías que tenía la familia Kuchiki al mando. También estuvo recibiendo a potentes compradores y valorando los inmuebles de los que querían vender por medio de ella. Y sin notarlo ya estaba a las puertas del fin de semana.

Rukia se comenzó a acostumbrar a la presencia de Kira como su guardaespaldas. Él la acompañaba a todos los lugares, se sentaba a la mesa con ella, hablaban de una que otra cosa y hacía unos días conversaron acerca de la visita al médico, donde él le indicó que sabía del caso pero que no se preocupara, que no diría nada a menos que su vida corriera algún peligro. Rukia agradeció el gesto y ya se sentía más a gusto con su nueva compañía.

Ese día en particular las cosas en la oficina iban más tranquilas. Rukia se encontraba organizando su agenda para la próxima semana, enviando a su abogado más papeles para examinar y firmar. La ventana de su despacho se encontraba abierta para que entrara un poco de aire. De pronto, una mariposa entró sin permiso y sin pensarlo dos veces se posó sobre la blusa que ella andaba ese día.

Al notar cómo la mariposa se quedaba ahí, volteó su mirada al collar que andaba. Era de oro blanco, largo, el collar era delgado y tenía un dije redondo y en dentro de la esfera estaba dentro otro dije mucho más delicado y delgado en forma de libélula. Era el regalo que Kira le entregó en nombre de Renji. Recordó ese día. Sabía que ese día tendría a una nueva persona para que la cuidara ya que Renji fue muy preciso en su conversación. Sabía que se habían separado no en muy buenas condiciones y debían arreglar eso apenas él regresara. Lo que no sabía era que como fuera, su amigo le haría mucha falta. No como pareja porque, aunque lo habían intentado en alguna ocasión, al final todo era a escondidas por su hermano y para disimular esas salidas, él decidió salir con una chica de la firma de abogados de su hermano pero Renji no midió y esa salida se convirtió en una noche de pasión y lujuria.

Por eso fue el gran problema de hace dos o tres semanas. Ella fue a la firma de abogados para hablar con el suyo cuando escuchó la conversación que la chica mantenía con otra amiga al teléfono. Disimuladamente escuchaba en la recepción mientras esperaba y fue cuando la joven le describió esa noche y al chico con el que estuvo. Alguien alto, tatuado, de cabellos rojizos y con una mirada fría. Rukia en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al recordar que ese mismo día, Renji le dijo que tendría una salida con un amigo. Pero desde ese día, él no le daba la cara y no sabía nada.

En ese momento fue llamada por el abogado y estuvieron por un buen tiempo. Al salir, la chica aún se encontraba en la recepción. Rukia le sonrió y le preguntó que si debía trabajar aún más tarde, ella le explicó que su novio vendría por ella y Rukia se despidió y se fue a su auto. Una vez dentro del mismo, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando vio como su novio, en ese momento, entraba al edificio y salía cinco minutos después con ella. Su corazón se partió en dos. Jamás se imaginó un golpe tan bajo, mentirle y no terminar con ella si es que quería a otra persona. Espero a que el vehículo se alejara del lugar y ella se marchó.

Al día siguiente le pidió a Renji almorzar juntos, y con la excusa de que sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo él llegó al lugar citado. Ahí comenzó la conversación, la cual fue haciéndose más intensa hasta llegar al punto en que Rukia no se sentía bien y se marchó, en ese momento fue el accidente que la condujo al hospital y por el cual conoció al joven médico.

-Ichigo…- pronunció su nombre inconscientemente y el respirar hizo que la mariposa dejara de posar en su blusa.

-Dijiste algo Rukia-san- en ese momento su asistente entraba a la oficina.

-Ah… No que ese Kurosaki Ichigo no ha llamado para decirnos que podemos pasar por el contrato- trató de mostrar una mirada más neutra ante los pensamientos que había tenido.

-De eso le quería hablar Rukia-san- Ayame tomó el asiento frente al escritorio de Rukia –Ya me entregaron el contrato. Acaba de llegar el Dr. Kurosaki y me lo dio-.

-Ah!-.

-Aquí está- le extendió un sobre con el contrato dentro.

Rukia por acto reflejo se levantó de su asiento y trató de ver por la ventana al joven de hermosos ojos miel. Ayame se echó a reír.

-Ayame –dijo con cara de molestia –por qué te ríes?-.

-Lo lamento Rukia-san jajajaja, es que…jajajaja… debería ver su rostro en estos momentos jajaja…-.

Rukia solo la miró y recapacitó en su acto anterior. Se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y esperó a que su asistente dejara de reír.

-Lo siento jaja… Bueno… ya… Ese joven acaba de entregarme ese sobre. Es muy apuesto el doctor Rukia-san-.

-Solo te entregó eso? Te dijo algo de las fechas de pago? Alguna objeción?- Rukia estaba extrañada y ansiosa por saber de él.

-No, solo me dijo que le entregara el sobre y que solo usted podía abrirlo. La verdad es que es muy apuesto y misterioso- decía Ayame con esa cara de soñadora pensando en Ichigo.

-Mmmm. Gracias Ayame. Puedes retirarte- dijo Rukia fríamente.

-Eh… De acuerdo, mis disculpas si la molesté-.

-No es que me hayas molestado, es solo que no quiero hablar de él-.

-Ah, entonces hablemos de otra cosa. Qué ha sabido de Abarai-kun?-.

-Solo que mi hermano lo envió a China. Él piensa que no sé nada de su relación estrecha con nii-sama pero yo también tengo a mis espías-.

-Los Kuchiki me dan miedo a veces-.

-Por qué lo dices?-.

-Tanta influencia que tienen. No entiendo porqué usted trabaja tanto si puede estar descansando de todo esto y disfrutar de los lujos que puede ofrecer el dinero-.

-Crecí sin ese pensamiento pero sí con el que uno debe esforzarse para tener lo que quiere. Recuerda que no soy una Kuchiki de sangre y no me gusta aprovecharme de la situación. Estoy en esta familia gracias a mi hermana pero ahora que ella no está debo seguir con todo para no ser una carga para la familia ni para nii-sama-.

-Supongo que lo extraña, verdad-.

-Ha pasado poco tiempo y sí lo extraño. La verdad es que no me siento como en familia si Renji no está. Nunca fui muy buena haciendo amigos y no tengo con quien hablar de muchas cosas-.

-Rukia-san, pero por lo que hizo…-.

-Eso no es nada, Renji tiene el derecho más que nadie de ser feliz. Lo único que me molestó de él es que no tuviera la confianza para decírmelo y tener que enterarme de esa manera-.

-Bueno, si me permite decirlo, usted también merece ser feliz-.

-Gracias Ayame. Siento que le debo mucho a Byakuya nii-sama y por eso trato de levantar un negocio que prácticamente estaba muerto-.

_Toc, toc…_

La puerta fue abierta para dejar entrar a Kira.

-Kuchiki-san, es hora de irnos-.

-De acuerdo. Ayame, mañana no vengas a trabajar solo desvía la línea telefónica a la contestadora. Nos vemos la otra semana-.

Ayame se despidió de los dos y se marchó. De igual manera Rukia guardaba su laptop para terminar en casa el trabajo pendiente, se despidieron del guarda que vigila la entrada a la empresa y se fueron al apartamento.

-Kuchiki-san-.

-Dime Kira- decía mientras su vista se dirigía a través de la ventana.

-Hoy voy a la residencia Kuchiki. Su hermano pidió que la llevara-.

-No quiero ir-.

-Pero, Kuchiki-san…-.

-Mi hermano te ha dicho eso por comprometerte pero igual no pienso ir, iré cuando desee hacerlo, no cuando me obliguen-.

-Kuchiki-san y que le diré a su hermano cuando me vea llegar sin usted?-.

-Que por más que insististe no quise hacerlo porque debía trabajar mucho. Que en cuanto me desocupe iré a visitarlo o que igual él sabe donde ubicarme-.

Era algo triste pero desde que Hisana murió ella y Byakuya se habían distanciado debido a que él no podía soportar verla y saber que era la viva imagen de Hisana. Rukia al principio no entendía el por qué su ahora hermano, no tenía tiempo para ella y la enviaba a lugares lejanos para cerrar negocios importantes. Después llegó a la conclusión de que ella era Kuchiki únicamente por su hermana pero que ahora Byakuya no tenía por qué cuidar de ella. Y por eso decidió distanciarse ella también y no darle más preocupaciones.

-Kuchiki-san, la llevo a su casa entonces?-.

-Descuida Kira, debo terminar unas cosas y si no vas a estar en casa igual voy a sentirme sola entonces me quedaré un rato más aquí-.

-Por lo menos déjeme llevarla para que esté segura-.

Rukia sabía perfectamente que Kira no desistiría de eso hasta que no la llevase sana y salva a casa, como decía su hermano siempre que la escoltaban a algún lugar. Así que tomó sus pertenencias y en una maleta ejecutiva metió los papeles de contratos, de balances de estados y demás para revisarlos minuciosamente en casa. Salieron de la oficina, le indicaron a Ayame que ya se iban, que también se apurara para cerrar y así cerraron todas las puertas y se dirigieron al parqueo. Una vez ahí, los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto de Rukia.

-Rukia-san, mira- Ayame señaló hacia un punto fijo del parqueo. Rukia volteó hacia el lugar señalado y vio al chico que acababa de darle el contrato dirigirse en su Volkswagen Jetta hacia donde se encontraban. Kira se preparó para defender a su protegida pero ésta lo detuvo. Ichigo se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- respondió ella sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero me entretuve con una llamada y hasta ahora pude avanzar y salir de aquí- Ichigo trataba de inventar una excusa.

-Tienes alguna objeción con respecto a algún punto del contrato?-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… pues sí pero quería hablarlo a solas contigo. Mañana tienes algo que hacer?-.

Rukia volvió a ver a Kira y a Ayame quienes estaban atentos a la conversación, Ayame por pura curiosidad pero Kira por precaución, sabía que a ese joven no lo conocía y que podría representar una amenaza para ella y para su amigo.

-No. Mañana es mi día, o sea, solo hago lo que yo quiera-.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer. Creo que tomaré la palabra de la empresa para ir con una asesora a comprar muebles y demás cosas para decorar el nuevo apartamento. Tienes a alguien en mente ya que tú no puedes?-.

-Claro, podría ir Ayame contigo. Ayame, te gustaría ir con el Dr. Kurosaki?- dijo viendo a Ayame con una mirada que solo ellas se conocían a la perfección.

-Si Rukia-san lo pide entonces debo cumplir con los deberes-.

-Bueno Dr. Kurosaki, te dije que la empresa nunca deja en mal a nadie, así que mañana esta hermosa dama te acompañará-.

-De acuerdo- Ichigo la miró con un poco de decepción en sus ojos –Ayame-san mañana nos vemos entonces, paso por ti como a las 10 de la mañana que te parece?-.

Ayame accedió con una simple inclinación de cabeza, aunque le emocionara la idea de ir con alguien tan apuesto, sabía que su jefe tenía en mente otros planes para ella. De esa manera, Ichigo se marchó dejando a los chicos en el parqueo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Algo no la dejaba dormir, sabía que no era parte del sueño que estaba teniendo debido a que era algo externo. Cuando logró despertar del mal sueño su cabeza daba vueltas, el dolor era insoportable. Trató de levantarse para tomar sus medicamentos pero un mareo la hizo sentarse de inmediato en el suelo y comenzó a vomitar.

Desesperada, se fue a rastras al botiquín y extrajo unas pastillas que tenía al alcance. Se las tomó y se acostó en el frío piso del baño. Esperaba que todo terminara pronto, deseaba que alguien estuviera con ella en esos momentos pero debía afrontar que estaba sola.

Pasaron unos minutos que para ella parecía eternidad y su dolencia no mejoraba. Nuevamente a como pudo llegó a su cama, busco en su mesita de noche su celular y marcó. Daba tono pero no contestaba nadie. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó que contestaban…

_-Mmm, sí?-._

-Ichigo…-.

_-Rukia?-._

-Ichigo… no me siento nada bien… sé que es tarde pero puedes decirme que puedo tomar para calmar este dolor de cabeza?-.

-Es fuerte el dolor?-.

-Sí. Ya tomé los medicamentos que me recetó tu padre pero no ayuda, más bien disculpa por llamarte tan tarde pero estoy desesperada- decía Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos debido al insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-Crees que puedas aguantar unos 30 minutos más? Voy para allá!-

-No es necesario. Solo dime… ahhhh!- pero su dolor se incrementó y Rukia colgó por accidente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ichigo sabía muy bien que no era normal que alguien llamara en horas de la madrugada y menos alguien con tanto orgullo como esa joven. Al escuchar el grito de Rukia se asustó en gran medida y se puso lo primero que encontró y salió de una vez para la casa de la joven Kuchiki.

Al llegar salió con todo su kit para atenderla. Tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Decidió abrir la puerta a la fuerza, lo cual le permitió ingresar a la casa y de ahí se fue de una vez hacia la habitación de Rukia. Apenas entró, encontró una escena devastadora, en una esquina del aposento se encontraba vómito debido al fuerte dolor que la chica tenía, la cama estaba totalmente desordenada pero no había rastros de ella. Entró al baño y de igual manera observó como todos los medicamentos de Rukia estaban esparcidos por todo el piso y ahí la encontró, recostada al inodoro.

-Rukia…-. Rukia volvió a ver a Ichigo.

-Llegaste- dijo riendo pero aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cómo sigues? Se te ha pasado el dolor?- decía Ichigo mientras se acercaba hacia la joven.

-Aún me duele, no se va esta molestia-.

Ichigo se agachó, le tocó la frente y esta estaba helada y sudorosa. Salió por un momento, acomodó la cama y volvió por ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

-Rukia, dónde tienes tu ropa?-

-Mi ropa?-

-Es para cambiarte ya que esa está sucia-.

-Ah…- volvió a verse y estaba totalmente impresentable –está en la gaveta de enfrente-.

Ichigo fue y trajo un pijama rosa de camiseta de manga corta y pantaloneta. Se sentó contiguo a la joven y le quitó la parte de arriba. Rukia al sentir que Ichigo le quitaba las prendas se sintió más avergonzada, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para poder hacerlo ella misma. Lo miró y observó que sus ojos no eran de lujuria o deleite sino era más seria, era la mirada de un doctor cumpliendo con su deber. Sintió vergüenza de ella misma por pensar cosas que no debía.

Rukia se recostó a Ichigo y éste estaba preocupado pero también un poco avergonzado por saber que vería a Rukia desnuda y no por las circunstancias que le gustaría. Quitó el camisón que tenía y notó su piel blanca como la luna y sus pequeños pechos fueron expuestos. Trató de no desviar su mirada hacia ese lugar y de inmediato le ayudó con la camiseta para ocultar esa gran distracción y poder ayudarla, sabía que no debía pensar de esa manera. Ella en esos momentos era su paciente y debía actuar profesionalmente.

-Rukia-.

-Dime-.

-Puedes acostarte boca abajo por favor?- Rukia tuvo miedo por un instante pero le hizo caso. Ichigo ayudó a acostarla. En ese momento, sacó de su maletín una ampolla con un medicamento muy fuerte –Esto te va a doler un poco, si te duele mucho me avisas por favor-.

De esa manera, Ichigo Preparó la jeringa e inyectó a Rukia. Ella sintió el piquete y como el líquido iba ingresando por su nalga. Le dolía pero no era tanto como el dolor que tenía en ese momento. Cuando acabó el medicamento, Ichigo le colocó la pantaloneta de la pijama para que estuviera ya más tranquila.

Rukia no decía nada, solo lo observaba colocar sus cosas en el maletín y limpiar un poco el lugar.

-Ichigo, déjalo así. Mañana me encargo de ordenar todo-.

-No. Debes descansar, déjame ordenar un poco para que estés en un lugar mejor presentado- decía mientras limpiaba.

Rukia solo lo podía observar y notó como su dolor disminuía cada vez más. Cerró los ojos y trataba de no concentrarse en su molestia. Los volvió a abrir y notó como Ichigo recogía los medicamentos y los botaba al basurero. Se sintió molesta porque ya no tendría medicamentos para una próxima ocasión. Al verlo ir de aquí para allá, ayudándola sin interés alguno, se sintió más atraída al él. Ella descubrió que ese hombre la hacía sentir cosas especiales y desconocidas.

Al terminar de acomodar todo para que Rukia no se sintiera mal, Ichigo volvió hacia el lugar donde estaba ella. Al verla, sintió que su ángel estaba en peligro y que debía cuidarla y protegerla. Se sentó al lado de Rukia.

-Te sientes mejor?-.

-Sí. Qué fue lo que me diste?-.

-Un medicamento que es muy fuerte, solo es dado cuando se presentan estas situaciones-.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo. Perdón por todas las molestias que te ocasioné- decía viendo hacia la nada, algo avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado.

-No es molestia. Me siento bien estando aquí y poder ayudarte. Dime, desde hace cuánto te pasó esto?-.

-No me había ocurrido en todo el día, de hecho me sentía muy bien. Fue en algún momento mientras dormía- Rukia hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Rukia, estás bien? Qué más puedo hacer por ti?- decía Ichigo totalmente preocupado de no poder ayudarla.

-Ayúdame a saber qué tengo, por favor Ichigo- en ese momento, los ojos de Rukia se cruzaron con los de Ichigo. Ella sabía que no tenía a quien más recurrir y él sabía que no podía decirle que no, aún cuando esto le costara su amistad con su amiga Annie. A pesar de todo, era muy probable de que Rukia fuera distinta a ese Byakuya pero debía descubrirlo. Ya era hora de conocerla más y saber quién es en verdad Kuchiki Rukia.

-De acuerdo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte, no puedo verte así-.

Rukia se puso en posición fetal para descansar y en ese momento Ichigo comprendió que era momento de irse. Al levantarse, ella le tomó la mano libre.

-Quédate, por favor-.

-Rukia…-.

-Me siento segura si estoy a tu lado, por favor, quédate conmigo por lo menos hasta que sienta que puedo seguir bien de salud. Ven- Rukia le indicó que se acostara a la par de ella.

-No creo que…-.

-No vamos a hacer nada, es solo que quiero tu compañía. Mira, en la habitación contigua hay un armario con ropa de mis "amigos". Puedes ponerte algo y conversar-.

-De acuerdo- eso era lo que quería Ichigo, conversar con ella, conocerla, saber quién es y si es buena idea tratarla distinta a los demás Kuchiki. En tan solo cinco minutos, él volvió con una camiseta y con una pantaloneta y se sentó en un sillón bastante cómodo que estaba contiguo a la cama.

-Ichigo, gracias!-.

-Ya te dije que no había ningún problema, siempre que pueda ayudarte, lo haré. Ya sabes, me has ayudado mucho también. Es como devolverte el favor-.

-Yo no te he ayudado en nada-.

-Me ayudaste a tener independencia al brindarme un apartamento y un espacio para estar. También me ayudaste a no hacer prejuicios-.

-Bueno, creo que nos hemos ayudado pero por qué lo de prejuicios?-.

-No, es algo inconsciente que hiciste. Igualmente me ayudaste aquel día en el bar. Disculpa si no te lo había agradecido antes pero es que me daba vergüenza, usualmente no me comporto así-.

-Ah, de acuerdo-.

-Cómo te sientes ahora?-.

-Ya se está yendo el dolor, siento que vuelvo a ser yo otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa débil pero agradecida de verdad.

Ichigo solo observaba cómo poco a poco se relajaban más sus músculos. Nuevamente estaba siendo su Rukia. No sabía porqué pero esa chica verdaderamente le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que no pensó que podría experimentar o tan siquiera que existiera.

-Ichigo, no tengo sueño, tú sí?-.

-No. Estoy preocupado por ti y no puedo dormir-.

-Deberías hacerlo, probablemente tengas que ir a trabajar-.

-No iba a ir de todos modos, pensaba tomar el día para la mudanza. Pero descuida, hay más tiempo que vida y por el momento tú eres la que importa aquí-.

Rukia se sonrojó ante el comentario que hizo Ichigo.

-Solo Renji era así de atento conmigo-.

-Renji es el amigo tuyo?- sabía que podría serlo pero quería que ella se lo dijera.

-Renji es el chico que armó un desorden cuando ingresé al hospital-.

-Ah, ya recuerdo- lo decía mientras su fruncía el ceño.

-Renji es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que estoy en primaria. Ahora es como un guardaespaldas porque se lo pedí a mi hermano-.

-Espero que no se moleste porque esté aquí-.

-No creo que vuelva por un buen tiempo- decía mientras se ponía un poco triste pero Ichigo lo notó aunque quisiera disimularlo.

-Tú lo quieres?- dijo resignado. Era muy posible que Rukia tuviera ya a alguien que ocupara el corazón, posiblemente ese chico. Ichigo se desilusionó de no haber pensado eso antes, una chica tan hermosa como ella debía tener algún pretendiente.

-Sí. Pero no es como pueden creer las personas- pensaba que si había alguna posibilidad con Ichigo en algún momento, era mejor serle honesta –verás, no soy muy buena para relacionarme con las personas. Renji incluso me trataba mal en la escuela pero después de que nos tratamos, resultó que desarrollamos una amistad muy fuerte pero después, él se graduó y yo me mudé de lugar y no sabía más de él hasta hace unos tres años cuando descubrí que mi hermano lo contrató para la seguridad de la casa-.

-Y desde ese momento no se separaron- dijo Ichigo más entusiasmado y con ganas de saber más.

-Hasta este momento, mi hermano le encomendó un trabajo en China. Los motivos aún no sé por qué. Supongo que para que vuelva a casa-.

-Y tus padres que dicen de eso? También te quieren tener cerca supongo-.

-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres y mi hermano es la cabeza de la familia en estos momentos-.

-Ah…-debía saber si había conexión entre ella y Byakuya y se atrevió a preguntar –entonces ese joven que tienes en una de tus fotografías es tu hermano?-.

-El de cabello negro largo? Sí, él es Kuchiki Byakuya, supongo que has oído hablar de él. Es una persona importante en el mundo de negocios y también en escándalos como el más reciente de haber metido a la cárcel al doctor que trató de curar a su esposa, mi hermana-.

-El Dr. Law-.

-Debes conocer de él también porque es un gran médico en la rama de neurología-.

-Es el mejor- dijo molesto al recordar todo.

-Supongo, nunca lo pude conocer pero sé que mi hermana lo tenía en gran estima por eso es que no puedo entender cómo mi hermano fue capaz de hacerle algo así- Rukia se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, él era mi mentor-.

-Ichigo, puede que no sirva de mucho pero te pido disculpas. Ese es un gran defecto que le he conocido a Byakuya nii-sama, generalmente quiere que todo salga como quiere. Pero él piensa que es el único que sufre, si bien es cierto que era su esposa, ante todo era mi hermana, quien me crió desde siempre-.

-Rukia, disculpa que pregunte pero me hablas que ambos son hermanos, es acaso que querías mucho a tu cuñada o bien que…- no sabía cómo preguntar si tenían un incesto en la familia, de solo pensarlo hasta se sonrojó.

-O… Ah no. Disculpa. Te voy contando por partes como suponiendo que ya muchos saben. Verás yo soy adoptada por parte de la familia Kuchiki. Como te mencioné nunca conocí a mis padres porque ellos murieron accidentalmente y desde ese momento mi hermana Hisana me cuidó. Byakuya nii-sama se casó con mi hermana y para no dejarme sola y sin protección decidió adoptarme y me brindó educación y estabilidad económica y social-.

-Ahora entiendo, disculpa por pensar cosas raras-.

Ichigo se sentía más aliviado de saber que ella y ese patán no tenían la misma sangre. Sabía que podría cumplir aún con la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga y ahora a Rukia sin verse en conflictos por ello.

-Cuando mi hermana murió yo aún estaba en la universidad ya en mis últimos cursos pero aún así me enteré que ella murió una semana después de todo por medio de una noticia en un periódico de Japón que llegó por accidente a mis manos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el primer vuelo a Kyoto y llegué a la residencia de los Kuchiki. Cuando mi hermano me vio llegar se molestó porque no le había avisado que llegaba y porque estaba dejando mis estudios de lado. Cuando le pedí explicaciones de por qué no me dijo nada, solo decía que primero debía estudiar y dedicarme a eso-.

-Rukia…-.

-Desde ese momento, él y yo nos hemos distanciado y a la fecha aun espera que vuelva a casa. Supongo que ahora que estoy con estos problemas de salud mejor vuelvo y…-.

-No debes hacerlo!-.

-Ichi…-.

-No lo hagas- se levantó y se sentó junto a ella –te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que estés bien, te recuperes y hagas tu vida pero sobre todo para que seas feliz-.

Rukia vio esos ojos miel que no se separaban de los de ella y lloró, lloró tanto que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Ichigo. Él se acomodó en la cama de tal manera que ambos estuvieran cómodos sin dejar de abrazarla y sentir que así podría protegerla de todos aquellos que querían hacerle daño. No se podía alejar de ella y ni quería alejarse, quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Hola de nuevo, quería escribir este capítulo y decidí dejarlo hasta aquí para intrigarls. Ya estoy trabajando con el otro capítulo porque si seguía se haría larguísimo. Espero les guste. **

**En este ya puse un poco más de IchiRuki es que como no ha pasado ni un mes no quería que fuera todo así como que tan rápido. Mis disculpas por poner un poco IchiHime en el pasado pero es que debía cerrar ese círculo. Prometo que no habrá más a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus buenas vibras, en verdad me complace saber que les gusta mucho la historia. Lo que no sé es de cuantos capítulos será pero seguiré poniéndolos al tanto y entusiasmados cuando lean o por lo menos haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola a todos y todas! Estuve con muchos contratiempos para poder traerles esta actualización, desde horas en vela, incluso tuve que borrar como tres páginas porque no me gustaba el giro que estaba dando la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que cada semana están enviando sus reviews y dándole seguimiento a esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado hasta el momento.

Bueno, este es un capítulo clave porque hay demasiado IchiRuki y llegan nuevos problemas ante ellos. Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre agradezco todos los reviews que mandan y que mandarán porque vieras que eso lo llena a uno jajaja…

Saludos a Kusajishi-chiru, JJDani, DarkJazzCasper, Kari-chan17, metitus, Kuchiki9474 y a todos los demás por sus buenas vibras. Muchas gracias de verdad.

Atención: Bleach no me pertenece y esta historia es un mundo alterno.

_Capítulo 11_

_Me gustas…_

Los rayos del sol se trataban es escabullir por las cortinas del enorme ventanal. La habitación lentamente se hacía cada vez más luminosa. Esa claridad hizo que Rukia abriera sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese efecto que le brindaba su aposento, al hacerlo notó que unos brazos la rodeaban y recordó el incidente que había tenido horas atrás y que ahora estaba con Ichigo. Giró su rostro cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y lo contempló: parecía un ángel, de ese tipo que dibujan en muchas obras de arte. Generalmente lo veía con su rostro fruncido, cosa que le parecía sexy y enigmático, pero en ese momento era ver a otra persona, su cabello alborotado color naranja el cual le hacía juego con su tono de piel, los rasgos de su rostro, sus labios perfectamente colocados y con el grosor exacto para tenerlos entre los suyos… Solo en ese momento, ella pensaba en acariciar esos labios, besarlos, sentir su tacto, que fuera un beso correspondido, jugar con ellos.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de unos ojos color ámbar mirándola desde hacía unos segundos hasta sentirse observada. Dirigió su vista hacia la del hombre que la admiraba y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

No supo qué hacer en ese momento. No tenía una excusa para justificarse ante su atención a los labios, a su rostro, hacia esa perfección. Trató de quitar su vista pero le fue imposible, Ichigo le tomó el mentón y la tenía en una posición fija para poder observarla.

Al igual que Rukia, Ichigo admiraba el rostro de ella. Un rostro perfectamente moldeado, una nariz pequeña y delicada, unos labios carnosos y pequeños que daban ganas de devorar y unos ojos que cambiaban de color con el humor. Cuando llegó y la observó decaída, sus ojos eran azules y ahora que lo notaba habían vuelto a ser violeta. Definitivamente se podía perder en ellos.

Sin percatarse, Ichigo iba acercándose más y más a Rukia mientras ella solo cerró sus ojos para que le entregaran lo que más quería en esos momentos: un beso.

Ichigo sintió esos labios tan perfectos, tan cálidos y ella le daba la bienvenida al posicionarlos de manera sincronizada. Primero los rozó, quería degustarlos hacerlos suyos, dominarlos. Se alejó de ella lentamente. Rukia abrió sus ojos y se cruzaron con los de Ichigo, ambos estaban sonrojados pero ella quería sentirlos nuevamente así que se acercó otra vez aunque con timidez, no quería ser rechazada. Al alejarse por la vergüenza, Ichigo se acercó más rápido de lo que ella pudo alejarse y nuevamente se besaron. En esta ocasión ella jugaba con los labios de él mientras él trataba de dominarlos. Rukia los abrió más y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y jugar más con ella.

Cada vez se hacía más intenso, él la recostó en la cama manera dulce, amable. Pero como todo, nada puede ser perfecto. El teléfono de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, y con cada nota que emitía ambos regresaban a la realidad. Él se separó de Rukia y se levantó para contestar la llamada.

-Ya regreso- y salió del cuarto.

Rukia puso sus manos en su rostro. No supo en qué momento llegaron a ese punto, solo de que ambos los querían, lo deseaban. Se sonrojó al recordar todo y no sabía ahora cómo tratarlo.

-Rukia-. Ella giró lentamente su rostro hacia la voz que la llamaba.

-Dime- no podía articular mucho las palabras.

-Cómo te sientes?- ella no sabía a qué se refería, si a su estado de salud o a la situación que acaba de pasar –Es decir, ya estás mejor del dolor?- él se dio cuenta de su pregunta y decidió ser más enfático.

-Sí-.

-Mmmm… Lo mejor será llevarte al hospital y practicarte un segundo examen… si quieres- no sabía cómo hablarle, todo había sido tan perfecto que no quería hacer o decir algo que pudiera arruinarlo.

-Crees que deba hacerlo?- dijo resignada al saber que ya había desaparecido el momento.

-Sabes- se acercó a ella y se sentó en el piso para estar cara a cara con ella –yo preferiría quedarme un rato más pero tener un dolor tan agudo como el que tuviste no es normal. Vamos a ver qué fue lo que pasó-.

-Bueno vamos –suspiró- pero no quiero quedarme en el hospital por favor-.

-Eso lo decidiremos cuando veamos los resultados- Ichigo sabía que no podía prometerle algo que no pudiera cumplir.

-De acuerdo- se levantó lentamente mientras Ichigo le ayudaba.

-Necesitas ayuda?-.

-Creo que puedo bañarme sola, gracias!-.

-De acuerdo, yo usaré el otro baño, si no te molesta, para estar listo también-.

Ambos se metieron a sus respectivos baños. Rukia estaba ahí de pie sintiendo como el agua mojaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pero solo pensaba en ese beso tan mágico que tuvo hace poco. Si bien es cierto que a Renji lo había besado bastantes veces al igual que a uno que otro chico, ninguno le hizo sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, el solo recordarlo volvían y revoloteaban nuevamente dentro de ella. Se tocaba sus labios mientras recordaba: los quería nuevamente. El jabón cayó y hasta ese momento, recordó que debía apurarse.

Ichigo por su parte tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su olor, en su sabor, definitivamente estaba tocando las puertas del cielo. El solo recordarla hacia en su cuerpo estragos ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Decidió darse un baño con agua fría para calmarse y ser sensato en esos momentos. Le agradaba que ella le respondiera al beso.

Rukia examinaba lentamente la ropa que se pondría ese día. No era una cita y muy seguramente debía quitarse las prendas para los exámenes, por lo que optó por un buzo azul y una blusa sin mangas blanca con unos tenis. Al verse al espejo notó lo pálida que estaba, debajo de sus ojos se repintaban unas ojeras muy negras. Decidió ponerse un poco de crema en el rostro y se puso unas prensas en su cabello para no andar tan despeinada. Al salir del baño, Ichigo estaba ordenando su cama.

-No deberías hacer eso, ya has hecho bastante-.

-Mmm, digamos que me siento bien ayudándote- Al terminar de acomodarla, se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente –sería mejor comer algo antes porque no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos por allá-.

Rukia se estremeció ante la caricia de Ichigo, en qué momento cambió tanto se preguntaba. Ayer estaba con su típico ceño fruncido y hoy está con esos ojos miel que brillaban bastante, será que siente lo mismo que ella ha sentido con ese beso. Pero, qué significaba ese beso, atracción, algo del momento… no sabría y quería hacerle esa pregunta pero no quería ser impertinente.

-Yo haré algo de comer- dijo a duras penas, ahora que estaba tan cerca de él no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentía tan insegura ante él porque no quería estropear nada.

-Rukia, yo voy a hacerlo, tú descansa-.

-No! Yo no soy ninguna inválida, si quieres que me haga los exámenes debes dejar de tratarme como inválida y permíteme hacer el desayuno-.

-Por qué es que siempre eres tan testaruda?- dijo con su cara habitual, la que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Porque desde siempre me he valido por mí misma- dijo y su semblante se puso triste de nuevo al recordar que así la había tratado su hermano y Renji en más de una ocasión, no quería que Ichigo lo hiciera también.

-De acuerdo, quieres hacer el desayuno entonces? Pero solo con la condición que lo preparemos los dos-.

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa, acto que a Ichigo le encantó.

Entre los dos prepararon el desayuno: tostadas y huevo con jamón. Rukia hizo los huevos mientras Ichigo preparaba las tostadas.

-Rukia, eso es todo lo que vas a comer?-.

-Sí, no tengo mucha hambre-.

-Deberías comer más, ayer estabas muy débil y no creo que hoy estés mejor-.

-Mmmm, está bien pero debes darme de los tuyos porque el sartén está vacío-.

-Toma –le extendió el plato para que pudiera agarrar más. Ambos comieron silenciosamente y al momento en que terminaron, Ichigo levantó la mesa. Rukia se fue al cuarto para terminar de alistar las cosas, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de quedarse de interna por sus experiencias pasadas.

-Vamos, súbete al auto-.

-Ichigo… La puerta de mi casa no cierra bien-.

-Ah- Ichigo hizo una maniobra y la pudo cerrar –listo, nos vamos?-.

-Eh…-miró incrédula ante la maniobra hecha hace poco –no se abrirá verdad?-.

-No, mira –trató de moverla y estaba cerrada. La miró nuevamente y le robó un beso. Rukia se sonrojó de gran manera. Ichigo también pero lo disimuló al abrirle la puerta del auto.

Ya en el camino hacia el hospital, iban escuchando música. Rukia iba muy nerviosa ante el gesto de robarle el beso.

-Te noto muy callada. Acaso te sientes mal otra vez?-.

-No, estaba pensando-.

-Ese es un buen ejercicio, más en tu estado jajaja-.

-Muy gracioso-.

-Es broma, en qué estabas pensando?-.

-En…- al recordar nuevamente todo, se le subieron los colores al rostro. Ichigo le dirigió la mirada levemente y notó ese color en ella.

-Descuida, no te preocupes. No te voy a lastimar. Ya verás que esos exámenes saldrán pronto y ya sabremos qué es lo que te está sucediendo-.

-Mmm, ok gracias- no quiso indagar más, le daba pena el solo recordar en lo que pasó y no sabía cómo abarcar el tema-.

Ichigo sabía exactamente qué era lo que pensaba ella. Él también quería hablar acerca de eso.

-Me di cuenta que tú me gustas Rukia- dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a la carretera pero su rostro estaba sonrojado. Rukia lo miró con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar o era algo de su imaginación al pensar tanto en esos besos… Al no recibir respuesta, Ichigo desvió su vista un poco y la observó mirándolo directamente –sí? Es malo que me gustes?-.

No era mentira, no era una ilusión, no era su cabeza engañándola, en verdad Ichigo se le estaba declarando.

-No, para nada porque yo siento lo mismo. Pensé que era algo apresurado pero será que entonces los dos estamos locos?-.

-No lo sé, pero de un tiempo para acá no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Supongo que te me estás metiendo en el cerebro y se supone que soy yo quien debe hacerlo- Ichigo fijaba su vista al camino.

-Ichigo, será que tengo lo mismo que tuvo mi hermana?- Rukia miró fijamente la calle.

-No lo sé, aún no tengo los resultados y de la misma manera no sé qué tenía tu hermana. En este momento, me centraré en qué es lo que tienes solo tú, de acuerdo?- Ichigo le tomó la mano y la apretó. Ella lo miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

Al llegar al hospital, dieron la información necesaria en recepción. Ya los datos de Rukia estaban registrados entonces no tardaron mucho.

-Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar a Hinamori para que te cuide-.

-De acuerdo- Así ella se sentó en la sala de recepción y esperó tranquilamente mientras llegaba su amiga.

-Rukia-chan, y eso tú por aquí? No me digas que otra vez estás enferma- dijo Hinamori al acercarse a ella.

-No lo sé… Ayer tuve un ataque de dolor muy grave-.

-Y vino hoy con el Dr. Kurosaki- dijo la recepcionista metiéndose en la conversación con ese comentario tan ponzoñoso.

-Que dicha que le seguiste el consejo al doctor de que te llamara ante algún síntoma inusual- dijo Hinamori tratando de que la recepcionista no fuera tan metida en asuntos ajenos. Rukia solo la miraba extrañada de la actitud de su amiga.

-Sí, si él no llega no sé dónde estaría en estos momentos, Hinamori-chan- dijo aún desconcertada de la actitud, miró a la recepcionista y ella solo tenía el ceño fruncido y les dio la espalda.

-Ah por cierto, me comentó Rangiku que ganaron el primer lugar en la guerra de bandas-.

-No sabía que habíamos ganado, ellos no me llamaron-.

-Ah supongo que era alguna sorpresa, bueno si te llaman hazte la sorprendida sí?- dijo Hinamori guiñando el ojo.

-Ah, está bien-.

-Hinamori, podrías llevar a la Kuchiki-san a vestirse para los exámenes?- dijo Ichigo con su habitual actitud de chico rudo y en esta ocasión llegó con scrub color azul y su bata blanca de médico.

-Sí, Dr. Kurosaki. Vamos Rukia-chan- Hinamori se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Al llegar a la habitación que generalmente le brindaban, dejó el bolso que llevaba con ropa y cosas personales por aquello que tuviera que quedarse algunos días, aunque sabía que no quería quedarse, era más probable que sí tuviera que hacerlo.

Se vistió solamente con la bata de paciente y Hinamori la condujo hacia la sala de resonancia, donde se encontraban los doctores Kurosaki.

-Doctor, aquí traigo a la paciente. Rukia-chan, estaré cerca por si necesitas algo- Hinamori se despidió mientras Rukia era conducida por Ichigo hacia el equipo especial.

-Rukia-chan, vamos a hacerte una resonancia magnética nuevamente pero también te haremos una tomografía axial computarizada o como la gente la conoce, un TAC- dijo Isshin mientras le ayudaba a Rukia a subirse al equipo de la resonancia.

-Doctor, usted sabe que estas serían las otras dos pruebas que le dije que me haría verdad- dijo Rukia un poco desanimada, en realidad ella no quería estar allí, quería estar con sus amigos disfrutando de una tarde viendo alguna película pero nuevamente su enfermedad le juega una mala pasada.

-Claro Rukia-chan, ya lo imaginaba, ahora solo debemos decirle a Ichigo ya que él está verdaderamente ceñido en que hará todo para que puedas sanar-.

-Lo sé Kurosaki-san pero… ya estoy agotada… no sé qué hacer…-.

-Rukia-chan, lo que debes hacer es luchar, esto no es nada. Vas a ver que Ichigo te va a ayudar bastante-. Isshin le tomaba la mano y ella sollozaba –ahora, veamos qué resultados nos da esta segunda prueba te parece?-.

Rukia asintió y el doctor se dirigió hacia su hijo quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que le brindaba su vista por medio de la resonancia.

-Hijo, crees que puedas sanarla o por lo menos ayudarla?- dijo Isshin sumamente serio ante la situación que tenía delante de sus ojos.

-Papá, no debes dudar de tu hijo. Voy a dar todo- dijo serio igualmente.

-Ella te importa verdad?-.

-Sí. No sé por qué pero cuando la conocí, algo cambió dentro de mí. Por supuesto que al principio hice de todo para acercarme y después alejarme bruscamente pero ella en verdad me importa-.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que mi hijo no tenía sentimientos. Ella te comentó lo que su familia?-.

-Ayer me lo comentó. Creí que sería igual que ese Kuchiki Byakuya pero no lo es, ella es adoptada por la familia. Mira esto papá- dijo Ichigo mientras veía una de las vistas que le brindaba la resonancia.

-Será posible?-.

-No lo sé, pero esperemos los resultados y los análisis-.

-Ichigo, sé que ella te importa pero recuerda también que ella ahora es una Kuchiki y mira lo que le pasó a tu tutor-.

-Sé por qué me lo dices pero no te preocupes, la buena reputación del hospital no se verá destruida-.

-Tonto –golpeó la cabeza de su hijo –lo digo porque no quiero que nadie de la familia Kuchiki te quite el derecho a ejercer lo que te gusta hijo-.

-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr papá-.

-Igualmente creo que si quieres a Rukia-chan todo puede salir muy bien. Solo no dejes que tus emociones se mezclen con tu ética, de acuerdo?-.

Ichigo miró a su padre, sabía que ayudar a Rukia era lo que quería hacer pero también sabía que podría significar perderlo todo. Sin embargo, no sabía porqué pero el perderla a ella estaba significando para él el perderlo todo.

-De acuerdo papá-.

Ichigo salió con las pruebas de la resonancia mientras que Isshin se acercó a Rukia para ayudarla a salir de ahí. La llevó a la habitación y le indicó que en algunos minutos volvían con los resultados. Rukia sacó de su bolso una pequeña cobija y se acostó en la cama. Por más que quisiera sentirse bien, no lo estaba. Nuevamente su dolor de cabeza regresó y aunque no era tan intenso como la vez anterior, le incomodaba. También estaba cansada de estar en esa habitación nuevamente y tal vez, lo que más le molestaba o la entristecía era que desde que llegó al hospital no ha tenido un tiempo a solas con Ichigo. De hecho, no han cruzado palabra y no lo ha visto desde que entraron a la recepción. Se levantó al escuchar la puerta.

-Cómo te fue?- fue la pregunta de Hinamori hizo apenas entró.

-No lo sé. Duró lo mismo que la última vez pero aún no me han dado alguna respuesta- dijo Rukia con un poco de melancolía.

-Será esperar-.

-Hinamori-chan, pero ya saliste, deberías estar con Toshiro en lugar de estar aquí conmigo-.

-No te preocupes, Toshiro está ocupado con tus asuntos de la empresa de bienes raíces-.

-Qué pasó con el abogado que llevaba mi caso?-.

-Tu hermano lo despidió, resulta que estaba robando dinero y faltando a la ética y sabes que eso no le agrada para nada a tu hermano, entonces le pidió a Toshiro que se encargara de eso-.

-Él no debía hacerlo sin mi consentimiento. No es por Toshiro pero es que es mi empresa-.

-Creo que lo que hizo estuvo bien Rukia-chan. Debes descansar por el momento-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero Hinamori sabía bien en lo que pensaba su amiga.

-Lo extrañas?-.

-No sé si es extrañarlo pero en ocasiones así desearía que estuviera aquí-.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle a Toshiro que consiga el contacto y decirle lo que te pasó-.

-No. Renji está ocupado y debe tener la mente en blanco para hacer bien el trabajo, solo así sé que va a volver pronto pero sí necesito que mi hermano vea que hace su trabajo bien. Por ahora, si llega a comunicarse díganle que estoy bien, cada vez sigo el tratamiento y me ven mejor-.

-Rukia pero no estás bien-.

-Pero él no me ve, además supongo que debe extrañar a esa chica Arisawa. Entonces dejemos que finalice la encomienda que mi hermano le puso para que esté de vuelta con su vida normal-.

-Kuchiki-san. Vamos a hacerte el TAC, de acuerdo?- dijo Ichigo mientras entraba e interrumpía la conversación de las chicas.

-Claro. Hinamori descuida, ve a casa con Toshiro. Si debo quedarme no hay problema, supongo que estaré durmiendo más tiempo entonces es el tiempo que podrías estar con él y dile que se relaje con mis cuentas, cuando salga de aquí nos pondremos al día-.

Rukia salió con Ichigo de la habitación. Hinamori volvía a ver a su amiga con compasión y es que no era precisamente que Toshiro se iba a hacer cargo de la parte legal de la empresa de bienes raíces sino que se iba a ser cargo de la empresa. Sabía que Rukia no podía hacerse cargo y que es mejor que ella descansara y que fuera cuidada con Kuchiki Byakuya pero ella debía acceder.

Ichigo no le dirigió la palabra a ella, cosa que la extrañaba de sobremanera, será que ahora no pueden hablarse en el hospital. De igual manera, tomó algo de actitud Kuchiki y decidió no hablarle hasta que él lo hiciera.

En la otra sala también los esperaba Isshin, quien tenía todo listo para hacerle el TAC. Después de un rato, Rukia salió y fue conducida nuevamente por Isshin hasta la habitación.

-Rukia-chan, lo mejor es que te quedes por esta noche aquí, no hay nadie en tu casa y debes estar bajo el cuidado de alguien-.

-Ya lo suponía Kurosaki-san, muchas gracias por preocuparse-.

-Otra cosa, ya te traen la cena, hemos tardado tanto en esto que supongo que debes tener hambre- Rukia miró a la ventana y notó que estaba oscuro. Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche.

-Gracias Kurosaki-san-.

-Te duele algo?-.

-Un poco la cabeza-.

-Igual que como te dolió ayer?-.

-No. Es más leve-.

-Traeré a una enfermera para que te dé el medicamento, tú descansa-.

-Trataré pero el no saber nada me preocupa-.

-Descuida, ya con el alimento y el medicamento dormirás muy bien-.

Isshin se marchó y al momento llegó un enfermero con el medicamento que debía proporcionarle vía arterial. También llegó otra enfermera con la cena, ambos se retiraron rápidamente. Al parecer aún no era del agrado de muchos por ese lugar, hace unos nueve años no se imaginaba los pros y los contras que existían al ser una Kuchiki y dentro de esos contras estaba el desprecio de la gente por la fama en que un pasado había tenido la familia.

Comió y el efecto del medicamento estaba haciendo efecto, ya se estaba quedando dormida. Apartó la bandeja y la colocó en la mesita que tenía a la par de la cama. Se levantó un momento y fue al baño para hacer lo suyo y para ponerse el buzo ya que tenía frío siempre que estaba en ese lugar. Al llegar, vio que la bandeja ya no estaba, no le dio mucha importancia y se acostó.

Lo último en que pensó fue en Ichigo, cómo podía llegar a ser dos personas si en la mañana era la persona más tierna y dulce y en cuanto llegaron al hospital volvió el Ichigo que ella conocía como el Dr. Kurosaki.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, la interacción en el hospital disminuía, solo una enfermera por aquí, otra por allá, la mayor movilidad era en el edificio de emergencias pero no estaban cerca de él. Ichigo salió de su oficina aún preocupado por lo que estaba encontrando en esos resultados. Sabía que el encontrar algo era algo muy bueno pero si era lo que creía tampoco eran tan buenas noticias. Al sentirse atareado por todo, solo pensaba en Rukia. Probablemente ella estaba pasando lo peor, no había podido estar con ella. Seguro debía estar molesta o resentida con él.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta y vio únicamente los rayos de la luz de la luna iluminando un poco la habitación, se dibujaba la silueta de una hermosa joven quien descansaba en esa fría cama.

Entró y atrajo una silla a la par de la cama. La veía durmiendo tan tranquila y en ese momento descubrió que podría amanecer todos los días con esa imagen por el resto de su vida. Quería conocerla más, quería estar con ella, quería que ella lo conociera, que ella lo extrañara así como extrañaba a ese Renji. Sintió celos de él al escuchar lo que hablaban las chicas temprano. Quería tenerla a ella.

Lentamente acercó sus manos hacia su cabeza y la acarició. Después el recorrido de sus manos hacia la cabeza, éstas bajaron hacia la mano que tenía la vía y la acarició. Rukia lentamente despertaba al sentir que alguien la estaba acariciando. Volteó su rostro hacia donde provenía ese gesto y lo vio. Era Ichigo.

-No quise despertarte, disculpa-.

-Descuida, no era que tuviera sueño pero sí fue por el efecto de la medicina que me quedé dormida-.

-Cómo te sientes hermosa?-.

-Eres raro Ichigo-.

-Por qué lo dices?- dijo extrañado ante el comentario de la chica.

-Apenas llegamos aquí cambiaste, y hasta ahora me hablas nuevamente-.

-No lo entiendes, verdad?-.

-Hoy no entiendo muchas cosas, puedes explicarme qué es eso que no entiendo?- dijo mientras movía todo su cuerpo hacia Ichigo.

-Sé que no te importa lo que la gente pueda pensar o decir de ti pero en estos momentos no debemos darles más de qué hablar. Aquí eres una celebridad y tratan de hacer muchos chismes, no quiero que hayan problemas y malentendidos por eso ahora te sigo tratando como a mi paciente. Ya mañana te trataré distinto, solo necesitaba hacerte estos exámenes- besó su mano.

-Ichigo, sabes cuáles son los resultados ya?-.

-Tengo unos indicios pero necesito interpretarlos más, probablemente mañana en el transcurso del día se sabrá. No hay problema de que te quedes aquí un poco más?-.

-No es que me agrade pero puedo hacerlo, si me das alguna esperanza de saber qué es lo que tengo. Solo espero que yo corra con una mejor suerte que mi hermana- le dijo mientras se dejaba acariciar por Ichigo.

-Me dijiste que tu hermana también se hizo estos exámenes?-.

-No sé si los mismos exámenes pero sí tenía los mismos síntomas que yo he tenido hasta ahora. Bueno, por lo menos hasta que dejé de verla-.

-Rukia, puedes moverte un poco para el otro lado de la cama?- Rukia asintió y se movió un poco, Ichigo aprovechó y se acostó junto a ella. Ella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo y éste acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-Tendrás problemas si llegan a verte así?-.

-No lo creo, mi padre hoy se dio cuenta que tú me gustas, solo pidió que no te hiciera daño-.

-Esa es la ventaja de tener como padre al director del hospital- ambos rieron ante el comentario.

No hubo más plática, él puso la alarma en su celular para despertar dentro de poco, no quería meter a Rukia en problemas por su culpa. Así los dos descansaron de su ajetreado día. Al sonar la alarma, Ichigo besó nuevamente a Rukia y le indicó que iría a seguir trabajando. Ella le correspondió el beso y lo abrazó.

Al ir caminando hacia el consultorio recordó las palabras de ella "_…tenía los mismos síntomas que yo he tenido hasta ahora…" _se detuvo y de inmediato cayó en la razón de quien podría ayudarla. Corrió lo más rápido que le daban los pies y se puso a buscar dentro de su computadora el correo electrónico de su amiga Annie Law. Por suerte también encontró el teléfono residencial, solo debía correr con la misma buena suerte y que ese aún fuera y no lo hubieran cambiado. Llamó a la operadora para que le permitiera hacer la llamada internacional y después de dos minutos ya estaba llamando a la residencia.

-Buenas?-.

-Sí. Disculpe, esta es la residencia Law?-.

-Sí señor, desea hablar con alguien en particular?-.

-Si señora, con la señorita Annie Law-.

-Ah joven, quién le llama?-.

-El Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, soy amigo de ella desde la universidad-.

-Oh, mis disculpas señor Ichigo ya le comunico con la señorita- Ichigo esperó por unos segundos.

-Ichigo, en serio eres tú?-.

-Hola Annie, cómo estás, disculpa por llamar tan temprano-.

-Descuida, aquí hemos estado en una fiesta por mi boda-.

-Ah, te vas a casar?-.

-Hace unos meses conocí a un joven y ahora me propuso matrimonio-.

-Entonces te llamé a tiempo-.

-Es increíble, la casualidad de todo esto. Y a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?-.

-Annie, ocupo saber todos los exámenes y resultados que tu padre adquirió de la paciente Kuchiki- lo dijo directamente aunque sabía que eso podría significar que ella no quisiera acceder.

-Por qué me pides eso?- dijo la joven seria.

-No te puedo mentir. Estoy tratando a la hermana menor de esa chica-.

-Ichigo, me estás diciendo que tienes el poder de ejercer tu promesa y no la vas a cumplir?-.

-Annie, no es eso. Ella no es una Kuchiki de sangre…-.

-Pero- la chica interrumpió – igual es familia de ese Kuchiki Byakuya-.

-Eso también lo sé pero debes confiar en mí, no estoy rompiendo mi promesa- Ichigo no sabía cómo hacerle entender a esa chica, vaya que era testaruda igual que él.

-Mmmm- Annie solo meditaba –Ichigo, me dices que confíe en ti, entonces lo haré. Voy a preguntarle a mi padre y te envío la información en el transcurso del día-.

-Muchas gracias Annie, confía en mí. Ella es distinta-.

-Es que acaso estás enamorado de ella que me pides ese tipo de favores?-.

Enamorado… Ichigo se preguntaba eso mismo, cómo en tan poco tiempo puede enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas conoce… no puede ser se decía…

-No, es solo que es alguien a quien estimo demasiado-.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, te voy a enviar la invitación de la boda y si ella es tan especial como me dices, entonces puedes invitarla también-.

-Annie, muchas gracias!-.

-Claro… confío en ti nada más-.

Al cortar Ichigo esperaba que le enviaran esa información rápidamente. Annie podía pensar que estaba faltando a la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás pero no era así, Rukia no era una Kuchiki de sangre y ante todo estaba su ética profesional. Era momento de que él también descansara un poco. Así que se fue de la oficina rumbo a su auto, lo mejor era dormir un poco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mañana transcurría con normalidad, enfermeras de aquí para allá. Pacientes que llegaban a citas de control diario. Hinamori se acercó al cuarto donde estaba su amiga y la halló viendo hacia la ventana.

-Hola Rukia-chan, cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo mientras le entregaba el desayuno.

-Hola Hinamori-chan, hoy está lloviendo mucho-.

-Tienes razón, mientras venía comenzó a llover y me mojé un poco. Cómo te sientes?-.

-Igual Hinamori-chan, no te puedo mentir. Aún me duele la cabeza-.

-Te voy a administrar más medicamento, estarás con sueño otra vez- dijo la joven enfermera mientras preparaba todo para ponerle la bolsa con el líquido. Rukia mientras tanto trataba de comer algo porque sabía que si no lo hacía, podría sentarle muy mal el medicamento y estaría peor –Rukia- decía la chica mientras le cambiaba la bolsa de líquido –Te gusta el Dr. Kurosaki?-.

-Ya me habías hecho esa pregunta en algún momento-.

-Sí pero me dijiste que únicamente era guapo… ahora qué piensas de él?-.

-Mmm… me gusta, incluso creo que me está comenzando a importar-.

-Eso está bien, tienes que darte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Renji también tiene que darse la oportunidad de ser feliz-.

-Por eso quiero verlo, quiero decirle que lo perdono por todo lo que me hizo pero también que me perdone por ser tan orgullosa-.

-Rukia-chan, pronto tendrás la oportunidad para eso-.

-Cómo le va a Toshiro con mis papeles?-.

-Supongo que bien, ayer llegó muy cansado y casi no pude hablar con él- dijo la chica nerviosa, no quería ser ella quien le dijera los planes que tenía su hermano.

-Algo me ocultas verdad?- dijo Rukia mirando directamente a su amiga.

-Yo… no… por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Porque si hay algo que aprendí bien en el colegio que me envió mi hermano es a saber leer a las personas y hay gestos en ti que me dicen que me puedes estar ocultando algo- lo dijo la chica de ojos violeta para disimular pero se notaban los nervios de Hinamori.

-Rukia-chan, vamos al baño. Tienes que ducharte-.

-De acuerdo…-.

Ambas se encaminaron a las duchas. Hinamori no sabía qué hacer con todo esto, se preguntaba en qué momento le quiso preguntar a su esposo de todo esto, mejor no sabía nada. Lo cierto era que Rukia desconocía lo que podía estar pasando pero pronto lo averiguaría y no era buen momento ya que su cuerpo podría debilitarse.

-Rukia-chan, aquí te traje otra bata-.

-Debo usarla de nuevo?-.

-Mientras permanezcas aquí sí-.

-Espero que Ichi… digo, el Dr. Kurosaki sepa qué es lo que tengo y pueda irme de aquí. Los hospitales me causan mucha nostalgia-.

-Sé que te da miedo pero veamos el lado positivo, así te puedo ver jajaja, cuando no viene nadie me siento como abandonada-.

-Jajaja no lo pienses así. Aparte tienes muy buena amistad y relación con Ikkaku y con Rangiku-.

-Cierto pero me gusta también saber de ti y de Renji-.

Una vez que Rukia se colocó la nueva bata, se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, Hinamori acomodó y cambió las sábanas, abrió un poco la ventana y se marchó con la bandeja del desayuno.

Rukia se sentó en la cama y vio a través de la ventana, simplemente quería escapar de su realidad, esa realidad que ahora la tenía ahí. Si bien es cierto que habían muchas cosas buenas que pasaron, habían otras que la marcaron mucho. Vio cómo una joven pareja pasaba por ahí, caminando de la mano y se veía la cara de enamorados que tenían uno por el otro a pesar de la lluvia que caía. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Hola! Cómo sigues?- Rukia giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía esa voz.

-Ichigo- ambos sonrieron al verse.

-Tuve que irme a casa a cambiarme y a descansar un poco, espero que no me hayas extrañado-.

-Qué pasa si te digo que te extrañé un poco?-.

-Supuse que podrías hacerlo por eso te traje esto- Ichigo le enseñó un ramos de gladiolas de varios colores.

Tal fue la sorpresa que Rukia sonrió como una niña pequeña cuando le regalan aquello que siempre quiso pero no podría obtener. Ichigo se acercó y la besó.

-Gracias, están preciosas!- era lo único que podía decir Rukia mientras cargaba el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

-Cuando pasé por la floristería las vi y pensé en ti. Por eso las compré. Dame y te las pongo en el florero para que te llene de colores la habitación. Cómo te sientes? Tienes frío?- Ichigo puso las flores en el florero y se sentó en la cama.

-Gracias, hoy está haciendo mucho frío y llueve bastante. Hinamori-chan acaba de darme el medicamento y en cualquier momento quedo sedada nuevamente- río ante el comentario.

-Aún te duele la cabeza?- dijo preocupado.

-Un poco, supongo que el medicamento está comenzando a hacer efecto-.

-Lo mejor es que estés aquí aunque no te guste, así tenemos lo necesario para cuidarte y estar pendiente de ti. Acuéstate y descansa, no hay mucho que ver a través de esa ventana-. Rukia asintió y se acostó nuevamente –Sabes qué significan las gladiolas?-.

-No, son flores hermosas pero de esas no crecen en mi jardín. Qué significan?-.

-Admiro tu singularidad y mis sentimientos son sinceros, quiero conquistarte- dijo sonrojado mirando hacia la ventana.

Rukia solo lo miró. Pensaba si en verdad era eso lo que significaba, si no la estaba molestando… Ichigo la miró después de unos segundos.

-Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo con el ceño fruncido al notar como Rukia abría sus ojos a más no poder.

-En serio eso significan?-.

-Por supuesto, o crees que las compro solo porque estaban bonitas?-.

-No es eso, bueno… Muchos hombres hacen eso-.

-No soy igual a los demás, podré tener un carácter fuerte y generalmente estoy de malhumor pero no significa que no pueda ser detallista en algunas cosas, eso no lo convierte a uno en menos hombre- dijo indignado ante el comentario.

-No te molestes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada- Rukia se levantó y lo besó tiernamente. Nuevamente jugaban cada uno con sus labios, y entrelazaban sus lenguas al hacer su beso más apasionado. Cuando Ichigo sintió que quería más, se alejó lentamente de ella.

-Estás perdonada, ahora iré a ver tus resultados y traerte nuevas noticias-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Descansa-.

Rukia asintió mientras Ichigo se despedía de ella. Ahora él se dirigía a su oficina, al salir observó a varias enfermeras hablar entre ellas. Entró a su oficina y se puso su uniforme. Se sentó y buscó el correo electrónico que tanto estaba esperando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En la recepción estaban tres enfermeras hablando junto a la recepcionista.

-Entonces es cierto-.

-Claro, yo vi cuando entró con flores y todo a su habitación-.

-Yo sabía que era de esas chicas que ponen cara de no matar ni una mosca y mira ahora, hasta con el doctor se enredó-.

-Desde hacía un tiempo me lo suponía pero cuando la vi llegar con él, lo confirmé- decía la recepcionista.

-Buenos días-.

Las chicas miraron hacia la persona que les hablaba. Era un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabellos negros largos, mirada fría y expresión seria. Vestía muy formal y parecía que lo habían sacado de una película.

-Sí señor, en qué le puedo ayudar-decía la recepcionista con pose sexy.

-Busco a una paciente, se llama Kuchiki Rukia-.

-…Claro, quién la busca? Es para hacerle la referencia de visitas- dijo y aun poco malhumorada al saber que otra persona tan atractiva buscaba a esa chica.

-Soy su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo el hombre con expresión más fría.

_**Un nuevo capítulo y más intrigas, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora espero los reviews y comenzar a sacar más ideas para lo que sigue porque va a estar muy bueno.**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola nuevamente a todos y todas! Al principio no sabía cómo comenzar la historia, ya que no me gusta que vean a Byakuya como alguien malo. Es solo que debía hacerlo ver muy dramático, siempre con su sentido de cumplir las reglas. Espero que el capítulo les guste… Lo lamento si Ichigo resulta a veces muy romántico pero es que así debe ser, ya está maduro y no es ningún adolescente ****.**

**Saludos a todos los que leen el fic y en especial a quienes dejan sus reviews, uno se hace fanática a sus comentarios, saber que les parece lo que escribo. Muchas gracias a JJDani, Darkrukia4, YuukiShirotsuki, kusajishi-chiru, metitus y Kuchiki9474.**

**Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes. Este es un universo alterno y es un IchiRuki.**

Capítulo 12

La tormenta es anunciada

Escoltado por dos enfermeras, Byakuya llegó a la habitación donde estaba su hermana tomando una siesta. Al verla, su corazón se partió nuevamente. Ella estaba acostada en una fría cama de hospital, su brazo estaba con una vía por la cual le recorría el medicamento, dos bolsas grandes de ese líquido estaban pegadas a la pared. Se acercó y miró su rostro el cual estaba pálido, sabía que Rukia era una chica de tez blanca pero ese era un blanco nieve, con unas ojeras negras que opacaban sus ojos. Su cabello estaba sin peinar ni arreglar y se veía tan parecida a su queridísima esposa por excepción a lo largo de su cabello, el cual no lo recortaba desde la última vez que se vieron.

Lentamente ella despertó y entre su estado de dormida y despierta observó toda la habitación y lo encontró. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Nii-sama-.

-Hola Rukia-.

-Qué haces aquí?-.

-Cuando Izuru Kira no llegó contigo supuse que podría ser por alguna rabieta tuya pero decidí llegar de visita a tu casa y no encontré a nadie-.

-Cómo supiste que estaba en el hospital?-.

-Al no contestar tampoco mis llamadas, decidí llamar a Renji y preguntarle-.

-Pudiste hablar con él entonces-.

-Le comenté que no te encontré aún cuando Izuru te había dejado en casa la noche anterior. Fue cuando me comentó de tus ataques de salud. Pedí a mis contactos que registraran los mejores hospitales de esta ciudad y hallé este. Pregunté en recepción y te encontré- dijo fríamente.

-Bueno, ya me encontraste-.

-No era solo encontrarte, de hecho necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de algunas decisiones que se han tomado tanto en la familia como en las compañías-.

-Si es por el cambio de Toshiro, no te preocupes, eso ya lo sé-.

-Entonces sabes lo que eso significa-.

-Sé que él manejará muchas de mis acciones de ahora en adelante-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…-.

-Rukia, ya tengo los resultados- dijo Ichigo mientras entraba por la puerta.

Los hermanos Kuchiki lo observaron, Ichigo dejó de mirar sus papeles y enfocó su vista a quien tenía frente a él, era Kuchiki Byakuya. Sus sentimientos de rabia florecieron y lo miró con un odio al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Quién eres tú?- dijo Byakuya con prepotencia al notar cómo lo veía el chico.

-Nii-sama, él es el Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, especialista en neurología- dijo Rukia tratando de cortar la tensión que se estaba generando.

-Ah, usted es el doctor que está atendiendo a mi hermana-.

-Sí-.

-Ichigo… Venías con noticias, cuáles son?- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa débil.

-Sí doctor, si ya tiene los resultados también me gustaría escucharlos- dijo Byakuya mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba contiguo a la cama.

-De acuerdo, revisando los resultados que te obtuvimos ante las pruebas de ayer pude revisar algo que no era tan preciso y por eso contacté al Dr. Law y…-.

-El señor Law? Usted cómo sabe de él?- dijo Byakuya molesto ante la mención del doctor.

-Nii-sama, Ichi… eh… el Dr. Kurosaki me comentó en alguna oportunidad que él era alumno del Dr. Law y le comenté que él fue quien estuvo examinando a Hisana onee-san, aunque no imaginaba que estuvieras en contacto con él, pero sigue- Rukia llevó su mano a la de Byakuya.

-Como decía –miró a Rukia –le pedí al doctor que me enviara los resultados de Kuchiki Hisana para poder compararlos. Si bien en ese momento no se pudo descubrir exactamente qué era lo que tenía, cuando se le hizo la revisión forense, los resultados que tenía el doctor ya daban respuestas claras-.

-Ichigo, sin rodeos por favor… qué descubriste?- dijo Rukia impaciente.

-Rukia, tus resultados fueron los mismos que tu hermana obtuvo en su momento, tienes esclerosis múltiple- dijo con seriedad en su rostro.

-Eso qué es?- dijo extrañada.

-Es una enfermedad que afecta la materia blanca del cerebro y la médula espinal, haciendo que el funcionamiento de esas fibras nerviosas no funciones adecuadamente- dijo Byakuya apretando la mano de su hermana.

-Nii-sama, cómo sabes que eso es?- dijo sorprendida.

-Se tenían las sospechas de que esa fuera la enfermedad de Hisana pero, como el doctor lo dijo, generalmente eso se descubre cuando muere la paciente-.

-Entonces, me voy a morir?- dijo asustada viéndolos.

-No!- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, Byakuya decidido pero Ichigo tratando de mostrarse positivo.

-Rukia –Ichigo se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, acto que Byakuya notó y molestó –voy a hacer todo lo posible por tenerte en el tratamiento que es. Ya sabiendo cuál es la enfermedad, podremos tratarte como se debe-.

-Entonces, es una enfermedad que tiene un tratamiento- dijo Byakuya mostrándose prepotente ante el gesto de Ichigo.

-Claro, solo es seguir revisando las pruebas para saber qué tan avanzado está pero sí es tratable- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Dr. Kurosaki, puede dejarme a solas con mi pequeña hermana un momento-.

-De acuerdo, solo recuerde que ella está débil en estos momentos y lo mejor es dejarla descansar. Le pediré a las enfermeras que te comiencen a dar el tratamiento para que puedas estar mejor- y así salió Ichigo sin decir nada más.

Estando ya solos, Byakuya cerró la puerta y miró a Rukia quien se sentía asustada, sabía que ese gesto por parte de Ichigo había despertado en su hermano una intriga más grande que no tardaría en descubrir.

-Voy a llevarte a casa-.

-Qué?-.

-Ya lo escuchaste, por eso vine-.

-Nii-sama, no pienso ir a casa- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Rukia, Toshiro no está en la compañía de bienes raíces solo para llevar la parte legal sino también porque se hará cargo de la empresa-.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano le estaba quitando sus derechos sobre esa empresa.

-No puedes hacer eso-.

-Ahora sí, no estás en capacidad para manejar tanta presión, hay que cuidarte-.

-Como lo hiciste con mi hermana?-.

-No me digas eso, a ella la cuidé muy bien-.

-Pero le quitaste su libertad nii-sama- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que piensas? Por eso actuaste de esa manera tan rebelde cuando ella murió?-.

-Rebelde?-.

-En la universidad estuviste envuelta en un amorío con uno de los profesores, Shiba Kaien-.

-No era un amorío, es solo que no era permitido porque yo en ese momento era una estudiante aunque fuera por dos meses antes de graduarme-.

-Cuando la familia Kuchiki se enteró, usó sus influencias para que te graduaras-.

-Sí, pero pensé que ya no tendría más problemas para esa relación y resultó que Kaien-dono no quería saber más de mí-.

-En eso tienes razón pero no era que él no quisiera, sino que no debía estar contigo, él lo descubrió pronto-.

-Y yo me enteré al saber que mandaron a llamarme para una reunión familiar y entendí que quitaron a Kaien-dono de mi vida. Nii-sama, desde que soy una Kuchiki he tenido muchas ventajas económicas y sociales pero también con eso he perdido mi libertad- decía mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Rukia, descansa. Esta conversación la retomaremos más adelante- dijo mientras salía de esa habitación.

Si bien Byakuya era un hombre frío y calculador, quería mucho a los nuevos miembros de su familia, a Hisana la amaba más que a su vida y ahora que se había ido, quería proteger a toda costa a su pequeña hermana. Debía hacer algo y no pensaba quedarse da brazos cruzados.

Ichigo estaba mirando hacia la ventana tratando de despejar su mente. No se imaginaba que debía encontrarse con el hermano de Rukia en tan poco tiempo. Algo le notaba distinto, aunque su altanería no se quitaría por nada, era algo que llevaba en sus venas. Y estaba Rukia, ahora que sabía que esa era la enfermedad de ella, debía hacer algo para tratarla, de lo contrario… no… no quería pensar en eso. Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante-.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-.

-Se le olvidó el doctor- reconocía esa voz, si él actuaba de manera altiva, él no se quedaría atrás. Se volteó y en efecto observó a Kuchiki Byakuya en la puerta-.

-Necesito hablar con usted-.

-Pues entonces tome asiento- le ofrecía Ichigo mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Puedo observar que no tiene sus títulos en una pared- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-No me gusta alardear, si algún paciente quiere verlos, con gusto se los muestro-.

-Dr. Kurosaki, vengo a hablar con usted acerca de mi hermana-.

-Lo imaginaba. Qué desea hablar?-.

-En efecto lo que ella tiene es esclerosis múltiple?-.

-Por supuesto, los resultados son los mismos y al parecer los síntomas también-.

-Entonces, tendré que llevarla conmigo-.

-Disculpe-.

-Usted mismo lo sabe, ella no está bien-.

-No por el momento pero con el tratamiento indicado puede…-.

-No empeorar pero no mejorará, hace poco supe del incidente de su ceguera y de los dolores de cabeza-.

-Ese es solo el inicio, aún puede tratarse y que no llegue a más-.

-El tratamiento tampoco lo garantiza-.

Ichigo sabía que Byakuya tenía razón. La esclerosis no es una enfermedad que se diagnostique con facilidad y la prevención hacia la misma no existe hoy en día. Si Rukia no seguía un estricto control y tratamiento, podría desencadenar problemas más graves.

-Le di mi palabra a ella de que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarla-.

-Entonces creo que en su momento tomará la decisión más apropiada. Por ahora lo dejo en sus manos. Tome –Byakuya sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta –aquí está toda la información para que pueda localizarme-.

-No creo que vaya a necesitarla-.

-Ante todo, quiero la seguridad de mi hermana, confío en usted-.

Sin decir más Byakuya se marchó. Ichigo tomó la tarjeta y la guardó, no sabía por qué lo hacía. Miró nuevamente los resultados y solo pensaba que debía hacer algo para cuidarla. Ahora necesitaba saber cuánto había avanzado la enfermedad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ante la noticia que su hermano le dio hacía unos momentos, ella solo lloraba. Se sentía tan inútil, no pudo hacer nada contra las acciones de su hermano. Ahora que sabía lo que tenía, sería capaz de estar saludable o por el contrario, se sentiría peor cada vez. Saber que por esa misma circunstancia murió su hermana se le erizaba la piel.

-Rukia-chan, puedo pasar?-.

-Claro- se limpiaba las lágrimas –pasa Hinamori-chan-.

-Te traje un poco de….- se quedó helada al ver el estado de su amiga, totalmente bañada en lágrimas –Rukia-chan te pasó algo malo?-.

-Byakuya nii-sama llegó-.

-Debí suponerlo, muchas enfermeras hablaban de un chico apuesto de fría expresión. Pero, estás bien?-.

-Me comentó lo del ascenso de Toshiro-.

-Rukia-chan… discúlpame… yo lo sabía pero no quería que te pusieras así- Hinamori la abrazó.

-No estoy enojada ni molesta contigo, en todo momento has cuidado de mí y te estoy agradecida. Lo que me molesta son las atribuciones que se da nii-sama-.

-Toshiro no quería aceptar ese puesto pero fue como por imposición entonces no pudo decir que no aunque no le agradara-.

-Dile nada más que no despida a Ayame-san, ella ha sido como mi mano derecha y no quiero que por los caprichos de mi hermano pague las consecuencias-.

-Claro, él pretende dejar todo como está, ayer me mencionó que has hecho una excelente labor a cargo de esa compañía. Rukia-chan, deberías tratar de solucionar todos estos problemas con tu hermano-.

-Sabes, Ichigo me dijo que ya descubrió la enfermedad que padezco- dijo cambiando de tema, cosa que Hinamori notó de inmediato.

-Ah en serio, y qué es lo que tienes?-.

-Esclerosis múltiple-.

-Rukia-chan… el doctor en verdad está en lo correcto?-.

-Tan grave es Hinamori-chan?-.

-No es que sea algo grave, solo que debes estar bajo un estricto tratamiento para que no se te complique-.

-Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para seguir con muy buena salud-.

-Esa es la actitud, Rukia-chan. Pero, cómo te sientes ahora? Veo que se te acabó el medicamento- dijo la joven enfermera mientras retiraba la bolsa y la vía del brazo de la chica.

-Ya mejor, la cabeza ya no me duele. Quería irme a casa pero veo que con nii-sama por aquí no podré hacerlo con tranquilidad-.

-Y si te dan de alta ya?-.

-Supongo que me iré pero me aferraré para no irme, es que no quiero irme. Allá no conozco a mucha gente solo a los de servicio y a los de seguridad-.

-Yo te puedo cuidar en las tardes si así lo quieres- dijo con su usual sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinamori-chan, pero yo tengo que hacerlo sola. Probablemente localizaré a Renji y le explicaré que quiero que esté aquí-.

-Rukia-chan… Veamos primero como avanza el tratamiento sobre la enfermedad y si no hay mejoras veremos qué hacer-.

-Tienes razón…-.

-Vamos, ahora come algo porque no puedes estar débil. Ven y te peino un poco ese cabello, pareces loca con ese desorden-.

Hinamori se colocó detrás de ella y la peinaba. Recordaba cuando conoció a Rukia, al principio no le cayó muy bien por lo seria que parecía e introvertida que era. En ese entonces Rukia tenía el cabello corto por lo hombros y el flequillo que siempre tuvo frente a su rostro era una característica singular. Poco a poco se dejó crecer el cabello y no entendía por qué. Al peinarla notó como mucho de su cabello estaba débil.

-Rukia-chan, tengo una duda-.

-Dime-.

-Por qué decidiste dejarte el cabello largo durante todo este tiempo?-.

-Ah, eso es porque… siempre quise parecerme a mi hermana, por eso es que me cortaba el cabello igual a ella, nos parecíamos demasiado… pero cuando mi hermana murió algo en mí no quería que nii-sama me viera y estuviera viendo el reflejo de Hisana onee-san en mí… por eso me lo he dejado largo-.

-Ahora parece tener sentido todo, pero no has convivido con tu hermano en estos últimos años-.

-Me gustó un poco como se veía, quise variar nada más. Hinamori-chan, quién hace esta comida?-.

-Las cocineras de aquí, por?-.

-No cocinan con nada de condimentos, no sabe a mucho este pescado-.

-Recuerda que las personas que están aquí, no pueden comer ese tipo de cosas-.

-Ahora más tarde iré a la cafetería por algo-.

-Ya te siento mejor, si estás con apetito es porque te estás recuperando-.

-Tú lo crees?-.

-Sí. No lo había notado, esas flores son hermosas, te las trajo tu hermano?-.

-No. Fue Ichigo ahora en la mañana-.

-El doctor te las trajo entonces. Debes simpatizarle mucho porque me han comentado que es medio ogro-.

-Supongo que es porque siempre anda con el ceño fruncido- dice mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-Ya vuelvo, voy a hablar con el Dr. Kurosaki para que me indique si debes tomar otro medicamento o estás bien por ahora-.

-Gracias-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hinamori tocó la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

-Adelante-.

-Dr. Kurosaki, disculpe-.

-Oh Hinamori, cómo está Rukia?-.

-Está un poco más estable, ya está pidiendo alimento más condimentado y todo jajaja-.

-Y cómo está su estado de ánimo?-.

-Lo dice por la visita de su hermano el día de hoy?-.

-Así es y por la noticia de la enfermedad que padece-.

-Por lo de su hermano, no sé cuánto sepa usted doctor, pero esos hermanos tenían problemas desde hace un tiempo y el orgullo que ambos tienen impiden que sean sinceros y digan que los dos se equivocaron. El verlo llegar la dejó como fuera de su entorno seguro, quitarle su compañía también fue algo que la dejó sin posibilidades, definitivamente Kuchiki Byakuya está haciendo todo lo posible por llevársela-.

-Ellos no se llevan muy bien entonces- dijo al recordar la conversación que tuvo anteriormente con el mayor de los hermanos.

-Según me comentó Renji, ellos en un momento se llevaron muy bien pero entonces Byakuya la matriculó en un colegio secundario de mucha reputación y después a la universidad pero en otro país. Rukia no estuvo presente mientras su hermana decaía en salud cada vez más. Renji igualmente me comentó que Byakuya lo contactó para que estuviera con ella cuidándola después de que su hermana murió y cometió algunas locuras en la universidad, supongo que para llamar la atención o no sentirse más como Kuchiki-.

-Y de su enfermedad?-.

-Me dijo lo que tenía pero no ve lo grave que eso puede ser doctor-.

-Y está bien que no lo vea así, en estos momentos ella no necesita estar deprimida- dijo con su mirada triste.

-Doctor, disculpe la pregunta pero, usted la puede curar?-.

-No. Esa es una enfermedad que no tiene cura y Byakuya lo sabe muy bien pero si ella está deseosa de meterse en tratamiento entonces yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarla y velar por su bienestar-.

-Ella se ha convertido en alguien importante para usted, verdad doctor-.

-No sé si muy importante pero sí ha marcado mi vida y si tengo la posibilidad de ayudarla entonces lo haré-.

-Ella necesita algún medicamento ahora?-.

-Bastantes, debo ir a hablar con el director del hospital para que los encargue. Él no dudará en traerlo, también le ha agarrado cariño a Rukia y además, ella va a pagar el tratamiento-.

-Por el momento ella está bien con el medicamento-.

-Sí, solo voy a diagnosticar que tan bien se siente y si ya no es necesario que esté en el hospital le daré de alta-.

-De acuerdo-.

Ichigo se marchó junto con Hinamori de la oficina y ambos tomaron caminos distintos, el turno de ella aún no terminaba y él iba hacia la habitación de Rukia.

Tocó la puerta y no escuchó alguna respuesta, eso lo preocupó bastante y abrió. Su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que no estaba nadie en ese lugar. Pensó de inmediato que probablemente su hermano se la llevó en contra de todo y sin siquiera haberle dado de alta. Se preocupó en sobre manera y se dirigió hacia la recepción.

-Dónde está el señor Kuchiki Byakuya?-.

-Doctor, él se marchó hace más de una hora-.

Hace más de una hora, aproximadamente el tiempo había transcurrido desde su conversación. Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho y sus manos sudaban.

-Se llevó a Kuchiki Rukia con él?-.

-No. Esa chica no iba con él. Se fue con dos escoltas-.

-Gracias-.

Si ella no se fue con él, entonces dónde podría estar…Caminaba sin sentido, iba solo en busca de su ángel, dónde podrá estar es lo que se preguntaba en su mente, cada vez se desesperaba más hasta que llegó a un jardín y su impotencia acabó con él. Solo golpeó su puño contra una pared y se le vino un pensamiento _"…ya está pidiendo alimento más condimentado…"_ Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían y llegó a la cafetería, miró a todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar y entonces la encontró.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas tranquilamente. Ichigo sintió un gran alivio y se acercó a ella. Ella lo miró y le sonrió amablemente ofreciéndole un poco de un sándwich que estaba comiendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella.

-No deberías comer eso- dijo mientras la veía, a pesar de su blanca faz estaba hermosa.

-No me siento bien comiendo comida de enfermos- dijo mientras mordía un pedazo del sándwich –Vas a querer la mitad?-.

-Claro, no he comido nada- Ichigo también le dio un mordisco a su parte del sándwich –Rukia, ese no debería ser tu concepto de la comida de aquí-.

-Es que es en serio, no sabe a nada y cuando uno está enfermo no le sabe a nada la comida, por eso es comida de enfermos-.

-Jajaja, oh mi enana- Rukia lo miró sorprendida y en ese momento Ichigo entendió el significado de ese "mi" que decía en esa frase. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ichigo, cuándo te vas a pasar al nuevo apartamento?-.

-Pensaba que en cuanto estés mejor podría hacerlo, es más, un pajarito por ahí me contó que tienes más tiempo libre entonces te puedo contratar para que me ayudes-.

-Pues sí… - dijo viendo detenidamente el vaso que tenía en la mesa.

-No quise decirlo de mala manera, ahora puedes cuidarte bastante, no tienes que preocuparte por pequeñeces de estar enseñando casas, de estar con clientes molestos, sino cuidarte y sanarte. Además, así sé que puedo verte cuando desee, claro si tú lo quieres- la miró y sonrió pícaramente.

-Eres bastante optimista-.

-Tú también deberías serlo. Es más te voy a dar de alta-.

-De alta… Entonces ya estoy mejor?-.

-Te sientes mejor o no?-.

-Supongo que sí, lo que no quiero es toparme con mi hermano si llego-.

-Déjame terminar el turno y te llevo a casa, es mejor que estar aquí. Si tu hermano está ahí te llevo a otro lugar-.

-Gracias Ichigo-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rukia esperó tranquilamente a que Ichigo saliera, aunque le indicó que su turno terminaba a las 6 p.m. tuvo una cirugía de emergencia y tuvo que quedarse hasta las 9 de la noche. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de recepción a leer un libro desde la hora que le dieron de alta y esperó pacientemente a que Ichigo llegara. Podía sentir como la recepcionista la miraba profundamente, ella miraba de vez en cuando y la chica volteaba a ver a otro lado. En ese juego llevaban todo el rato.

Trató de no seguirle el juego y se concentró en la lectura.

-Hey y esta que está esperando?-.

-No lo sé, aquí tengo que su salida la podía hacer desde las 5 p.m. pero aquí está aún-.

Rukia solo escuchaba la conversación…

-Seguro está esperando al doctor, ya sabes, puedes tener preferencias por ser su "paciente favorita"- las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Rukia sabía que estaban hablando de ella, como siempre lo hacían en el colegio o en la universidad, la envidia de las personas. Siempre se había sentido como menos pero no más, ella no era menos que nadie y era hora de pararlas en seco. Justo cuando se disponía a hablar con ellas. Escuchó otra voz que se unió a la conversación.

-Veo que tienen mucho tiempo libre señoritas- las chicas volvieron a ver al hombre que estaba justo detrás de ellas y palidecieron al saber que era el director del hospital-.

-Dr. Kurosaki- dijo la enfermera más blanca que el uniforme que estaba usando.

-Se puede saber que está usted haciendo aquí, creí haberle informado que ya tenía una amonestación verbal debido al mal trato que le brindó a un paciente hace unos días-.

-Estaba descansando un poco, señor-.

-Bueno, creo que ya habló lo suficiente. Si quieren opinar de algo, mejor háganlo con bases. Kuchiki-san es una de mis mejores pacientes, siempre dispuesta a colaborar para mantener el hospital con buen personal pero parece ser que ustedes no cumplen el perfil-.

-Señor, no quisimos…-.

-Pero lo hicieron, ya no quiero más disculpas, están faltando al reglamento de empleados que tiene el hospital, después del turno espero que recojan la carta de despido-.

Sin más, Isshin se marchó y las dejó totalmente paralizadas. Rukia solo las miró y ellas no respondían. Sintió pena por ellas pero también ya la tenían cansada con esos rumores que se habían hecho por solo sospechas por parte de ellas.

-Nos vamos-.

Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia la voz que le hablaba, era Ichigo.

-Claro-.

Él ayudó a cargar la pequeña maleta y salió del hospital con un brazo rodeándola. Si alguno tenía duda de algo, sabían que podían quitársela y en esos momentos más ya que el chico de cabello naranja la besó tiernamente.

-Qué haces?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Ya me aburrí de que se inventen rumores, mejor que digan las cosas como son jajajaja- la abrazó nuevamente y se montaron al auto.

Al llegar al apartamento, todo estaba como lo habían dejado, tal parece que Byakuya no buscó ninguna información y su presencia no estaba en ese lugar.

-Bueno, descansa. Ya sabes, tómate ahora estas pastillas y mañana vendré para inyectarte esta ampolla-.

-De acuerdo, gracias Ichigo-.

-De nada, solo sigue las instrucciones sí?-.

Nuevamente Ichigo besó a Rukia tiernamente en sus labios, a él le encantaba el sabor de los mismos y ella estaba aprendiendo a acostumbrarse a ellos. Cada vez el beso se hacía más intenso pero en ese momento decidieron que mejor se esperaban un poco a que ella se recuperara.

-Prometo estar mejor- sonrió la joven.

-Está bien, solo descansa-.

-Ichigo, toma- Rukia sacó de su bolso un juego de llaves y se las entregó –por si mañana estoy dormida aún, mejor no me dañes la puerta.

-Buenas noches- Ichigo sonrió y se despidió.

Mientras se iba, Rukia pensaba que no sabía porqué pero él la hacía sentir con mucha paz, podría estarla engañando con su enfermedad pero solo quería confiar en él. Agitó su mano para despedirse y cerró la puerta. Se quitó su ropa, se puso unas pijamas y se acostó feliz y tranquila de saber que alguien la quería de una manera distinta a como la querían su hermano y Renji.

**Hola… Lo sé… no era lo mejor para terminar el capítulo pero es que no sabía que puente poner para lo que está por venir… Solo espero que este capítulo haya resuelto muchas confusiones y haya creado otras jajajaja… La historia no está tan lejos de su final y cada capítulo será más intenso… habrá más interacción de Ichigo y Rukia pero descuiden, Byakuya no es el malo en esta historia, solo que a veces no sabe cómo comportarse…**

**Nos leemos **


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola a mis querids lectors! Gracias a todos en serio por dejarme los reviews, en verdad hacen que uno se motive a continuar. Sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar y pido las disculpas del caso pero es que en el trabajo he tenido mucho que hacer y en la universidad mucho que estudiar por los exámenes. Aparte, no sabía cómo comenzar este capítulo y lo hacía una y otra vez pero aquí está. Si he de decirles que como advertencia este capítulo tiene lemmon explícito por eso fue que lo catalogué M por este tipo de capítulos.**

**Espero no ofender a nadie, además les recuerdo que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino a Kubo Tite. Ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo.**

Capítulo 13

Un día extraño

Los días seguían avanzando y el pobre de Ichigo se recargaba de más trabajo. Al parecer su padre ya no quería que estuviera viendo solo expedientes sino que ahora hiciera las cirugías de neurología. Sabía que su hijo había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero al estudiar eso y no lo iba a dejar sentado todos los días en un escritorio.

Rukia llegaba al hospital todos los días para seguir su tratamiento y, curiosamente, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que descubrieron su enfermedad y no había podido ver a Ichigo, ni siquiera cuando estaba en ese lugar. Se llamaban o se enviaban mensajes de texto durante las noches pero ya le hacía falta ver esos cabellos naranjas.

Desde la primera semana de tratamiento, Byakuya había estado llamándola para preguntarle por su salud. Ella solo le contestaba cortante o del todo no le contestaba sus llamadas.

Este día, ella llegó como de costumbre al hospital, saludó a Hinamori y ella estuvo con Rukia mientras le daban el tratamiento debido.

-Qué harás hoy Rukia-chan?-.

-Creo que visitaré a tu esposo. Han pasado tres semanas desde que tomó el mando de la empresa de Bienes Raíces y quiero dejarle las cuentas en claro, es todo-.

-Rukia-chan, espero que no estés molesta con él por la decisión de tu hermano. Sabes que si por él fuera, estaría aún con el bufete de abogados- Rukia le sonríe ante el comentario.

-Hinamori-chan, no estoy molesta con Toshiro, estoy molesta con mi hermano. Quiere presionarme cada vez más para que vaya a su casa y esté de nuevo bajo su mando, bajo su poder-.

-No creo que él quiera hacerte eso Rukia-chan, Kuchiki-sama se preocupa por ti-.

-Estás del lado de mi hermano?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre y cuando con eso estés a salvo, pero si no es lo que quieres, nadie te puede obligar-.

-Has visto a Ichigo?- preguntó cambiando el tema y Hinamori lo entendió perfectamente.

-Últimamente ha estado con cirugías y ahora el hospital está trabajando en unas pruebas experimentales para las personas con Alzheimer-.

-Entonces ha estado bastante ocupado- dijo Rukia con un semblante triste.

-Por eso debes tratarte y estar sana, no querrás preocuparlo más. Por cierto, Rukia-chan, eres novia de Ichigo ya?-.

-No. Es eso importante?-.

-No lo sé, es que me da mucha gracia que él anda con cara de enamorado al igual que tú pero ninguno se ha dado cuenta-.

-Cara de enamorados? Para nada, es cierto que me gusta pero no estoy enamorada. Por ahora me agrada tenerlo cerca y…-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

-Bueno, Hinamori-chan, puede que me guste más de lo que imaginaba pero no significa que en el caso de él pase lo mismo, ni nos hemos vuelto a ver-.

Las chicas van platicando de varias cosas mientras llegaban a la recepción para que Rukia firmara su asistencia diaria. Al salir hablan de salir el fin de semana de compras y distraerse un poco. Mientras Rukia firma el libro y al levantar la vista lo ve. Ichigo está borrando de la pizarra de cirugías, la que acababa de hacer. Se ve atractivo con ese scrub azul y con el gorrito de cirujano. Ella no dice nada, solo lo mira detenidamente. Hinamori lo nota y tose un poco fuerte. Del ruido Ichigo lleva su mirada hacia donde se dirige el sonido y la ve. Sonríe y se acerca a las chicas.

-Hola hermosas jóvenes- su mirada estaba sobre Rukia.

-Hola Dr. Kurosaki, si me disculpan debo marcharme. Rukia-chan, no seas tan fría con Toshiro por favor-.

-Ya sabes que no lo haré. Gracias Hinamori-chan- ambas sabían el porqué era realmente.

-Cómo estás?- decía mientras acariciaba el mechón que le tapaba el rostro a la joven.

-Me siento muy bien, ayer sentí un hormigueo en las piernas pero fue solo de pasada- decía sonrojada.

-Pero estás bien? Te duele algo? Necesitas algo?- ella necesitaba tenerlo cerca pero no podía decírselo.

-No te preocupes, supongo que son síntomas normales de la enfermedad. Quiero tratar de vivir la vida más normal que pueda-.

Ichigo tomó su mentón mientras veía esos hermosos ojos violetas y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un tierno y apasionado beso. Al separarse, las mejillas de Rukia estaban sonrojadas, hace tanto que deseaba verlo y besarlo.

-Me has hecho un poco de falta-.

-Solo un poco?- dijo un poco decepcionada.

-Es para no sonar desesperado jajaja- volvió a besarla.

-Cómo te está yendo con el nuevo apartamento?-.

-Muy bien, solo me hace falta comprar unos muebles-.

-Ah, en serio, cuáles?-.

-Necesito una mesa, un sofá cama, algún mueble para la cocina, un escritorio…-.

-Mejor dime qué tienes- dijo Rukia al saber que Ichigo seguiría con una larga lista.

-La refrigeradora y un horno microondas-.

-Qué tal la cama?-.

-Es una de tamaño individual pero ya estaba pensando en cambiarla-.

-Al parecer has estado muy ocupado jajaja-.

-Ya mañana tengo libre y tres días más. Trabajar tres semanas seguidas me tienen agotado-.

-Pero el hospital está teniendo una gran reputación, he estado leyendo en el periódico opiniones acerca del mismo y son muy buenas, incluso hablan muy bien del hijo del director del hospital-.

-En serio, y qué dicen?- se acercó seduciéndola.

-Que es muy apuesto, que es muy amable lo cual me parece extraño sabiendo que generalmente andas con el ceño fruncido- Ichigo solo la miraba con la misma expresión que estaba describiendo –además que parece tener manos milagrosas porque hace un par de días operaste el tumor de un paciente-.

-No creo que sean manos milagrosas, aún no he encontrado la cura para ti- dijo un poco triste y desviando la mirada. Rukia puso su mano en la mejilla de él y volteó su rostro para que la viera. Buscó su mirada y al hallarla lo besó tiernamente.

-Has hecho mucho por mí Ichigo, saber que has descubierto lo que padezco entonces puedo tener un tratamiento adecuado. Además, te has preocupado mucho por mí y eso que no soy tu novia ni nada parecido-.

Ichigo cayó en la razón de que ambos se comportaban como si fueran novios pero él no se lo ha propuesto, pero ella quisiera que se lo propusiera…

-Dr. Kurosaki, preparamos el quirófano para la próxima operación?- dijo una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

-Claro, prepárala en una hora, aún no he comido nada y quiero tener una cita con esta hermosa joven- dijo viendo a Rukia, ésta sonrió ante el comentario.

-Como usted diga- dijo la enfermera y se retiró del lugar.

-Señorita, sería para mí un honor que pudiera acompañarme a comer algo en estos momentos, acepta?- dijo extendiéndole la mano para invitarla.

-Por supuesto, adónde vamos?-.

-Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante italiano, quieres ir?-.

-Mmm, hace mucho que no como pasta, acepto tu invitación joven y apuesto doctor- dijo sonriendo y tomando la mano de Ichigo.

-Oh, espera- se volteó y se quitó el gorrito de cirugía. No hay problema si voy con el uniforme, verdad?-.

-Te ves muy apuesto- dijo pícaramente.

De esa manera, ambos fueron a comer. Durante ese tiempo hablaban acerca de lo que habían hecho durante la semana y Rukia le comentó que Byakuya la llamaba todos los días y que no sabía de dónde tanto interés.

-Qué vas a hacer ahora?-.

-Tengo planeado ir a la empresa de Bienes Raíces para saludar a Ayame y hablar con respecto a las propiedades, muchas de esas las conseguí por méritos propios-.

-Cómo el apartamento en el que estoy viviendo ahora?-.

-No. Ese apartamento es mío, no de la empresa. Ichigo, ese apartamento no está a nombre de los Kuchiki, es un regalo que mi hermana me dio antes de morir-.

-Pero tu hermano sabe acerca de ese lugar?-.

-Para nada, es el secreto más valioso que tengo. Antes de que mi hermana conociera a Byakuya nii-sama ahorró por muchos años y compró ese apartamento para que viviéramos en otro lugar donde pudiera sentirme más cómoda, pero en esos momentos conoció a nii-sama y después ella se marchó a la residencia Kuchiki y yo al extranjero. Unos años después ella enfermó gravemente y cuando estaba en la residencia por las vacaciones me mencionó del lugar. Me entregó las llaves y la dirección, me comentó que quería que fuera muy feliz ahí, que sabía que yo era una persona muy independiente. Ese fue el regalo que ella me dio antes de partir- dijo con su rostro entristecido.

-Ya entiendo por qué no se lo dabas a cualquier persona… Pero, por qué no vives tú en ese lugar?-.

-Traté de vivir ahí pero… me sentía muy sola, aparte que no quería que mi hermano supiera algo de ese lugar porque podría quitármelo y en eso fue que Renji empezó sus labores de guardaespaldas y tampoco quería que se comentara de ese lugar-.

-Ese Renji y tú eran novios?- ya no podía quedarse con la intriga, ahora que tocaron el tema pensaba que podía hablar de eso.

-Pues sí… Renji y yo intentamos formalizar algo pero el problema estuvo en que nunca lo llegué a amar, por supuesto que lo quiero muchísimo pero no como se pretendía para ser novios o algo más… Además, nii-sama no lo hubiera aceptado y lo hubiera separado de mí-.

-Lo extrañas?-.

-Como te lo puedo explicar… Ichigo… Renji ha sido la persona que ha estado a mi lado siempre, incluso más tiempo que con mi propia hermana. Traté de complacerlo cuando me pidió que fuéramos más que amigos pero él tampoco esperó enamorarse o encapricharse con una chica que trabaja en el bufete de abogados Kuchiki. Terminamos cuando me enteré y después de eso fue el accidente y el resto ya lo sabes…-.

-Entonces sí lo querías-.

-Aún lo quiero pero no terminé con él por celos o por sentirme engañada sino porque pensé que nuestra amistad era tan grande que si quería a otra no debía ocultármelo, simplemente era que me lo comunicara, que habláramos y listo pero tuve que enterarme de una manera muy desagradable. En fin, ahora me preocupa que esté en China, generalmente esos negocios son muy problemáticos y no creo que venga en un buen tiempo. Quisiera que vuelva para que pudiera estar con la muchacha del bufete-.

-Lo dices en serio?- Ichigo no creía que ella quisiera tanta felicidad para un amigo más cuando la engañó siendo novios.

-Claro, hace un tiempo descubrí que me gusta alguien- dijo mientras lo miraba pícaramente y directo a los ojos. Ichigo entendió el mensaje y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y esa persona te corresponde?-.

-Hace un tiempo me dijo que le gustaba pero no he vuelto a verlo seguido entonces no sé si habrá cambiado de parecer-.

-No he cambiado de parecer, me gustas mucho Rukia-.

-Tú también me gustas Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo- cuando iban a besarse fueron interrumpidos por una llamada pidiendo a Ichigo que volviera al hospital porque ya estaba el paciente preparado para la operación.

-Debo irme-.

-Ichigo, si quieres puedo comprar tus muebles, y en estos días libres puedes ordenar el apartamento-.

-No quiero molestarte-.

-No es molestia, es más me gustaría ayudarte. No cualquier mueble es para ese apartamento-.

-Pero que no sean muy femeninos…- ella lo miró molesta por el comentario.

-Crees que solo me gradué de administradora? Pues no, también llevé un curso de decoración de interiores- dijo orgullosa.

-De acuerdo pero si no me gusta, asegúrate de que pueda devolverlos- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se ponía de pie para pagar la cuenta.

-En verdad eres a veces cruel- Rukia se puso de pie y caminaron juntos hacia el hospital. Ichigo rozaba su mano contra la de ella y ella se sonrojaba ante el acto. No llegaron a tomarse de las manos ya que cuando se dieron cuenta una de las enfermeras que iba a asistir en la operación lo esperaba con la vestimenta necesaria.

-Te vas en taxi?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No, decidí sacar mi auto es aquel azul de allá- dijo ella señalando.

-Vaya, te gustan los Volkswagen también, está bonito ese New Bettle. Por qué no lo había visto antes?- de las veces que había ido al apartamento de ella, no había visto ese auto en el garaje.

-Lo tenía en la agencia, es que le fallaba algo del motor y como mi fuerte no es la mecánica, decidí llevarlo para cambiarlo por uno del año-.

-En verdad eres adinerada Kuchiki Rukia- dijo con ironía. Él cuidaba su auto muy bien porque sabía que no podía darse el lujo por el momento de comprar otro. –Bueno debo irme, ten cuidado, ah y toma- él le entregó una tarjeta de débito –Son mis ahorros, así que úsalos bien- le sonrió y besó su frente –Prometo pasar más tiempo contigo-.

Sin poder decir nada Rukia lo vio adentrarse al hospital. Ella se dirigió a su auto y manejó hasta llegar al bufete Kuchiki. Al entrar vio a la chica con la que estaba saliendo Renji, ella al verla bajó un poco la mirada con enfado.

-Hola, tú eres… -miró el gafete con el nombre de ella –Arisawa Tatsuki-.

-Usted debe ser pequeña Kuchiki Rukia –lo dijo con tono sarcástico. A Rukia le molestó el comentario pero no dijo nada.

-Así es. Ocupo hablar con Hitsugaya Toshiro, estará aquí o…-

-Él no está aquí, desde hace unas semanas atiende la compañía de Bienes Raíces entonces pasa la mayoría del tiempo en ese lugar-.

-Ah, gracias-.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo con un tono de dolor en su voz.

-Por qué dices eso?- probablemente ella sabía la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo y confrontar las cosas.

-Hay algo que quiero saber. Por qué permitiste que a Renji lo enviaran a China, está en un lugar donde probablemente no vuelva-.

-Qué sabes de eso?-.

-No te hagas la ignorante. Tu hermano lo envió hace más de un mes a terminar unos negocios en China, supuestamente volvía en menos de dos semanas pero por alguna razón nadie sabe de él…-.

Al escuchar esto, Rukia se puso pálida. Sabía que probablemente su hermano no le diría nada de Renji a ella pero alguien debía saberlo.

-Te prometo averiguar qué pasó con él -su mirada era de desición. Tatsuki se sorprendió ante el comentario que ella hizo, al parecer tampoco sabe nada.

-En verdad no sabes lo que le ha pasado a Renji?-.

-No. Mi hermano y yo tenemos problemas pero ahora sí que no puedo tolerar que involucre a terceros con tal de que ceda y termine a su lado por siempre siendo la dependiente de la familia Kuchiki. Tatsuki, averiguaré dónde y qué está haciendo Renji y lo traeré de vuelta. Sé que eres una buena chica si no, Renji nunca se hubiera fijado en ti-.

Ante el comentario, ella sonrió agradecida, sabía que la había juzgado muy mal por mucho tiempo pero por ahora debía confiar en ella, estaba muy preocupada por Renji y tal vez, la única persona que pueda averiguar más de él sea Kuchiki Rukia.

Sin decir más, Rukia se marchó de ese lugar y llegó a la compañía que una vez fue suya. Al entrar, el portero la saludó sorprendido ante la visita y ella solo sonrió. Entró a la recepción y notó que ya su nombre no estaba en el lugar de presidente… siguió caminando y vio a Ayame sentada gestionando unos pagos y unos contratos.

-Creí que ese no era tu trabajo. Se supone que solo haces tus funciones…- Ayame se volteó y al verla salió del escritorio y la abrazó.

-Rukia-san, cómo estás?-.

-Hola Ayame, aquí voy con el tratamiento y adaptándome a la situación-.

-Me asusté cuando ya no te vi la semana que llegó el joven Hitsugaya. Él me explicó todo y luego pensé que me echarían pero al parecer le soy de mucha ayuda-.

-Eso es muy bueno. Estaba preocupada por ti. Toshiro está ahí?-.

-Sí. Si quiere le aviso que estoy aquí-.

-No. Él me debe estar esperando desde hace ya varias semanas- Sin decir más, Rukia entró a su antigua oficina y vio a Hitsugaya Toshiro sentado en su lugar, viendo unos papeles.

-Te esperaba desde hace tiempo- dijo sin voltear su mirada de los papeles.

-Solo me he atrasado un poco, pero hoy vengo a hablar contigo- Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía en la oficina.

-Este trabajo no me gusta, no entiendo mucho-. Ella le dio un vistazo a los papeles que él tenía en la mano.

-Esos son inquilinos que no han pagado su renta desde hace dos meses-.

-Por qué?-.

-Sus excusas son que fueron despedidos o que tuvieron muchos gastos… en fin asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia-.

-Y por qué no se les ha desalojado?-.

-Ese es tu trabajo, recuerda que tengo más de un mes de no trabajar aquí, cuando me fui estaban en el límite de tiempo y fue cuando me dieron sus justificaciones-.

-No sé porque Byakuya me envió aquí y te quitó de esto, eres buena. Estaba viendo los estados financieros de esta compañía y los has incrementado en un 150%- al fin Toshiro le dirigió la mirada.

-Sabes muy bien que mi hermano está haciendo todo lo posible para que esté más cerca de él. Haciendo esto piensa que ya no tendré recursos económicos pero sé que voy a salir adelante- dijo mientras miraba los documentos.

-Me ha contado Momo que el tratamiento para tu enfermedad es un poco elevado-.

-Sí pero lo he pasado cada mes. Toshiro, cuál fue la explicación que te dio mi hermano para estar hoy en mi puesto?- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Verás… Él me dijo que tenía que hacerme cargo de eso, que ya no estabas capacitada para el puesto… aunque eso me lo dijo antes de que te enteraras de la enfermedad. Supongo que él te quiere cuidar y estar cerca de ti. Rukia, Byakuya está solo ahora y es probable que quiera tener y consentir a su hermana pequeña sean o no de sangre-.

-Ya sabes acerca de todas las propiedades verdad?-.

-Solo hay una que no encuentro y que la rentaste hace algún tiempo a un Kurosaki Ichigo…-.

-Es porque esa propiedad está a nombre de mi hermana cuando ella todavía era soltera. No quiero que…-.

-Se lo comente a tu hermano. Eso lo sé y no tienes que darme ninguna explicación-.

-Gracias. Ya dejando en claro las cuentas, me retiro. Si necesitas ayuda solo me avisas y, descuida, no le diré a mi hermano- guiñó el ojo.

Se despidió y salió del lugar. Subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia las fábricas de muebles. Saludó a los gerentes generales, los cuales conoció e hizo amistad para sus negocios de bienes raíces. Consiguió muebles de madera a un muy buen precio y pidió que se los enviaran al día siguiente al apartamento de Ichigo.

Ya de camino a su casa, recibió una llamada del doctor.

-Hola!- dijo sonriendo pero seguía manejando.

-Dónde estás?-.

-Voy de camino a casa, pasó algo?-.

-Byakuya llamó al hospital preguntando por tus últimos movimientos-.

-Es persistente, como ya no le contesto las llamadas-.

-Deberías decirle por lo menos como sigues ya que así no te molestara tan seguido-.

-Me estás sermoneando?-.

-Para nada, era solo una opinión-.

-Ya compré lo que necesitabas, espero te guste y no sea tan femenino como dijiste temprano-.

-Muchas gracias, no debías hacerlo-.

-Lo sé pero me entretuve mucho, es bueno hacer otra cosa de vez en cuando- dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Prometo compensarte. Ahora debo irme, nos estamos hablando- dijo Ichigo al otro lado de la línea.

En el momento en que se terminó la llamada, ella se imaginó todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Ichigo. Pensó en él durante todo el transcurso del viaje. Al llegar al apartamento, notó que había un auto marca Audi TT Coupé plateado estacionado frente a su apartamento. Se molestó al saber que solo podría ser de una persona.

Estacionó su auto en el garaje y entró a la casa. En la sala la esperaba su hermano, como ya lo suponía.

-Deberías avisar antes de venir nii-sama- dijo mientras dejaba las llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta.

-Llamé pero no contestaste como ya es común en ti, Rukia-.

-A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- dijo sin mirarlo y pasando hacia la cocina buscando algo para tomar.

-Quiero saber cómo sigues. En vista de que no llamas, debo venir a visitarte. Además, así es como atiendes a tus visitas?-.

-Descuida, mis modales como Kuchiki no se me han olvidado. Estaba pensando en hacer un poco de café o prefieres algo más?-.

-Café está bien, con qué los vas a acompañar?- dijo éste acercándose al desayunador.

-No tengo nada dulce o salado para la hora del té-.

-Entonces vamos a una cafetería-.

Rukia sabía que si objetaba probablemente su hermano no se iría por tal motivo accedió. Salieron del apartamento y ambos se subieron al auto de Byakuya. Llegaron a una cafetería sumamente lujosa. La recepcionista conocía muy bien a Kuchiki Byakuya por eso le pidió a un mesero que le brindara la mesa que él quisiera, generalmente él pedía en el balcón que estaba en el segundo nivel para evitar ser molestados por muchas personas y miradas.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa y ordenaron. Mientras esperaban trataban de mirar a hacia la vista que tenían en frente.

-Este era uno de los lugares que más le gustaban a Hisana, decía que con esta vista podía relajarse y pensar en todo lo bueno que la vida le ha dado- dijo Byakuya sin mirarla.

-Es hermoso y probablemente eso haya sido verdad porque a mi hermana siempre le gustó tener un lugar con buena vista para poder pensar y perderse en sus pensamientos- dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

En ese momento sirvieron los platos que ordenaron. Comieron en silencio.

-Nii-sama…- Rukia rompió el silencio.

-Dime- dijo al verla a los ojos.

-Dónde está Renji?-.

-Estás con novio y piensas en Renji… quién te entiende Rukia-.

-Nadie me entiende nii-sama solo Hisana nee-san lo hacía pero no desvíes el tema. Puedes responderme dónde está?-.

-Kira te había dicho que estaba en China o no?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Alguien me dijo que estaba en China pero no recuerdo si es Kira o no… Nii-sama, quiero que vuelva-.

-Si necesitas alguien que te cuide entonces lo mejor es que vayas de nuevo a la residencia-.

-Es por eso que no ha vuelto verdad… Nii-sama, no es para que me cuide, tú mismo lo has comprobado, mírame estoy bien- dijo obligándolo a mirarla.

-He comprobado que estás muy bien, ese Dr. Kurosaki en verdad que le ha dado en el punto para cuidarte, pero Renji si no ha vuelto es porque aún tiene unos asuntos pendientes y no son por los que lo contraté. Son asuntos personales-.

-Asuntos personales… Renji nunca me comentó que tenía asuntos pendientes en un lugar como China- dijo preocupada y molesta al saber que nuevamente su amigo no le había tenido la confianza para decirle.

-Al principio fue por asuntos personales míos pero cuando ya hubo terminado llamó y pidió que lo excusara por un tiempo, que se enteró que debía hacer otras cosas por allá. A decir verdad, ha trabajado muy bien y en estos momentos Zaraki Kenpachi está con él ayudándole-.

Es escuchar esto, Rukia se asombró. Si Zaraki andaba por allá no eran asuntos tan sencillos de resolver sino que debía ser algo serio.

-Nii-sama, pero entonces envía a más personas para que le ayuden-.

-Estás exagerando. Recuerda quién es Zaraki Kenpachi. Tú misma entrenaste con él-.

-Eso lo sé nii-sama, pero no quiero que nadie salga herido-.

-No debes preocuparte por él. Recuerda que en el momento en que tu estado de salud empeore te llevo a la residencia Kuchiki-.

-Me lo estás imponiendo?-.

-Solo te lo estoy recordando-.

-Creí que habíamos quedado claros en que no quería nada así-.

-Qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes trabajo? No tienes a nadie que te cuide con excepción de ese novio tuyo-.

-Nii-sama… Ichigo no es mi novio-.

-Igual puede tener la misma suerte que todo lo que tuviste en su momento y ya no-.

-Serías capaz de apartarlo de mi lado con tal de que vuelva a la casa?- dijo horrorizada. Pensó que su hermano podría estar cambiando pero eso es solo un vago sueño.

-No será necesario que yo obligue algo así… en su momento regresarás quieras o no… Debo irme. Vamos para dejarte en casa ya está oscureciendo y debo ir a unas reuniones antes de que finalice el día-.

Byakuya pidió la cuenta y pagó. Se levantó y tomó a Rukia por el brazo ya que ésta no reaccionaba ante lo último que dijo él. Se montaron al auto y partieron hacia la casa de ella. Hubo un silencio profundo durante el trayecto. Al llegar, ella simplemente salió del auto sin decir nada y sin despedirse. Byakuya solo la miró seriamente mientras ingresaba a la casa y se marchó.

Ya dentro de la casa, Rukia se sentó en el sillón y solo meditaba acerca del poder tan grande que tenía su hermano. Podría lograr que Ichigo también se alejara de ella si se lo proponía pero no sabía muy bien si del todo era una confirmación o solo algo para asustarla, lo que sí supo es que su miedo hacia ese hombre estaba creciendo…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marcaba el número otra y otra vez pero solo le daba tono y nadie contestaba. Ya estaba preocupado. Mientras conducía decidió pasar hacia el apartamento para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Apenas llegó se bajó y tocó el timbre… tocó nuevamente pero nadie contestaba, incluso el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad. Se preocupó a más no poder pero lo único que podía hacer era tocar, ya una vez le había desmontado la puerta y ella decidió darle las llaves para que no lo volviera a hacer y justo ese día no las llevaba…

-Rukia, ábreme por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentirse impotente.

Al sentirse totalmente derrotado dio media vuelta pero el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose hizo voltearse para verla en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba la misma ropa de la mañana pero su semblante había cambiado por uno lúgubre…

Ichigo se acercó y la miró detenidamente, esa no era la Rukia que conocía, su Rukia… Solo atinó a abrazarla con mucha fuerza lo que provocó que ella reaccionara y correspondiera su abrazo mientras grande lágrimas salían de sus ojos, él no sabía el por qué pero se separó un poco de ella para poder alzarla y llevarla adentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta con su pie y se encaminó hacia el cuarto.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto y la colocó en sus regazos. La abrazó con fuerza para tratar de evitar que siguieran saliendo esas lágrimas que tanto odiaba ver. Cuando sintió que se iba calmando se separó un poco pero apenas lo suficiente para poder limpiar las lágrimas y sonreírle demostrando que ya todo estaba bien.

Ella no supo en qué momento se sintió tan vulnerable ante la situación, el solo sentir que Ichigo estaba con ella y que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza como para evitar que se alejara de su lado hizo que todo su muro contra la tristeza se destruyera. Al ver esos hermosos ojos miel que la veían de manera tranquila hizo que en su corazón también hubiera paz. A como pudo sonrió nuevamente y así se calmó todo.

-Ya estoy aquí- fue lo único que Ichigo pudo decir.

Ella solo sonrió y sus ojos violetas brillaron como los de un niño pequeño cuando tuvo miedo pero estaban ahí para defenderlo…

-No quiero…-.

-Qué no quieres?- decía dulcemente mientras la veía.

-Olvídalo- decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro negando sus más grandes miedos.

-Por ahora lo haré pero en algún momento deberás decirme qué era lo que ibas a decirme, de acuerdo-.

-Ok… Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que saldrías tarde como de costumbre-.

-Quería verte, es todo. Pienso que no necesito una excusa para verte o sí- dijo Ichigo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No. Solo llamar para estar más presentable-.

-Te llamé pero no contestabas, quería saber si habías comido ya o no-.

-Ah, dejé el teléfono en el bolso. Pero no he comido y tú?-.

-Tampoco, apenas terminé de llenar unos reportes me vine para acá. Quieres comer algo en especial?-.

-Mmm… pizza? Es que no quiero salir de la casa, me siento un poco cansada como para estar en un restaurante, no hay problema?- dijo viéndolo con ojos piadosos.

-Creo que nos entendemos muy bien, hoy no quiero salir tampoco. Podemos comer pizza si así lo quieres-.

-Claro-.

Al caer completamente la noche ambos estaban viendo una película acurrucados en el sillón. Mientras veía cómo la joven se emocionaba al ser cortejada por el chico notó que al igual que esa pareja, ellos no eran novios aún pero actuaban como si lo fueran.

-Rukia…-.

-Dime- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-Qué somos nosotros?-.

"Qué somos nosotros" eso mismo se preguntaba ella pero no lo había descubierto y el que Ichigo lo dijera la tomó por sorpresa.

-Por qué preguntas eso?-.

-Lo que no se dice, no existe. Por eso lo pregunto-.

-Mmm- se acomodó viendo directamente a él –veamos, somos amigos…-.

-Los amigos no se besan-.

-Mmm… Entonces somos más que amigos, somos algo más que amigos pero menos que…-.

-Que novios- dijo desviando su mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Pues sí-.

-Eso está bien para ti Rukia?-.

-No me he sentido incómoda, solo que a veces uno se pregunta qué soy para ti-.

-Una mujer hermosa que me hace muy feliz- dijo mirándola tiernamente. Ante ese comentario el rostro de Rukia se volvió de muchos colores, nadie antes le había dicho eso, ni siquiera Renji.

-No sé qué decir-.

-Di que aceptas ser mi novia-.

-Lo dices en serio? O solo porque tocamos este tema- dijo confundida. Ichigo la tomó de las manos y las besó.

-Si fuera solo por salir del paso, me iría sin decir nada, yo también lo he estado pensando y quiero ser tu novio, bueno solo si me lo permites-.

-Claro que te lo permito, si tú me lo permites-.

-Entonces está dicho, tú Kuchiki Rukia eres mi novia y yo Kurosaki Ichigo soy tu novio-.

-Creo que sí- Rukia se sonrojó, cosa que Ichigo aprovechó para besarla tiernamente y luego abrazarla haciendo que volvieran a ver la película.

-Por cierto, mañana tengo libre como te había dicho, podemos celebrar que eres mi novia-.

-En serio. Si tienes libre, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí entonces-.

-Oh, mi novia le gusta ir rápido-.

-No seas tonto!- dijo sonrojándose nuevamente –lo decía para que no tuvieras que conducir tan tarde. Aunque si no quieres, mejor te marchas ya porque ya es muy tarde y se ve que estás cansado-.

-Y si no quiero?-.

Con un movimiento ágil, la acostó en el sillón y este se colocó encima de ella. Ella se sorprendió y se sonrojó al ver la posición en la que se encontraban. Ichigo acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó apasionadamente, acto que hizo que ella le siguiera el juego del beso haciéndolo más intenso y excitante.

Ichigo disfrutaba besando esos labios tan exquisitos, se deleitaba degustándolos y ella lo sabía. Sus labios jugaban eróticamente y abrían paso a sus lenguas para que ellas también pudieran jugar. Él pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ese ataque de besos continuaba cada vez más hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar un poco de aire.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo agitado Ichigo viéndola a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-. Realmente ella no quería que él se fuera, desde que lo conoció lo deseaba y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no quería sonar desesperada pero tampoco podía decirle que se quedara.

Ambos se levantaron pero Ichigo no podía irse, su cuerpo y su mente la deseaban desde que hacía mucho. La colocó contra la pared y nuevamente comenzó a besarla, cada vez ese juego se volvía más peligroso pero ninguno paraba. Él la alzó y ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas.

Ichigo la cargó y así la llevó a la cama, la colocó en la misma y comenzó a quitarle la blusa a ella. Al reaccionar ante lo que estaba haciendo paró en seco la actividad.

-Pasa algo?-.

-Si te sientes incómoda entonces paro mejor-.

-Ichigo… creo que eso ya no es posible, ambos nos deseamos así que no pares- Rukia se terminó de quitar la blusa dejándola con su brasier turquesa y sus jeans azules. Nuevamente se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo.

Ella en un movimiento habilidoso despojó a Ichigo de su camisa y la tiró al suelo. Ichigo empujó suavemente a Rukia para que cayera en la cama nuevamente y así comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre las piernas de Rukia acercándose a su cintura, desabotonó el pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas suavemente dejándola en ropa interior y en ese momento Ichigo notó que era un conjunto color turquesa muy sexy.

Él se quitó sus pantalones también al igual que su bóxer, ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Ichigo la contempló tan hermosa, su piel blanca, sus pequeños senos, tan delicada y frente a él. Ella lo miró un poco avergonzada, su cuerpo bien formado y su miembro la dejó sorprendida ya que aunque lo había imaginado antes, no pensó que fuera más grande.

Ichigo se abalanzó hacia ella y nuevamente comenzaron con ese juego de apasionados besos. Él la tocaba delicadamente, recorría con sus manos el cabello de Rukia, ese aroma natural de ella lo volvía loco. Lentamente deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a sus senos, eran pequeños pero cabían justo en sus manos. Los tocó con delicadeza y Rukia se irguió un poco ante lo excitada que sentía.

Él comenzó a lamer uno de sus senos mientras apretaba con fuerza el pezón del otro. Ella respiraba agitadamente y eso a él lo volvía loco. Lentamente recorría nuevamente su mano hacia la intimidad de Rukia a lo que ella paró en seco, acto que a él le preocupó.

-Puedo?- fue lo que dijo y ella asintió. Acariciaba ese lugar como un tesoro muy preciado y su rostro también bajó, le abrió las piernas y acarició lentamente su zona íntima, ella solo lo veía avergonzada y le jaló el cabello acercándolo hacia el rostro de ella. Nuevamente se besaron, ella trataba de tocar su miembro pero por lo alto que es él era casi imposible. Así que Ichigo se separó un poco para verla.

-Puedo?- era el turno de ella de pedir permiso y él asintió complacido.

Ella tocó el miembro de Ichigo el cual estaba duro. Ambos se miraron y conocían esa mirada sin haberla visto antes.

Ella se recostó en la cama y él se dispuso lentamente a penetrarla. Ella sintió como lentamente él entraba en ella y ya cuando lo hizo completamente, se quedaron un tiempo acostumbrándose uno al otro, ambos se vieron y rieron como cómplices de lo que estaban haciendo.

Lentamente, él comenzó su movimiento entrando y saliendo de ella. Rukia solo se sentía tocar el cielo al estar así con él en esos momentos. Ichigo quería que ella disfrutara de cada momento. Ella se aferró a la espalda de Ichigo como un náufrago a una tabla de madera. Rukia sin quererlo gemía con cada movimiento que Ichigo hacía dentro de ella. Eso era algo que hacía a Ichigo ir cada vez más rápido, en ese momento ella solo arqueaba su espalda ya que se sentía en el clímax y sin más ella tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Ichigo paró para que ella pudiera disfrutar de ese pequeño y gran placer que su cuerpo le brindaba. Ella rió y él le correspondió. De repente, Rukia lo empujó para que saliera de ella y con un rápido movimiento ella lo montó. Lentamente volvió a ingresar su miembro dentro de ella y en ese momento Ichigo sonrió libidinosamente.

El movimiento de caderas por parte de ella comenzó y él trataba de no gemir ya que no lo haría verse tan varonil. Rukia notó como Ichigo se cohibía ante esos movimientos y paró de repente, éste al notarlo se sorprendió.

-Si quieres gemir, puedes hacerlo Ichigo- dijo un poco molesta.

-Pero…-.

-Si piensas que eso es poco varonil estás equivocado, a mí me encanta cuando los hombres no se cohíben y si tienen que gemir un poco para expresar que la están pasando bien entonces me siento complacida- y lo besó nuevamente.

Él jugueteaba con sus senos mientras ella se movía cada vez más rápido. Él gemía poco y muy bajo, ya que aunque Rukia se lo había pedido, era raro todavía en él. En ese momento sintió un calambre que le recorría su entrepierna y supo que ya no podía contenerlo más. Miró a Rukia y ella hizo lo mismo que él, en ese momento ambos llegaron al clímax y sus respectivos orgasmos se manifestaron.

Rukia se acostó a la par de Ichigo y él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Me encantas Rukia, no por lo que acabamos de hacer sino por todo, contigo me siento tan cómodo, tan en calma- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-Lo mismo tengo que decir, me llenas de mucha paz Ichigo- besó su frente.

-Puedo quedarme a dormir entonces jajaja-.

-Jajaja, creo que está más que dicho que lo harás-.

-Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa- echó la cobija sobre ellos y besó la cabeza de Rukia.

-Buenas noches- se acurrucó en el pecho de Ichigo, "_después de todo no había terminado mal el día"_ pensó y cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro.

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo y no sé qué tal habrá quedado, espero que no tan vulgar… Bueno, desde ya no habrá tantas de esas escenas y estoy tratando de alargar un poco más la historia para que muchos de los cabos sueltos puedan resolverse.**

**Gracias siempre por los reviews y espero que me digan que tal les pareció este capítulo y la última parte del mismo.**

**Saludos! **


	14. Capitulo 14

**Después de otro largo lapso de tiempo he vuelto. Agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia y a los que han dejado reviews, ya llevo más de 50 y eso me alegra mucho pero no sería posible sin el apoyo de todas y todos ustedes.**

**Ahora les dejo otro capítulo. Me costó mucho hacerlo porque decidí darle otro giro a la historia original pero espero que les guste. Les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kubo Tite.**

_Capítulo 14_

_Qué tanto sabes de mí? Qué tanto sé de ti?_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas para tratar de iluminar la habitación donde descansaban dos jóvenes amantes de una noche donde experimentaron vívidamente todo aquello que querían hacer en sus corazones.

Lentamente Rukia abrió sus ojos y sintió el tibio pecho de Ichigo debajo de su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado horas atrás y un leve rubor en sus mejillas de apareció al igual que una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Movió su cabeza para poder observar a Ichigo mientras dormía. Era extraño verlo dormir tan apaciblemente mientras que cuando estaba despierto, solo pasaba la mayor parte del día con su ceño fruncido.

Pensó en darle un beso pero no quería despertarlo, así que a como pudo logró zafarse del brazo que la tenía abrazada con tal sigilo que su chico no se despertara. Se puso la camisa negra que Ichigo traía la noche anterior, siempre le ha gustado vestirse con esas prendas ya que se sentía cómoda.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un desayuno típico japonés. Cocinó el arroz mientras preparaba la sopa miso y sacaba las verduras y un poco de pescado que tenía en la refrigeradora. Cocinaba las verduras y el pescado con mucha tranquilidad, quería que todo saliera delicioso y no tenía prisa por hacerlo aunque, por los olores que soltaba esa comida, su apetito se iba despertando.

Esos mismos olores se colaron por toda la casa y llegaron a la habitación donde Ichigo dormía. El ruido que hizo su estómago en ese momento lo despertó de inmediato. Al abrir sus ojos miró el lugar donde estaba y no lo reconoció hasta que su mente le recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al recordar cómo le hizo el amor a Rukia hace algunas horas atrás una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar donde provenía ese olor, se acercó lentamente y la vio. Era su diosa con la camisa que él andaba el día anterior, era lo suficientemente larga para taparla pero le dejaba al descubierto las firmes y blancas piernas que tenía. Hacían una gran combinación con el color de la camisa, se acercó más sigilosamente y la abrazó por detrás. Ella al sentir esos brazos aferrándose a ella, se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Buenos días, hermosa- le dijo Ichigo a su oído.

-Hola, no quería despertarte, quería que descansaras más en tu día libre- Ichigo le dio la giró y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-He descansado lo necesario por ahora, qué preparas?-.

-Supuse que estarías desayunando algo rápido en estos días, por eso te quise hacer un rico desayuno-.

-Tengo años de no comer un desayuno así-.

-Estás hablando en serio?-.

-La última vez que lo comí fue cuando estaba en secundaria. Cuando ya entré a la universidad no tenía tiempo para desayunar con mi familia y después me fui a Inglaterra. Ahora que vivo aquí, me acostumbré a los desayunos occidentales-.

-Bueno, pues hoy volverás a comer- le dio un beso en su mejilla –pero mientras está voy a bañarme-.

-Quédate así, te ves muy sexy- dijo tomando el lóbulo de la oreja de Rukia con sus labios.

-En serio lo crees?- dijo abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

El juego erótico comenzó una vez pero fueron interrumpidos por la olla que sonaba debido a que salía el vapor de ella. Eso solo significaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Prepararon todo lo de la mesa y desayunaron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo sino uno muy degustado por ambos.

-Entonces tienes libre hoy- dijo por fin Rukia.

-Sí y mañana también. En realidad estoy cansado y quiero descansar de todo esto del hospital-.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte hoy aquí. No tengo mucho qué hacer, solo buscar y organizar mis cuentas-.

-Gracias, pero no quiero incomodar-.

-Es malo si digo que quiero que me acompañes, no quiero estar sola, ya lo he estado mucho tiempo…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Ichigo sonrió.

-No es para nada malo, yo también pedí estos días para verte también-.

-Entonces no desaprovechemos el tiempo- ella se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, él le ayudó a lavar los platos y rápidamente estaban con todo listo.

-Voy a bañarme-.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo mirándola pícaramente.

-De acuerdo- dijo descaradamente.

Así ambos ingresaron al baño, él la abrazó y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar debido a la agitación de los dos, Ichigo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que Rukia tenía. Al terminar, la misma cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su total desnudez al descubierto, él admiró esa perfección de mujer delante de sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente y puso sus manos sobre las ruborizadas mejillas de la chica. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besarla, lentamente iba bajando pero igualmente besando cada rincón del cuerpo de ella.

Rukia gimió al sentir una de las manos de Ichigo en uno de los senos mientras que en el otro sentía sus cálidos labios. Ichigo sonrió al escucharla y con un rápido movimiento también se desprendió de sus ropas y la levantó en sus brazos para entrar juntos a la ducha. Ella le dio la espalda para abrir la llave del agua y él aprovechó para agarrar sus senos y jugar con ellos.

Mientras el agua caía sobre ellos, ella gemía al disfrutar de todo el placer que Ichigo le daba en esos momentos. Sin problema alguno, él la alzó nuevamente y ella se aferró a la cintura de su amante con sus piernas, Ichigo la miró pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella afirmó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, así él entró nuevamente en ella y ella arqueó su espalda al sentir su miembro dentro.

Disfrutaron bastante de ese placer que se daban mutuamente, conforme avanzaban los minutos, sus corazones también latían más rápidamente y ambos sin pensarlo llegaron al clímax y lentamente ella tocó el suelo nuevamente. Estaban agitados pero felices, ambos se vieron y sonrieron como cómplices. Ella aprovechó para enjabonarse mientras él lavaba su cabello, ambos ayudándose a asearse para tardar "menos tiempo" en la ducha.

Cuando salieron, se alistaron y Rukia aprovechó para tomar sus medicamentos y hacer estudio de sus estados contables mientras Ichigo se sentaba en el sillón de la sala para ver un rato televisión.

Así pasaron unas horas. Él de vez en cuando le preguntaba algo y ella respondía o viceversa. En un momento estaban dando una escena en la película que estaba viendo donde la chica se sentaba en la arena disfrutando del sol y del mar de una playa de ensueño. Rukia observó como ida esa escena e Ichigo lo notó.

-Debe ser bonito tener tanto tiempo para estar así descansando, no lo crees?-.

-En la playa supongo que sería muy bonito. El saber lo que es sentir tus pies calientes siendo tocados por el agua, también la brisa, aunque seguro también debe hacer mucho calor en esos lugares…- Rukia decía eso más para ella que para Ichigo.

-Me vas a decir que las veces que has ido no has tenido esas sensaciones?- Rukia lo miró extrañada y él entendió esa mirada –Rukia, has ido a la playa alguna vez supongo-.

-Una vez fui cuando era pequeña, lo recuerdo porque mi hermana me mostraba fotografías de mis padres y de nosotras jugando en el mar-.

-No puedo creer que ahora que eres una Kuchiki y que tienes dinero y tiempo no hayas ido-.

-Para que veas que no debes aludir las cosas. Podré ser una Kuchiki pero mi vida no ha sido de vacacionar. Ahora lo he hecho porque nii-sama me dejó sin trabajo pero desde que tengo uso de razón no habíamos podido ir porque mi hermana no tenía el dinero suficiente o el tiempo para ir. Cuando se casó con nii-sama yo fui internada en un colegio especial en el extranjero y solo llegaba en vacaciones por breves lapsos. Una vez, mi hermana quiso que fuéramos pero su salud agravó un día antes y se pospusieron los planes-.

-Ahora que me comentas eso, has tenido una vida muy ajetreada supongo- dijo mientras la atraía hacia él para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Mmm, ha sido un poco dura pero no cambiaría nada. Todo lo que me ha pasado me ha dejado vivir este presente y estoy contenta-.

-Quiero compensarte ese tipo de cosas que no has podido disfrutar. Qué otras cosas consideras que tuviste que haber hecho y no lo pudiste hacer?-.

-No lo sé, yo pensaba que mi vida era normal…-.

-Jajaja, lo digo porque muchos niños y jóvenes hacen cosas mientras están de vacaciones o en lecciones escolares. Por ejemplo, no abrías el paraguas y te mojabas toda cuando llovía y tenías que ir a tu casa?-.

Rukia lo miró con intriga y él abrió sus ojos ante la reacción de la joven.

-Ok, alguna vez te escapaste de clases para verte con algunos amigos e ir a un balneario?- la misma reacción y los ojos de Ichigo se abrían un poco más. -Comiste algún granizado o helado en invierno?- misma reacción y los ojos se abrían más. -En alguna ocasión…-.

-Para…- dijo secamente.

-Rukia…-.

-Esas cosas no las hice y seguro habrán otras que tampoco pero no quiero hablar más del tema- dijo y se volteó dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

Ichigo se sentía totalmente avergonzado. Definitivamente no había dicho nada de eso para hacerla sentir mal pero por alguna razón pensó que era su culpa. Cambió la película y solo pasaba canales. La atmósfera se hizo muy tensa y no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella.

En esos momentos el celular de Rukia sonó y él dio gracias a Dios porque existiera algo para romper esa incomodidad. Ella se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio para platicar. Si ese día Ichigo pretendía que fuera perfecto se equivocó y por mucho. Descubrió que se sentía culpable porque no sabía nada de la vida de ella y ahora que recordaba, él tampoco le había platicado nada de la vida de él. Tendría que remediar eso.

-Ichigo-dijo Rukia cuando se quedó de pie contiguo a él.

-Dime- no quería verla porque se sentía realmente como un desgraciado.

-Podemos ir a tu apartamento? Es que hay algo que quiero mostrarte de ese lugar- dijo y lo abrazó –perdóname por ponerme así hace unos momentos, es solo que recordé algunas cosas y aún me duelen-.

Ichigo se volteó para poder verla, ella estaba con una cara de arrepentimiento y él sonrió y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Perdóname tú más bien a mí, supongo que aún debo saber mucho de ti. Pero todo a su tiempo-.

-Exacto, todo a su tiempo. Entonces vamos?-.

-Claro. Quieres llevar algo?-.

-Los medicamentos supongo jajaja-.

-Eres divina sabías- Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario.

Él le dice que mejor vayan en el auto de él para que ella pueda tomarse los medicamentos y descansar un poco. Al llegar al apartamento, estacionaron el auto e ingresaron al apartamento. Ichigo quedó con la boca abierta al encontrar su apartamento totalmente amueblado. Ella solo sonrió, sabía que los chicos de la mueblería harían un excelente trabajo.

-Qué te parece mi gusto?- dijo al notar que Ichigo entraba y examinaba todo pero no decía ni una sola palabra.

-Mmm, es extraño. No es mi estilo pero sí es el estilo del apartamento-.

-Traté de descubrir tus gustos pero al final me incliné por el estilo del apartamento. Si no te gustan, aquí tengo las facturas para que puedas cambiarlos- dijo un poco decepcionada debido a que no pensó que esa no era la reacción que esperaba de Ichigo.

El se volteó y la miró nuevamente con la cara un poco apagada y la abrazó.

-Como te dije, no es mi estilo pero es porque yo soy muy excéntrico para ciertas cosas pero este apartamento me gusta y me gusta más lo que has hecho con él. Muchas gracias, enana- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Espero que lo digas de corazón y no solo por hacerme sentir mejor-.

-Es en serio. Ahora vamos a ver cuál fue la gran compra que hiciste- la tomó de la mano y fueron recorriendo cada pasillo y habitación del lugar.

Ichigo examinó cada lugar meticulosamente. Al llegar había notado que había un mueble especial para acomodar los zapatos y entrar al apartamento. De igual manera había un mueble para colocar los paraguas y que éstas pudieran secarse fácilmente.

Entraron al lugar y encontraron una de las habitaciones con los muebles para una sala para charlar con un sofá grande y dos pequeños color café oscuro y una mesita de té en medio de los muebles. También estaba un mueble para colocar fotografías o adornos. Contiguo a los muebles de la sala estaba un juego de comedor para seis personas, de madera color caoba, también había un mueble para colocar licores de todo tipo y un juego de vasos especiales para whisky.

En la otra habitación le pareció a Ichigo curioso que Rukia colocara muebles de oficina con una mueble especial para guardar libros. A diferencia de los muebles anteriores, estos eran antiguos. El piso estaba alfombrado y tenía dos juegos de cortinas blancas muy livianas y otras color oro más oscuras.

En el medio baño que estaba en el primer piso encuentra una pequeña toalla para secarse las manos y un juego de jabones con adornos color cobre. Tenía también una fragancia muy suave pero refrescante. Al llegar a la cocina notó como un mueble para guardar ollas, platos y demás estaba perfectamente acomodado y hacía juego con la alacena y la refrigeradora y cocina. No hubo mayor cambio en el cuarto de lavandería ya que él había comprado la lavadora y la secadora de ropa una semana antes.

-Qué te ha parecido este primer piso, Ichigo?-.

-Tienes buen gusto, me agrada sentirme en casa-.

-Pasamos al segundo piso entonces?-.

-Por supuesto-. Ella fue de primero pero le seguía tomando la mano. Al llegar, ella le dirigió al baño que estaba ahí. El baño ya en sí era blanco, aprovechó y acomodó unos muebles de madera blanca donde colocó las cosas del baño y las toallas. También puso una pequeña alfombra para colocar los pies después de salir de la ducha. Al igual que en el baño del primer piso, en este colocaron unos aromatizadores con un olor muy delicado y refrescante.

Lo guió a una de las habitaciones secundarias y ahí se encontraba una cama individual sencilla y una mesita contigua a la cama, la habitación estaba alfombrada. La otra habitación sorprendió a Ichigo ya que la misma estaba totalmente vacía.

-Creí que amueblarías cada rincón- se limitó a decir.

-Yo también pero pensé de camino que seguro quisieras decorar algún lugar más a tu gusto, por eso la dejé vacía. Ahora, quiero que conozcas mi obra de arte pero antes…- le vendó los ojos y le guió hasta la habitación principal: la de él. –Listo?-.

-Siempre-.

Al quitarle la venda, Ichigo se sorprendió. Era una habitación grande y en algún momento pensó que tendría muchos muebles y decoración pero se sorprendió al notar que su decoración en sí era muy minimalista. Su nueva cama de madera de pino, negra y de queen size con un edredón negro le hacía una buena combinación al closet y al mueble que estaba frente a la cama. Una mesita también de madera color negra estaba contiguo a la cama y estaba alfombrado el piso pero después no habían más muebles, dejando la impresión de que la habitación era demasiado grande.

-Y bien?-.

-En verdad eres buena en esto-.

-En esto y muchas cosas más, además, tuve una excelente inspiración-.

-Cómo sabías exactamente qué muebles comprar?- preguntó intrigado.

-Verás. Ya te había dicho que este lugar era de mi hermana. Cuando ella me lo enseñó, deseaba que viviera aquí pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo sin ella. Muchas veces imaginaba cómo podría decorarla. Pasé mucho de mi tiempo diseñando cada espacio para hacerla sentir tan acogedora como la casa donde vivíamos antes de que ella se casara-.

-Hubieras deseado que ella no se casara?-.

Rukia lo miró, salió de la habitación y se acercó a una ventana para admirar el paisaje.

-Si hubiera tenido una bola de cristal y ver el futuro, probablemente no. Es cierto que yo no tuve muchas libertades que sí tuve cuando era más joven y pobre pero ella fue la mujer más feliz de este mundo Ichigo. En todo momento, nii-sama la cuidó y le dio todo lo que ella necesitaba. Aún no logro entenderlo pero…- no habló más por un buen tiempo. Ichigo se acercó y la abrazó.

-En vista de que me diste una grata sorpresa, yo también tenía preparado algo-.

-En serio y qué será?-.

-Ponte el suéter y espérame en el auto, ya bajo-.

-De acuerdo- besó sus labios tiernamente.

Ichigo buscó algunas cosas y llegó al auto donde lo esperaba. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-Cierra los ojos-.

-Vas a darme una sorpresa?-.

-Confía en mí-.

-De acuerdo- ella cerró los ojos y él puso en los regazos de ella, un chocolate. Ella abrió los ojos y notó que era uno de los chocolates de "Chappy, El Conejo".

-Es el chocolate que me acercó a ti- la besó nuevamente.

-Gracias! Y bien, adónde vamos?-.

-Quiero que pruebes la comida de un restaurante italiano-.

-Pastas! Excelente, gracias!-.

-Con gusto-.

Así condujo hasta llegar al lugar. Definitivamente el lugar era muy lujoso por fuera. Entraron y les dieron una mesa, ordenaron y disfrutaban del ambiente italiano que trasmitía el lugar.

-Estás bien, te noto muy seria- dijo tomando su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Es solo que hablar de mi hermana a veces es doloroso. Supongo que es porque pronto es el aniversario de su muerte-.

-La extrañas mucho verdad?-.

-Sí. Ella era casi todo para mí, y la extrañaba ya mucho antes de que muriera. Cuando ella empeoró de salud ya no podía estar mucho en contacto con ella. Cuando estaba pequeña pensaba que las dos envejeceríamos juntas. Me imaginaba en la sala sentadas en una mecedora y hablando de todo lo que habíamos vivido-.

-No te imaginabas con hijos?-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no me he imaginado con hijos desde que tengo uso de razón-.

-Pues yo si te imagino con hijos. De hecho, te imagino con hijas, dos para ser exactos-.

-En serio te lo imaginas?-.

-Perdona si es muy prematuro para hablar de eso pero sí te imagino así y yo siendo el padre si es que me lo permites-.

Ella se sorprendió y su rostro se sonrojó a más no poder. Era eso alguna propuesta o solo un decir se preguntaba. De repente desvió la mirada y él se sintió avergonzado por pensar esas cosas tan pronto.

-No es prematuro. Supongo que el tener una familia estable te hace pensar en hijos propios-.

-Es cierto. A mis hermanas y a mí nos ha ido muy bien con el padre que tenemos-.

-Ichigo, no sé si es imprudente pero… y tu mamá?-.

-Mi madre… Ella murió cuando yo tenía doce años de edad. Ella enfermó lentamente y murió-.

-Mis disculpas del caso- pensó que lo mejor era no preguntar nada.

-No te disculpes. No fue culpa tuya. Cuando eres pequeño no sabes cómo enfrentarlo pero cuando ya estás más grande, simplemente aceptas la realidad y tratas de hacer un mundo mejor-.

En ese momento el salonero llegó con las órdenes. Comieron tranquilamente y hablando más acerca del pasado de cada uno de ellos. También hablaron de sus gustos y sus molestias. La velada fue muy entretenida para ambos. Al pasar la noche, Rukia comenzó a sentirse cansada.

-Quieres irte ya?-.

-Estoy cansada, supongo que el medicamento me tiene así-.

-Vamos entonces, no quiero que estés cansada o molesta por el medicamento-.

Ichigo pidió la cuenta y canceló. Se montaron al auto y él la llevó hasta la casa de ella. Al ver que ella se estaba quedando dormida, la alzó y la acomodó en la habitación de ella. Le dio un beso, le ayudó a cambiarse la ropa por unos pijamas más cómodos. Luego, la ayudó a alistar todo para irse a la cama, le dio la otra parte del medicamento y la arropó.

-No te quedas hoy?-.

-Lo siento hermosa, tengo unas cosas que llegar a hacer y lo mejor es que descanses. Solo te pido que si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme por mínimo que sea el dolor-.

-De acuerdo, cierra bien al irte por favor-.

-Está bien- le dio un beso en la frente –Buenas noches-.

Ella cerró los ojos y él aprovechó para hacer unas cosas más antes de irse. Cerró cuidadosamente y se marchó a su casa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al día siguiente, Ichigo entró al apartamento de Rukia con las llaves que ella le dio en su momento para que no volviera a desmontar la puerta principal. Entró lentamente a la habitación de ella y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para los rayos del sol entraran más rápidamente.

Ella, al sentir el cálido toque del sol, abrió lentamente sus ojos para no lastimarlos. Esa noche no despertó ni una sola vez, supuso que fue por la medicina ya que ese día tomó un poco más de la dosis recomendada porque sentía mucho dolor.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y besó su frente. Ella, al verlo, sonrió.

-Buenos días, dormilona-.

-Buenos días. Estuviste aquí toda la noche?-.

-No. Te dije que no podía pero traté de estar aquí cuando te despertaras. Cómo te sientes?- él sabía que ella no terminó el día con la salud al cien por ciento.

-Un poco dormida pero no me duele nada-.

-Entonces, puedes salir hoy un rato, supongo-.

Ella meditó un poco acerca de su salud y pensó que no habría problema alguno en salir con él.

-Supongo que sí-.

-Excelente, entonces ve a bañarte y alistarte. Yo te espero- dijo riendo. Ella se puso en pie y fue hasta el baño. Al lavar su cabello notó que más cabello caía, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero no disminuía la cantidad cada día que se peinaba o bien que se lo lavaba. Decidió no posponer más ese momento, lo mejor sería llegar mañana a primera hora a resolver ese problema. Salió y pensó en qué ponerse, sería que irían a desayunar a algún lugar fino o normal. En ese momento, recordó que Ichigo andaba con una t-shirt blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos tipo pescador color beige. Optó por ponerse un vestido veranero azul.

Al verse en el espejo, decidió maquillarse muy poco y verse más natural. Miró su cabello pero lo seguía viendo igual así que solo se lo peinó y decidió dejarlo suelto.

Salió del baño y notó que la cama ya estaba hecha. Buscó a Ichigo pero no lo halló… Lo buscó en cada habitación pero tampoco estaba, se acercó a mirar a través de la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal y ahí lo encontró, metiendo maletas y un poco de comida. Abrió la puerta y se recostó en el marco de la misma.

-Qué es todo esto?- preguntó al fin.

-Ah- él la miró –es el equipaje que vamos a llevar donde vamos-.

-Pero yo no he hecho mi maleta-.

-Claro. Aquí está, pero no podía dejar que la hicieras tú porque si no se arruina la sorpresa-.

-Volveremos hoy mismo, supongo- dijo más dudosa que afirmativa.

-Volveremos mañana o pasado, depende de cómo te sientas. Te parece?-.

-Creí que volveríamos hoy-.

-De acuerdo, si no te gusta o te sientes mal, regresamos de inmediato, está bien?- dijo mirándola a los ojos esperanzado.

-Está bien- él sonrió y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Deberías dejarme consentirte y darte algunas sorpresas antes de ser tan pesimista-.

-Hoy podría cambiar mi forma de pensar- le guiñó un ojo.

-Estamos listos o te falta algo?-.

-Yo ya estoy lista al parecer, solo faltan mis medicamentos-.

-No te preocupes, ya los eché- le señaló una maleta pequeña.

-Entonces ya estamos listos-.

-Puedes subirte al auto, mi hermosa dama- dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto. Ella examinó el apartamento por última vez en ese día y cerró cuidadosamente el inmueble.

-Por qué siempre tenemos que ir en tu auto? Recuerda que ya tengo el mío- dijo un poco resentida.

-Me siento más cómodo en el mío, es que como aún no me he montado en el tuyo entonces no sé qué tal será-.

-Entonces, la próxima vez, iremos en el mío-.

-Trato hecho-. Ella se subió y él cerró la puerta, rodeó el auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

El auto iba de camino y ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Estás bien?-.

-Recordé que aún no he desayunado-.

-Lo sé. Por eso te llevo primero a otro lugar para que vayamos bien llenos- agarró su mano y la acarició.

Estacionó el auto frente a una casa de madera clara de dos pisos con un pequeño portón.

-Hemos llegado-.

-Dónde estamos?-.

-Entremos y sabrás-. Él bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, le ayudó a bajar y le abrió el portón. Ella estaba asustada, no sabía dónde estaba. Al entrar en la casa, notó todo más silencioso.

-Ya llegamos- fue lo único que dijo y eso fue como un efecto inmediato. De pronto, se escuchó un gran ruido que provenía del segundo piso y de pronto Rukia miró como tres personas bajaban a darles la bienvenida.

-Hola onii-chan, hola Rukia-chan, pasen adelante- decía Yuzu con su sonrisa habitual.

-Buenos días- fue lo único que ella pudo decir. No se esperaba estar ahí.

-Como me dijeron antes de irme, aquí traje a Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia-.

-Ves papá, al parecer Ichi-ni es un imán para las chicas pero no pensé que Rukia le diera pelota- decía Karin con su ironía de siempre.

-Masaki, Dios nos ha dado otra hija más!- era lo que decía el viejo Isshin. Acto que le sorprendió a Rukia por montones ya que nunca lo había visto tan charlatán sino siempre era muy serio –pasa Rukia-chan, Ichigo nos llamó para avisarnos que te iba a llevar de paseo pero que quería que conociera a la familia de él, entonces le pedimos que te trajera a desayunar- dijo ya un poco más serio.

-Eso no fue lo que pasó, papá!- dijo pegándole en la cabeza –verás, en la mañana estuve alistando todo cuando mi padre llamó preguntando que qué iba a hacer hoy, a lo que le respondí que ya tenía planes contigo. Entonces él me amenazó con que tenía que traerte o hacernos pasar una gran vergüenza en el hospital la próxima vez, por eso es que preferí traerte y presentarte. Al final también pensé que era buena idea porque así conoces este otro lado de mí-.

-Pero no se queden como estatuas, hice el desayuno y ahora debe estarse enfriando- dijo finalmente Yuzu y llevó a Rukia de la mano hasta el comedor donde cada uno se sentó a disfrutar del rico desayuno preparado.

Mientras comían todos hablaban de todo lo que les había pasado durante la semana. Parecía ser una conversación normal hasta que Isshin miró seriamente a Rukia y ésta se asustó ante la acititud repentina.

-Rukia-chan…-.

-Sí?-.

-Sabías que Ichigo no quería ser médico de pequeño?-.

-En serio? Pero es muy bueno en eso-.

-Verdad que sí! Él quería ser profesor de letras pero después de un tiempo, comenzó por investigar acerca de la medicina neurológica y al final decidió ser médico-.

-Pensé que siendo usted médico, él hubiera querido ser eso desde la niñez-.

-Lo que pasa es que su madre era profesora de letras y él a quien le quería seguir los pasos era a su madre. Pero cuando estuvo en la adolescencia decidió cambiar de parecer-.

Rukia observó a Ichigo quien lucía extremadamente serio y eso le preocupó un poco.

-Kurosaki-san…-.

-Dime Isshin-.

-Disculpe… Isshin-san, desde hace cuánto tiene el hospital?- quiso cambiar la conversación a como diera lugar.

-Desde que Masaki y yo nos casamos. Al principio era una pequeña clínica contiguo a esta casa pero después el lugar se hizo más pequeño, entonces decidí hacer un inversión y compré el lote donde ahora está el actual hospital-.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo de pronto Ichigo.

-Hijo, todavía es muy temprano-.

-Pero si no nos vamos ya, ella no va a ver todo lo que quiero enseñarle hoy-.

-Pero…-.

-No se preocupe, Isshin-san. Yo también pensaba que debíamos ir de camino adonde quiera que vayamos. Yuzu, Karin, me dio un gusto conocerlos en un ambiente distinto al del hospital. Muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar y a pasar un rato con ustedes-.

-Claro, no dudes en visitarnos nuevamente, Rukia-chan- dijo Yuzu sonriendo.

-Si necesitas algo solo debes decirnos. Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermano- dijo Karin.

Todos se despidieron y ellos partieron al lugar de destino que tenían planeado. Durante el camino, nuevamente se hizo un silencio tan grande pero no era cómodo. Ella sentía de debía terminar con esta tensión ya que Ichigo se veía sumamente triste.

-Sabes, tu hermana cocina muy bien, creo que debo pedirle algunos consejos en la cocina- dijo tratando de alegrar el momento.

-Ella es quien generalmente cocina para todos nosotros, supongo que la experiencia la ha vuelto una experta-.

-Mi hermana no sabía cocinar muy bien y tuve que guiarme por recetarios y demás cosas pero como no suelo cocinar para los demás no sé qué tan mal cocino-.

-Cocinas muy bien, tu cuchara y la de mi hermana tienen su propio sabor pero las dos son muy buenas. Mi madre también tenía su propia sazón-.

-Si no quieres hablar de tu madre, no lo hagas. Vi que hace un rato no te sentías cómodo-.

-Es solo que mi padre no sabe el por qué decidí cambiar de profesión-.

-No tienes que contármelo si no estás cómodo-. Él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Quiero contártelo. Quiero que conozcas más de mí. Mi madre era una mujer increíble, a veces pienso cómo alguien como papá consiguió que se fijara en él. Mi madre fue profesora, como lo dijo papá. Ella amaba a su familia y amaba su trabajo. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi madre comenzó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi padre la llevó a hacerse unos exámenes. Al parecer, los exámenes no revelaron nada sobre saliente pero le pidieron que guardara reposo por un tiempo pero con una familia ella no podía hacerlo cómo se debía. Por eso, mi padre le pidió a un amigo que le estuviera al tanto del hospital mientras mi madre se recuperaba-.

-Entonces, tu madre dejó de trabajar?-.

-Tuvo que hacerlo, a veces, ser profesor es muy estresante y ella debía descansar. Mi padre nos cuidó por un año. En ese momento, mi madre ya se sentía mejor y poco a poco fue retomando su ritmo de vida habitual. Ella les ayudaba mucho a mis hermanas y a mí, trataba de enseñarme acerca de literatura pero de vez en cuando, su humor cambiaba radicalmente y le costaba concentrarse-.

-Y qué pasó?- preguntó Rukia con miedo.

-Unos días después de mi cumpleaños, amaneció con un gran dolor de cabeza y mi padre la llevó inmediatamente al hospital, nuevamente le hicieron los estudios y ella estuvo internada por unos días. Mientras estuvo internada, ella tuvo otro dolor de cabeza tan intenso que la hizo quedar en coma por dos días más, al tercer día ella despertó, reconoció a mi padre, tomó su mano, le hizo prometer que nos cuidaría, ella sonrió y sin más ella murió…-.

Rukia lo observaba, no sabía qué decir. Puso su mano sobre la pierna de Ichigo y la acarició.

-Tiempo después, descubrieron que murió por un aneurisma cerebral. No lo detectaron durante los exámenes que le hicieron en ese momento porque el médico que estaba haciéndolos simplemente no lo detectó. Él hizo una mala praxis y quedó demostrado. Ahora, él está en prisión-.

-Por eso es que te molestaste cuando mi hermano inculpó al Dr. Law-.

-Porque él no hizo ninguna mala praxis. Él hizo todos los exámenes pero no era algo que pudiera verse sin tener un antecedente. Tal vez, por esa pérdida que pasé, es que decidí ser médico y especializarme e neurología que seguir los pasos de mi madre. Yo sé que si hago todo lo que puedo y soy muy profesional, podré evitarles ese mismo dolor a otras personas-.

-Eres increíble…- ella verdaderamente lo admiraba, su corazón era demasiado bondadoso a pesar de tener esa coraza tan dura.

-Quieres hablar de otra cosa?-.

-Sabes… pensaba cómo me vería con el cabello más corto- dijo cambiando la conversación.

-Y eso?-.

-Resulta que me está incomodando mucho con estos días tan calurosos- dijo mientras se agarraba el cabello y se hacía una cola.

-Entonces… deberías hacerlo cuando desees-.

-Falta mucho para llegar?-.

-Duerme un rato, cuando lleguemos, te aviso-.

Ella apretó su mano y se acomodó en el asiento, no sin antes tomar sus medicamentos.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado y espero escribir con más rapidez porque ya desarrollé las ideas principales para no desviarme.**

**Gracias nuevamente por llevar la continuación y por leer la historia, igual a aquellos que me dejarán reviews!**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola a todos, traté de sacar este capítulo lo más pronto posible. Me inspiré en el capítulo que salió la semana pasada del manga. Estoy emocionada al saber que ellos están juntos nuevamente.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más y espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia hasta este capítulo. Gracias también a Claw-13, Akemi227-chan, elenita-chan, ShinigamiDark89 y metitus por sus reviews.**

**Aclaración: ****Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Kubo Tite. La historia en la que desarrollo este fanfic sí está en mi cabeza.**

**Ahora sin más, les dejo el capítulo 15.**

Capítulo 15

Te amo…

Rukia tuvo un extraño sueño. Despertó de repente e Ichigo la mira con el rabo del ojo.

-Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, es solo que tuve una pesadilla-.

-Entonces, esto te puede alegrar. Mira por la ventana, creo que estamos llegando- dijo él sonriendo.

Al mirar por la ventana, nota como la tonalidad azul del cielo se mezclaba con otra tonalidad azul pero estaba a la altura de la tierra. Supo en ese momento que se trataba del mar y lo notó al ver como pequeños botes y barcos estaban en esa franja.

-Ichigo, esto es…- preguntó incrédula todavía.

-Ayer me diste una buena idea, pensaba llevarte a un hotel de montaña pero cuando me dijiste que no conocías en persona el mar entonces quise traerte-.

Ella solo veía por la ventana lo extenso que era ese lugar.

-Esto es hermoso, en verdad me sorprendiste-. Rukia parecía una niña al ver el mar por primera vez, su esplendor la dejaba sin habla. Solo podía admirarlo.

-Ya casi llegamos al hotel, espero que puedas esperar un poco más- dijo contento al ver su reacción.

Al llegar al hotel, uno de los empleados les da la bienvenida y los ayuda con las maletas. Ichigo presenta todo en la recepción y la señorita le da las llaves de la habitación. Él toma de la mano a Rukia y ambos son dirigidos por el botones.

Al llegar a la habitación, Ichigo le da una pequeña propina al joven y abre la puerta. Rukia y él entran juntos y ella se sorprende de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

-En qué momento hiciste todo esto?- solo puede preguntar.

-Ayer mi mente maquinó muchas cosas y llamé en un momento al hotel, pregunté y aquí estamos. Ambos necesitamos un poco de diversión y también relajarnos de toda la rutina. Tienes hambre?-.

-Un poco, pero…-.

-Estás lista para que conozcas la arena y el mar?- dijo en complicidad. Él sabía que ella moría por ir a ese lugar mágico.

Ella solo asintió emocionada, buscó en su maleta algunas sandalias y al encontrarlas se las puso en tiempo record. Él la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia ese lugar. Al llegar al final del camino empedrado y el inicio de la arena, ella puso el primer pie. Lo miró y sonrió. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar donde la arena estaba tan caliente por la arena que ambos tuvieron que correr ya que se estaban quemando los pies. Ella corrió rápido hasta sentir la arena más firme y húmeda. Entonces volteó a ver a Ichigo quien solo sonreía. En ese momento, Rukia se despojó de sus sandalias y caminaba sobre la arena, fijó su mirada al agua que lentamente se acercaba a la arena y se devolvía.

Así que, ella hizo lo mismo, cuando el agua se alejaba, ella se acercaba y cuando el agua volvía, ella salía corriendo para que no la tocara. Ichigo veía esa escena y descubrió que un sentimiento más fuerte era el que sentía por esa chica que el que creía, solo se debatía en el por qué tan repentino y tan fuerte pero quería decírselo en el momento adecuado.

-Si sigues así, el mar se va a molestar y te va a mojar muy fuerte- le decía Ichigo mientras la veía jugar con el agua.

-Estará muy fría?-.

-Eso solo puedes saberlo si dejas que el agua toque tus pies-.

-Pero…-.

-O te dejas mojar o te meto a la fuerza y que lo compruebes- dijo retándola.

-No te atreverías- dijo siguiendo el juego.

-Ah, entonces me estás retando- dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Rukia al ver que Ichigo se acercaba solo acató a correr para que no la alcanzara. En ese momento no se preocupó por el agua y ahora corría mientras el mar tocaba sus pies, sentía muy fresco y eso la distrajo lo suficiente para que Ichigo se le acercara y la abrazó por detrás. Ella gritó de sorpresa y ambos reían, entonces Ichigo la alzó y la llevó más adentro del mar.

-Ichigo, se me puede estropear el vestido-.

-No importa, tienes más ropa y si no podemos ir al centro y comprar más pero ahora disfruta del mar-.

-Pero, pero… Ah!- solo pudo decir al sentir el agua fría en la mayoría del cuerpo. Ichigo solo reía aunque también estaba empapado. La bajó para que pudiera tocar el suelo pero no llegaba así que se aferró al cuello de él como si fuera su único salvavidas.

Ichigo salió un poco más para no sentirse tan mar adentro y cuando Rukia pudo sentir al fin la arena debajo de sus pies se sintió a salvo.

-Ichigo, eres increíble! Mira cómo me dejaste!- le decía.

-Ahora ya puedes decir que tuviste tu experiencia cercana con el mar jajajaja- solo podía reír.

Ella comenzó a chapotear el agua hacia él y eso terminó siendo una guerra de agua. En un momento de descuido, Rukia abrió los ojos y un poco de agua salada ingresó a uno de ellos. Paró en seco el juego y comenzó a restregarse el ojo.

-Rukia, estás bien?- dijo acercándose para asegurarse de todo.

-Es solo que…-.

-Déjame ver el ojo afectado- ella se quitó la mano y dejó que él la viera.

-Auch, duele Ichigo-.

-Sí, es la sensación de la sal, Rukia. Ven- la alzó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la llevó directo a las duchas que estaban por las piscinas.

Ahí, abrió la llave y la acercó al agua, ahí le pidió que restregara lentamente dejando el ojo un poco abierto para que el agua potable se llevara los residuos de sal que podrían haber en el ojo. Después, cerró nuevamente la llave y le pidió que le enseñara el ojo. Lo tenía irritado y la llevó al dormitorio. Buscó en su equipaje y encontró unas gotas especiales. Se las colocó y esperaron a que reaccionara el ojo. Ichigo tenía una cara de pocos amigos y reflejaba su culpa.

-Creo que no funcionan las gotas- dijo ella al fin.

-Por qué? Te sigue doliendo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No. Es que ahora que puedo ver sin problemas, te veo el rostro muy cambiado. Este no es el Ichigo que conozco jajaja- dijo logrando que el ambiente se hiciera más ligero y des estresante.

-Me siento culpable, no debí echarte agua encima-.

-No te preocupes, más bien gracias!- se levantó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa y lo del ojo, supongo que le pasa a todos en algún momento. No todo es tu culpa, de hecho, nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa-.

-Me alegra saber que te gustó la sorpresa, eso significa que estaremos aquí por algunos días?-.

-Ummm…- se fue acercando lentamente a él y se sentó en sus regazos –cuántos días serían?-.

-Me gustaría que nos quedáramos todos los días que quieres pero debo regresar en tres días, entonces serían cuatro días si quieres…-.

-Es perfecto- lo besó en los labios –Ahora, me puedes ayudar a quitarme el vestido? Es que quiero quitarme toda el agua salada-.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar?-.

-Gracias pero si no te molesta, quisiera bañarme sola-.

-Por supuesto. Mientras veré qué otras actividades ofrece el hotel-.

Ichigo le ayudó a quitarse el vestido y admiró esa hermosa escultura frente a él. Ella se sonrojó ante la mirada de admiración de Ichigo y sin decir más, ingresó a la ducha. En ese momento entró en razón y se dirigió a la recepción del hotel, quería que ella tuviera una estancia inolvidable y haría todo lo posible para que eso pasara.

Rukia lentamente se sentaba en el jacuzzi que estaba en el gran baño. Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que se fuera llenando lentamente. Mientras, pensaba en lo maravilloso se que había comportado Ichigo, cada vez que pensaba en él, el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y rápidamente. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Puedo pasar?- decía Ichigo mientras abría la puerta para meter la cabeza.

-Claro, solo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del lugar, cómo te fue?- preguntó son una sonrisa.

-El buffet de uno de los restaurantes aún está abierto por si tienes hambre?-.

-Voy a cambiarme entonces, es lujoso o casual?-.

-Qué importa! Las personas van ahí como quieren ir vestidas, recuerda que están en vacaciones al igual que tú y yo- eso lo dijo acercándose al jacuzzi y pegando su cabeza con la de ella.

-Tienes razón- dijo tomando una toalla y saliendo del lugar.

-Así, que mientras te alistas, yo me bañaré rápido y bajaremos juntos, te parece?-.

-Me parece muy bien. Te espero afuera-.

Ichigo a veces no entendía el por qué Rukia le parecía tener miedo. Supongo que con el tiempo se daría cuenta. Se duchó rápidamente y fue con Rukia al restaurante. Ahí comieron y hablaron de sus experiencias cuando eran niños. Rieron y se entristecieron juntos por todo. Nuevamente, Ichigo invitó a Rukia a caminar por la orilla del mar. Ella se quitó sus sandalias y caminaba tomada del brazo de él y sentía como el mar tocada sus pies, esa sensación le encantaba.

Ichigo divisó un lugar en la arena para que pudieran sentarse mientras el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse. Mientras observaban el maravilloso espectáculo que el cielo les ofrecía, Ichigo la abrazó y ambos sentían como sus corazones latían fuertemente.

-Rukia, tengo algo que decirte, espero que no te asuste-.

-Qué será?- sentía curiosidad pero esa advertencia le hizo sentir un poco de miedo ante lo que podría decirle.

-Creo que te amo- dijo sin darle más rodeo.

Rukia lo miró directamente a los ojos. Pensaba que si había escuchado bien o eso sería un sueño. Alguien le decía que la amaba aún sin saber tanto de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar que las de él también estaban rosadas. Era cierto, él le había declarado que estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella, qué sentía. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sola también lo pensó pero le pareció que era muy temprano para sentir algo tan profundo por alguien. Notó que pasaba el tiempo y ella no le decía nada.

-Supongo que te asusté verdad?- dijo avergonzado y mirando hacia el ocaso.

-No es eso-.

-Entonces?- la miró nuevamente. Ella tenía el rostro totalmente encendido.

-Yo también lo he pensado, también creo que te amo pero también pensé que era muy pronto para decirlo o sentirlo-.

-Yo también lo pensé pero te me has calado tan fuerte dentro de mí que te has vuelto necesaria en mi vida- la tomó de las manos –simplemente te amo-.

-Yo… yo también… te amo Ichigo- y así sellaron su confesión con un beso apasionado. Él se separó de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Así se quedaron viendo cómo el sol se escondía y daba paso a la luna y las estrellas de hacerles compañía.

Esa noche también se amaron con todo lo que eran y los días que estuvieron en ese lugar, disfrutaron mucho el uno del otro, conversaron de todo lo que habían vivido, lo que pensaban, lo que querían ser en un futuro, en fin… su lazo se estrechó en gran medida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Byakuya se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando uno de los empleados se le acercó con un sobre. De inmediato, el joven se retiró y él dejó de revisar los papeles que tenía en sus manos para abrir el sobre que le entregaron.

Sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida ante el asombro y una pequeña sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. Examinó con cuidado los papeles, solicitó información a su secretaria y mientras se la conseguían, él nuevamente revisó los papeles que, anteriormente, tenía.

El tiempo pasó hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por el golpeteo de la puerta.

-Adelante- se limitó a decir.

-Byakuya-sama-.

-Renji, qué sorpresa verte por aquí, pensé que regresarías en unos dos meses más-.

-Le doy las gracias por toda la ayuda que me brindó allá- su mirada era sombría.

-Pudiste resolver algo?-.

-Ciertamente, mis padres estaban metidos en negocios muy oscuros y al final fueron eliminados-.

-Lamento escuchar eso-.

-Byakuya-sama, cómo está Rukia?-.

-El médico que la tiene en tratamiento, le diagnosticó esclerosis múltiple-.

-Basado en qué?- preguntó dudando del diagnóstico.

-En los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieron y en los resultados de… Hisana…- dijo secamente.

-Entonces Rukia tiene la misma enfermedad que su hermana?-.

-Al parecer así es-.

-Pero, cómo este doctor pudo detectarlo tan fácilmente?-.

-Él es aprendiz del médico que trató en su momento a mi esposa y pidió los resultados. Al parecer, es más fácil saberlo cuando se tienen resultados parecidos post-mortem-.

-Ya veo. Pero, ella está bien?-.

-Por ahora está en un tratamiento standard. Sin embargo, no sé por cuánto tiempo le mantendrá estabilizada la enfermedad-.

-Quiere que haga algo?-.

-Por el momento, solo estar pendiente de ella. Aún no quiere volver a la casa, a pesar de que se le está acabando el dinero que tenía ahorrado-.

-De acuerdo, la llamaré para visitarla-.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte-.

-Sí señor-.

-Renji, por cierto, mis más sinceras condolencias-.

-Gracias, señor-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

De regreso de la playa, iban hablando de cómo la habían pasado y lo que más les había gustado de sus vacaciones improvisadas.

-Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa hoy?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Estás seguro?-.

-Te veo un poco cansada. Estamos más cerca de mi casa que de la tuya y como mañana te toca ir al hospital por el tratamiento, entonces vamos juntos. Solo si te parece la idea-.

-Entonces, si no hay problema, claro que me gustaría quedarme contigo esta noche. Tienes razón, el viaje me ha dejado un poco cansada- dijo mientras se tocaba sus piernas.

-Te duelen?-.

-Siento un poco de hormigueo pero supongo que al dormir se me pasará- dijo sin darle mucha importancia aunque sí le molestaba esa sensación en las piernas que ya había sentido en semanas anteriores pero cada vez era más frecuente y más intenso.

Al llegar, ella bajó del auto e hizo a tomar las maletas.

-No lo hagas-.

-Pero, quiero ayudarte-.

-No es necesario, me ayudarás más si te vas a acostar un poco. Déjame sacar las cosas y tú ve a descansar-.

-Pero…-.

-Por favor-.

-De acuerdo, solo me llevaré el bolso con los medicamentos porque es mejor tomarlos de una vez-.

-Está bien, ya llego, tú ponte cómoda-.

Rukia entró a la casa, llegó a la cocina y tomó sus medicamentos rápidamente. Vio como Ichigo metía cada una de las maletas y quiso ayudarlo pero se sintió mareada al dar unos pasos, por eso a como pudo subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto. Al ver la cama de Ichigo, no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer sobre ella. Probablemente todo el viaje la dejó exhausta. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron.

Ichigo terminó de meter todo y cerró muy bien la puerta. Llamó por teléfono a una pizzería cerca y pidió una de jamón y hongos. Buscó a Rukia en el primer piso y no la encontró. Subió al segundo piso y la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama. Sonrió y decidió dejarla descansar. Buscó en su armario alguna camiseta holgada de él, se sentó a la par de ella y la levantó un poco para poder ayudarse a cambiarle la ropa que tenía. Ella abrió un poco los ojos y él le susurró lentamente para que siguiera durmiendo. Le quitó la blusa y el sostén, también le quitó la jeans corto que llevaba puesto.

La acostó ya más cómodamente en la cama y dejó que descansara. Tocaron el timbre y él bajó por la pizza. Tomó unos pedazos y subió a su cuarto para ver televisión mientras comía y compartía de la compañía de su novia. Le hubiera encantado que comieran juntos pero, también sabía, que por su salud lo mejor era descansar todo lo que quisiera.

Se quitó su ropa y se puso algo cómodo, se lavó los dientes y se acostó al lado de ella. Rukia instintivamente sintió algo cerca suyo y se acercó más a él. Al final terminó durmiendo sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches- dijo él sonriendo y besando la frente de ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una alarma la sacó de su fantástico y relajante sueño. Abrió sus ojos y miró a quien estaba a su lado. Sonrió y se levantó un poco para poder despertarlo.

-Ichigo…- dijo moviéndolo un poco.

-…-.

-Ichigo… tienes que trabajar- él abrió los ojos y al verla solo sonrió.

-Buenos días-.

-Buenos días, dormilón- dijo ella sonriendo igualmente.

-Has sido tú quien durmió más-.

-Lo sé pero sí llegué a escuchar la alarma, al contrario tuyo- Ichigo miró hacia el reloj y notó que era aún temprano.

-Qué quieres para desayunar?-.

-Lo mejor es que vaya a mi casa por ropa limpia y desayune en el hospital-.

-Vas a despreciarme la invitación?-.

-No es eso, es que recordé que no traje ropa para ir al hospital y no quiero nada de habladurías por parte de tus amigas las enfermeras-.

-Ya sabes que no dirán nada-.

-Aún así, no quiero causarte problemas. Nos vemos mejor allá?-.

-Te vas tan rápido?-.

-Así puedo alistarme más rápido y verte-.

-Entonces te voy a dejar a tu casa-.

-No es necesario, puedo llamar un taxi-.

-No voy a ser tan descortés, vamos?-.

-No te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, verdad?-.

-Pues no, señorita-.

Así se levantó y buscó un buzo que tenía por ahí. Se puso unos tenis y bajó a la sala. Ella notó que tenía una camiseta de él y solo se puso sus pantaloncillos. Se peinó un poco y buscó sus medicamentos.

Al bajar, notó que Ichigo ya tenía el equipaje de ella en el auto. Ella subió y el recorrido fue silencioso. Al llegar al apartamento de ella, Ichigo bajó las maletas y ella abrió la puerta. Le dio una ojeada al lugar y éste quedó en el mismo estado en que lo dejó. Ichigo iba camino a la habitación de Rukia con las maletas.

-Ichigo, no te preocupes, déjalas aquí en la sala. Tengo que lavar esa ropa-.

-No quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo físico-.

-Descuida, la lavadora es automática y también tengo secadora, es solo poner la ropa y ella solita se lava- dijo sonriendo ante el comentario.

-Entonces, confío en ti. A qué hora llegas al hospital- ella miró el reloj.

-Creo que voy llegando como a las diez. Quiero bañarme y alistarme-.

-Entonces qué te parece si desayunamos cuando llegas?-.

-Seguro?-.

-Claro, voy llegando parecido y tengo que desayunar temprano porque tengo muchas cirugías pendientes-.

-Ya veo, entonces hoy no nos veremos en la noche- dijo un poco triste, la verdad es que se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo- dijo tomándola de la nuca y tocando la frente de ella con la de él.

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Sabes, te amo- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo también-.

-Entonces prométeme que hoy no harás mucho esfuerzo físico y que, ante todo, descansarás?-.

-Prometo tratar de hacerlo, aún no tengo planes para la tarde- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces- la abrazó y la besó.

Rukia se despidió de Ichigo y al marcharse cerró la puerta y miró el reloj. El tiempo pasa muy lento desde que no está con él. Entró a su habitación y se quitó la ropa, buscó algunas cosas y se metió a la ducha. Nuevamente notó que el cabello caía y sus proporciones eran más grandes que de costumbre. Terminó de alistarse y notó que tenía un mensaje de voz en su contestadora. Presionó el botón.

_-Hola Rukia. Tengo algunas cosas que tratar contigo, devuélveme la llamada para ponernos de acuerdo y almorzar juntos hoy. Byakuya-._

Ella sabía a la perfección que ese tono de voz era de él. Tan amable como siempre era lo que pensaba. Echó algunas cosas en el bolso y salió de la casa. Mientras conducía, llamó a su hermano.

_-Buenos días- _dijo secamente.

-Nii-sama, cómo estás?-.

_-Bien y tú cómo sigues?- pregunta que le extrañó a Rukia._

-Bien, ahora voy de camino al hospital por el tratamiento-.

_-Te ha servido?-._

-Sí…- sabía que al principio sentía mucho alivio pero ahora estaba teniendo dolores leves –nii-sama, qué es lo que tienes que tratar conmigo?-.

_-Algunos temas que sé que te van a interesar, almorzamos entonces?-._

-De acuerdo-.

_-A las dos en el restaurante de siempre-._

-Nos vemos-.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al hospital, parqueó su auto y se dirigió a la recepción del hospital. Al llegar, confirmó su cita con la enfermera en turno. Se sentó a esperar y le envió un mensaje a Ichigo. Miraba una revista acerca de neurología y fue sorprendida por Ichigo.

-Hola!-.

-Hola!-.

-Vamos a desayunar?-.

-Solo déjame ver a qué hora tengo que estar en la sala-.

-No te preocupes, ya hablé con los doctores de ahí y te van a dar el tiempo necesario para que comas algo, sino el tratamiento te podría molestar bastante-.

-De acuerdo-.

Fueron juntos a la cafetería. Mientras estaban desayunando, Rukia notó que Ichigo llevaba su scrub y su gabacha de médico.

-Hoy andas con la gabacha-.

-Sí, es que estaba reunido con unos pacientes que padecen de Alzheimer-.

-En serio?-.

-Sí, estoy haciendo un estudio para poder detectar esa enfermedad a tiempo y poder evitarla-.

-Eso es posible, Ichigo?-.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer. Que sea posible. Esos son pacientes que he tenido desde que me gradué y que he estado contactando desde que llegué a trabajar-.

-Es excelente, espero que tengas muchos éxitos-.

-Gracias, yo también lo espero-.

-Y vas progresando?-.

-Hoy estuve reunido con tres pacientes y dos de ellos han realizado las actividades muy bien, solo uno no pudo hacerlas-.

-Es algo bueno por los dos que lo hicieron pero es triste por la persona que no pudo hacerlo-.

-Sí, pero para eso estoy. Para ayudar a todos los que pueda. Y tú, cómo te sientes?-.

-Aún bien, no he recibido el tratamiento-.

-Te molesta recibirlo?-.

-No, es solo que… -no quería preocupar a Ichigo –que a veces me revuelve el estómago-.

-Por eso debes comer muy bien antes de aplicártelo. Cuando salgas de aquí, ve a descansar-.

-Primero debo reunirme con mi hermano. Me llamó y lo escuché extraño, entonces lo mejor será que vaya-.

-Con cuidado, nada más-.

-Claro, gracias por preocuparte. Ahora vas a ver a más pacientes?-.

-No los mismos del estudio. Tengo que hacer unas cirugías en la tarde-.

-Ah y de qué?-.

-Una mujer con un tumor cerebral, un niño con un problema agudo… por ahora son los que recuerdo-.

-Tardas mucho en cada cirugía?-.

-Es relativo. Todo depende del tipo de cirugía y del problema que pueda presentar mientras estoy operando-.

-Ya veo-.

-Pero trataré de ir a cenar contigo-.

-Gracias!- lo abrazó y lo besó.

Ambos se despidieron y ella se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaba otro doctor para atenderla. Pasaron las horas y al fin terminó la sesión del día.

-Señorita Kuchiki, ya le asigné la cita dentro de tres días, como de costumbre-.

-Gracias-.

-Rukia-chan, cómo estás? Andas bronceada- Rukia miró en dirección a la voz y vio a su amiga Hinamori.

-Hinamori-chan-.

-Ya terminaste?-.

-Sí. Te iba a ir a buscar-.

-En qué te puedo ayudar?-.

-Podrías hacerme un favor?-.

-Lo que sea por ti- dijo sonriendo.

-Puedes cortarme un poco el cabello?-.

-Estás segura? pensé que lo querías tener largo para no recordar tanto a tu hermana-.

-Lo sé, pero es que…- Rukia miró hacia otro lado como con vergüenza. Hinamori entendió lo que pasaba.

-Rukia-chan, el tratamiento no es tan pesado como la quimioterapia pero sí puede tener ciertos efectos secundarios. Por eso es que te lo quieres cortar, verdad?

-Exacto, noté que se me está cayendo mucho-.

-Revisaste que no tuvieras sectores sin cabello?-.

-Sí y creo que solo es porque se debilita el cabello y provoca que se me caiga. Además, Renji me comentó que también eres estilista y que, incluso, le cortas el cabello a Rangiku-san-.

-Cierto, yo soy la estilista de todos los chicos-.

-Por eso pensé en que tú me podrías ayudar-.

-Entonces vamos- la tomó de la mano –te voy a llevar a una habitación desocupada-.

Una vez que ingresaron, Hinamori sentó a Rukia en una silla y le puso encima de la ropa una bata de paciente para que el cabello no se mezclara con la ropa y le ocasionara picazón. Mientras iba recortando el cabello, platicaron de las vacaciones que tuvo con Ichigo y de lo bien que la estaban pasando juntos.

-Me alegra que te vaya tan bien con el doctor-.

-Lo dices en serio?-.

-Sí. La historia entre Renji y tú ya terminó. Creo que ambos tomaron direcciones distintas-.

-Has sabido algo de él?-.

-No mucho. Ikkaku me comentó que pronto volvería, necesitan un bajista y ya sabes que Renji toca ese instrumento-.

-Aún siguen con la banda?-.

-La ayuda que le brindaste aquella noche les abrió las puertas para presentarse en más lugares-.

-Me alegro-.

-Ya está listo. Quieres verte?-.

-Me da un poco de nervios-.

-No te preocupes. Mira- le extendió el espejo.

Rukia se miró y no se reconocía. En efecto, la mayoría de su cabello quedó en el suelo y ahora lo tenía corto*.

-Qué te parece? Muy corto?- dijo Hinamori preocupada debido al silencio de su amiga.

-No, de hecho está perfecto. No es el mismo corte que tenía mi hermana, es un gran cambio pero me gusta- dijo sonriendo hacia el espejo.

-Me alegra, es que así tu cabello se va a fortalecer bastante y pronto podrás tenerlo largo-.

-Creo que me gusta más tenerlo corto. Muchas gracias, Hinamori-.

Hinamori le quitó la bata con el cabello que quedaba y le ayudó a quitarse un poco de cabello que tenía en sus pies. Rukia miró su antiguo cabello y sonrió. Abrazó a su amiga y ella la acompañó hasta la recepción.

-Vas a estar bien? Te noto un poco más bronceada pero un poco más delgada-.

-Creo que es porque no he comido bien en estos días, voy a tratar de tener más apetito para no estar en los puros huesos jajaja- ambas rieron y Hinamori se despidió de ella. Le preocupaba mucho que Rukia no estuviera asimilando el tratamiento como debía.

Rukia llegó a su auto y fue a la cita que tenía con Byakuya. Al llegar, un mesero la guió hasta la mesa donde la esperaba Byakuya. Él se levantó para saludarla y se asombró al ver el cambio de look que traía su hermana. El mesero tomó la orden de cada uno.

-Nii-sama, últimamente estás llegando más seguido a Karakura-.

-Sí. El bufete ha tenido mucho trabajo y los clientes han pedido solo mis servicios. No me molesta porque son personas con un buen estatus social y tienen cómo pagar mis servicios- dijo tocándose las manos.

-Ya veo, Hitsugaya Toshiro debe hacerte falta, nii-sama-.

-Sí pero igual se seguirá haciendo cargo de la empresa de bienes raíces-.

-Yo solo decía que necesitarías más personal entonces-.

-Tengo a unos excelentes abogados también-.

-Para qué me querías ver?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Revisa esto- le entregó un sobre de manila con una información dentro.

Rukia abre el sobre, lee la información detenidamente y cada vez se asombra más de lo que lee. Byakuya lo nota pero solo se limita a ver el paisaje que tienen frente a ellos. Al terminar de leer, Rukia guarda la información en el sobre y lo pone frente a la mesa.

-Cómo te diste cuenta de esto?-.

-Investigué un poco-.

-Nii-sama, no lo puedo creer-.

-Sabía que te iba a interesar. Déjatelo y estúdialo con más detenimiento en casa- dijo mientras les servían la comida.

-Nii-sama, te imaginas si esto es cierto?-.

-Lo he pensado. Me hubiera gustado saberlo hace más de tres años-.

-Pero… ya está comprobado?-.

-Rukia. Yo busqué la información, ahora el doctor debería decirte si es bueno o no. Considero que es una muy buena noticia-.

-Gracias, nii-sama. Sé que no fue sencillo buscar una cura para la esclerosis múltiple-.

-Esperemos que puedas tomar esta oportunidad-.

-Voy a estudiar muy bien los pros y los contras-.

-Debes tomar la oportunidad-.

-Voy a analizarlo, nii-sama. Por cierto, cómo está Renji?-.

-Ya volvió pero en estos momentos está terminando unos asuntos de todo eso que pasó en China-.

-Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

-Lo mejor será que él te lo explique, yo no te voy a decir nada-.

Sin decir más, terminaron de comer. Rukia se molestó porque Byakuya no le quería comentar nada de lo que sucedió con Renji pero también estaba contenta porque si toda la información que le dio él era correcta, entonces su enfermedad podía tener cura. En la noche se lo diría a Ichigo. Al terminar de comer, ambos se levantaron y de pronto Rukia abrazó a Byakuya.

- Gracias nii-sama, te quiero- dijo por fin después de tantos años. Byakuya se sorprendió ante el gesto y la abrazó fuertemente, ya tenía muchos años desde la última vez que Rukia lo abrazó.

-Sabes que haría todo por ti, hermana-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

*** El corte de cabello que Momo le hizo a Rukia fue el del capítulo 459 del manga de Bleach.**

**Ahora bien, ya se van aclarando muchas incógnitas que estaban quedando por ahí y salen unas nuevas. Espero que me dejen reviews porque es el impulso para traer más rápidamente el capítulo que sigue.**

**Gracias!**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola a todos! Nuevamente aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia que considero como a una hija ****.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído cada capítulo y a los que también han dejado sus reviews, verdaderamente le dan ánimos para que uno siga adelante con todo!**

**Les recuerdo que Bleach no me pertenece y que esta es una historia alterna.**

**Ahora, sí! El capítulo 16.**

_Capítulo 16_

_Tus amigos_

Rukia vuelve del almuerzo con su hermano y al llegar al apartamento se pone ropa cómoda y se pone a hacer los quehaceres que hace mucho no hacía. Mientras termina con la lavada de ropa, busca en internet más acerca del nuevo tratamiento. Nota que hay muchas posiciones a favor y en contra.

Su lectura se ve interrumpida cuando su celular timbra.

-Hola-.

-Cómo te ha ido? Has descansado?-.

-Mmm, bien y he descansado un poco- dijo ella.

-Tengo hambre. Quieres ir a comer ahora más tarde?-.

-Claro, ahora no tengo hambre pero supongo que sí tendré para cuando vengas-.

-Excelente, te amo- dijo Ichigo.

-Yo también-.

-Qué haces?-.

-Estaba revisando una información que me pasó nii-sama. Ichigo, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Claro, qué quieres preguntarme?-.

-Es que… verás…-no sabía cómo preguntarle, sabía que él podría estar al tanto de este nuevo tratamiento y le preocupaba si estaba del lado en contra –es solo que…-.

-Rukia, lo siento. Me están llamando, al parecer entró una persona con una emergencia y hay que operarla de inmediato, es urgente lo que me ibas a preguntar?-.

-No. Ve tranquilo, después lo hablaremos- dijo aliviada y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Nos vemos en un rato- y sin más cortó la llamada.

Ella miró su celular pensando en cuál sería la posición de Ichigo ante todo esto. Suponía que no debía ser el momento. Una melodía la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la secadora indicándole que ya el ciclo de secado había terminado. Se levantó y fue directo hacia la máquina.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ichigo iba saliendo de la operación cuando lo llamaron en la recepción.

-Dígame- dijo.

-Dr. Kurosaki, tiene una llamada telefónica- le informó la recepcionista. Él atendió la llamada.

-Diga-.

-Kurosaki-kun- él reconocía la voz.

-Inoue, cómo estás?- suponía que Rukia no podía ser porque para eso lo llamaba al celular.

-Muy bien, llamaba para invitarte a una pequeña reunión que tendremos hoy en mi casa-.

-Los mismos de siempre?-.

-Pues sí, a menos que alguien lleve a alguien-.

-Es eso posible?-.

-Sí, nunca se ha dicho que no-.

-Entonces creo que llevaré a alguien, si no te molesta- dijo con cuidado.

-Descuida, sería perfecto que llegaras con alguien- sonaba un poco nerviosa.

-Iré acompañado si ella está bien de salud-.

-Por qué?-.

-Es una larga historia, pero digamos que no está muy bien de salud y no quiero exponerla a alguna situación incómoda-.

-Mmm, bueno… Esperemos que ella se sienta bien para que la podamos conocer-.

-Gracias! Nos veremos entonces-.

-Claro, hasta luego-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al llegar al apartamento de Rukia, abrió la puerta y la vio acostada en el sofá con una cobija y viendo una película. Ella escuchó cuando abrieron y solo se asomó un poco para ver de quién se trataba. Al ver que era Ichigo, le sonrió y siguió mirando la televisión.

-Hola, cómo estás?- preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Bien, hice algunas cosas y me puse a ver esta película- dijo sentándose.

-Mmm- él la observó.

-Tengo algo?-.

-Te ves hermosa!- ella solo lo miró con ojos de asombro y recordó que él la había visto hoy con el cabello corto.

-Ah! Lo dices por mi cabello-.

-Por todo. Me dejaste boquiabierto cuando lo primero que noté es que tu cabello largo ya no estaba, pero te ves muy sexy y define más los rasgos delicados de tu rostro- se sentó a la par de ella y la besó.

-Gracias!- ella se recostó en sus regazos-.

-Qué ves?-.

-Estaba viendo esta película llamada "Del amor y otras drogas"…-.

-Y está interesante?-.

-Estoy comenzando a verla-.

-Cómo te sientes de ánimo y salud?- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Mmm, estoy bien. El tratamiento me dejó un poco cansada en la tarde pero ya dormí-.

-Mañana trabajo en la tarde, quieres salir hoy?-.

-Seguro?-.

-Me llamaron mis amigos para reunirnos y quiero que te conozcan, solo si tú quieres-.

-Pero supongo que eso es algo privado entre ustedes-.

-Pregunté y me permitieron llevarte-.

-Si tú quieres que tus amigos me conozcan entonces vamos. Voy a cambiarme-.

-Ponte algo sencillo, quiero que te conozcan por cómo eres, recuerda que no es una reunión de alta sociedad-.

-De acuerdo-.

Diez minutos después salió con un jeans negro y una blusa larga blanca, sandalias bajas y un suéter negro.

-Así está bien?-.

-Perfecto. Nos vamos mi bella dama?-.

-Aún me da un poco de vergüenza-.

-Si cuando llegamos te sientes mal o incómoda entonces nos iremos, de acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-.

Así subieron al auto de Ichigo y llegaron al apartamento de Inoue. Al llegar, Rukia estaba totalmente rígida y nerviosa. Llevaba unos bocadillos que compraron en el camino y sus manos temblaban ante la situación. Ichigo la abrazó y le sonrió como diciendo que él estaría ahí ante todo y ella sonrió de vuelta pero sus nervios no se alejaban de ella. Él tocó el timbre. Inoue fue la que abrió la puerta.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun, que dicha que has venido!- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Inoue, espero que no les moleste que haya traído a alguien- dijo el joven acercando a Rukia hacia el umbral de la puerta. Inoue la mira sorprendida.

-Ya te había dicho que no hay problema… Hola- dijo mirándola –soy Inoue Orihime- dijo sonriendo.

-Ho… hola… soy Kuchiki Rukia- dijo igual de nerviosa o tal vez más pero reconoció que esa era la joven que pensó que era la novia de Ichigo.

-Mucho gusto Kuchiki-san. Pasen por favor-.

-Gracias!- dijo ella. Ichigo la observaba sorprendido ante la actitud que tenía su novia.

-Ya llegaron todos?- preguntó Ichigo al entrar al lugar.

-Ishida-san está aquí y también Sado-kun- dijo –Kuchiki-san, si quieres puedo guardar tu abrigo.

-Oh –Rukia se quitó el abrigo –gracias Inoue-san-.

Al llegar a la sala, en efecto eran esperados por Ishida y por Chad, quienes hablaban de lo que habían conseguido en sus respectivos trabajos. Se levantaron para saludar.

-Chicos, al parecer Kurosaki-kun trajo a una amiga- dijo Inoue tratando de ser muy neutral con la situación.

-Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia- dijo él. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, el Ichigo que ellos conocían no se refería así a las chicas con las que ha estado ya que él generalmente las llamaba como amigas.

-Ho… hola… -fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia al notar la reacción de los demás.

-Hola, que descortés que soy… Soy Ishida Uryuu, mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Y yo soy Yasutora Sado- dijo seriamente Chad.

-Kuchiki-san, puedes tomar asiento. Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó Inoue.

-Tienes agua gasificada? Es que no puedo tomar nada con alcohol- dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba a la par de Ichigo.

-Claro. Kurosaki-kun quieres algo?-.

-Mmmm-.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo puedo conducir- dijo Rukia.

-Mmmm, entonces dame lo de siempre-.

-De acuerdo- Rukia pensó que debían conocerse desde hace mucho porque cuando Inoue regresó, le trajo un vaso de vodka con jugo de cramberries.

-Y bien, de dónde eres Kuchiki-san- preguntó Ishida por formalidad.

-Soy de… por aquí- se limitó a decir ella. Inoue solo la miraba, había algo en ella que le resultaba conocido.

-Ya veo. Y cómo conociste a Kurosaki-san- preguntó para tener un tema de conversación.

-Él es quien atiende mi enfermedad-.

-Entonces Kurosaki-san conquistó a una de sus pacientes- dijo Ishida con un poco de ironía.

-Ya sé de dónde te conozco!- dijo Inoue de repente. Eso hizo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. Y con la inocencia de una niña la miró –eres la chica que cantó hace unas semanas en el bar con un grupo de chicos-.

-Yo te conozco de algún lado?- preguntó Rukia al notar que, en efecto, ella sabía que Rukia había cantado con la banda de Ikkaku.

-No nos habían presentado, pero ese día yo estaba con Kurosaki-kun. Sabía que algo podría sentir por ti pero no me imaginaba que ya se conocían-.

-Ah sí, pero no era que lo conociera mucho-.

-Inoue, los demás van a venir?- dijo Ichigo tratando de romper con toda tensión.

-Bueno…-en eso tocaron a su puerta –Ya vuelvo-.

Escucharon la voz de Tatsuki y ella al entrar a la sala a quien vio de primero fue a Rukia.

-Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó directamente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki-chan, ella es Kuchiki Rukia, la novia de Kurosaki-kun-.

-Ya sé quién es Kuchiki Rukia pero no imaginaba que fuera la novia de Ichigo, creí que ella ya tenía novio- dijo molesta.

-La conoces de algún lugar?- le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia.

-Ella trabaja en la firma de abogados de mi hermano-.

-Creía que eras la novia de Abarai Renji- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pues no Tatsuki, ella es mi novia. Al parecer ese tal Abarai la abandonó hace mucho tiempo. Espero que eso aclare tus dudas y por favor, trátala con respeto-.

-Ichigo, me estás retando?- dijo ella molesta.

Rukia no soportó más y se fue directo a la cocina. Inoue notó lo tenso del lugar.

-Los dos, por favor paren. Kuchiki-san es la novia de Ichigo y es nuestra invitada, le pido a los dos que dejen de comportarse como niños- dijo ella seria y salió hacia la cocina.

Ichigo recapacitó en lo que había pasado y se sintió muy avergonzado. Tatsuki también lo estaba.

-Kuchiki-san, estás bien?-.

-Tú eras la novia de Ichigo, verdad?- dijo ella viendo una foto de ellos cuando eran jóvenes. En ella se veía como Inoue abrazaba a Ichigo y él le correspondía el abrazo.

-Sí…- dijo Inoue al notar que ella veía la fotografía –lo siento, no sabía nada al respecto-.

-Eso fue cuando estábamos en la secundaria-.

-Aún sientes algo por él?- preguntó.

-Lo sentía… ya no- dijo sinceramente –Te soy honesta, al verte me dieron un poco de celos pero es porque sé que tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado-.

-Lo dices en serio?- viéndola consternada a los ojos.

-Sí. También creo que Tatsuki y tú tienen que hablar acerca de ese chico-.

-Sí, tienes razón Orihime- dijo Tatsuki entrando a la cocina.

-Las dejo solas, solo prométanme que no se van a pelear más- ambas asintieron y ella salió del lugar.

-Kuchiki… yo-.

-Renji ya está de regreso- se limitó a decir Rukia.

-Qué dices?- dijo sorprendida.

-Hoy hablé con mi hermano y me comentó que Renji ya está en Japón, supongo que debe estar en la residencia Kuchiki, pensaba llamarlo mañana-.

-Kuchiki yo…-.

-No me imaginaba que el llegar aquí les arruinaría la velada a ustedes. Ichigo no me comentó nada de su relación con Inoue-san –solo recordaba que él le había comentado que era algo complejo.

-Tal vez por eso es que exploté. Ella es mi mejor amiga-.

-Mañana trataré de contactar a Renji y le diré que te llame- dijo Rukia.

-Está todo bien por acá?- se asomó Ichigo a la cocina.

-Sí, he juzgado mal a tu novia. Ella parece ser una buena persona- dijo mientras se retiraba –por cierto, gracias Kuchiki!- y salió.

-Estás bien?- dijo Ichigo.

-Quiero irme a casa. Creo que fue una mala idea que yo viniera- dijo un poco molesta.

-Entonces nos vamos-.

-No-.

-Qué dices?-.

-Yo me voy. Tú quédate aquí con tus amigos-.

-Estás loca Rukia, yo vine contigo y me iré contigo- dijo molesto ante la actitud de ella.

-Ichigo…-.

-Te dije antes que si no te sentías bien o estabas incómoda entonces nos iríamos- dijo agarrando su mano.

-No quiero ocasionar más problemas con tus amigos-.

-No lo haces, solo no están acostumbrados a verme con otra persona que…-.

-…que no sea Inoue-.

-Por qué dices eso?- dijo sorprendido al quitarle las palabras de la boca.

-Porque es comprensible-.

-Mírame- dijo Ichigo serio. Ella no quiso y él tuvo que tomar el mentón de Rukia para obligarla a verlo –tenemos que hablar de lo de Inoue pero ten en mente esto… A Inoue nunca la amé, era un amor de secundaria, estoy descubriendo lo que es el amor junto a ti. Te amo Kuchiki Rukia- besó su frente y la abrazó.

-Ichigo…-.

-Ahora vámonos- ella afirmó con su cabeza. Al salir de la cocina, los chicos los miran un poco avergonzados.

-Tan rápido se van?-.

-Sí. Rukia no se siente muy bien y lo mejor es que…-.

-Discúlpame, Kuchiki-san. Puede que todo esto sea mi culpa- decía Inoue.

-Creo más bien que la culpa es mía- dijo Ishida.

-Yo fui la que hizo explotar la situación- dijo Tatsuki.

-Chicos…- dijo Ichigo.

-No se vayan todavía, bueno… si Rukia se siente mal no podemos hacer nada- Rukia observó que todos estaban avergonzados y ella no quería que se sintieran mal.

-Creo que con una pastilla se resuelve el problema, supongo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo esta reunión- dijo ella finalmente.

-Entonces…- la miró Ichigo.

-Podemos quedarnos un rato más?- preguntó como una niña.

-Claro- y sobó su cabeza.

-Entonces, déjenme traerles las bebidas, ordenamos sushi y algunos otros bocadillos para pasar la noche tranquila- dijo Inoue mientras iba a la cocina y les traía las bebidas nuevamente.

Todos se sentaron nuevamente y platicaron amenamente. Conversaron acerca de las carreras profesionales y sobre cómo se conocieron todos. También sobre cómo era Ichigo en la secundaria. Ese día Rukia supo cosas que Ichigo no le comentaría y se alegró de saber más de él.

De camino a casa, Rukia conducía debido al leve estado etílico en el que se encontraba su pareja. Al llegar a la casa de él, Ichigo le dijo que podía quedarse y como ya era de noche accedió. Nuevamente se puso la ropa holgada de Ichigo y ese día nuevamente expresaron su amor de todas las formas físicas posibles.

Esa mañana Ichigo la llevó a su casa después de desayunar juntos y le dijo que ese día saldría tarde. Ella no le molestó y se despidió de él. De esa manera pasaron los días. En ocasiones no se podían ver ni en el hospital porque él estaba ganando una buena fama de médico cirujano y muchos pacientes llegaban a visitarlo.

Durante las tardes, Rukia se sentía tan vacía ya que su hermano no le permitía trabajar y permanecer todo el tiempo en casa la volvía loca. Una tarde, mientras ella descansaba debido a los medicamentos, escuchó como la puerta de su casa se abría. Pensó que era Ichigo, a quien finalmente vería y cuando sintió una presencia en su habitación. Al voltearse vio a la persona que menos se imaginaba.

-Renji- dijo sorprendida.

-Rukia?- fue lo que se limitó a preguntar Renji, desde la última vez que la vio, había cambiado mucho, ahora que la veía, su cabello era corto, se veía más pálida y un poco más ojerosa.

-Qué tanto me miras, tonto…- dijo molesta.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, has cambiado mucho-.

-Lo dices por el corte?-.

-Por todo, has estado bien?-.

-Pues…-.

-No me mientas- se sentó en la cama a la par de ella.

-No. Últimamente he estado sedada todo el día por los dolores que he tenido-.

-Por qué no has ido al doctor?-.

-Porque no quiero-.

-Rukia, siempre eres tan testaruda, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Desde aquel día que…-.

-No digas nada más, ese día el accidente fue mi culpa-.

-No! Yo debía cuidarte, para eso era tu guardaespaldas-.

-Sí, lo eras pero porque yo así lo quise-.

-Por eso y porque se lo pedí a tu hermano-.

-Habías hablado con él?- preguntó.

-Cuando supe que Hisana-san había muerto, quise buscarte por todos los lugares en los que iba Kuchiki Byakuya. Cuando por fin pude contactarlo, le pedí que me dejara verte pero él se resistió. Me dijo que estabas estudiando en el extranjero y que no quería que yo me acercara a ti-.

-Eso no lo sabía…- dijo incorporándose a la cama.

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó Renji preocupado.

-Un poco. Creo que es hora para tomarme de nuevo los medicamentos. Vamos a la cocina entonces?-.

-Solo si me dejas prepararte algo delicioso para comer-.

-Está bien-.

Así, Renji ayudó a Rukia a ponerse de pie. La llevó hasta el desayunador y ahí, él comenzó a cocinar algo de sopa miso y verduras al vapor con un poco de arroz.

-Quieres carne, pollo o pescado?-.

-Hazme un poco de pollo teriyaki, por favor-.

-Lo que quieras- le sonrió. A pesar de verse enferma físicamente, su estado de ánimo no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Y volviendo al tema, Renji. Cómo conseguiste que mi hermano te contratara?-.

-Después del escándalo que hiciste en la universidad, él comenzó a buscar a los mejores guardaespaldas. Además, por ese tiempo, recuerda que a tu hermano lo quisieron asesinar mientras estaba en una reunión con un cliente de la mafia-.

-Era por ese tiempo?-.

-Sí. Entonces Kenpachi-sensei me llamó y dijo que había pedido ese puesto y que, al contratarlo, debía tener el mejor personal. También había preguntado por ti pero cuando le dije que habías sido adoptada por la familia Kuchiki se echó una gran carcajada y dijo que así era el apellido de la familia que lo contrató, me pidió que trabajara con él y de inmediato accedí. Cualquier cosa para estar más cerca de ti y que no te sintieras sola nuevamente- dijo Renji sonriendo mientras preparaba la salsa teriyaki.

-Por eso es que cuando regresé a la mansión Kuchiki me sorprendí de verte a ti y a Zaraki. Fue en ese momento que le dije a mi hermano que le ayudaría a elevar todo el imperio Kuchiki pero que quería que te pusiera como mi guardaespaldas-.

-Eso no lo sabía. Él me dijo que me pondría como tu guardaespaldas siempre y cuando vigilara cada uno de tus movimientos-.

-Al principio no lo sabía pero cuando comenzaste a preguntarme mucho por todo, comencé a sospechar porque nunca habías sido tan preguntón- río.

-Entonces sabías lo que tu hermano planeaba?-.

-Como te dije, lo sospechaba pero debía hacerme la ilusa para poder tenerte a mi lado. Desde que Hisana onee-san murió, me sentía tan sola que hice muchas tonteras, incluso el involucrarme con un profesor de la universidad…-.

-Con Shiba Kaien- dijo seriamente.

-Sí. Pero aunque intenté ser otra persona a la cual nadie conociera, hacer eso fue una inmadurez. Al final decidí seguir la corriente de los Kuchiki y por eso le ayudé con muchos negocios. Al final, resultó que no serví de mucho porque nii-sama me quitó este negocio de bienes raíces, el cual había invertido todo mi esfuerzo-.

-Hablé con él sobre eso pero no me dice nada directamente. Creo que lo que quiere es protegerte Rukia-.

-Es cierto que nii-sama se está mostrando distinto, es como si fuera un hermano mayor pero hay actitudes en él que aún no logro entender y me da miedo que me encierre en ese lugar como lo hizo con mi hermana-.

-Yo estaré ahí- dijo abrazándola.

-No. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que estés con la persona que amas. Sé que me amas pero no de la manera en que puedes estarlo de Arisawa Tatsuki- Renji se zafó del abrazo y la miró intrigado –crees que no sé de ella? Renji, tuve mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Ella es una buena persona, hace unas semanas me la presentaron oficialmente y hablé con ella-.

-Rukia yo…-.

-Ese día del accidente, quería que me dijeras la verdad. No me iba a molestar porque te hubieras enamorado de alguien más. Sé que siempre estarías ahí para ser mi mejor amigo. Pero el hecho de que lo negaras y no me tuvieras la confianza me molestó tanto que algo tuvo que pasarme en el cerebro y quedé ciega cuando iba cruzando la calle, lo demás ya lo sabes-.

-No quería que pensaras que yo también te iba a abandonar-.

-Sé que no lo vas a hacer. Esa chica tiene algo que sabía que te llamaba la atención- dijo sonriendo.

-Y cómo la conoces? Por el bufete?-.

-Sí y no. Sí porque ahí fue cuando entablé una conversación corta con ella y no porque hasta en una reunión fue cuando verdaderamente la conocí como persona-.

-En una reunión?-.

-Ichigo me llevó a una reunión familiar-.

-Ichigo? El doctor Kurosaki Ichigo?-.

-El mismo-.

-Estás saliendo con ese tipo?-.

-Celoso?-.

-Sorprendido. Pensé que ese tipo no se fijaría en alguien como tú- dijo con ironía.

-Qué tengo yo?-.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Rukia pero eres una mujer muy peculiar. A veces eres mandona, otras eres una niña, no eres bipolar pero verdaderamente a veces eres un dolor en los testículos-.

-Gracias…-.

-De nada, ahora come- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro –debo conocer a ese doctor. Es muy poco profesional relacionarse con una paciente, es por eso que me extrañaría. Aparte, porque eres una Kuchiki y sinceramente, no tienen muy buena fama con los médicos del planeta.

-Renji… qué pasó en China?-.

-Fui por unos negocios de tu padre que terminaron siendo negocios de mi familia. Al parecer mi padre estuvo en contacto con una pandilla china y en uno de sus enredos no respondió a una deuda que tenían. Cuando fui allá, uno de los chicos me contactó y trató de extorsionarme. Era un novato así que no le hice caso pero cuando terminé el negocio que tu hermano tenía en otra agencia, me enviaron una fotografía de mis padres. Fui a buscarlos y no los encontré. Le pedí a Byakuya que me dejara permanecer por allá y él, sabiendo lo que podría pasar, me envió a los mejores peleadores que tiene Kenpachi-sensei, incluso él fue-.

-En serio… y qué pasó?-.

-Esos bastardos mataron a mis padres. Entonces terminamos con esa banda de una vez por todas-.

-Renji… lo siento tanto… pero eso significa que mataste a muchos de la pandilla china?- dijo sorprendida.

-Nosotros solo los golpeamos-.

-Ahora deben estar en un gran problema?-.

-Realmente no. Verás, tu hermano ayudó a la hija de un prestigioso miembro de la mafia china a salir de un gran enredo que tenía, entonces en agradecimiento, aparte de la gran cantidad de dinero que le dieron, también se deshicieron de toda esa mugre de personas-.

-Increíble, mi hermano se mete con cualquier tipo de persona, solo espero que no le pase nada malo-.

-No estás molesta con tu hermano por querer engañarte-.

-No sé si es que estoy tan acostumbrada a que me engañara, que supe seguirle el juego. Lo que me molestó de él aún no se lo he podido perdonar, aparte me quitó el negocio que él, prácticamente, daba por muerto pero creo que quiere reivindicarse-.

-Y cuándo conoceré a ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo?- Rukia solo lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Y eso que quieras conocerlo?-.

-Es una persona que te está cambiando para bien. A pesar de todo, te abres más a los sentimientos que puedas estar experimentando-.

-Te estás burlando de mí?- dijo con ironía en su mirada.

-Para nada, me da un poco de celos saber que es él quien logró eso y no yo-.

-Renji…-.

-Pero también sé que hay un lugar dentro de tu corazón que solo me pertenece-.

-Sabes que sí, por cierto… delicioso este almuerzo, desde que te fuiste he tratado de hacerlo igual pero solo tú sabes hacer esta salsa tan deliciosa-.

-Qué bueno que te guste mi comida!-.

-Y qué haces aquí? Viniste en serio a ver a Arisawa?- preguntó Rukia mientras comía y disfrutaba de la salsa teriyaki con el arroz al vapor.

-También vine por eso, creo que no me comporté como un verdadero hombre-.

-Ha estado muy preocupada por ti. Incluso pensó que fui yo quien te mandó a China. Por ser una Kuchiki la gente piensa que uno es mala persona- dijo un poco ofendida.

-Ella no te conoce como lo hemos hecho algunos. Sé que Momo te quiere mucho-.

-Ella fue la que me cortó mi cabello-.

-Lo imaginé jajaja-.

-Pero entonces por qué estás aquí? Vas a cuidarme nuevamente?-.

-Eso no es posible. Kuchiki-sama no quiere que nadie te cuide porque quiere que vuelvas a casa o eso es lo que suponemos Kira y yo-.

-Entonces que espere sentado porque no quiero ir-.

-Pasaba para ver cómo estabas. Desde que Kira me dijo que estabas en el hospital me preocupé mucho pero ya te conté el por qué no podía venir-.

-Gracias, Renji-.

-Qué piensas hacer en la tarde?-.

-Seguir durmiendo-.

-Hey Rukia, pareces un oso hibernando. Salgamos a algún lugar-.

-No tengo ganas- dijo mientras se acariciaba el cabello.

-Entonces… horneemos galletas!-.

-Es que eres increíble- dijo resignada a pasar una tarde sin poder descansar.

Y de esa manera los dos grandes amigos se pusieron a preparar las galletas. Hacían algo que solo ellos disfrutaban, mientras horneaban unas galletas Renji le ponía de la mezcla a Rukia en todo el pelo y ella hacía bolitas y se las tiraba en la cara con una excelente puntería.

Ambos estaban disfrutando muy amenamente, tanto que no notaron cuando Ichigo entró en el apartamento y los vio en alguna pose muy comprometedora. Rukia estaba debajo de Renji forcejeando para que este no le pusiera más mezcla. Ichigo al ver la escena, solo cerró la puerta con fuerza, sonido que hizo que los dos miraran en dirección a él.

-Hola vida, cómo has estado?- preguntó Rukia tan inocentemente.

-Bien aunque no tanto como ustedes dos!- dijo con el ceño totalmente fruncido. Ambos cayeron en la razón de lo que había pasado y de inmediato Renji se levantó y le ayudó a Rukia a hacerlo.

-Vamos doctor, no te vas a poner así solo por esto- dijo Renji con ironía.

-Mira, Renji me ayudó a hacer galletas!- dijo tratando de que Ichigo no se molestara.

-Puedo ver que Renji te hizo galleta…- más molesto aún. Rukia y Renji se miraron con preocupación.

-Renji, dejemos los juegos para otro día, recuerda que debes visitar a ya sabes quien antes de que salga del trabajo-.

-Bueno, pero…-.

-Tu ropa de siempre está en el armario del cuarto de huéspedes, solo no la confundas con la de Ichigo- dijo mientras trataba de quitarse un poco de masa del cabello.

-Así que ahora tienes más compañía- dijo un poco celoso de que le quitaran el espacio físico que también tenía en el apartamento de Rukia –lo mejor es que me lleve lo que queda de mis cosas, ahora ya no soy tu guardaespaldas.

-Como gustes- Rukia miraba de reojo a Ichigo el cual abrió la puerta y estaba en el marco de la misma. Después de un rato, Renji salió con un nuevo cambio de ropa.

-Cómo me veo?-.

-Muy bien. Ahora ve y cómprale unas flores, también invítala a salir y espero detalles de la cita mañana… kof kof…- tosió Rukia.

-Estás bien?-.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco agitada. Suerte!- Renji la miró con mucho cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo miró con el rabillo del ojo esa escena y más rabia le daba.

Al salir, Ichigo se le plantó y Renji solo rio irónicamente.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes doctor, solo te pido que la cuides mucho y no pierdas el tesoro que te estamos dejando en las manos- Ichigo solo lo miró mientras se iba. Al entrar, notó que Rukia ya no estaba en la cocina.

Entró a la casa y la buscó en la habitación. Ahí se encontraba toda su ropa tirada como dejándole un camino. Llegó al baño y la encontró dándose una ducha.

-Casi no vienes- se limitó a decir ella.

-…- no hubo respuesta por parte de Ichigo, ya que se encontraba sumamente molesto. Rukia asomó su rostro por la puerta de baño y lo miró con la expresión de un niño molesto porque jugaron con sus juguetes sin permiso.

-Qué es esa cara?-.

-La misma de siempre-.

-Oye… te extrañé mucho- dijo con mirada triste.

-Y ya vi cómo haces para que eso no te afecte- ese comentario molestó en gran manera a Rukia pero no pensaba seguirle el juego, no ahora.

-No me dejas otra opción Kurosaki!- Ichigo notaba que el tono de voz de Rukia cambiaba. Ella salió del baño y se le tiró encima. Se le subió al cuerpo como un monito.

-Quítate Rukia, me estás mojando!- decía él tratando de caminar.

-Me quitaré solo si te metes a la ducha conmigo- dijo a su oído.

-No lo haré, no te has dado cuenta que…- antes de terminar, ella se bajó de él y quedó frente a frente totalmente desnuda.

-Eres un tonto- se limitó a decir.

-Por qué lo…- Rukia lo abrazó aferrándose a su cuello.

-Crees que sacrificaría lo que tengo ahora solo por una aventura?-.

-Ruki…- sus labios fueron sellados por un tierno beso de ella.

-Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti- fue lo que dijo.

Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él y lo despojó de ella. Con sus manos recorría todo su abdomen.

-Hace mucho que no te sentía- y así comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y después su ropa interior –ven, acompáñame-.

Juntos ingresaron a la ducha y ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Él le ayudó a quitarse toda la masa que tenía en el cabello y una vez más limpia la levantó y ella rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas y él la besa completamente. Recorre su cuello y llega a sus senos donde juega con ellos y ella gime de placer. En ese momento, él la penetra y sus corazones laten a más no poder. Ese juego los tiene extasiados por varios minutos y después de mucho, ambos llegan al clímax.

Ella baja lentamente y él le ayuda para que no se lastime o ponga un pie en falso. Así, Rukia toma el jabón y comienza a pasárselo a él por todo el cuerpo y él hace lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella. Ichigo sale primero de la ducha y se comienza a secar con la toalla. Rukia cierra la llave de la ducha y se dispone a salir cuando encuentra a Ichigo con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, esa imagen la sonroja y él aprovecha para secar cada espacio del cuerpo de ella. Una vez terminado, él busca una ropa cómoda para ella y él busca en el armario algo de ropa de él.

-Tienes hambre?- pregunta él.

-Un poco nada más, es que comí tarde pero es mejor cenar ahora que es temprano-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Déjame servirte, Ichigo. Haz de estar muy cansado-.

-Al igual que tú-.

-No tanto, Renji me despertó en la tarde, de no haber sido por él, me encontrabas en la cama- Ichigo frunció levemente el ceño ante el comentario.

-Es acaso que Renji tiene llaves de este lugar?-.

-Pues sí, recuerda que él era mi guardián. No te puedes poner así, todos tienen llaves de este lugar-.

-Entonces deberías irte a vivir conmigo, así tendrás toda la privacidad-.

-Jajaja, que ocurrencias las tuyas- dijo tratando de ignorar el comentario.

-No son ocurrencias, de hecho eso te lo quería proponer hoy- dijo un poco sonrojado –Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?-.

Rukia solo lo miraba sorprendida ante la proposición que él le hacía.

**Bueno que tal el capítulo de esta semana? Les gustó? Como ya salí de trabajos de la universidad tengo dos semanas para sacarle el jugo a este fic, espero que la inspiración esté de mi lado.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews. Gracias!**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola a todos y todas! Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, en verdad estoy emocionada n.n **

**Les agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews también. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que les ha gustado. Este capítulo es crucial porque aquí se definen muchas cosas o da pie para la tormenta que se aproxima jajaja…**

**Aclaro que esta historia es un universo alterno y que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.**

**Sin más, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo…**

Capítulo 17

Paciencia

Ichigo miraba a una Rukia muy sorprendida ante la propuesta que él le acababa de hacer. Pensaba que tal vez fue algo muy inoportuno porque ella no pensaba en estar juntos lo más que puedan.

-Ru…-.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rukia interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

-Estás segura?-.

-Ahora eres tú el que duda?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Cuando te vi tan callada me dio miedo, es todo-.

-Si crees que puedes vivir con alguien como yo, entonces hagámoslo- dijo sonriendo. Ichigo la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

-Cuándo te quieres pasar?- preguntó él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Cuando tengas libre, porque en estos momentos pasarme sola me da mucha pereza-.

-La otra semana entonces, te parece?-.

-Me parece muy bien, voy a ir empacando lo que pueda en estos días- dijo abrazándolo.

Los dos terminaron de comer, Ichigo lavó lo platos y se sentó con Rukia a ver alguna serie criminalística que estuvieran dando. En el episodio a una mujer la habían tirado por las escaleras de un hotel y murió en el lugar. Dentro de la autopsia se revela que ella padecía de la esclerosis múltiple y en ese momento Rukia recordó la pregunta que quería hacerle a Ichigo desde hacía semanas.

-Ichigo…-.

-Dime- dijo mirando aún la televisión.

-Tú que estás en el campo de la medicina y en especial de la neurología, qué opinas sobre el nuevo tratamiento que salió para curar la esclerosis múltiple?- lo dijo sin dudar. Ichigo dejó de mirar la televisión y ahora la observaba a ella.

-Te refieres al tratamiento del Dr. _Shifā_?-.

-Ese mismo-.

-Estoy en contra del tratamiento- dijo seriamente. Rukia sintió como una daga atravesaba el pecho –Es algo experimental y no está muy claro a cuáles pacientes sí se les puede dar el tratamiento y a cuáles no-.

-Ichigo, pero es como el tratamiento que haces con las personas que padecen de Alzheimer- dijo sin pensarlo. Ichigo sabía por dónde iba todo el tema.

-No he dicho que lo mío sea catalogado como tratamiento. Lo que estoy haciendo es un estudio y las personas que participan por ese estudio han sido analizadas cuidadosamente- dijo tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible pero sí con un poco de disgusto.

-Entiendo…-.

-Rukia- le tomó las manos –prométeme que no te vas a arriesgar a hacer ese tratamiento hasta que esté más desarrollado, ahora como está es probable que tenga muchos efectos secundarios no deseables- la miraba directo a los ojos. Ella quería esquivar la vista pero no podía, estaba acorralada por esos ojos marrones.

-Este…- en eso soñó el celular de Ichigo. Él se levantó para hablar con un paciente que lo llamaba por un efecto secundario que tenía una de las pacientes. Rukia se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, ella sentía que había una esperanza en curarse por completo de esa enfermedad que cada día la consumía más hacia los dolores insoportables. Ichigo terminó de hablar y regresó al lado de ella.

-Enana, es que acaso no estás sintiendo mejoras con el tratamiento que estás recibiendo actualmente?-.

-No es eso –le mintió –es que quería considerar otras opciones-.

-Créeme que yo también, sé que a veces te sientes muy mal de salud y no me gusta verte así, pero yo también estoy buscando el poder sanarte, mi hermosa dama- la abrazó mientras a ella le caían las lágrimas de sus ojos ante la impotencia que sentía. Ichigo la sentó en sus regazos y la abrazó como a una niña pequeña cuando tiene un gran dolor.

-Yo… yo…- no podía decir nada.

-No llores, no hago esto como si fuera una carga. Aunque no encontráramos una cura, haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, te amo Rukia- decía mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo, Rukia logró calmarse un poco y nuevamente lo miró.

-Te perdiste todo el capítulo y sabías que era un capítulo estreno- dijo tratando de que se distrajera un poco.

-No importa, igual la veo nuevamente mañana durante el día- dijo.

-Me vas a decir que vez un episodio lo más que puedas?- dijo con ojos de asombro.

-Claro, así busco todos los detalles- dijo orgullosa.

-Rukia, no creo que debas enorgullecerte de eso- dijo asustado.

-Por qué?- dijo inocentemente.

-Por nada, puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser mientras seas tú misma porque es a ti a quien amo- dijo besando su cabeza.

-Tienes sueño?-.

-La verdad es que sí-.

-Yo también, esta no ha sido mi semana. Como ando con el periodo no me siento del todo bien y mis hormonas a veces juegan sucio- se levantó del sofá –me acompañas a la cama?-.

-En un momento, voy a meter el auto y ya te alcanzo-.

-De acuerdo-.

Cuando Ichigo metió el auto en el garaje, cerró bien la puerta y le puso seguro porque no quería que Renji los visitara sin avisar, apagó las luces del apartamento y llegó a la habitación de Rukia. Ahí ella lo esperaba en la cama y le preparó la ropa que ya tenía él ahí para cuando se quedaba a pasar las noches.

Se acostó en la cama y ella se le acostó en su pecho.

-Me encanta estar así contigo, siento que el mundo es mejor cuando estoy a tu lado- decía Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia, quien ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo –Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sanarte, Kuchiki Rukia- dijo a lo bajo y como una promesa a él mismo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Durante esa misma semana, Rukia decidió ir acomodando y guardando todo lo que podía y no resultaba pesado. Ese día, Renji llegó en la tarde y vio algunas cajas vacías.

-Por cierto, que vas a hacer con ese montón de cajas? Es como si te fueras a mudar- dijo desinteresadamente y al no recibir respuesta de la pequeña chica, la miró directamente y ella solo le sonreía –NO ME DIGAS!-.

-Entonces por qué preguntas algo si después no quieres que te conteste- dijo un poco molesta.

-Rukia, ese Ichigo te dijo que propuso matrimonio?-.

-No! Solo me pidió que viviera con él- dijo secamente.

-Pero por qué accediste?-.

-Porque en este lugar estoy muy sola…- dijo finalmente.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti-.

-No es cierto, ahora es porque nii-sama te dio libre la semana y tienes que esperar a que Arisawa salga del trabajo para ir con ella pero… Renji, mi tiempo libre es prácticamente todo el día-.

-Si te sientes tan sola, por qué no vuelves a la mansión Kuchiki?- Rukia lo miró con enojo.

-Porque allá no soy libre, allá es cierto que habrán personas que estén ahí para cualquier cosa pero por obligación y no porque lo deseen-.

-…Rukia…-.

-Yo no quiero tener la misma suerte de mi hermana-.

-Perdón… quieres que te ayude a empacar lo que tienes en el armario? Ya sabes, en la parte de arriba donde no llegas- dijo burlándose del tamaño de su amiga.

-Claro, mientras yo estaré terminando con la vajilla que no usaré-.

Renji bajaba las cosas del armario y sonreía al ver que muchas eran del tiempo cuando aún Hisana estaba viva y Rukia estaba en la secundaria. Recordaba lo feliz que era y notó que esa misma sonrisa se le podía ver cuando hablaba de Ichigo. Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia donde estaba Rukia. Al llegar notó que ella estaba agachada y estaba inmóvil. Renji le tocó el hombro y ella se quitó, en ese momento Renji vio como toda la vajilla naranja que estaba guardando ahora estaba en el suelo y hecha pedazos.

-Rukia-.

-Necesito ir a la farmacia. Mañana terminamos de empacar, de acuerdo?-.

-Pero…-.

-No te preocupes, yo termino con esto, de por sí no era una vajilla que quisiera tener-.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces?- dijo él al verla que no había manera de que cambiara de opinión al respecto.

-Claro. Llámame antes de venir para tenerte algo para comer-.

-O bien puedo traer algunas hamburguesas o lo que quieras-.

-Suena bien-.

-Nos vemos entonces…-.

-Cuidate, y salúdame a Arisawa- dijo sin verlo aún. Así Renji salió del apartamento y se quedó en la puerta esperando algún sonido o reacción que proviniera del apartamento. Se quedó ahí un buen rato y no escuchó nada. Resignado y cumpliendo las peticiones de su amiga, se marchó. Solo pedía que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto Rukia se levantó y notó como sus manos temblaban sin motivo aparente aunque ella sabía que en ese momento estaba con un ataque. Trató de levantarse y sus piernas no le reaccionaban, no podía coordinar sus piernas y estas no se movían. Levantó sus manos para ver si reaccionaban y en efecto, estas si las podía mover. Sentada, se desplazó con ayuda de las manos hacia la habitación. En la mesita que estaba contiguo a la cama estaban los medicamentos, sacó las ampollas para inyectarse el medicamento pero se dio cuenta que todo sería en vano, ya que no tenía las fuerzas para romper la ampolla y si lo lograba no podía coordinar ingresar el líquido en la jeringa y después inyectarse. Se recostó sobre el lateral de la cama y solo pensaba mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ichigo salió cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y decidió ir a su casa para tener el espacio listo para cuando Rukia llegara. Mientras conducía, un presentimiento le hizo ir en otra dirección. Sin pensarlo, estacionó brevemente en una floristería y compró unas rosas color carmesí. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que a Rukia le gustarían mucho. Compró spaguetti para cenar con ella y así llegó al apartamento de ella.

Al bajar del auto vio que el apartamento estaba a oscuras. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Se acercó a la cocina y al colocar el spaguetti vio algunos platos y vasos destrozados en el piso.

-Rukia?- preguntó preocupado.

-…- no hubo respuesta.

-Rukia, dónde estás?-.

-Ichi…Ichigo- se oyó a lo lejos. Ichigo corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Encendió la luz y ahí la vio. Acostada en el frío piso mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba debajo de la cama y la otra mitad estaba fuera de la cama.

-Qué haces ahí?- dijo divertido y agachándose.

-Veo cuanto se ha gastado la madera de la cama-.

-Y ha sido mucho?-.

-No. Estoy decepcionada-.

-Sal de ahí porque si no se te va a meter basura de la madera- decía comprensivo, sabía que algo más estuvo haciendo pero obligarla a decírselo sería peor. Eso lo aprendió con las experiencias pasadas.

-Muy tarde-.

-Déjame ayudarte- así tomó las manos de Rukia y la deslizó hacia afuera. Rukia tenía los ojos irritados –Traje comida, quieres un poco o ya comiste?-.

-No, aún no-.

-Te sucede algo?-.

-Estoy un poco cansada, no puedo mover bien mis piernas-.

-Te ayudo a llegar a la sala? Hoy van a dar la serie que tanto te gusta-.

-… De acuerdo- así Ichigo la alzó y la llevó al sofá. Ella se recostó para ver la televisión-.

-Rukia, dónde tienes la mesita portable?-.

-Está en mi cuarto- Ichigo caminó hasta la habitación y notó que el edredón estaba en dirección al suelo, notó también que los medicamentos estaban en el suelo. Cuando alzó a Rukia notó como ella temblaba. Se sintió como un idiota. Era obvio que ella no le diría que está con una crisis. Tomó la mesa portable y el medicamento y fue hacia la cocina.

-La encontraste?-.

-Sí. También vi… -Rukia se acordó del desorden de la habitación –que hay muchas cosas en el suelo. Cómo llegaste hasta la parte superior del armario?- trató de disimular la tristeza que lo inundaba.

-Yo no llegué, fue Renji. Estuvo en la tarde por acá y me ayudó un poco pero tu amiga lo llamó y tuvo que irse – mintió.

-Ah… y cómo te ha ido hoy?- dijo mientras llevaba el medicamento.

-Bueno –vio lo que traía –por qué traes eso?-.

-Porque te toca el medicamento, mira la hora. Vamos, vuélvete para inyectarte-.

-Yo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo molesta.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo hoy- dijo algo irritado al ver que a pesar de todo ella es la persona más orgullosa que ha conocido.

-…- solo se volteó. Ichigo se sentó a la par y con mucho cuidado la inyectó.

-No te pusiste la inyección de la tarde, verdad?-.

-Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Tienes una ampolla de más-.

-Ah…-.

-Estás muy peleona hoy-.

-No es cierto-.

-Ven, te ayudo- y así le ayudó a estar nuevamente en la posición cómoda que tenía-.

-Qué hiciste de comer?-.

-Yo no hice, compré spaguetti y sé que te gusta mucho entonces creo que te lo comerás con muchas ganas- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Tienen queso?-.

-Claro, si no traía me hubieras matado jajaja-.

Así trajo los platos correspondientes para cada uno. Puso la mesa portable del lado de Rukia y ella con ayuda de sus manos se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera comer sin problemas. Él se sentó a la par de ella y comenzó a comer. Notó como Rukia tenía problemas para sujetar su tenedor y al final con un gesto molesto solo puso el tenedor en el plato.

-No te gustó?- preguntó él viéndola con desinterés aunque en sus adentros quería ayudarla.

-Está muy caliente- dijo molesta.

-Mmm- Ichigo comió lo más rápido posible y después puso el plato en la mesa. Rukia lo observaba envidiosa. Ichigo tomó el plato de Rukia –abre la boca- dijo finalmente.

-Qué haces?-.

-Te voy a dar de comer- dijo con una sonrisa. Rukia se sonrojó pero después se molestó.

-No quiero que me des de…-.

-Ya basta!- dijo seriamente. Ella lo miraba –crees que no sé qué es lo que te pasó?-.

-Ichigo…- lo miraba fijamente mientras él la veía a los ojos.

-Rukia, eres muy orgullosa o más bien es que no me tienes la confianza para decirme qué es lo que te sucede?-.

Hubo un gran silencio por un momento. Ella miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada mientras él la miraba fijamente.

-Es mi orgullo- dijo finalmente.

-Crees que desde que llegué no me percaté que algo malo estaba sucediendo? –Nuevamente reinó el silencio –Rukia…-.

-Esto es algo por lo que estoy debo pasar y no quiero ser la carga de nadie-.

-Si llego o no a ser la carga tuya es algo que yo quiero decidir, no que tú me lo impidas- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos. Ella lo miraba fijamente y una lágrima delatora salió de su ojo.

-Tuve tanto miedo y no pude controlar la situación, no me había sentido así, perdón… Incluso le mentí a Renji con tal de que se fuera…- Ichigo la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos.

-Bueno, vamos a ver cómo vamos a lidiar con todo esto, está bien?- alejó el rostro de Rukia lo suficiente para que ella le respondiera con un gesto y nuevamente la volvió a abrazar –Ahora quieres comer?-.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de decir "aquí viene el avioncito"- dijo y ambos rieron.

Así, Ichigo le dio de comer a Rukia y ambos veían una película cuando él recibió una llamada de Tatsuki.

-Hola Tatsuki… sí está conmigo…- Rukia lo miraba –Hola… sí aquí estaba… mañana puedes venir a ayudarla a empacar?... Gracias-.

-Qué quería ella?-.

-No era precisamente ella sino Renji- dijo Ichigo.

-Por qué envías a alguien a que me cuide?- dijo resentida.

-No he enviado a nadie a cuidarte sino a ayudarte, ah… eso me recuerda- se levantó y trajo las flores –felices seis meses-.

Rukia observaba las flores y sonrió ante el gesto.

-Te acordaste!-.

-Técnicamente ni tú te acordaste ni yo lo hice pero vi la fecha de tu expediente y saqué cuentas jajaja-.

-Cómo supiste que no me acordé?-.

-Porque no pediste que viniera ni hiciste nada para que pareciera un día especial-.

-Oh, Dr. Kurosaki debería tener otro oficio además del de curar a la gente- dijo irónicamente.

-Te gustan?-.

-Me encantan! Gracias!-.

-Puedes moverte ya?-.

-Aún me duelen un poco pero creo que…- trató de levantarse –necesitaré hoy unos brazos fuertes-.

-De acuerdo, soy todo tuyo-.

Así le ayudó a llegar a la cama y alistarla para que durmiera.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al día siguiente, Renji llega bien temprano y la encuentra metiendo algunas cosas en las cajas.

-Pensé que ibas a esperarme?-.

-Por qué? Yo no te pedí que vinieras- dijo mientras reía.

-Maldit…- no terminó al notarla más alegre que el día de ayer.

-Para la próxima ocasión, deberías acudir a mí también- ambos sabían de que hablaba Renji.

-Lo siento-.

-Tonta- dijo sonriendo.

Mientras preparaban las cosas y las metían en las cajas hablaban de sus relaciones, de lo que querían en un futuro y las locuras que hacían en su tiempo de adolescencia. Cuando Ichigo llamó para saber de Rukia estaban tomando un refresco y comiendo unos sándwiches.

-Hola!- dijo ya una animada Rukia.

-Cómo te está yendo?-.

-Bien, gracias por decirle a Renji que viniera. Si no hubiera llegado, estaría con mucho aún-.

-Excelente, que dicha que la estás pasando bien. Cómo sigues?-.

-Bien, temprano me inyecté y ahora me toca otra vez pero aún falta-.

-No has tenido otro ataque?-.

-Temprano seguía con el temblor en las manos pero no sé si será por tanta actividad física pero no me siento mal, solo un poco cansada-.

-Entonces descansa. Trata de llevar todo con ánimo pero tranquila-.

-Y cuándo se pasan Rukia- dijo Renji metiéndose en la conversación. Rukia lo miró.

-No sé Renji, no soy yo quien lo decide- dijo molesta por la intromisión.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Nada, Renji me pregunta que cuándo me paso porque ya está haciendo planes con el apartamento-.

-Ah, dile que el sábado ya estaremos pasando todo-.

-En serio? Pero eso es en dos días- dijo sorprendida.

-Qué dijo?-.

-El sábado-.

-Dile que yo les ayudo con la mudanza porque no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado y porque no creo que él sea lo suficientemente capaz para pasar todo sin ayuda!- eso lo dijo más cerca del auricular.

-Rukia… dile a tu amigo que si quiere ayudar bien pero solo para no quedar mal contigo porque yo puedo pasar todo!- dijo un muy molesto Ichigo.

-Los dos ya paren de pelear!- dijo tanto a Ichigo como a Renji.

-Bueno!- dijeron los dos como niños regañados.

-Nos hablamos después, suerte en el trabajo- dijo finalmente Rukia.

-Te amo-.

-Yo también, chao- así terminaron la conversación.

-Hey Rukia, entonces me vas a dejar el apartamento?-.

-Renji… puedo alquilártelo!- dijo con sonrisa de avara.

-Vas a cobrarme?-.

-Te lo estaría dejando con muchos muebles por no decir que con todos-.

-Pero…-.

-De acuerdo. Y luego dicen que soy la avara, tú eres lo más tacaño posible- dijo irónicamente.

Así pasaron peleando el resto de la tarde. Al final, esos dos días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y también las semanas siguientes donde ya Ichigo y Rukia vivían juntos.

Rukia asistía puntualmente a cada cita para el tratamiento pero ya no veía los mismos resultados que al principio, probablemente el cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando al medicamento. Desde que vive con Ichigo, se le cambiaron las citas para la tarde y así irse con Ichigo. Los estudios acerca del Alzheimer, Ichigo los desarrolla en casa. Trató de programar todas las cirugías en el transcurso de la mañana y parte de la tarde para tener más tiempo con Rukia y cuidarla lo más que puede.

Un día, mientras volvía del trabajo la encontró entretenida en la mesa dibujando. Al acercarse, la besó y observó los dibujos. Al verlos, solo por educación no se burló en su cara pero estaban horribles.

-Qué dibujaste?- preguntó aguantando la risa.

-Mmm, es el conejo de chocolate que me regalaste aquella vez en la cafetería- Ichigo miró de reojo el dibujo y pudo divisar al conejo.

-Rukia, has pensado en tomar clases de…-.

-Estás diciendo que mis dibujos son feos?- lo interrumpió ella molesta. Ichigo la miró asustado y negó con la cabeza.

-No! No! Es solo que pensaba que podrías tener unas clases para perfeccionar y así también poder ponerle sombras. Mira que tienes mucho tiempo para perfeccionar este talento- trataba de sonar tan complaciente pero es que en realidad sus dibujos daban tristeza.

-Mmm, no lo había pensado. Pero verdad que quedó lindo!- dijo como una niña ilusionada.

-Claro, está precioso, solo que como no estoy tan familiarizado con el conejo entonces no lo reconocí- mintió Ichigo con una sonrisa para ocultarla.

-Ah… entiendo. Cómo te fue hoy?- preguntó dejando de lado el dibujo.

-Muy bien, el tratamiento para el Alzheimer está progresando. No es una cura pero sí se ha visto mejoría en algunos pacientes-.

-Debe ser horrible que no puedas recordar a las personas que te rodean-.

-Pues sí, por eso es que quiero tenerte a mi lado y ver tu rostro todos los días para que eso no pase-.

-Con eso no se previene esa enfermedad- dijo con molestia pensando que la trataba como a una niña.

-Lo sé pero pensé que era un buen cumplido- dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo, tontito-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Días después, Rukia estaba en el tratamiento en el hospital. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Ichigo había pedido permiso a Isshin para que le diera la tarde. Éste accedió al saber cuáles eran sus planes.

Cuando Rukia salió del tratamiento, Isshin la esperaba.

-Hola Dr. Kuro…- no siguió al ver el rostro de desaprobación del hombre –Isshin-san- se limitó a decir.

-Cómo te sientes?-.

-Por más que sea el padre de Ichigo no le puedo mentir. El tratamiento funciona por días pero hay otros en que siento que más bien me empeora la salud- dijo resignada.

-Sé que mi hijo debe estar trabajando en algo para que te sientas mejor-.

-Yo le agradezco mucho a todos ustedes, han sido muy buenos conmigo. Incluso Karin ha estado pendiente del tratamiento-.

-Ahora que recibes el tratamiento en la tarde, Hinamori no puede quedarse pero mi hija, muy amablemente, se ofreció a ayudar al médico. Rukia-chan, Yuzu me hizo la consulta para poder tratarte ella también…-.

-Tratarme? Ella es psicóloga, verdad?-.

-Así es, pero quise decírtelo sin rodeos porque sé que, en tu caso, es algo opcional-.

-Lo voy a pensar Isshin-san. Gracias por la oferta-.

-Solo queremos que estés bien porque esta enfermedad puede deprimirte en ocasiones- Rukia lo miró a los ojos y descubrió que él tenía la razón –Cómo te va con mi hijo? Sé que es un poco difícil-.

-Él es una excelente persona, es curioso que casi nunca nos peleamos. Cuando yo estoy problemática, él tiene toda la paciencia del mundo y viceversa- rió al tiempo en que recordaba cada episodio.

-Espero que pronto me den nietos- dijo con su tono burlón.

-Is… Isshin-san!- dijo con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

-Papá! No le digas esas cosas a Rukia!- indicó Ichigo a su padre.

-Hijo, ya estás con una mujer bonita y muy inteligente que te quiere por sobre todo y no piensan darme nietos aún?- decía Isshin mientras hacía pucheros.

-Después hablaremos de esto…-dijo sonrojado. Miró a Rukia quien sonreía igualmente sonrojada como Ichigo –cómo te fue?-.

-Como siempre… dónde estabas? Te busqué cuando llegué pero me dijeron que recién habías salido-.

-Ah… tuve que hacer unas vueltas y quería darte también una sorpresa- dijo tranquilamente.

-Bueno… Nos vamos?-.

-Papá, tengo que ayudarte en algo más?- dijo Ichigo viendo a Isshin. Éste entendió el mensaje.

-No hijo, pueden irse tranquilos. Me voy, debo hacer unos turnos extra antes de irme a descansar. Cuídate Rukia-chan. Recuerden que ya me estoy haciendo viejo!- decía mientras se iba alejando.

Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a montarse al auto y en el camino ella iba hablando con él acerca de la propuesta de ver a un psicólogo. Ichigo le dijo que podía hacerlo pero no con Yuzu porque ella ya la conoce y debe ser alguien con quien no se relacione mucho.

-Mira- dijo Ichigo sacando una factura de su bolsillo.

-Qué es?- preguntó confundida.

-Léelo- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Rukia molesta por el comentario, leyó el papel. Era una factura donde el emisor era una prestigiosa academia de artes. Es un papel donde Kuchiki Rukia se matriculaba a los cursos de dibujo y pintura.

-Y esto?-.

-La vez anterior me dijiste que podrías meterte en una academia y te quise matricular en la mejor-.

-No debías hacerlo… Yo puedo pagarme mis cosas-.

-Lo sé pero quería regalarte eso-.

-Ichigo, tienes tantos detalles conmigo y yo solo preocupaciones- dijo avergonzada.

-Me has dado tu compañía, tenías razón en una cosa: ese apartamento es para dos personas porque si no se siente uno muy solo-.

-Eso no es regalo-.

-Tú no lo ves así pero así es. También me alistas el almuerzo para llevarlo al trabajo, cuando vengo todo está ordenado y tienes comida recién hecha. También lavas y planchas cuando no deberías hacerlo-.

-Quiero serte útil en algunas cosas que sé que puedo hacer- llegaron a la casa –Voy a…-.

-Nada…- se quitó la corbata que andaba y se la puso alrededor de los ojos.

-Me vendas los ojos porque sigue la sorpresa, verdad?-.

-Así es- salió del auto y le abrió la puerta a ella. La ayudó a bajarse con cuidado y le ayudó a llegar a la puerta. Una vez ahí, le ayudó a subir las escaleras y la guió a una de las habitaciones –lista para ver?-.

-Creo que sí- lentamente se quitó el vendaje pero seguía viendo la habitación oscura –que lindo….- no sabía qué decir porque no veía nada.

-Ah sí, perdón- encendió el interruptor. Al llegarle la luz al cuarto, Rukia quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio.

La habitación que ella le había dejado vacía, estaba decorada con un caballete y toda clase de pinturas, hojas, pinceles y lápices. Incluso tenía un espacio para colocar los dibujos recién hechos y en el centro de una de las paredes se encontraba enmarcado el dibujo del "Chappy" que había hecho días atrás.

-Ichigo…- aún seguía sorprendida.

-Te gusta?-.

-Es más de lo que puedo pedir- se giró hacia él –Gracias!- y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que él entendió que verdaderamente estaba agradecida.

-Ya no tienes excusas para no estar de perezosa-.

-Te amo- y así lo besó.

**Otro capítulo más que me gustó escribirlo aunque me costó al principio. Gracias a todos y espero actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews ****.**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola a todas y todos! Llego después de un tiempo ausente pero es que me puse a leer nuevas historias de Ichigo y Rukia y me dejo llevar. **

**Agradezco a quienes han leído hasta este capítulo. No es el final de la historia, aún le hacen falta algunos capítulos pero sí estamos llegando a la recta final…**

**Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus tan alentadores reviews, en serio ayudan a seguir esta historia que espero estén disfrutando.**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo!**

Capítulo 18

El proyecto que cambia nuestras vidas

Los días ha ido pasando. Ichigo ha avanzado bastante en su estudio y ha rendido muy buenos resultados a los pacientes que están bajo el tratamiento. Un día, leyendo una revista médica, vio que estaban promocionando una convención para los nuevos descubrimientos pero solo se quedó con la intriga del "y si lo enviara…"

Ichigo llegó a casa ese día con la revista para preguntarle a Rukia lo que pensaba ya que esa intriga no lo dejaba en paz.

-Rukia, ya llegué!- dijo como saludo habitual, ya que ella se la pasaba en el cuarto de dibujo.

-Ya bajo- fue lo que dijo. Segundos después la encontró bañada totalmente en pintura.

-Qué pasó?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Al abrir uno de los tubos de pintura, me tembló una mano y salpicó en todo mi cuerpo-.

-Pero estás bien?-.

-Ah sí! Me dio cólera de momento porque ni siquiera tenía que abrir esa pintura jajaja- ambos rieron. –Por cierto, te llamó tu amigo Ishida- dijo mientras Ichigo le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa para que se bañara, debido a que, incluso, en el cabello tenía pintura.

-Dejó algún mensaje o nada?-.

-Solo que debías leer la revista Neurociencia de este mes-.

-Ah, ya la leí- pensando en que ya sabía el por qué Ishida lo estaba llamando.

-Por qué él lee cosas de medicina si es un ingeniero?- preguntó mientras se duchaba. Ichigo estaba sentado del otro lado de la cortina.

-Ah, Ishida es un ingeniero frustrado. Quiso estudiar eso para llevarle la contraria a su padre-.

-Su padre es médico?-.

-Y su abuelo, y toda su ascendencia-.

-Ya veo… No quiso seguir con la tradición-.

-No sé si será eso o es que no quería que su padre estuviera presionándolo tanto-.

-Pero siendo ingeniero no es como la burla para el padre?- preguntó sacando su cabeza.

-Aún tienes pintura aquí- le señaló la frente.

-Auch… me ayudas?-.

-Pensé que no me invitarías- sonrió y se deshizo de su ropa rápidamente. Así disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro.

Después de un rato, el teléfono de Rukia sonó y no les quedó más remedio que salir de la ducha.

-Hola- dijo por fin.

-Rukia-.

-Nii-sama, cómo has estado?-.

-No tan bien como tú al parecer- su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal.

-Lo dices por mi cambio de dirección física- dijo irónicamente.

-Exacto. Por qué no me dijiste nada?-.

-Porque no lo hallé necesario. No quiero preocuparte-.

-Con estas decisiones lo haces-.

-Bueno, pero estoy bien-.

-…-.

-Nii-sama, en serio estoy bien-.

-Has decidido qué vas a hacer con lo que te envié en las semanas pasadas?-.

-Aún no…- viendo de soslayo a Ichigo, el cual estaba terminando de ponerse su ropa y alistando la ropa de ella.

-Ocupo una respuesta, ya pude contactarme con el médico que ha hecho el tratamiento-.

-Nii-sama, te llamaré en cuanto sepa qué hacer- estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado ya sabía lo que pensaba Ichigo al respecto y por la otra estaba la insistencia de su hermano. Sabía que ambos estaban deseando ayudarla pero cada quien de manera distinta.

-Espero tu llamada pronto, salúdame al doctorcito- dijo irónicamente y colgó.

Rukia suspiró y miró a Ichigo quien la miraba expectante para saber de lo que había conversado. Ella, manteniendo el suspenso, se limitó a mudarse y a cepillarse el cabello.

-Y bien?- dijo ya alterado Ichigo al saber que lo ignoraban.

-Bien qué?- preguntó ella indiferente.

-Rukia…-.

-Ah, la llamada- sonrió –era mi hermano-.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé!- más irritado.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía con ese ceño fruncido, ya lo extrañaba-.

-Pues yo no, en el trabajo es muy fácil que salga-.

-Descuida, solo quería corroborar que ya estuviera viviendo en otro lugar y que qué iba a hacer con el otro apartamento. Como todavía no lo he analizado, no le tengo respuesta –mintió. Eso era lo que más le dolía de toda la situación. Mentirle a los que amaba para que no se preocuparan.

-Véndeselo a la empresa de Bienes Raíces-.

-Recuerda que Renji llega ahí de vez en cuando-.

-Cierto, ese era el trato. Si lo cambias, Tatsuki puede matarte-.

-No quiero que eso pase…-.

Al rato, mientras estaban acostados en la cama, ella leía entretenidamente la revista que Ichigo había traído a casa y jugaba con sus pies debido a que estaba acostaba boca abajo mientras él navegaba en internet buscando fuentes confiables para el tratamiento de la esclerosis.

-Hey Ichigo- dijo ella sin verlo.

-Dime-.

-Esta revista es muy interesante-.

-Verdad que sí- la miró entretenida y sonrió.

-Habla de varias enfermedades que puede desarrollar el sistema nervioso-.

-Exacto-.

-Así es como te das cuenta de lo último?-.

-Algunas cosas, otras son publicaciones que nos llegan directamente a nosotros-.

-Esta es como más para pacientes-.

-Puede decirse que sí. Tienen varias secciones-.

-Pero…- iba a hablar cuando vio un anuncio muy interesante en la página que estaba leyendo- ya viste lo de la convención el próximo mes en Estados Unidos?-.

-Ah, eso…-.

-Deberías enviar tu estudio acerca del tratamiento del Alzheimer- se volteó y la miró ilusionada por la noticia.

Ichigo la miraba y en el reflejo de sus ojos podía ver la mirada de sus hijos juntos.

-Te amo- solo pudo decir. Ella se sonrojó ante la expresión de él.

-Tengo algo en la cara?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que cuando te veo así, puedo imaginarme a nuestros hijos haciendo el mismo gesto- ella se sorprendió ante el comentario –ven- quitó la computadora y le extendió los brazos. Ella se acurrucó a la par de él.

-Y solo eso has pensado?-.

-No. Pienso que este apartamento nos va a ser pequeño cuando nazcan los niños-.

-Cuántos quieres tener, Ichigo?-.

-Mmm- pensó por un tiempo.

-Podrían ser dos-.

-Pero en tu casa son 3- preguntó extrañada.

-Lo sé pero es mejor tener dos o tal vez tres. Y tú?-.

-Los que tú quieras que tengamos, solo espero que no más de tres-.

-Cuando ya podamos controlar esta enfermedad, sé que estarás más convencida del futuro que yo veo junto a ti- ella solo asintió. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas eso. Por eso, en ese momento, tomó la decisión de ser parte del nuevo tratamiento. No quería que Ichigo cargara con todo si ella podía hacer algo también.

-Pero mientras tanto, envía la documentación. Nada vas a perder- dijo ella dándole ánimos.

-De acuerdo- solo pudo decir.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Durante la semana, Ichigo envía todo para poder concursar en la convención. Al fin de cuentas y como dijo Rukia, no se pierde nada al intentarlo.

Al dejar la documentación en el correo y llegar al hospital, el médico que está tratando a Rukia lo visita a su oficina.

-Dr. Kurosaki, puedo pasar?-.

-Ah, Urahara-san. No me llames doctor-.

-Disculpa, es la costumbre-.

-No te preocupes, solo que no me gusta que alguien que conozco me llame así-.

-Kurosaki-san, la paciente Kuchiki te ha comentado cómo se siente de salud?-.

-Ella dice que está bien, aunque yo sé que hay días en que no se levanta de la cama-.

-Ella no está ni bien ni mal…- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Por qué dices eso Urahara-san?-.

-Ha estado con el tratamiento el tiempo que se le asignó y con la dosis que se le recetó pero no están disminuyendo los ataques-.

-Pero tampoco están aumentando-.

-Kurosaki-san…-.

-He estado investigando acerca de otras alternativas pero pensé que esta era la más efectiva-.

-La alternativa que da el Dr. _Shifā _es una de ellas-.

-Rukia te ha mencionado algo?-.

-No. Lo deduje al ver lo que leía en una terapia- Ichigo lo miraba un poco molesto –Kuchiki-san ha leído mucho pero obviamente no llegará a saber tanto como nosotros porque nosotros conocemos bastante bien cómo trabaja el cerebro del ser humano-.

Ichigo se levantó y fue hacia el mueble que tenía a sus espaldas. Tomó unos papeles y se los entregó.

-No es tan fácil curar una enfermedad que ni siquiera se puede detectar tan fácilmente, tuve mucha suerte el unir los cabos sueltos pero…-.

Urahara leía los escritos de Ichigo acerca de la enfermedad, se sorprendió al descubrir muchas cosas.

-La has estado estudiando- se limitó a decir.

-Deseo fervientemente curarla, deseo que ya no tenga más esas crisis, que haga su vida como ella lo desee pero…-.

-No has avanzado mucho-.

-No…-.

-Te propongo algo-.

-Dime-.

-Termina la investigación que tienes en estos momentos y yo me encargaré de ayudarte con esta otra-.

-Lo dices en serio?-.

-Esa chica es un poco difícil en muchas ocasiones pero merece lo que ella desea-.

-Gracias-.

-No me agradezcas hasta que hayamos avanzado, igual no descarto la idea del tratamiento del Dr. _Shifā-._

-No quiero que le metas esa idea en la cabeza-.

-Kurosaki-kun…-

-Ya ella y yo hablamos al respecto, tratemos de buscarle otra solución, es que ese médico no es alguien de confiar y tú lo sabes muy bien Urahara-san-.

-Pero…-.

-Por ahora esa información es lo que he podido reunir, veamos qué podemos hacer con eso-.

Así Urahara salió de la oficina y dejó a un molesto Ichigo sentado.

Al llegar a casa quiso preguntarle a Rukia el por qué seguía tan insistentemente con eso pero la encontró durmiendo en la cama. Definitivamente esa enfermedad se la podría estar quitando poco a poco y quería que no sufriera más.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Semanas después, Rukia está pintando en la casa cuando llaman a la puerta. Deja las cosas en su lugar y abre la puerta. Recibe unos paquetes que le entrega el cartero, le agradece y los lleva a la mesa. Antes de subir mira por encima que uno es para Ichigo y otro es de Byakuya para ella. Medio ojea el de Ichigo y descubre que es una invitación para la conferencia, se alegró tanto que decidió

Sube nuevamente a terminar la pintura, en ésta está haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que quiere regalársela a Ichigo, si bien le encantaba dibujar a muchos conejos y otras figuras que solo ella podía saber quiénes eran, quería demostrarle a Ichigo lo mucho que ha avanzado en sus cursos y que no ha sido una pérdida de dinero.

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando escucha que Ichigo abre la puerta, cubre con una manta el dibujo y sale a recibirlo. Lo ve revisando la correspondencia y al querer felicitarlo por ser seleccionado a la convención, él se volteó con una mirada furiosa.

-Qué es esto?-.

-Qué es qué?-.

-Esto Rukia- le dijo mostrándole unos informes del nuevo tratamiento del Dr. _Shifā_.

-Por qué revisas mis cosas?-.

-No me cambies de tema, por qué has estado investigando más acerca de esto cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras-.

-Eso lo envió mi hermano hoy, ni yo lo he revisado-.

-Rukia no me mientas por favor, Urahara-san me comentó acerca de tus pequeñas investigaciones acerca de este tratamiento-.

-Solo fue en una ocasión y quería saber su punto de vista- dijo totalmente intimidada.

-Rukia ya sabes lo que considero- la tomó de los hombros y con fuerza apretó de ellos.

-Ay, Ichigo me lastimas-.

-Sé que has estado investigando y me doy cuenta que tu hermano te apoya en todo esto. Me vas a decir que has estado con este tratamiento a mis espaldas-.

Ichigo no entraba en razón y cada vez lastimaba más a Rukia. Ella, sentía como toda la habitación daba vueltas y el aire le hacía falta.

-Ichi… Ichigo- solo podía decir.

-Es eso entonces lo que has estado haciendo? Es que no confías en mí? Te dije que buscaría la manera de… Rukia, Rukia!- Ichigo entró en razón cuando vio como ésta se ponía pálida y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

De inmediato la tomó en brazos y la acostó en uno de los sofás. Trató de reanimarla pero no lo consiguió, llamó a emergencias y de inmediato la estaban trasladando al hospital.

Una vez ahí, la llevaron a examinar y a reanimarla. Ichigo estaba en shock, no supo en qué momento todo se salió de sus manos. Sentado en la recepción, debido a que no le permitieron estar cerca de ella aunque fuera uno de los médicos de ahí, pensaba en el por qué reaccionó de esa manera. Todo era muy confuso, solo recordaba que vio los dos paquetes y notó que uno de era el de la invitación a la conferencia, iba a decírselo a Rukia cuando vio el otro paquete a medio abrir y descubrió que eran más revistas acerca del tratamiento de la esclerosis múltiple, en ese momento algo lo inundó de furia y no la escuchaba.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella estaba con mucho miedo y parecía desconocer el contenido del paquete. Se sentía como un idiota. Se levantó y trató de llegar hacia donde ella estaba. Alguien tocó su hombro en ese momento.

-Papá!- dijo sorprendido.

-Vine tan rápido me comentaron la situación. Qué pasó?-.

-Perdió el conocimiento-.

-Pero le dio un ataque fuerte?- dijo Isshin extrañado y confundido.

-No…- no sabía cómo decir las cosas- tuvimos una confrontación o más bien la confronté con un asunto-.

-Seguro se sintió tan estresada y preocupada que su cerebro se desconectó-.

-No digas eso!-.

-Sabes que es posible en algunas personas y no podemos descartar nada con Rukia-chan- Isshin estaba preocupado y molesto con su hijo, sabía que en algunas ocasiones Ichigo no es una persona tierna ni comprensiva.

Ichigo tenía una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento y eso hizo que Isshin le pidiera que lo siguiera.

-No entiendo cómo no te dejaron entrar, eres parte del cuerpo de este hospital. Ve y ponte el uniforme, yo iré a ver el estado de ella-. Ichigo asintió y ambos fueron por caminos distintos. En menos de cinco minutos, Ichigo estaba alcanzando a Isshin para ver a Rukia.

-Enfermera- dijo Isshin a una de las chicas que corrían en dirección contraria a ellos. Ella al ver que era el director del hospital detuvo sus pies.

-Señor, en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó.

-Está viendo a Kuchiki-san?-.

-Sí, estamos tratando de estabilizarla, llamamos de emergencia al Dr. Urahara porque es quien la ha estado viendo todo este tiempo-.

-Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Está en la habitación 405. Si me disculpan, debo traer otros medicamentos-.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a la habitación, ninguno cruzaba palabra. Al llegar, vieron como varios médicos y enfermeros le suministraban medicamentos y la colocaban en la cama.

-Cómo está?- dijo Ichigo.

-Dr. Kurosaki, hemos logrado estabilizarle el pulso. Ahora está con ayuda para poder respirar pero aún no despierta. Esperamos a que venga el Dr. Urahara para que nos diga qué hacer- dijo uno de los médicos en turno.

-Muchas gracias, yo puedo encargarme hasta que Urahara-san venga- dijo acercándose a Rukia.

Isshin veía a su hijo verdaderamente preocupado, al igual que cuando su madre estaba en el hospital.

-Ichigo…-.

-Es mi culpa- dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia.

-No puedes echarte la culpa-.

-Es que sí lo es papá, me desesperé en un momento y no dejé que hablara, incluso apreté sus hombros fuertemente esperando que así me soltara una respuesta y lo único que conseguí es que ella esté en este estado-.

Nuevamente Isshin agarró el hombro de Ichigo.

-Si sientes que es tu culpa haberle hecho esto entonces haz algo para remediarla-.

-Qué quieres decir?-.

-Pon el mismo entusiasmo en la investigación que estás sacando en un tratamiento para esta enfermedad. Urahara me contó acerca de tus notas, estás haciendo todo lo que puedas por ella-.

-No es cierto papá, por un momento me olvidé de ella y solo hacía estudios para el Alzheimer. Ella nunca me lo reprochó pero por esa razón, buscaba la ayuda en otro lugar- dijo tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a su frente.

-No puedes culparte por eso, me comentaron que hoy recibiste la noticia de que fuiste elegido para ir a la conferencia-.

-Eso era lo que ella quería decirme al ver su sonrisa pero se la apagué de un momento a otro por idiota- lágrimas caían de sus ojos al sentirse tan culpable por toda la situación.

-Hola doctores Kurosaki- dijo Urahara al llegar –pero que son esas caras tan largas?- se acercó a Rukia y miró su expediente –mmm-.

-Pasa algo Urahara-san?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Estuviste con ella cuando tuvo el ataque?-.

-Sí…-.

-Tuvo alguna crisis antes de perder el conocimiento?-.

-No… Yo fui el que le causó esta situación-.

-Estuvo bajo una situación de estrés y simplemente su cerebro no procesó bien la circunstancia, por eso es que se desconectó temporalmente. Ahora está en coma-.

-En coma?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Sabías que estaba así hijo… Este es el estado típico, ahora necesita de un respirador artificial para mantener el ritmo en sus pulmones-.

-Lo importante es que ahora se está recuperando porque ya los muchachos lograron estabilizarle el pulso a lo más normal que puede tenerlo un ser humano. Creo que ya para mañana estará recuperándose y ya cuando el cuerpo se sienta bien, es muy probable que regrese del coma. Supongo que está en este estado por el desgaste físico que ha tenido-.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Yo me haré cargo de ella- Urahara e Isshin se vuelven a ver ante el comentario de Ichigo.

-No puedo permitírtelo, Ichigo- dijo Isshin al final.

-Qué dices papá?-.

-Sé que ella es muy importante para ti pero tienes tus deberes con tus pacientes, ella es paciente de Urahara por eso es que él se hará cargo de la situación-.

-Papá!-.

-Es cierto Kurosaki-kun, además, tienes que preparar las maletas para ir a la convención de la próxima semana- dijo finalmente Urahara para cortar la tensión del lugar.

-No pienso ir!-.

-Qué?- dijeron los dos.

-En estos momentos lo más importante es ella-.

-Piénsalo muy bien, no vayas a tomar una decisión apresurada. Ahora lo mejor es que descanses- dijo Isshin.

-No tengo sueño-.

-Sé que no tienes sueño pero no has dormido nada, te voy a preparar una habitación…-.

-Quiero quedarme a su lado papá, por favor-.

-Déjalo Isshin-san, así descansará más tranquilo y mañana estará en excelentes condiciones para trabajar-.

-De acuerdo, voy a pedirle a las enfermeras que preparen la cama contigua-.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Ichigo junto a Rukia.

-Crees que ella salga de esta?- preguntó Isshin mientras caminaba junto a Urahara.

-Veremos cómo está para el día de mañana. Esperemos que Ichigo tenga solo paciencia y no comenta más tonteras, pensar en desperdiciar esa invitación-.

-No te invitaron, verdad?- Urahara lo miró con seriedad y luego bajó su cabeza con resignación.

-No. Este año no hice una buena investigación y me dejaron por fuera-.

-Creías que te invitarían así sin más?-.

-Supongo que mejor canalizo esta frustración a la cura para Kuchiki-san, creo que si logra salir de esta no podría resistir una más. No sé si todo su organismo funcionará bien después de esta crisis-.

-Esperemos lo mejor, por ella y por Ichigo. Ese muchacho ha cambiado tanto desde que la conoció. No quiero perderlo a él también-.

Isshin pidió a una de las enfermeras que preparara la cama contigua a la de la paciente Kuchiki y que estuviera dando rondas de vez en cuando. La enfermera asintió y fue en busca de ropa de cama.

Al llegar, la enfermera vio a Ichigo y le preguntó que si estaba de guardia. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y ella no hizo más comentarios. Preparó la cama y se retiró.

Ichigo observaba con tanta culpabilidad a Rukia que ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Al ver que ella seguía respirando por medio de la máquina, supuso que no despertaría en esa noche o por lo menos en las siguientes dos horas, se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes y se acostó en la cama contigua, trataba de estar pendiente pero sus ojos se cerraban debido al cansancio que todo su cuerpo estaba teniendo desde unas horas atrás.

Cerraba sus ojos y al recordar que debía cuidarla, los abría y la veía en la misma situación. Al hacerlo unas diez veces, el cansancio lo venció y por fin se durmió.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se levantó cuando Hinamori llegó a despertarlo.

-Dr. Kurosaki- dijo mientras movía de él para despertarlo. Por reacción Ichigo abrió sus ojos y en un instante recordó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás.

-Rukia!- dijo levantándose de una vez.

-No se preocupe, doctor. Ella está durmiendo en estos momentos-.

-Cómo está? Ha presentado mejoría?-.

-No. El Dr. Urahara dijo que no se presentaría una mejoría tan pronto, tendremos que darle unas 24 horas más para ver como avanza con los medicamentos-.

-Lo supuse, por qué me estoy volviendo tan inútil…- dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rukia y acariciando su cabeza –No te preocupes hermosa… Te juro que esto no volverá a pasar… Perdóname… Solo… solo quiero que abras tus ojos y ver ese hermoso color violáceo… Harías eso por mí, por favor!- decía mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

Hinamori también lloraba ante el acto del doctor.

-Doctor, vaya a alistarse para su jornada laboral, le prometo que hoy estaré solo para Rukia-chan-.

-No quiero dejarla-.

-Lo sé pero si está aquí sin ayudar a los demás, ella no se lo perdonará. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre los dos, créame que es algo que ella logrará perdonar. Rukia podría ser una persona rencorosa pero solo cuando le quitan lo más preciado para ella y en este momento usted es lo más preciado. No se enojará con usted, ella sabe que no fue en serio pero… lo mejor para ella es descansar-.

-Crees que me llegue a perdonar Hinamori?-.

-Ella lo ama, desde que la conozco, nunca la había visto tan feliz y viva. Toda relación tiene sus problemas y tal vez, la tomó por sorpresa por eso su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar como generalmente lo hace. Confío en que ella saldrá delante de esta situación pero se defraudará tanto si ve que usted no pone de su parte para ayudar a los demás-.

-Gracias, Hinamori- se volteó hacia Rukia y besó tiernamente su frente. –Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí y que te sientas orgullosa. Te prometo también que mientras viva, pagaré por este gran error. Perdóname, mi cielo. Ahora te dejo a cargo de Hinamori. Voy a salvarle la vida a una niña y en cuanto termine, vendré a verte y salvaré la tuya también, te amo!- nuevamente la besó y acarició su mejilla, arregló su cabello y salió de la sala con una tristeza en su rostro.

-Eres muy afortunada Rukia-chan. Él en verdad te ama, recuerda que todos cometemos errores pero el no dejarnos derrotar por eso, es lo que nos hace ser mejores. No te rindas, esta es una batalla que debes ganar- dijo Hinamori con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Sé que fue corto pero es que no quiero alargarlo más porque todo es una reacción en cadena de ahora en adelante.**

**Espero actualizar pronto pero es que todas las semanas me han dejado tarea en los cuatro cursos que estoy llevando en la universidad y también me están poniendo nuevas cosas en el trabajo, así que cuando puedo, no pierdo el tiempo y voy escribiendo el capítulo que sigue.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo!**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Después****de****promesas****sin****cumplir****he****vuelto****… ****Mis****más****sinceras****disculpas****por****la****super****tardanza****pero****cuando****pienso****que****salgo****de****las****cosas****de****la****u,****resulta****que****la****inspiración****se****me****fue****…**

**Agradezco a todos y a todas las que han dejado su comentario, que hayan añadido la historia a sus favoritos, que estén con alertas de actualización… En fin, gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Les recuerdo que Bleach no me pertenece y que uso a los personajes solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo…**

Capítulo 19

Goodnight, Goodnight…

_You left me hanging from a thread_

_We once swung from together_

_I lick my wounds_

_But I can't ever see them getting better_

_Some thing's gotta change_

_Things cannot stay the same_

Dos días han pasado desde lo sucedido. Ichigo no ha salido del hospital desde ese momento y ahora vive ahí o por lo menos hasta que Rukia pueda salir de ahí junto a él.

Sabía que no podía tener todo en sus manos porque si no sería muy torpe. Muy a su pesar dejó que Urahara se encargara de la salud de ella mientras él atiende las cirugías de emergencia. Sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio miraba hacia la nada. Desde ese día había algo que lo hacía sentir tan vacío. Se sentía tan miserable de haberle causado todo eso a Rukia que no sabía que haría cuando despertara, se preguntaba que si lo seguiría amando o lo odiaría, le creerá que todo fue sin intención o por el contrario le tendrá miedo… Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante- se limitó a decir mientras su rostro tenía el habitual ceño fruncido.

-Hijo, interrumpo algo?- dijo Isshin mostrando su rostro lentamente por la puerta.

-Pasa papá, solo cierra por favor- Isshin cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

-Has pensado en lo de la conferencia?- dijo sin rodeos.

-Sí. No voy a ir-.

-Ichigo, es que acaso estás loco? Es la gran oportunidad de tu vida!- dijo Isshin poniéndose de pie ante la exasperación.

-Puede que sí papá, pero la mujer que está en esa cama es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No quiero que cuando despierte no me vea, no quiero decepcionarla también en eso!-.

-Lo entiendo, hijo, pero… Y si no desp…-.

-No lo digas, yo sé que ella despertará, ya hoy no respira con ayuda de las máquinas, está mejorando-.

-Y crees que el que no vayas a tomar esa oportunidad haga sentir mejor a Rukia?-.

-Ella necesita que alguien esté ahí con ella-.

-Lo sé, por eso te propongo que nosotros cuidaremos de ella mientras estás allá-.

-Papá…-.

-Piénsalo bien, Ichigo. Si vas a la convención, habrán otros profesionales que pueden hacer tratado ya a personas con esclerosis múltiple y saben más del caso-.

Ichigo lo miró pensando en lo que decía, su padre a veces podría ser un tonto pero estaba diciendo palabras muy sabias. Tan cerrado estaba en su pensamiento que ni él mismo había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero…-.

-Nada de peros Ichigo, tal vez lo mejor es que estés un poco alejado de Rukia-chan-.

-Por qué lo dices?-.

-Estuve analizando la situación actual con Yuzu y ella, como psiquiatra, dice que probablemente los recuerdos de todo lo que pasó lleguen muy rápido a la mente de Rukia y explotará, seguro te dirá cosas muy desagradables y se romperá la relación entre ustedes-.

-Papá, lo que ella tenga que decirme bien me lo merezco-.

-Qué hiciste? Te echas la culpa de todo lo que le pasó a Rukia-chan pero no dices que fue lo que realmente pasó- dijo Isshin preocupado por la actitud de su hijo.

-Creo que lo mejor es decirte-.

-Sí porque si no tendré que enviarte a terapia con algún psicólogo. No puedes seguir así-.

Ichigo suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento. Miró fijamente a su padre y contó todo lo que había pasado y el por qué había llegado a esa situación. Isshin solo asentía y meditaba sobre todo los que Ichigo le comentaba. Cuando hubo terminado su versión de la historia, Isshin se levantó y se puso por detrás de él.

Sin previo aviso le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo estremecerse del dolor. Luego, miró en dirección contraria adonde se encontraba su hijo.

-Si te sientes así porque piensas que le fallaste, entonces hazte más fuerte y no le vuelvas a fallar; si te sientes así porque piensas que pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste, entonces hazte más fuerte y así podrás hacer siempre algo; si te sientes así porque te da vergüenza verla a los ojos, hazte más fuerte y demuéstrale que has cambiado-.

-Papá- se limitó a decir Ichigo.

-Y si no puedes hacer nada de eso, entonces no eres digno de tener el apellido Kurosaki. Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer-.

-Sí!- Gracias papá- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Con la invitación puedes llevar a alguien más…- dijo pícaramente Isshin.

-Pensaba invitar a Rukia pero creo que es más conveniente invitar al Dr. Law, así él podrá ayudarme-.

Tristemente Isshin salió como un niño del consultorio. Ichigo solo sonrió, sabía que habían ocasiones donde su padre podía ser alguien muy sabio y otras un charlatán completo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde el amor de su vida se encontraba. Estaba en la misma posición de cómo la había dejado antes de ir a trabajar.

-Preciosa, cómo estás?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que había puesto junto a ella desde que llegaron –Hablé con el viejo y a veces puede tener razón. Sabes… te amo… sé que no me perdonarás esto tan fácilmente y de hecho, no quiero que sea así. Quiero ser merecedor de tu amor, de tu respeto y quiero ser tu héroe nuevamente-.

Ichigo acariciaba la frente de Rukia mientras la contemplaba. Ya no necesitaba de la máquina para respirar y eso representaba una gran mejoría en tan poco tiempo.

_I´m sorry_

_I__did__not__mean__to__hurt__my__little__girl_

_It´s beyond me_

_I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world_

_So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight_

_Goodnight, hope that things work out all right…_

Mientras hacía su rutina, solo podía pensar en lo que ansiaba que pasaran los días para que ella estuviera mejor y poder investigar más acerca de la enfermedad y cómo tratarla. También había aprovechado para enviarle la invitación al Dr. Law y esperaba la respuesta. Si no le respondía, llevaría a Urahara.

Caminando hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas a la de Rukia, notó que entró un joven de cabellos rojos a la habitación de ella. De momento no quiso entrar, esperaría a que se fuera por eso hizo sus revisiones a los demás pacientes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una vez en la habitación no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Corrió hacia la cama y se sentó sobre ella.

-No quería llamarte, pero…-.

-No te preocupes Momo. Más bien gracias por decírmelo- dijo Renji mientras contemplaba a su amiga totalmente indefensa en una cama.

-No le vayas a decir nada-.

-Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea Momo! Cómo es que no me dice que ella está en esta situación!-.

-Él no tenía tu número telefónico, aparte que no ha salido del hospital desde el incidente-.

-Pero, qué pasó?-.

-Tuvo un ataque- mintió.

-Pero, tan mal ha estado?-.

-No ha avanzado mucho, tampoco ha habido deterioro…-.

-A esto llamas que no ha habido deterioro, parece estar reviviendo lo que pasó Hisana-san-.

-Renji… Vas a comentarle a Kuchiki-sama?- preguntó Hinamori temerosa.

-No lo sé Momo. Así como está, probablemente se la lleve lejos y no la volvamos a ver- Renji volteó su mirada y observó a Ichigo en la puerta –TÚ!- y se abalanzó hacia él –Por tu culpa!-.

-Abarai-kun!- gritó Hinamori al ver que Renji tenía agarrado a Ichigo por la camisa y a punto de darle con el puño cerrado.

-Por tu culpa Rukia está postrada en una cama! Por tu culpa se la pueden llevar!- golpeó el rostro de Ichigo.

-Dé qué hablas Renji?-.

-Si Byakuya se da cuenta que ella está así no dudará en llevársela al extranjero y no la volveremos a ver-.

Ichigo se preocupó ante esas palabras. Renji soltó el amarre y se sentó cerca de Rukia.

-Renji, no lo permitiré!-.

-Ja, qué piensas hacer? Cuando yo la cuidaba no estaba tan mal de salud-.

-Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz, me volveré más fuerte y decidido en esto, pondré todo y más allá de mis fuerzas para salvarla!-.

Renji miró fijamente a Ichigo y notó que no había duda alguna en sus palabras. En su rostro de dibujo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Me comentó Momo que te invitaron a una convención de neurocirujanos y no piensas ir-.

-Pensaba no ir pero…-.

-Pero si ella se da cuenta no te lo perdonará-.

-Eso pensé al final-.

-No te preocupes, averigua más acerca de la enfermedad de Rukia y cúrala. Nosotros estaremos aquí cuidando de ella. Además, te salvaste esta vez.

-Por qué lo dices?-.

-Byakuya está en Londres todo este mes, me pidió que cuidara de ella mientras tanto. Supongo que le diré que todo está bien, porque sé que estás dando tu palabra-.

-Así es, no puedo decepcionar a nadie más- dijo mirando a Rukia.

_The room was silent_

_As__we__all__tried__so__hard__to__remember_

_The way it feels to be alive_

Los días pasaron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo partiría hacia Estados Unidos a la convención. Como el Dr. Law le contestó que él fue invitado como uno de los conferencistas entonces lo vería allá de todas maneras. Entonces Ichigo decidió invitar a Urahara, ya que él le estaba ayudando tanto a Rukia y a él con la investigación.

Urahara se encargó de dejar todo muy bien organizado ante cualquier posible panorama que se pudiera presentar con el estado de salud de Rukia. Si ya las cosas se salían de control, lo llamarían y él solucionaría con otro colega de otro hospital pero solo si ya no se pudiera hacer nada. Estaba confiado en que no pasaría nada malo mientras estaban el fin de semana en esa actividad.

Antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto, Ichigo llegó a la habitación de Rukia y besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Voy a buscar la manera para sanarte, mi hermosa doncella-.

Se despidió de su padre, de sus hermanas y de Hinamori. Llegó al aeropuerto y después de esperar lo que debían esperar, subieron al avión e iban camino a Estados Unidos. Serían unas horas tormentosas para Ichigo pero debía relajarse, odiaba dejar a Rukia en ese estado pero podría ser de ayuda para despejar la mente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al llegar al Aeropuerto de Chicago O'Hare, buscaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al Trump International Hotel & Tower Chicago.

-Buenas noches- dijo la recepcionista del hotel.

-Buenas noches- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tienen reservación?-.

-Claro, está a nombre del Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo- después de unos segundos de buscar en la base de datos, encontró la reservación.

-Misma habitación o serían separadas?- Ichigo se sintió ofendido y Urahara se le acercaba cariñosamente para molestarlo.

-Por separado. Suéltame depravado, si quisiste venir debías correr con tus propios gastos!- dijo molesto.

-Kurosaki-kun, eres malo- la recepcionista solo los miraba un poco preocupada por tanta locura por parte de ellos.

-Quítate ya, Urahara-san- decía mientras tomaba la habitación que le correspondía.

De esa manera cada uno se fue acompañado de un botones. En cuanto Ichigo llegó a la habitación, hizo una llamada al hospital. Cuando le contestaron, pidió hablar con Isshin y después de un tiempo, éste le contestó.

-Hola hijo, cómo está el occidente en estos momentos?-.

-Bien, ya es tarde aquí pero supongo que allá aún es de día-.

-Sí, aquí es la una de la tarde-.

-Cómo está Rukia?-.

-Bien, aquí entre Karin y Hinamori la están cuidando, confía en nosotros-.

-Papá, sabes que lo hago pero igual no puedo estar sin saber de ella-.

-Bueno, para que sepas, ha mejorado mucho sus ondas cerebrales entonces ya no le tenemos todas las máquinas puestas, solo las que normalmente colocamos a los pacientes con esta condición-.

-Esas son buenas noticias-.

-Incluso es visitada en todos los turnos por ese chico Abarai, creo que a tu amiga no le hará mucha gracias pero…-.

-Tck…-.

-Ah, veo que a ti tampoco te hace mucha gracia. En fin, es bueno que alguien la cuide, recuerdo cuando al principio ella venía sola y me daba un poco de lástima-.

-Tienes razón, papá-.

-Aparte, viene y lee un libro o está con su laptop, incluso viene a hablar con nosotros-.

-Bueno papá, me alegra saber que está bien cuidada. Por ahora voy a dormir porque temprano comienza la convención y no sería muy bien visto llegar tarde o con una apariencia de cansancio-.

-Descansa hijo-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mientras Isshin termina de hacer su rutina antes de ir a casa, pasa nuevamente por la habitación de Rukia y al entrar nota que ella tiene los ojos abiertos. Se acerca para cerciorarse y en efecto, ella vuelve a verlo.

-Rukia-chan…-.

-Hola Isshin-san, por qué estoy aquí?- dijo confundida pero sin levantarse de la cama.

-Tuviste un ataque, Ichigo te trajo de inmediato-.

-Ichigo…- en ese momento recordó todo –Dónde está él?- preguntó con miedo en sus ojos y tratando de levantarse.

-Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos –Tranquila… él no está aquí-.

Ella comenzó a llorar, acto que rompió el corazón de Isshin y se acercó a ella, abrazándola como un padre abraza a su hija.

Ante tal gesto, ella dejó de temblar y de llorar y se estabilizó. Después de un tiempo prudencial, Isshin dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Estás mejor?-.

-Creo que sí- limpiando las lágrimas.

-Ichigo no estará por aquí en algunos días-.

-Por qué?-.

-Él fue invitado a la convención de cirujanos neurólogos y, aunque no quería ir, al final logré convencerlo y ahí está-.

-Cierto, la convención. Vi las invitaciones cuando él llegó a casa… Isshin-san, cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-.

-Poco más de dos semanas, nos tenías preocupados y sobre todo a Ichigo- Rukia desvió la mirada –él me contó lo que pasó y créeme que se puso como el malo de la historia. Él está seguro que no lo perdonarás y que tendrá que vivir con esa culpa-.

-Tengo hambre- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Voy a llamar a una de las chicas para que te traiga algo de comer, te parece?-.

-Está bien-. Isshin llamó por el auricular. La enfermera llegó, Isshin le pidió el favor y la enfermera fue a la cocina para traerle la comida.

-Mientras viene la enfermera, voy a examinarte-.

-De acuerdo-.

Isshin examinaba todos los signos vitales de Rukia mientras esta hacía lo que le pedía pero sin decir una sola palabra. En un momento, le pidió que tratara de sentarse pero, al hacerlo, ella tuvo un extraño sentir en sus piernas.

-Isshin-san…-.

-Pasa algo Rukia-chan?-.

-No siento mis piernas- dijo preocupada.

-Puedes moverlas?-. Ella trató pero no le respondían.

-No…-.

-Déjame revisar- al hacerlo, tomó un pequeño instrumento que se usan para esos casos y golpeó suavemente su rodilla… no hubo respuesta.

-Debe ser producto de pasar tanto tiempo en el estado de coma, esperemos a mañana, te parece- le dijo Isshin con una sonrisa para aliviar la tensión del lugar. Ella asintió y él le acercó los alimentos.

-Isshin-san, tendrá por ahí algún libro para leer? Es que después de tanto tiempo dormida, quisiera hacer algo mientras tanto-.

-Claro, yo ya me voy pero te voy a dejar unos que te pueden interesar-.

-Gracias, Isshin-san-.

Isshin salió de la habitación, le pidió a la misma enfermera que lo ayudara con los libros, terminó de atender los asuntos pendientes y se dirigió a su casa. De camino a ella, su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Y es que él sabía que el que no le respondieran las piernas a Rukia podría ser porque aún no han despertado todos los nervios pero también podría ser algo peor. Esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

La enfermera llevó el pedido de Rukia a su habitación y ahí, en la tranquilidad de la noche, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Estaba enojada, decepcionada, triste, alegre… en fin… eran tantos sentimientos que sentía hacia Ichigo que no podía explicar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Desde que Ichigo despertó no tuvo ni un solo momento de tranquilidad. Urahara lo despertó con miles de golpeteos en la puerta. Bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con muchos médicos. Cuando estaba terminando, llegó la anfitriona del evento indicando que en pocos momentos iniciaría la actividad.

Llegaron al lugar y el joven doctor fue sorprendido con una palmada en la espalda. Al voltear, lo vio. Era el Dr. Law.

-Ichigo, te ando buscando desde buena mañana!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Dr. Law, cómo está? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Ichigo contento de encontrar a su maestro.

-He estado muy bien, hace algunos meses volví a ejercer-.

-Pero… cómo?-.

-Kuchiki Byakuya decidió quitar la demanda, más bien me pagó todos los daños y perjuicios-.

-No lo sabía-.

-Ahora hablaremos más, ya va a comenzar el primer día. Es un poco tedioso pero espero que no te aburra demasiado- dijo y se marchó hacia las primeras filas. Ichigo, en cambio, buscó un campo más apartado. Ahí se sentó junto con Urahara y comenzó la charla.

Al terminar la tarde, lograron salir de su primer día. Ichigo ya deseaba irse, estar ahí podría ser interesante pero su cabeza y corazón estaban en otro lugar. Presentía que algo podría estar pasando y aprovechó para ir al lobby y llamar a la clínica, calculaba que podría ser de día por allá. Marcó directamente al teléfono de su padre.

-Hijo, sabes calcular bien. Estaba entrando al hospital en estos momentos-.

-Hola papá! Cómo están todos por allá?-.

-Veamos, yo bien. Karin cambió de turno, entonces a partir de hoy entra a las 10 de la noche porque Rukia-chan ya despertó y Yuzu tiene un paciente que la saca de quicio. Ah, sí! Pensábamos…-.

-Qué dijiste?- dijo casi sin poder escucharse.

-Que Yuzu tiene un paciente que…-.

-No es eso-.

-Lo de Karin?-.

-Papá! Rukia despertó?- dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-Así es- Isshin sabía que estaba volviendo su hijo.

-Cómo está, cómo pasó?-.

-Verás, estaba haciendo mi última ronda cuando creí verla pestañear y me acerqué para cerciorarlo. Esos grandes ojos me lo confirmaron-.

-Cómo estaba?-.

-Confundida, no recordó en ese momento lo que había pasado…-.

-Entonces no sabe por qué está así?-.

-No sabía, lo recordó poco después. Preguntó por ti-.

-Pero…-.

-Ichigo, al recordar lo sucedido, ella te temió-.

-Creo que no debí irme-.

-Al contrario, pensamos que fue lo mejor. Así ella puede pensar bien las cosas y así no se van a lastimar más-.

-Le comentaste algo de lo que te conté?- Ichigo estaba devastado.

-Sí. Al parecer sí lo escuchó bien porque estuvo más tranquila. Ahora iré a verla para chequear sus signos vitales. Hijo, por ahí está Urahara?-.

-Sí, por? Le pasó algo malo?-.

-No. Solo que él dejó órdenes que cuando ella despertara le indicaramos-.

-Dame un segundo y lo llamo- lo buscó en medio de la multitud y lo llamó en señas.

-Dime-.

-Rukia despertó- se limitó a decir y le dio el teléfono.

-Isshin-san-.

-Urahara, cómo está la actividad?-.

-Muy bien, muy interesante de hecho-.

-Y cómo está Ichigo?-.

-En estado de shock al parecer-.

-Por eso no quise hablar más con él. Urahara, ayer estaba revisando los signos vitales de Rukia-chan. No hay reacción en sus piernas. Puede ser por su primera reacción ante el despertar del coma, la estaré vigilando pero alguna recomendación?-.

-Trata de que pueda moverlas, que camine… así debe dar algún resultado- dijo con su rostro serio.

-Bueno, estaré enviándote un mail con los resultados-.

-De acuerdo y no te preocupes, estaré cuidando de tu hijo-.

-Y yo de tu paciente-.

-Es tu nueva hija también, así que no es tanto un favor para mí sino para todos- Urahara colgó el teléfono.

-Urahara-san, entonces ya Rukia despertó?-.

-Eso parece, Kurosaki-kun-.

-Cómo estará?-.

-Un poco preocupada porque no recuerda mucho de lo que ha pasado, dijo tu padre que en cuanto ella pueda recuperar un poco la conciencia, te la pasará para que hablen- mintió porque sabía que ella estaría muy fuera de sí misma al recuperar la conciencia y encontrarse en otro lugar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Isshin llegó con su sonriente rostro hasta la habitación de Rukia y la encontró leyendo uno de los libros que le habían entregado durante la noche.

-Hola Rukia-chan, cómo amaneciste hoy?-.

-Ah, hola Isshin-san. He estado leyendo entonces, prácticamente no he dormido-.

-Cómo sigues?-.

-Igual, mis piernas no responden pero solo tuve problemas para ir al servicio sanitario; sin embargo, un enfermero me ayudó. Fue un poco vergonzoso-.

-Te programé para hoy unas actividades de rehabilitación, quiero que desayunes y después llamaremos a Hinamori-chan para que te lleve al lugar-.

-Ya desayuné y ya Hinamori-chan me ayudó con el baño-.

-Excelente, entonces le pediré que te lleve, de acuerdo-.

-Sí-.

-Nos veremos pronto-.

Así Hinamori llegó con una silla de ruedas y la llevó a la sala de rehabilitación. Ahí la esperaba la Dra. Unohana para realizarle las actividades necesarias. Hinamori le ayudaba con cada una de las actividades pero Rukia solo conseguía más dolor e impotencia. Después de estar ahí toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde decidieron posponer las actividades y llevaron a Rukia de nuevo a su habitación, ahí se acostó nuevamente y cayó rendida, durmiendo nuevamente.

-Disculpe, puedo pasar?- preguntó Hinamori al llegar a la oficina de Isshin.

-Hola, Hinamori, cómo le fue a Rukia?-.

-Aquí le envío los resultados que la Dra. Unohana ha hecho en esta sesión- le entregó los papeles.

Isshin se encargó de leerlos detenidamente. Su rostro reflejaba una seriedad que Hinamori jamás había visto.

-Cómo está ella?- preguntó él al final.

-En estos momentos está descansando-.

-Es lo mejor, no podemos permitir que esto la deprima-.

-Entonces… ella no volverá a caminar?-.

-No lo sé, debemos esperar a que llegué Urahara y la observe detenidamente, recuerda que él tiene todo el historial médico de ella-.

-Ichigo ya sabe que ella…-.

-Mi hijo sabe que ella está despierta pero no sabe nada de lo de su lesión. No quiero mortificarlo más desde donde está-.

-Mantendré la discreción del caso, también-.

-Quiero pedirte algo-.

-Dr. Kurosaki, no tiene que decir o pedir eso… Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Rukia-chan-.

- Gracias!-.

-Le pediré a Renji que venga a visitarla en cuanto pueda para que no se sienta tan sola-.

-Trata de que te hable del accidente que ocurrió con Ichigo-.

-No sé si eso sea tan sencillo, es más fácil que ella lo hable con Renji-.

-De acuerdo, no quiero que entre ellos hayan malentendidos-.

-Lo sé, por ahora está asustada y abrumada por todo lo que pasó, según lo que me ha comentado-.

-Estaremos muy pendientes de ella-.

-Sí-.

-Solo una cosa más, su hermano sabe de lo sucedido?-.

-No lo sé… La Rukia-chan que despertó no parece ser la misma-.

-Necesita adaptarse a todos estos cambios-.

-Esperemos que sea solo eso, me retiro Dr. Kurosaki-.

-Descuida Hinamori, ya sé que tu turno ya terminó…-.

-No pienso irme a casa todavía, quiero quedarme un tiempo más con ella-. Isshin asintió y ella se retiró.

Hinamori aprovechó para llamar a Renji y él le informó que mañana a primera hora estaría por ahí porque por ahora estaba haciendo unas encomiendas de la familia Kuchiki. Ella se acercó a la habitación y Rukia dormía plácidamente. Notó que tenía una vía en su brazo y le preguntó a una de sus compañeras-.

-Hisane-san, noté que Rukia tiene una vía, qué le están dando?-.

-Estaba un poco incómoda y con dolor, así que le dimos un relajante muscular, de hecho quien se lo administró fue Karin-chan-.

-Ah- sabía que si Karin se lo había dado, debía respetar las órdenes.

-Hinamori-chan, tu turno terminó y no creo que ella despierte hasta mañana, deberías ir a descansar-.

-Tienes razón, pero si ella despierta puedes llamarme?-.

-Claro, sé que estar contigo a ella le hace mucho bien. Es una tragedia lo que le está ocurriendo-.

-Espero que sea solo temporal-.

-Y el Dr. Kurosaki sabe que ella está en esas condiciones?-.

-No, y el Dr. Kurosaki Isshin me pidió mantener la discreción y no comentarlo con él, para que se lo digas a las demás-.

-De acuerdo, son órdenes directas-.

-Alguien más ha venido a visitarla?-.

-Solo Yuzu y Karin…-.

-Supongo que Karin-chan la cuidará durante toda la noche-.

-Ceo que por eso cambió de turno con Nemu-chan-.

-Bueno… buenas noches-.

-Descansa-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Bueno,****después****de****muuucho****tiempo,****les****vuelvo****a****traer****un****episodio.****Traté****de****alargarlo****bastante****pero****como****está****basada****en****parte****de****una****canción****la****cual****es**_**Goodnight,**____**goodnight**_**de**_**Maroon**____**5**___**no****quería****arruinar****el****intento****de****hacer****un****songfic****…**

**No terminó como quería pero si no hubiera quedado más intrigante. Prometo que para el próximo capítulo sabrán lo que Rukia piensa de todo esto porque incluso ella está en un estado de shock…**

**Espero comentarios buenos o malos, que me digan si les ha gustado el rumbo o no…**

**Nos****estamos****leyendo.****Gracias****por****leer****el****capítulo!**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola nuevamente, aquí les traigo otro capítulo que, en verdad espero sea del agrado de ustedes. El capítulo anterior recibí críticas y muy válidas ya que les estaba quitando la esencia a los personajes y pido disculpas por lo mismo. Espero haber hecho un capítulo donde volvemos a la esencia de cada uno y a su adaptación a la historia.**

**Agradezco el apoyo y todo el tipo de comentarios! Y de igual manera les expreso que Bleach no es de mi autoría y mucho menos los personajes, solo los tomo prestados para traerles esta historia sin fines de lucro sino solo de diversión.**

Capítulo 20

Mi propio esfuerzo…

Ichigo despertó al escuchar fuertes golpeteos en la puerta. Se levantó malhumorado y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Qué demonios!- dijo gritando. Al ver que la persona tras la puerta era el Dr. Law sintió una gran vergüenza de pronto.

-Siempre tan malhumorado Dr. Kurosaki?-.

-Dr. Law, disculpe… No imaginaba que podría ser usted-.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que comience este nuevo día de conferencia-.

-Claro, pase adelante-.

-Gracias!- así entró a la habitación.

Se sentó en una silla mientras Ichigo se alistaba.

-De qué quería hablar, doctor?-.

-Ayer te desconocí por completo-.

-Disculpe?-.

-Sí. Has cambiado mucho Kurosaki Ichigo. Sé que has madurado pero creo que hay algo que te está preocupando, estás como si fueras un zombie-.

-En verdad me estoy comportando así?-.

-Será porque hoy tiene que exponer sus estudios ante los médicos que están participando?-.

-Es hoy, verdad?- definitivamente algo andaba mal con Ichigo.

-Lo sabía. Tienes preparado el material?-.

-Eso sí lo tengo… tuve mucho tiempo libre durante el avión pero…-.

-Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Ichigo miró al doctor y solo pudo suspirar y decirle todo lo que sentía por Rukia y cómo estaban terminando las cosas.

Después de un tiempo, el Dr. Law solo meditaba mientras veía a Ichigo poner la cara de sufrimiento más grande que haya habido. Se levantó, lo tomó de una oreja y lo llevó a la ducha, una vez ahí lo obligó a meterse y abrió la ducha dejando salir el agua más fría que podría dar el tubo.

-AHHHH- es lo único que podía decir –Qué le pasa?- seguía gritando mas el doctor no le hacía caso. Cuando Ichigo sentía que el frío le congelaría el cerebro se abalanzó contra el doctor y este cerró la llave.

-Eres un idiota!-.

-Doctor…-.

-He tratado se sentirme siempre orgulloso de mi estudiante más brillante pero después de unos años te veo y más bien de ti no queda nada. Primero, no debías involucrarte emocionalmente con una paciente, el hacerlo te ha hecho hacer estas cosas y sentirte así. Explotaste porque te sentías impotente y ahora quieres dar lástima ante todos esos médicos. Ichigo… el estudio que trajiste para el Alzheimer es demasiado ambicioso y lo estás echando por el alcantarillado-.

-Pero hoy lo voy a exponer!-.

-No me vengas con eso, si estás con ese estado de ánimo entonces mejor no expongas nada. Qué vergüenza!-.

-Pero… Bah, me importa muy poco lo que usted piense, es mi gran oportunidad, no pienso tirarla. Usted tiene razón… Mi relación con Rukia no es mala, lo que pasó fue que me dejé vencer por la depresión. No me gusta verla así, por eso… -se levantó con orgullo en sus ojos- no voy a dejar que eso me vuelva a afectar. Voy a sacar este estudio y a ayudar a Rukia para que no vuelva a tener más problemas de salud!-.

-Eso es otra cosa… Haz las cosas como siempre las has hecho… Esa chica sabe cómo salir adelante y esperará a que la ayudes. Saca este estudio y después dedícate a hacer lo necesario por ella pero sin deprimirte, si das lo mejor de ti mismo no habrán remordimientos-.

-Gracias doctor!-.

Así sin más el doctor salió de la habitación. Ichigo terminó de alistarse y salió a desayunar. En el restaurante lo esperaba Urahara. Se sentó en la misma mesa y Urahara notó que algo estaba distinto en él.

-Dormiste bien?-.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, quiero que vean el empeño que le he puesto a este proyecto-.

-Hazlo con esmero y todo saldrá. Por cierto, tu papá me mandó un mensaje-.

-Cómo sigue Rukia?-.

-Está como encerrada en sí misma. Supongo que de seguir así tendré que referirla a algún psiquiatra-.

-Espera un poco, dejemos que se desahogue. Trataré de que papá me deje hablar con ella-.

-Puede que tengas razón-.

-Ocupo un favor… Averigua todo lo que tiene que ver con el tratamiento para la esclerosis múltiple que está ofreciendo este doctor que me has dicho-.

-En eso estoy…-.

En ese momento, la recepcionista llamó para que los médicos fueran a la convención en el salón principal.

-Bueno, éxitos en la exposición- dijo Urahara mientras se levantaba dejando a Ichigo sentado meditando. Definitivamente la plática con el Dr. Law lo hizo sentirse mejor, por ahora lo mejor es dejar de lado la preocupación y en lugar de estarse lamentando, haría todo para que ella lo perdonara después.

Se levantó y llegó al salón, ahí lo esperaba ya el Dr. Law y sin darse cuenta ya lo estaban llamando para que expusiera el caso. Suspiró y llegó al centro de la tarima. Ahí comenzó a hablar de todo lo relacionado con su estudio, las conclusiones y en el momento de las preguntas tuvo que responder bastante, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Rukia se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Hola- ella volteó hacia la puerta y encontró a Renji recostado en el marco de la misma.

-Renji-.

-Qué te pasa?-.

-No lo sé. Recordé todo lo que pasó y ahora estoy sin posibilidades de caminar-.

-Ajá-.

-Cómo que "ajá"?- dijo molesta.

-Nah, Hinamori está preocupada por ti pero si es solo por esto entonces creo que mejor me voy-.

-Crees que esto no es nada?-.

-Creo que eres una cobarde-.

-Qué dijiste?-.

-Ven, vamos a salir un rato. Descuida, ya pedí permiso y me dejaron- así la alzó y la puso en la silla de ruedas. La llevó al jardín interno del hospital y se sentaron bajo un enorme árbol.

-Renji…-.

-Qué es lo que te pasa?-.

-Me siento tan inútil. Todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando desperté en esa cama-.

-Qué pasó entre tú e Ichigo?-.

-Tuvimos una pelea, ese día no me había tomado los medicamentos y seguro no aguanté tanto…-.

-Eres una tonta-.

-Por qué lo dices, tonto!- dijo Rukia molesta.

-Porque nos has preocupado tanto y solo por tus descuidos-.

-De qué estás hablando?-.

-De que sabía que no tomabas el medicamento todos los días porque se te olvida-.

-Pero…-.

-No me des excusas, Rukia. Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños. El problema de Ichigo es que eso no lo sabía pero al estar bajo mucha presión es posible que haya explotado-.

-No quiero que explote más. Tienes razón, es irresponsabilidad mía y no quiero que nadie más pague por eso-.

-Rukia...- suspiró – le comenté a tu hermano lo que está pasando esta mañana-.

-Qué dice?-.

-Quiere que vayas con él a Londres-.

-Cómo?-.

-Quiere que te distraigas un poco, aparte ya tiene la cita con ese doctor que han estado hablando. Qué podrías perder? O es que quieres ver a Ichigo?-.

-Le tengo un poco de miedo…-.

-A cuál de los dos?-.

-de hecho es a los dos- no quiero que Ichigo venga y no me encuentre pero sé que si estoy aquí y lo veo le diré cosas terribles-.

-Lo sé-.

-Qué crees que deba hacer?-.

-Lo que es mejor para ti, Rukia! Deja de pensar en los demás. Ve a Londres y trata de vivir la vida tranquilamente o quédate aquí pero no seas una verdadera molestia para aquellos que te quieren ayudar-.

Rukia miraba hacia el horizonte mientras Renji esperaba una respuesta.

-Ocupo un favor-.

-Otro?-.

-No te equivoques, este es que en serio necesito llegar a una altura ideal y no puedo por ahora-.

-Ya sé que es lo quieres hacer- la levantó y ella se agarró fuertemente de una de las ramas del árbol.

Ahora, Rukia trataba de columpiarse con sus pies.

-No creo que lo estés logrando-.

-Duele un poco pero sé que todo está en mi cerebro. Antes del coma podía moverlas y ahora no es porque es una forma de defenderse el cuerpo pero tienes razón, ya no quiero que nadie me tenga lástima o compasión-.

-Entonces…-

-Espera- A Rukia le dolía estar en esa posición, todo su peso lo estaban cargando sus brazos. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mover los pies.

Renji se sentó debajo del árbol mientras esperaba. Hinamori se acercaba al lugar donde estaban ellos muy preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

Isshin miraba por una ventana esa actividad tan curiosa que estaban haciendo. Contemplaba la escena.

-Definitivamente los amigos son aquellos que nos dicen lo que no queremos escuchar también-.

-Decías algo, papá?-.

-Tenías razón, Yuzu- Yuzu se acercó para contemplar lo que su padre también veía.

-Era eso, esperemos que Ichigo también esté con terapia de amigos por allá-.

-Hablé con Urahara hace un momento y dijo que estuvo genial en la presentación, que muchos médicos están encantados en ayudarlo con los estudios-.

Rukia ya no aguantaba el dolor pero en esos momentos sus pies comenzaron a moverse levemente y rió. Claro que su reacción hizo que perdiera la fuerza de sus manos y cayó en el suelo.

-Rukia-chan! Estás bien?- decía Hinamori mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Jajajajaja- era lo único que podían decir tanto Renji como Rukia.

-Eres una tonta, te vas a terminar lastimando el trasero y ahí sí no hay nada que se pueda hacer-.

-Jajaajaja, duele mucho- decía Rukia entre risas y llantos.

-Por qué se comportan así?-.

-Ven Momo, siéntate y descansa con nosotros-.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella y se sentó con sus amigos.

-Hinamori-chan, ya creo que puedo ir más seguido a rehabilitación-.

-En serio?-.

-Solo quería tener un poco de atención seguramente, no quiero preocupar a nadie más y prometo tomarme todos los medicamentos puntualmente aunque me de asco jajaja-.

Así pasaron una tarde platicando de las diferentes cosas que habían pasado durante esa semana. Isshin solo sonreía junto a Yuzu al contemplar esa escena tan alegre.

-Papá…-.

-Dime-.

-Onii-chan ha llamado?-.

-No lo sé, hoy no he hablado con él solo con Urahara, como te había mencionado, por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Solo quería saber si él lo estaba pasando tan bien como ella lo está pasando-.

-Estoy seguro que sí, hoy debió estar muy asustado en realidad. Te imaginas presentar un trabajo de tantos años ante tantos críticos! Es una experiencia tan emocionante!-.

-Lamento que te lo perdieras hace tantos años-.

-No hay que lamentar, era más importante estar aquí con mi familia. Comprendo cómo se sintió Ichigo al irse sin saber de la condición de ella pero sabe que está en buenas manos-.

-Ahora solo espera que él regrese para que platiquen con calma-.

-Sí, espero que traiga muy buenas noticias de su estudio-.

-Ya verás que sí-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Al día siguiente, Ichigo estaba hecho un mar de nervios ya que muchos otros estudios se habían presentado después del de él y también eran muy buenos. Cada uno iba acompañado de fuertes críticas y en eso muchos no sabían cómo defenderse. Desde el día anterior no había visto al Dr. Law y platicó muy poco con Urahara.

Sentado mientras observaba a los demás médicos, notó a uno que estaba sentado solo y saboreaba de una buena taza de lo que podría ser café o alguna bebida caliente. En ese momento lo reconoció y cuando iba a levantarse para ir hacia él fue interrumpido por Urahara.

-No te lo dije ayer pero estuviste muy bien, defendiste como todo un experto ese estudio que has hecho-.

-Gracias, tuve un poco de nerviosismo al principio. Ver a tantas personas sentadas poniendo atención y conocedores de todos los temas-.

-Pero sabes que nadie sabe que uno mismo cuando hace verdaderamente el estudio-.

-Eso lo recordé y pude salir adelante, espero haberlos impresionado y que al final no sea solo un tema más expuesto-.

-He escuchado muy buenas referencias de tu estudio pero también de otros dos, uno de los cuales es del Dr. Shifā-.

-Creí que él ya había estado aquí el año anterior y le dieron el primer lugar al estudio-.

-Así es, ahora presenta más avances. Creo que deberías hablar con él-.

-Es ese sujeto de allá, verdad?-.

-Exacto. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con su tratamiento pero…-.

-No es el tratamiento, es él como médico-.

-Pero no lo conoces-.

-Tal vez es envidia de que él haya encontrado una cura para la enfermedad de Rukia-.

-Puede ser… pero deberías hablar con él… recuerda que aún no encuentran una cura y ya sabes que dos mentes piensan mejor que una-.

-Me dices que le ayude a ese tarado con su trabajo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Te digo que te dejes de niñerías y lo ayudes a buscar la cura para la enfermedad del amor de tu vida- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Cuando lo pones en esos términos sé que dices la verdad pero sueña muy cursi-.

-Ummm, poco a poco has vuelto a ser el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo. Es interesante el cómo no estar cerca de Rukia te convierte en ogro…- en ese momento Urahara recibe un puñetazo de Ichigo en la mandíbula.

-Disculpen, puedo sentarme con ustedes?-.

-Dr. Law, claro-.

-Gracias!-.

-Dr. Law, él es el Dr. Urahara Kisuke-.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Así que usted es el tutor de Kurosaki-san-.

-No sé si tutor pero sí le ayudé bastante mientras terminaba sus estudios en Inglaterra-.

-Por lo que he escuchado, usted fue el médico de Kuchiki Hisana- Ichigo miró intrigado a Urahara y el Dr. Law con sorpresa.

-Así es. Desea saber algo de ella?-.

-Sabe que su hermana tiene la misma enfermedad que ella?-.

-Lo sé, Ichigo me lo comentó. Les sirvieron los resultados que una vez obtuve de Hisana-.

-Sí, los he analizado una y otra vez para poder ayudar a Rukia-chan pero descubrí que solo alguien especializado en esa enfermedad podría hacerlo-.

-Yo perdí el hilo de todo eso por un buen tiempo, ya sabes, no es lo mismo la teoría que la práctica-.

-Qué opina del tratamiento que ha estado defendiendo el Dr. Shifā?-.

-Urahara-san, estás siendo demasiado directo- exhortó Ichigo.

-Por lo que he leído, sabe mucho del tema pero…-.

-Lo sabía- pensaba Ichigo.

-…No he hablado con él para evacuar las dudas-.

-Es una persona muy solitaria, creo que a muchos les da un poco de miedo ir y hablar con él acerca de eso-.

-Puede ser pero cuando él expuso su estudio la semana pasada fue muy criticado por los médicos ya que casi podía asegurar que podía curar la enfermedad pero no se ha comprobado que tenga cura-.

-Yo creo que con la ayuda de otro excelente neurocirujano, el Dr. Shifā puede asegurar eso- dijo mirando a Ichigo.

-Ese tipo de estudios requieren mucho tiempo y solo un excelente equipo de trabajo podría solucionarlo pero… quién querría trabajar con un tipo tan solitario?-.

-Tiene razón-.

El teléfono sonó de repente asustando un poco a Ichigo ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpen- dijo Ichigo y se levantó de su silla –Buenas?-.

-Al fin puedo localizarte hijo, cómo va todo por allá?-.

-Papá, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo-.

-Estoy terminando unas cosas en el hospital pero quería hablar contigo, saber cómo te fue en la exposición del estudio?-.

-Pensé que Urahara-san te había informado-.

-Lo hizo pero no es lo mismo escucharlo de la propia persona-.

-Papá fue una experiencia única, primero tuve un poco de miedo pero recordé tu consejo. rEcibí muchas críticas y, aunque algunas fueron negativas muchas fueron positivas-.

-Creo que vas a quedar elegido para promocionar tu estudio-.

-No lo sé, ha habido muchos estudios interesantes, cada médico ha sacado su especialidad en alguna rama-.

-Ya verás que sí, solo ten un poco de fe-.

-Esperemos… Papá…-.

-Rukia-chan está aquí conmigo-.

-Pensé que también estaría dormida-.

-Casi, hoy estuvo con mucha actividad física y creo que ya la está afectando- decía Isshin mientras veía a Rukia mirar un programa de televisión.

-Podré hablar con ella?-.

-Voy a preguntarle. Rukia-chan, estoy llamando a Ichigo para saber cómo le fue en la exposición. Quiere hablar contigo- Rukia lo miró y un mar de sentimientos se presentaron dentro de ella, al final solo asintió con la cabeza. Tomó el teléfono.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola!- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

-Cómo te fue?-.

-Yo creo que muy bien, estuve muy nervioso al principio pero… todo salió bien-.

-Tuviste miedo entonces?-.

-Un poco, supongo que lo normal cuando debes defender algo frente a un montón de personas que pueden saber más que tú-.

-Cuándo vuelves?-.

-Esto dura unos dos días más… Rukia…-.

-Te extraño- fue lo único que dijo Rukia.

-Aún quieres verme?-.

-De aquí no me he movido- lo decía en burla por su situación actual –ya sabes, andar con silla de ruedas ya es cansado entonces debo caminar de nuevo-.

-Rukia, no puedes caminar?-.

-Pensé que tu padre te lo había dicho- decía Rukia mientras veía como Isshin salía lentamente de la habitación.

-No me lo había dicho… no puedo creerlo… perdóname…-.

-Es algo curioso, no me ha dado algún ataque pero no puedo caminar tanto-.

-Pero… puedes moverlos?-.

-Hoy estuve todo el día en rehabilitación y la Dra. Unohana se sorprendió al ver que avanzaba muy rápido en las rutinas. Es algún bloqueo que tengo por eso debo empezar de nuevo y no pienso tardar mucho-.

-Rukia…-.

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte… Eso es mejor hablarlo cuando llegues-.

-Sé que por más que te pida perdón no borraré lo que pasó pero haré todo lo posible- dijo mientras veía hacia donde estaba la mesa del Dr. Shifā- para que estés bien-.

-Ichigo… estoy bien- decía tratando de calmarlo –ya estoy bien-.

-Es una promesa que te hago y te lo confirmaré el día en que nos veamos-.

-De acuerdo…-.

-Te amo-.

-Yo también te amo y ya quiero que vuelvas, tienes que contarme todo lo que has vivido- decía entusiasmada.

-De acuerdo. Ahora te dejaré dormir, debes estar exhausta-.

-Allá aún no es de noche, verdad-.

-Aquí estamos entrando a la tarde creo, no tengo un reloj cerca para decirte qué hora es-.

-Disfruta del día-.

-Disfruta del sueño- así ambos terminaron la conversación.

-Mi hijo se molestó al saber que no le había comentado eso?-.

-No, se preocupó pero…-.

-Te preocupa algo?-.

-Isshin-san, cree que pueda caminar pronto-.

-Ya puedes mover los pies y es bueno, ahora solo las piernas deben soportar el peso y la actividad física, por eso es la rehabilitación-.

-Y cansa bastante, ya se cierran los ojos por su propia voluntad-.

-Descansa Rukia-chan. Por cualquier cosa, recuerda que Karin está en el turno nocturno-.

-De eso quería hablarle también. No quiero que ella tenga ese turno si es por mí-.

-No creo que eso deba afectarte-.

-Ella es la jefe de enfermeras por eso la necesitan mucho-.

-Hace tiempo que mi hija no estaba en este turno y las enfermeras no la reconocían como jefe, ahora todo está cambiando así que no te preocupes por eso-.

-Gracias Isshin-san-.

-Es cierto eso de que no te duele nada más?-.

-Supongo que el esfuerzo tan grande que hago para desplazarme sola me hace olvidar el otro dolor-.

-Puede ser…- dijo pensativo- mejor descansa porque mañana tienes un día con más esfuerzo-.

-Buenas noches, Isshin-san-.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en un parpadeo tanto para Rukia como para Ichigo. Ella estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en volver a ser la misma de antes. Tanto entrenamiento de pequeña, incluso con la familia Kuchiki la debía serle de utilidad en este momento. Así que pasaba desde buena mañana hasta el anochecer en la sala de rehabilitación, era acompañada por Renji y ambos veían mejoras.

En cuanto a Ichigo, ese último día de conferencia estuvo ansioso ya que era el día de decisión de los jueces.

Sentado en una de las sillas de la sala principal esperaba a que todos los demás médicos llegaran. No vio a Urahara en ese día y le extrañó. Sin embargo, al voltear a su lado vio a otro médico que estaba evitando desde que llegó. El Dr. Shifā estaba ahí viéndolo fijamente. Por no ser descortés, Ichigo lo saludó.

-Hola, colega…-.

-Usted es Kurosaki Ichigo- no lo decía como pregunta.

-Así es-.

-Soy Shifā Ulquiorra-.

-Lo sé-.

-Me impresionó su estudio, colega- dijo irónicamente esa palabra, tono que notó Ichigo y se molestó de inmediato.

-Y tiene algunas consultas que quiere hacerme personalmente, supongo-.

-No. Es muy interesante pero quiero ver resultados verdaderos no solo supuestos-.

-Ya lo veo, usted sí ha tenido esos resultados en su estudio, supongo-.

-Usted es una persona que supone muchas cosas… pero sí, en mi caso ya tengo resultados… no los esperados pero sí tengo-.

-Pero… son buenos resultados?- dijo intrigado.

-Sí y no…-.

Ichigo solo lo miró más intrigado, cómo podría existir una persona que no estuviera hablando muy bien de su propio trabajo pero no pudo preguntar más porque la clausura del evento ya estaba iniciando.

Después de todos los agradecimientos y las últimas noticias, llegó el momento que muchos esperaban y entre esos Ichigo. Llamaron a muchos médicos y el premio mayor fue un empate entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y los demás médicos extrañados. Los dos subieron a la tarima a recoger el premio. Al dar las palabras de agradecimiento, Ulquiorra tomó el micrófono.

-Gracias nuevamente por esta oportunidad, aunque… no voy a aceptar la mitad del dinero, solo la tercera parte. Considero que el estudio que el Dr. Kurosaki ha presentado ante todos nosotros es una luz para todos aquellos que buscamos sanar a las personas y no solo hacer investigaciones cualitativas pero sin resultados concretos…-.

Ante las palabras todos se quedaron atónitos, y más Ichigo.

-Así que, colega, quiero que ponga su mayor esfuerzo en ese estudio y nos muestre resultados más concretos que estos que nos ha enseñado en esta semana- Ulquiorra finalizó y le brindó su mano a Ichigo. Este reaccionó y estrechó su mano a la de él.

-Gracias, colega. Espero no decepcionarlo ni a usted y a todos los médicos aquí reunidos-.

De esa manera los aplausos no esperaron más y comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Así finalizó la convención de este año.

Ichigo estaba conversando con otros médicos cuando Ulquiorra se presentó nuevamente.

-En verdad no sé qué decir. Creí que solo uno de los dos ganaría-.

-Es común que pase esto?- preguntó Ichigo.

-No. Ha pasado pero no es lo común-.

-Y por qué decidió no aceptar todo el dinero?-.

-Creo que por el momento usted podría hacer mejor uso de ese dinero; sin embargo…-.

-Qué pasa?-.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tienes un gran potencial que quiero aprovechar-.

-Sabía que no sería gratis…-.

_Continuará__…_


End file.
